


A Dangerous Game (危险游戏)

by Ayumist, Lolita0904, PuffyPeach (Lolita0904)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Enemies With Benefits, Friendship, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Rough Sex, Soul Bond, Stockholm Syndrome, Tom Riddle's Diary, Violence, britishisms
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 147,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumist/pseuds/Ayumist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/Lolita0904, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/PuffyPeach
Summary: Tom Riddle opens the Chamber of Secrets in Harry’s fifth year at Hogwarts. After a botched attempt to extract the Horcrux in Harry’s scar leaves their souls tied together, Tom is forced to kidnap him when he makes his escape.A story of Horcrux hunting, adventure and unwilling attraction.汤姆·里德尔在哈利五年级的时候打开了密室。本想抽取出哈利伤疤里的灵魂的他把事情搞得一团糟：他们的灵魂纠缠在一起了。于是汤姆别无选择，只好绑架了哈利，带着他一起逃跑。这是一个关于寻找魂器，冒险以及两人之间心不甘情不愿的羁绊的故事。——继续Daisy_0914未完的翻译，从原文第八章起
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 101





	1. 第八章 肾上腺素

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059681) by [Cybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybrid/pseuds/Cybrid). 



> 想翻译这篇已经有很久了，在原翻译八个月没有更新，联系TRHP翻译组也无果的前提下，我们希望能正式接手危险游戏的翻译。
> 
> 在原文有其他翻译的情况下接手其实是件非常尴尬的事。所以我们在充分尊重原翻译的前提下，决定从第八章开始动工。我们的初衷也只是希望将这篇佳作推广给更多读者。毕竟无论是同人创作还是翻译，都是无盈利无回报的，支撑我们的也仅仅是对这对CP的爱而已。
> 
> 本篇作者授权见[LOFTER](https://tomarryandlvhp.lofter.com/post/30fec6e8_1c74b1e43)链接。
> 
> 译者按

哈利第二天醒来的时候，里德尔已经在隔壁房间忙碌了。昨晚他一直处在一种受惊吓的状态，但里德尔并没有再来烦过他。

他猛地摘下挂在扶手上的眼镜，戳到自己脸上，从椅子上直起身来，做好了对峙的心理准备。但光是想到要提起昨晚发生的事，他都尴尬得不行。哈利在心理上有一部分 ——很大一部分——希望装作什么都没发生。但是，他这样告诉自己，他好歹是个格兰芬多，而且他已经配合了够久了。他必须让里德尔清楚：昨晚他尝试的事情绝对不能再发生。

他下定了决心，一路冲到房间另一端。但还没等他到门口，里德尔出现了。他还穿着他的睡衣，但脚上已经套了鞋子，肩膀上还挂了条毛巾。

“你——”哈利起了个头，深吸一口气，准备开始控诉。

“早上好啊，哈利。昨晚睡得好吗？”里德尔又甜蜜，又轻快地问道，仿佛他并没有在十二小时前把爪子伸到哈利的内裤里似的。“我准备出门洗洗。自己去的话有点太远，所以你得跟我一起来。”

“我——你要什么？”哈利被完全打乱了。

里德尔没搭理他。相反，他从哈利身边闪开，把厨房柜子上放着的一块肥皂和一瓶洗发露扫进一个金属桶里，然后离开了小屋。哈利瞪着他的背影。

然后他感觉他们之间的连接绷紧了。

哈利咒骂着，跑到门前。他一边毫不优雅地跳着脚，把鞋子穿到脚上，一边用手遮挡着耀眼的阳光。

“等等——嘿，你要去哪？”他在门口呼喊着里德尔。里德尔在往大海相反的方向走，手里的桶欢快地晃动着。

“在保护魔咒范围外有一条小溪，我一般都去那，”里德尔喊道。哈利终于穿上了鞋，一路小跑跟上里德尔。他们离开了保护范围，一路穿过森林边缘稀疏的树丛。还没等他看到那条小溪，耳畔已经响起了水流潺潺的声音。在他们缓步走上一条低矮的上坡后，小溪终于映入眼帘——与其说是小溪，不如说是条河流：狭窄，水深且湍急。

“关于昨晚，”当里德尔带着他走下河岸的时候，哈利开始了。

“没关系，哈利。不要在意。”

哈利惊讶地下巴都快掉下来。“不要在意？”他不可置信地重复道，“该生气的又不是你！”

里德尔在土壤和水的交界处停了下来，那里有一小片扁平的大石头。他在那放下毛巾和桶，转身面对哈利。

“我只不过问问你想不想撸一管，”他愉悦地说。“你看你最近多紧张——我琢磨着那个能帮你释放一下。”

“我看是你想释放一下吧！”

里德尔挠了挠下巴，仿佛第一次认真考虑这件事。“嗯，我猜你之后如果能用同样方式报答我一下会显得比较礼貌。”

哈利开始结巴，红着脸，又气又尴尬。当里德尔把他的睡衣拉过头顶的时候他的脸更红了。

“你在干嘛？”

里德尔踢掉了他的鞋。“我是不是还得给你解释洗澡是什么意思？你也该洗洗了，哈利。清洁咒的效果也十分有限。”

在他抗议之前，里德尔脱掉了他的裤子和内裤。他一点都不害臊。在他脱衣服的时候，哈利把脸转到一边去，纠结着是要接着尴尬还是提高警惕。但里德尔看着又不像是在图谋不轨。他只是把肥皂从桶里捞出来，一路淌进水里。

等里德尔转过身去，哈利抬起胳膊闻了闻，皱起了鼻子。

行吧。

在清晨炙热的太阳下，溪水看起来又舒服又凉爽。哈利狐疑地看着里德尔，但里德尔仿佛忘了哈利的窘境。于是他犹犹豫豫地解开睡衣衬衫的扣子，脱掉裤子。但他固执地留着内裤没脱，跟着里德尔淌进了小溪。

那简直舒服极了——水体上层因为阳光的关系有些温暖，但他腿间的湍流仍旧凉爽。他听着清晨鸟儿的鸣叫，和树顶枝叶在微风中摇摆的声音。那地方真的很美——安静，无人涉足，还有视野中的一片远山峦影。他在那里驻足良久，享受着溪水流过的感觉，以及眼中的一片美景。

里德尔没有说话，只是向他递出了肥皂。哈利接过肥皂的时候，他们的手指碰在一起。他第一次注意到，里德尔的眼睛并不是纯黑的，而是深色调的棕色，只是在耀眼的阳光下才比较明显。但当里德尔半转过身，优雅地弯下腰，弄湿他的头发的时候，他再也看不到那抹棕色了。哈利从眼角偷偷瞥视着，目光无法移开——里德尔后背上结实的肌肉在他石膏一般的皮肤下滚动着，他的大腿……

他的臀部……

他咬住嘴里的软肉，意志坚定地把头转到一边去，开始在他自己身上打肥皂。他会有这些想法都怪里德尔。要不是因为里德尔昨晚想搞事，他根本都不会注意到他的裸体。他会动摇全都是因为里德尔，因为他把那些想法放到他脑袋里。

至于他现在的反应就更气人了。他又不是没见过男人裸体！在魁地奇训练场的男生换衣间是有淋浴的，别人在洗澡或者洗完围着条毛巾走来走去的时候，哈利可从来没这么尴尬过。

而且，里德尔裸体什么样应该根本无所谓才是——因为哈利喜欢女孩。他很确定，在这个问题上他可没对自己撒谎——他喜欢芙蓉衬衫下隐约可见的双峰，还有秋张水汪汪的大眼睛和甜甜的圆脸。赫敏去年在圣诞舞会上盛装出席的时候，他也绝对有回头多看她一眼。所以像他现在这样，偷瞄里德尔的侧面，看着他的手穿过他的黑发，还有从他的胸膛上倾泻而下的水流，顺着他身体的优美线条向下，一路向下，直到他胯骨之间的深V……

“你用完肥皂没有？”

哈利可绝对没有被吓一跳。这简直丢脸丢到家了。他把肥皂丢到里德尔伸出来的手上，迅速把脸藏到水下，藏起他发热的脸。但他动作不够快——他还是看到了里德尔令人难以忍受的自鸣得意的笑。他很清楚哈利都在看哪。他清楚他都对他做了什么。

这个混蛋。

=======

这一天平静地过去了。哈利试着尽量不跟里德尔说话，但里德尔在搭话这方面很有技巧。他很不情愿地承认如果里德尔不是那么烦人的话，其实还算是个不错的聊天对象——他脑子很快，妙语连珠，而且知道很多他在霍格沃茨期间的（有点残忍的）轶闻趣事。

当晚他仍然睡在扶手椅上，并且还没等天亮就醒了——又挤，又紧张，内裤里面还鸡儿梆硬。他去户外厕所释放自己的时候心里充满愧疚，竭力脑补芙蓉在第二个项目的时候穿泳装的样子。令他压力山大的是，她的头发不停地变成黑色，双唇时不时弯起一个大大的，残忍的假笑，手里还拿着一块肥皂，仿佛恶魔递出一颗完美的红苹果一般——

_“你想不想？”_

当里德尔从卧室里出来的时候，他几乎无法直视他。

=======

在午饭过后，事情更糟了。哈利实在没事情可做，开始收拾房间。两个十来岁的男孩可以把房间搞到乱得惊人。当他用魔法洗完盘子之后，他把他的校服袍子从扶手椅下掏了出来——那还是他在小屋过夜的第一晚的时候塞进去的。

当他摊开衣服的时候，他摸到衣服兜里有什么东西皱皱巴巴的。

哈利皱着眉头，瞟了一眼里德尔——里德尔仍然忙着在一张羊皮纸上画着什么如尼文的复杂图样——他赶紧溜到另一个房间里，掏出了那个东西。

活点地图。

哈利模模糊糊地记得他曾在书包被马尔福弄坏以后，把地图以及他的其他贵重物品一股脑塞进口袋里过。现在回想起来久远得仿佛上辈子一样。他瞟了一眼敞开的房门，然后打开了地图。

“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”

细线立即像蛛丝一样在地图上扩散开来，勾勒出了走廊，教室以及宿舍的形状。他急切地扫视着，寻找着罗恩和赫敏的名字。单单是看到他们的名字对他来说都是极大的安慰——至少能提醒他，这个世界并不是只由这个小屋和里德尔组成。

但是他们不在。事实上，没有任何名字出现在地图上——没有带着标记的小点在纸上走来走去。哈利把地图拿近，几乎无法相信他的眼睛。最后，他只在四楼走廊上找到两个并排走着的名字——约翰·德力士和米兰·马多克斯。哈利记得德力士……那人是个傲罗……

他立刻感到嗓子眼里发堵：学校被关了。当然啦——有两个学生凭空消失了，霍格沃茨怎么可能还正常运转。

但即使如此，学生们都去哪了？O.W.L.s和N.E.W.T.s要怎么办？都被取消了吗？赫敏得有多失望……

哈利惴惴不安地合上地图（“恶作剧完毕。”），把地图塞回长袍里，以防万一。他伸手去掏另一个口袋，掏出了小天狼星给他的小刀，还有点别的……有个什么又小又圆的东西……他把它掏了出来——

一个金加隆无害地躺在他手心里。哈利的大脑静止了一秒。

加隆。

赫敏施过咒的，可以用来给D.A.成员报信的加隆

他心里激动万分。他可以给凤凰社送信！罗恩，赫敏，金妮，弗雷德和乔治……他们中肯定起码有一个人还揣着他们的加隆呢，如果他们没在学校，他们肯定在陋居或者格里莫广场那！

他迅速扫视了一下加隆侧面数字的位数。一共12位。他不知道要怎么直接输入字母，但是说不准有别的办法——

哈利开始在开着的行李箱里翻找着羽毛笔和羊皮纸。他把捆着里德尔旧笔记本的绳子扯下来，哗啦哗啦地翻着页面，直到找到一片空白为止。在纸张背面，他焦急地写下字母表，在对应字母上从1标到26。

可以写六个字母。但写什么好？他边拿羽毛笔敲打着膝盖边思考着。他已经发誓不能背叛里德尔——如果让凤凰社知道里德尔，或者魂器，或者他们的所在地，他觉得他一定不会有什么好下场，但他至少还能告诉他们他还活着，让他们不再担心……

他在纸张背面写下他的讯息，转译成数字。他一边祈祷，一边用魔杖轻点加隆，改变了数字，就像他去年做过的若干次那样。

01 12 09 22 05 00

_ALIVE_ _（活着）_

然后他开始等待，坐立不安。他得给他们点时间注意到他的消息，得给他们点时间解密。如果是赫敏收到了就不会很久。时间一分一秒过去。大概有10分钟过后，哈利又一次改变了数字。

09 13 15 11 01 25

_IMOKAY_ _（我还好）_

消息发送。他感觉肩上仿佛卸下了名为愧疚的重担。他的朋友们不会再担心他是不是在哪里被伏地魔钻心挖骨了。当然了，他们仍然会担心他到底去哪了，为什么不回来，但起码没那么严重。正当他准备在笔记本上拼SORRY这个词的时候，他听到一声刮蹭的轻响。

里德尔站在门口。他礼貌地微笑着，仿佛在他眼中冷冷的愤怒上覆盖了假面一般。

“可别因为我停下来。”

哈利赶紧爬起来，把潘西的魔杖横在他们中间。

“我只是……”他搜肠刮肚，试图找个还过得去的慌言，“我只是……只是在看你的日记。抱歉。”

里德尔大步走进房间。他手指一动，加隆立刻从地板上跳到他手里。他用食指和大拇指捏着它，仔细检查着。

“变形咒。真……有趣。”他用魔杖轻点，让数字归零，然后把加隆收进自己口袋里。“哈利，你给你的朋友们捎了什么信？”

他深色的眼眸十分吸引人。哈利深吸一口气，知道他要完蛋了。

“我只是告诉罗恩和赫敏我还活着。没别的了。我只是不想让他们担心——”

“真体贴，”里德尔说道，他的声调轻柔，正如他最危险的时候那样。他的脑袋歪向一边，仿佛猫正在考量老鼠一般。

“听着——”哈利说道，翻过日记给里德尔看他的两条消息。“我只发了——”

_“钻心挖骨！”_

哈利不等自己反应，立即行动起来。 _“盔甲护身！”_

他的半成品盔甲咒在强力的黑魔法下碎裂了，震得他胳膊发麻。但哈利已经开始动了。他跳上床，手脚并用爬出窗户，跳到花园里。在他落地的时候，第二个钻心咒立刻跟了上来，堪堪擦过他的头顶。他猫着腰，半跑半爬地绕过转角。

他听到前门被甩开时木头撞击石墙时的“邦”的声响。哈利快速顺原路返回——他可不准备用潘西的魔杖跟里德尔打，更何况他还受誓约束缚。他只有“跑”这一条路可走。

但是当你和某人之间有条看不见的，30英尺长的牵狗绳相连的时候，你又怎么可能跑得远呢？

他听到里德尔的脚步声，于是立即逃回转角。他意识到它还可以利用建筑物来隔开他。虽然只不过是拖延战术罢了；哈利不可能用他下半辈子在这绕圈子，但里德尔在这期间或许可以冷静下来。

他的战术也就奏效了那么一分钟左右。终于，他从小屋另一端听到里德尔勉勉强强的大笑声，知道里德尔大概猜出来他在干什么。同时有脚步声从左边传来。哈利笑了——这是个陷阱。如果是里德尔的话，绝对会安安静静从相反方向过来。于是他跑向了脚步声传来的方向。

然后撞到里德尔身上。

“真可悲！”里德尔啐道，哈利赶紧后退，这才意识到自己被一个双重陷阱给骗了。

_“除你武器！”_

里德尔嘲笑着他，魔杖向下劈砍，无声地召唤了一个闪闪发光的护盾。哈利简直恨死他驾轻就熟的样子了。

_“昏昏倒地！统统石化！”_

里德尔屏蔽他咒语的样子甚至显得有些无聊，哈利又发了一个缴械咒。

“不错，现在我们知道你大概有那么一整个库存的正好三个攻击咒语—— _Uermium Vermis_ _！_ ”

哈利可不准备依赖潘西的魔杖来抵抗一个未知的咒语。他立即低头躲闪，身手敏捷地跳过一片野玫瑰，橙色的咒语从他身边嘶嘶作响地掠过。

里德尔并没有马上继续施咒。正相反，他几乎是在揣摩着他。而哈利挑衅地冲他笑着——里德尔动作很快，但是他知道他更快。

“ _火焰回旋！_ ”

哈利跳到一边去。

但咒语中途拐了个弯。

“ _盔甲护身！_ ”哈利慌乱之中喊着。但他手中的魔杖不肯配合，只是射出了一片仿佛有毒的紫色烟雾。凭着直觉，哈利弯下腿，以石头坠地一般的速度蹲下。一条火焰在他头上堪堪擦过，他的发丝都竖了起来。

然后他尖叫出声。体内仿佛有刀子来回戳他——他没听到里德尔念咒，但他肯定用钻心咒击中他了。万幸的是，咒语只持续了一小会儿——几乎是还没等它开始就停下了——哈利颤抖着，怒火中烧。他咬紧牙关站起身来。

“ _除你武器！_ ”他又一次喊道。魔杖迅速甩出。里德尔在同一瞬间攻击了。一红一橙两道光芒在空中交错，彼此之间仅有一个发丝的距离。

里德尔的咒语集中了哈利拿魔杖的手臂，他的手指痛苦地痉挛着，不受控制地张开了。但里德尔的魔杖也于此同时高高地飞上了天空。哈利向前扑去，伸手去抓他的魔杖。但里德尔在他能够到之前向他冲去，把他推倒在地上。哈利倒下了，但立刻挣扎着爬了起来。

里德尔向前冲去，眼里饱含恶意。“你给我等着。”

“我需不需要害怕什么的？你的魔杖可离你远着呢。”

里德尔的深色眼眸仿佛要在他身上烧出一个洞来。哈利立刻感到全身皮肤上有一阵针扎一般的痛感，并且越来越剧烈。他发出痛苦的嘶声，揉着他的胳膊。

“看，我不用魔杖也能折磨你，哈利。”里德尔愉悦地轻声说道。

哈利眨了眨眼，然后在里德尔的腹部狠狠揍了一拳。针扎的感觉立刻消失了。

“看起来我也用不着，天才，”他得意地说，而里德尔则躬下身，大口喘息着。哈利不等他恢复，立即利用他现在的优势，猛地推了他一下，里德尔向后踉跄了几步。

他内心深处有一部分想要伤害里德尔。想要报复他在过去几天和几个月里做的所有可恨的事情。虽然里德尔比他足足高了六英寸，但他那么瘦，所以他们俩没准体重差不多——哈利觉得如果真要肉搏的话，他还是挺有优势的。

他握紧拳头，向他脸上揍去，堪堪砸在他右眼下方。里德尔的脑袋向后一歪，但他立刻抓住哈利的衬衫，在他小腿上狠狠踢了一脚。哈利哀叫一声，跳着脚。里德尔则抓住他的袖子，哈利没等自己被推到，决定先就势倒在里德尔身上。

里德尔的眼睛惊讶地瞪大了。他们一起倒在地上。在哈利重重地砸在了他身上的时候，他发出一声粗喘。哈利再一次握紧拳头，准备攻击，但里德尔把腿缠在他的髋部，借力把他们的位置翻了个个，他的膝盖顶在哈利的大腿中间。在哈利能挥出拳头之前，他抓住哈利的手腕，把他摁在了地上。

有那么一会，他们只是在一起喘息着。哈利仍然平躺在长长的草丛里，里德尔四肢着地压在他身上，他的卷发都乱了。哈利马后炮地想啐在他脸上，但失败了。唾液落在了他衬衫领子上。里德尔连眼都没眨——他只是用眼神剖析着哈利，像是观察钉在木板上的蝴蝶标本一样盯着他。

哈利的脸在他的目光下——还有他们目前的体位——迅速蹿红。里德尔的大腿顶着他两腿之间，而且更令他难堪的是，随着他们粗重的喘息，他的跨部摩擦着里德尔材质粗糙的裤子。里德尔脖子上一颗汗珠滚了下来——这不禁让哈利想到流下他胸膛的溪水——

“你硬了。”

“才没有！”哈利喊道。就算是，那也只是肾上腺素惹的祸而已。

里德尔没有回答。他只是向下压去。他的大腿压上了他的性器，一阵电流一般的快感窜上他的脊髓。哈利尴尬地呻吟出声，

“别。”他试着，但令他惊恐的是，他发出的声音带着喘息。里德尔看着他，眉头拧在了一起。仿佛哈利是一块他正在纠结的拼图。他的眼睛瞥向了哈利另一只手臂，那只手臂在草丛之间无力地伸展着。

没在搏斗，也没在挣扎。

当里德尔把他怀疑的目光收回来的时候，哈利尴尬地脸红了。

但里德尔十分配合哈利不挣扎的好意。慢慢地，又充满肉欲地，他的手指顺着哈利光裸的手臂下滑，在他手腕上紧紧地合上了，像手铐一样将他固定住。

哈利吞了一口唾液。他现在被牢牢压在地上。接下来发生什么都不是他的错。他再次看向里德尔，在他的禁锢下挣扎了一下。

那完全是个意外。正因为他动的那下，他的性器和里德尔的摩擦了起来。

里德尔发出一声低吼，向下压去，他们紧紧地贴在一起，互相摩蹭着。哈利感觉到他压在他身上的重量，感觉到他喷在他皮肤上的呼吸，感觉到里德尔也硬了——

那可能是他这辈子经历过的最性奋的事。哈利撑起他的胯部，试图和和汤姆——和里德尔——的节奏同步，他的头在他们一次又一次的摩擦中后仰，喘息着。为了更好的施力，里德尔放开了他的手腕，哈利则用一只胳膊搂住他的腰，另一只手的手指穿过他的黑发。那触感就和看起来那样柔软丝滑——

“我恨你，”里德尔在他双腿之间律动的时候，他喘息出声，在快感和绝顶的刺激之间颤抖着。那感觉仿佛是从陡峭的草坡上全速跑下，知道他随时都有可能摔倒，知道那无从回避。

里德尔在他脖子和肩膀交界处轻语。“我知道。”

他可以感觉到里德尔的喘息，感觉到他胯部的动作开始加快。哈利无比下流地呻吟着，一条腿钩住了里德尔，他们压得更紧了，两人无望地交缠在一起。哈利觉得自己在燃烧，在烈日下燃烧殆尽——

里德尔在高潮的时候在他身上颤抖着，不一会，哈利也在眼皮后看到了一片白光。

=======

哈利在高潮过后像树叶飘落一般渐渐平静下来。

里德尔从他身上滚下来，几乎是肩并肩地在他身边平躺着。他没用魔杖，直接消隐无踪了他们残留在衣服上的精液。哈利本应该跟他打一架，跟他要个解释什么的，哪怕是做做样子也好。但太阳那么暖和，他们刚才打架留下来的肾上腺素现在融为了他血管中流淌的阵阵暖流，让他心满意足。在柔软芳香的草丛中躺着是如此惬意。

他转过头，里德尔头枕着手臂，望着天空，盯着飘过的云彩。在他白衬衫的手肘位置上有青草的污渍，在哈利刚刚揍过的颧骨上则绽放着一大片淤青。他抬起手想去碰它，但又中途停了下来，放下了手。

里德尔注意到了哈利的动作。“你揍得真够狠的，”他不满地说道。

“你不能治好它吗？”哈利问道，虽然他几乎并不希望他治。

“我不能。”

哈利皱起了眉头。虽然他自己不知道要怎么疗伤，但他见过其他人这么做——赫敏，还有韦斯莱夫人……里德尔看起来好像会很多魔法。既然他连魂器都会做，怎么可能不会疗伤？太匪夷所思了。

“这就是用黑魔法的代价，”里德尔叹了口气。“它会毁掉你的治愈能力。如果人们停止使用黑魔法的话，它会回复那么一点，但要很长时间才能修复。我从12岁起就连纸划伤都没办法自己治了。”

“你12岁的时候是使了什么黑魔法？”

“跟你没关系。”

哈利翻了个白眼，“治愈看起来挺有用的。你觉得值吗？”

“所有强力的攻击咒语都是黑魔法。大多数傲罗都不能自己疗伤，尽管有一部分人还是保持他们的魔法不受污染，以便在一线提供辅助。”

哈利不知可否地哼了一声。

“我准备要去做傲罗的。”过了一会，他说道。他不该跟里德尔这样像吹枕头风一样唠家常，但是现在他懒洋洋的情绪让他健谈了起来。起码枕头还只是比喻层面上的。

“真的假的。”里德尔的语调里带着一丝讽刺，哈利眯起眼睛看着他。

“我不喜欢你刚刚的腔调，”他抱怨道。但他唇角还是挂着一丝微笑。他开始习惯里德尔尖刻的个性。很奇怪：他们不到一周前刚认识，哈利却觉得已经认识了他一辈子。

考虑到曾在他伤疤里的魂器，或许确实如此。

“我准备征服不列颠巫师界。”里德尔宣告道。

“你是什么时候决定的？”

“我不知道。或许是我发现密室的时候吧。”

“你找密室找了多久？”

“整整三年。”

“哇。怎么要那么久？你是不是方向感不太好什么的？”

“我方向感很好。”里德尔抱怨着。“我就是没想到入口会藏在二楼女生厕所的维多利亚时代造的管道里而已。”

“在那之前你打算干嘛？”

“当老师。”

哈利扬起了眉毛。“你可不是当老师的料。”

“那你为什么想当傲罗？”

“因为有个黑巫师杀我全家，”哈利拖长了声音，充满嘲讽。

里德尔没有上钩，对他报以微笑。“你决斗可不怎么样。”

“真不好意思啊！你用潘西的魔杖打一架试试。它简直恨死我了。我想要回我自己的。”

令他惊讶的是，里德尔默许了。“我们明天去翻倒巷。我要是能找到和我相性合适的魔杖的话，你可以用回你自己的。”他把另一只胳膊也塞到脑袋底下，像一条蛇一样在太阳下伸着懒腰。

“这种事绝不能再发生了。”在几分钟或者一小时左右过后，哈利坚定地说。

“当然不会，”里德尔回答道。哈利转过头的时候刚好看到他翻了个白眼。

=======

他们之间安静而空洞的和平持续了一整天。在他们准备就寝的当晚，哈利没有再睡在扶手椅上。他一躺下，里德尔马上搂了过来，不再装模作样地对着墙了。他的手在哈利身上肆虐——大腿，臀部，胸口，脖子——那些触碰带着些许性欲，但主要还是占有欲。标记着他的领土。

令哈利羞愧的是，他并不在意。


	2. 第九章 翻倒巷

第九章 翻倒巷

By Lolita0904

“钱币飞来。”汤姆又试了一次。

什么也没有发生。

他恼怒地喃喃自语。给自己的东西下反飞来咒以防他人之手是一个明智之举，但是当你试图把它们找到，这就成了一场灾难。

“你还是找不到吗？”哈利问，他坐在桌子旁，面前摆着他那碗早餐，正愉快地看着汤姆为那笔失踪的应急资金焦头烂额。“最后一次看到它是在什么时候？”

“我已经告诉你了，我把它放在床底。一定是他把东西带走了。”

“也许他都花掉了呢。”

汤姆置若罔闻。钱肯定被放在其他什么地方——很显然伏地魔将这座小屋作为安全屋，以应对战争时期的糟糕情况。

“你已经找过哪些地方了？”

“整个卧室、壁炉、厨房、椅子底下，还有窗户旁边松动的石头，从里到外我都翻了一遍。”

“阁楼呢？卧室里有个小窗口可以爬进去。”

汤姆咒骂着，拖着一把椅子走进另一间房。

“祝你好运！”哈利在他身后喊。他兴高采烈，因为有机会去小屋外转转而精神亢奋。汤姆以为哈利还会因为昨天他们在宽阔草地上干的事而尴尬，但是哈利的承受能力更强，似乎因为已经触及所能承受的尴尬的极限而一整个放弃抵抗了。

汤姆站在椅子上扒在卧室天花板的小口往里探，直到能把整个头都伸进去，便看见一个眼熟的皮袋躺在楼板搁栅间正对着他。他舒了一口气，一把抓起袋子，再让小窗口落回原位。

他回到原来的房间，一屁股坐在哈利对面，把袋子往桌上一扔。包里传出令人满意的硬币碰撞的叮当声，他从口袋里拿出一卷羊皮纸开始写购物清单：一只新魔杖；瘀伤膏药（拜哈利所赐）；以防万一，用来应对其他意外事件的白藓精华以及更多魔药原料。

也许还需要一本解梦书？过去一个礼拜他每天晚上都无法安眠，脑子里都是铺着黑色瓷砖走廊的梦。昨晚，走廊尽头的门终于打开了，而他匆匆忙忙瞟到一眼，看见一个圆形房间，四周墙壁上还嵌着许多黑色大门。这肯定意味着什么。也许和预言有关？但他从来没有任何预见未来的可悲技能——他很少能在占卜课上看到东西，而且就算偶有窥见，也只是一点毫无意义的琐屑，和他的其他同学一样感到挫败。

他一手托着下巴，一边看着哈利吃他的早餐。哈利的用餐礼仪糟糕透顶，从他握勺子的方式到用袖子擦嘴，从头到尾都是一团乱。在斯莱特林，这种粗鲁的举止都会在新生入学第一年就被级长无情地改正，然而很显然，这个时代的格兰芬多依旧并不在意学生们的礼仪。

但是，他进食的方式依然勾起了某些事。汤姆懒洋洋地想象着他的性器取代了勺子撑开那两片漂亮的唇瓣。哈利愤怒的眼睛瞪视着他，满脸写着憎恨，而他用力把自己捅进对方颤抖的、柔嫩的喉咙......汤姆在此前从来没有让任何男生做这种事......

“你有事吗？”哈利抱怨道，双颊烧得通红。汤姆这才后知后觉地意识到他已经盯着他看很久了，于是用羽毛笔点着他的购物清单。

“我只是在想，你还有什么东西想买吗？”

“我还要袜子和内衣。”哈利立刻回答，“你这里的不够，而且互穿这些太奇怪了。”

汤姆毫无怨言地记下，然后把清单和清单分别塞进两边口袋。他站起身把椅子推回原位，伸展着四肢，他知道哈利在看他。无论他面朝着哪里，汤姆都能感觉到哈利的目光。这并不稀奇：所有男生女生都会看他。在霍格沃茨读书时，汤姆能得到所有他想要的人，而他确实也乐于付诸实践，尽管纯血女孩不在此列——她们势力强大的纯血家族不会乐意让自己亲爱的孩子被贫穷的孤儿玷污。

他从门旁的挂钩上取下厚斗篷，打手势示意哈利站起来。哈利依言起身，汤姆便把他裹在斗篷里，并拉下兜帽。他用冬青木魔杖往哈利头上轻点了一下，满意地看着兜帽里布满浓密严实的黑暗，遮住了哈利的面孔。

“这是什么？”

汤姆没有回答，而是变出一面镜子。

“哇哦。”哈利试探性地摸了摸脸。他的指尖好像消失不见了。“这个不会很引人注目于吗？我看起来有点吓人。”

“在翻倒巷，伪装自己是很正常的事。很多人不想被发现自己去翻倒巷。”

“那你呢？可能会有人认出你的脸。”

“我在很早以前就不长这样了，况且我并不觉得我的名字会被联想起伏地魔。当你第一听到我的名字的时候你并不知道我是谁，当然潘西也是。如果有谁认出我，那他们也只可能认为我是我自己的后代。”

哈利看上去接受了这个解释。汤姆递给他一小瓶追踪药水，看着他一饮而尽，接着抓起哈利的手幻影移形了。

他们降落在一座满是煤灰的狭小院落，这就是通往翻倒巷的惯用幻影移形地点。汤姆的手一松开，哈利踉跄了几步站稳身子。

“你到底是怎么习惯这种感觉的？”

“你自己来幻影移形就不会觉得这么恶心。”汤姆漫不经心地说。眼前那条狭窄的鹅卵石街丝毫未变，令人惊异，翻倒巷两边坐落着沾染煤灰的中世纪建筑物，一丝丝银光透过高耸的屋顶洒在路面上，给这里蒙上封闭幽深的恐怖气氛。尽管像这样阳光明媚的上午时分，隔壁的对角巷里客人络绎不绝，而翻倒巷则门可罗雀，一片冷清。

“话说你是在怎么学会的幻影移形？我们只有年满十七才能学。”

“是吗？在我的时代，十五岁就可以。”

哈利看上去已经从眩晕中恢复过来。他们无声地达成一致，沿着街道前行。有些商店周围用木板围起，而有些商店则大咧咧在橱窗后展示着一排排令人眼花缭乱的商品。哈利一边走一边左顾右盼，把翻倒巷的景象尽收眼底。两人路过两家书店，一家药剂店和一家花店，其中那家花店的楼上部分全部由小小的铅玻璃窗格构成。许多穿着邋遢的巫师在围着铁艺扶手的楼梯外晃悠，这节楼梯通往一间地下利口酒商铺，其招牌上写着“走过路过别错过：这里是最便宜的酒窖！”尽管没有人注意到这两个男孩，但当他们到了博金博克，汤姆依旧别开脸躲避视线。

他们穿过低矮的拱门，前方的道路更为宽阔，在翻斗巷里已经算是整洁的一处。在那里有一扇卖馅饼的商店窗口——只有“肉馅饼”寥寥数字，在它旁边就是二手店“波立维克”，汤姆想在那里买一只新魔杖。它琥珀色的厚重窗户后陈列着各式各样的大部头和古玩，都是蒙着灰尘，污迹斑斑。自从他在霍格沃兹上学的第一年起，就很熟悉这家店铺，在那时奖学金里每一纳特都他都需要精打细算。

他飞快地走进低矮的店门，铃声叮当响起。室内很宽敞，光线昏暗，不成套的桌子错综复杂地挤满了店铺内部，桌上堆放着各种商品。汤姆从门边的一堆杂物里挑了一只柳条编织的篮子，大步走向柜台。

他摁下柜台上的铜铃，一个女人不满地抬头看向他，而当汤姆尽其所能得对她绽放出最迷人的笑容，她的不满立刻消失了。女人坐在椅子上挺直了背，很显然没有被一旁阴影里不安徘徊，隐在斗篷下的神秘身影吓住。

“你们这里还卖魔杖吗？”汤姆问道，“我想买一支备用魔杖。”

“右边第三间房。”她答道，一面用手掌轻抚她灰褐色的头发。

他们走到商店后部，这里就像外面的街道一般安静。除了他们以外只有两个顾客，都是中年女巫。八月来临，店里客人更多，因为那些买不起新的学校用品的人都会在这家店里购买霍格沃茨清单上的东西。

这间存放魔杖的房间很小，并且没有窗户，从地上堆叠到天花板的纸箱占据室内的一半空间。一张歪斜的桌子抵着另一面墙，上面摆满了魔杖，有些放在箱子里，有些随意地放在外边。桌子上用咒语浮着一张纸条，上面写着：

所有魔杖——每支3加隆，如若损坏，原价赔偿。

汤姆捻着下巴，思考着挑选哪支。两支魔杖的杖芯探出杖尖；有三支以上的魔杖很短，第六支的纹理都开裂了。他把它们推到一旁，继续审视其余的，他的手指轻柔地抚过每一支杖柄。几乎一半的魔杖都在他伸手时躲开他的触碰，滚向它们同伴安全的地方。

“它们怎么回事？”哈利问。他已经把兜帽放下，坐在一个倒放的板条箱上，好奇地注视着。

“独角兽的毛，这种杖芯和我相性不合。”汤姆解释。

于是还剩下五支，它们大多都系着一段绳子，绳子末端连着纸质小标签：九英寸，杖芯不明，白蜡木或榆木。

汤姆依次试了一遍，其中两支在他手里毫无反应——它们几乎毫无魔法，甚至可能是用森林地面上捡起的小树枝做的。最右边的魔杖设计得很精巧，它的杖柄处雕刻着一圈好看的藤蔓，但当他小心地把自己的魔力注入到魔杖里，一股剧痛突然窜入他的手臂。他手指抽搐着松开了，而哈利突然伸出手，在它掉到地上前一把抓在掌心。

“看来这支也不怎么喜欢你。”他查看魔杖的标签并嘲讽地说，而汤姆一眼也懒得瞟，“花楸木，十一英寸长，龙心弦。”

汤姆恼火地揉着手肘，低声道：“和邓布利多的魔杖一个木材。”他曾尽可能地收集这位他最不喜欢的教授的信息，并对此相当重视。

“我认为邓布利多教授的魔杖比它颜色更浅。”哈利若有所思地说，双手来回翻转着魔杖，“而且它表面不太光滑——你看这里都有奇怪的凸起。”他试探性地挥了挥，杖尖喷出一团烟，两个人都咳嗽起来。汤姆一把把魔杖从他手里夺过，把它扔回盒子里。

“不好意思。”哈利说，听起来不怎么歉意。

汤姆叹气，把注意力重新转移回他们的任务上。最中心的魔杖没有任何标签，它又长又重并且通体漆黑，看起来很特别。兴奋感涌上心头，汤姆怀疑它的材质或许是黑刺李，这种木头很适合黑魔法和决斗。他满怀希望地挥了一下，却失望地发现杖尖只闪过一串淡蓝色的火花。

最后一根魔杖比他过去的紫衫木魔杖稍短些，而且杖柄很简单，几乎没有雕饰。杖身通体棕红，夹杂着微波浪形的纹理。它的标签上写着：无花果木，十二英寸，杖芯不明。汤姆不太熟悉这种木材，然而它被握在掌心里发出令人愉悦的温暖。这就表明了它的杖芯是凤凰羽毛，因为龙心弦的魔杖不会对一个新主人反应如此激动。经过花楸木魔杖的教训，他非常谨慎地向其输送了一小股魔法。魔杖立刻对此作出回应，一簇乌黑的火焰在杖尖燃起。

哈利不无嘲讽地鼓掌，而汤姆心情大好，毫不在意。

当两人买好了所需的物品，便离开了翻倒巷，找到一家麻瓜小餐馆解决午餐。

哈利靠在椅背上，他知道自己吃撑了，但并不在意。在他面前的桌子上摆着两只特意选出来的干净盘子，以及一壶沏好的茶。里德尔坐在他对面，脸隐在预言家日报的后，这是他用五纳特从一个脏兮兮的冷漠街头小贩地方买的。报纸外头套了层麻瓜都市报，这样餐馆里的其他食客就不会看到这些会动的图片。

哈利很高兴自己能有个清净，于是悠然地看着外头麻瓜来来往往。他们的位置靠窗，因而能饱览查林十字站的风景。那些麻瓜看起来都很忙碌，并且身居要职，大多数人边走边打电话。

在他的椅子后，新买的帆布包里装满两人的袍子和购物战利品。他们买了袜子、内衣，里德尔买的一本不起眼的占卜课本，哈利的魔法急救册，还有一大堆麻瓜廉价平装本。收银员表情诡异地看着他把东西一股脑倒在收银台上，很显然裹着斗篷的神秘来客没怎么读过罗尔德·达尔的作品。哈利的冬青木凤凰羽毛魔杖藏在袖子里，偶尔他让杖柄滑进手心，感受失而复得的温暖源。

他正凝视着刚买的书出神，里德尔一脸愠色地把报纸折起来，递给对面的哈利。他急切地打开，翻遍麻瓜都市报，终于看到预言家日报的首页。他目瞪口呆——即使他不应该这么惊愕——看到和他自己和潘西的脸面面相觑。标题醒目：对哈利·波特和潘西·帕金森的搜救仍在进行中！

这是一张哈利的老照片，那时他四年级，头发更长。照片里的哈利不安地对他微笑，低下头用手摩挲着后颈；潘西随意地拂着头发。哈利无法直视女孩的双眼，匆匆扫过页面底部的文字。

大难不死的男孩究竟发生了什么？[见p.2-3.7]

霍格沃茨今年夏天闭校 [见p.4]

女校长多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇被停职，接受相关调查 [见p.5]

帕金森家族遭劫[见p.6]

费尔茅斯猎鹰队的困境——缩水丑闻！[见p.11]

他翻到下一页，那里印着好几篇关于他本人失踪的文章。预言家报似乎并不能明确说明他和潘西是否被斯莱特林的继承人谋杀，或者哈利就是那位继承人并杀了潘西后潜逃。哈利都不会为此感到惊讶了。他快速地翻阅，直到写着帕金森家族的那页，一张照片占据半个版面，帕金森富丽堂皇的房屋的前门被毁。

帕金森家族坐落在多赛特的家昨日深夜遭劫。今天上午傲罗接到帕金森家族一位发现此事的朋友的消息，即刻前往现场。幸运的是，菲利蒙·帕金森、艾丽西亚·帕金森及小女儿波西娅在事发当时正和其他家族成员待在一起，等待他们的大女儿潘西·帕金森的消息。周二晚上，潘西·帕金森被报从霍格沃茨失踪。  
“你看到这个了吗？”哈利问，把这页给里德尔看，“你觉得是谁干的？”

里德尔耸耸肩。“谁知道呢？要么是伏地魔，要么就是你那一边的人，去看看他们是否有什么信息。”他为自己添了点茶水，然后指了指哈利的杯子示意，哈利没理他，但是里德尔还是把它倒满了，连同茶叶渣一起。

过了一会哈利出声道：“凤凰社。”

“嗯哼？”

“这是‘我那一边的人’的叫法。”

“凤凰社。”里德尔沉思，“你不觉得这听起来很浮夸吗？”

“浮夸的人是你吧，你把你的追随者称为食死徒！”

“不好吗？这个名字很有象征意义。”

“听起来可不是那么回事。”

“起初我起的名字是沃尔普及斯骑士团。”里德尔狡黠地说，把他从药剂店里买到的瘀伤药膏从口袋里掏出来，拧开盖子，狐疑地闻了一下，“但是很多人不知道沃尔普及斯是什么，而且我不想一而再再而三地解释。”

他小心翼翼地抹了一点药膏在脸颊上，问哈利：“有效果吗？”

“有一点吧。”

里德尔低声抱怨。

“我们现在干什么？回小屋吗？”

“不。我们还有很多地方要看。虽然我并不觉得我会在我长大的孤儿院里留下一个魂器，但不管怎样我们得去确认一下，毕竟我就出生在那儿。喝完茶就出发。”

餐馆外阴云密布，似乎骤雨将至。里德尔好像对目的地胸有成竹。他称，再走四十五分钟到白教堂就到了，而且万一周围事物变化太多，幻影移形太过危险。

他们沿着斯特兰德大街向东走。每来到一个十字路口，自行车从两人面前飞驰而过，大多数骑手都身着莱卡紧身衣。交通缓慢，两人在停候的车辆间穿行。

“人好多！”

哈利点头赞同。他从未在城市里生活过。伦敦看起来就是繁忙的集合体，男人们西装革履，女人们则脚踏高跟鞋。里德尔时不时愤慨地抱怨女人们的裙子有多短，这让哈利觉得很好笑，毕竟里德尔本人就毫无道德感，而当他这么告诉对方时——

“这完全不是一回事！她们是女士！而且在公共场合里！看看那位，”汤姆指着一个穿着迷你裙的女孩，她戴着耳机，包包前袋里插着随身听，“完全走光了！”

她当然没有走光，那条裙子只到她的大腿中部左右。“所以在你的时代里，女孩的裙子应该要多长？”

“我看起来很像是女性服装资深专家吗？我不知道。但是过去裙长起码得到膝盖，而且她们得穿长袜。这不体面，况且这些女人是怎么穿着这种细高跟走路的？”

哈利对里德尔长大的地方充满好奇。然而当两人终于到了目的地，却发现那一片办公大楼林立。有几处漂亮的老房子还在原地，但是大多数都是钢铁玻璃森林，还有六十年代的混凝土建筑。里德尔依旧在迷路进行时——他曾信心十足地在一条狭窄小道上转弯，却发现前面是死胡同。

“以前这里有一个商业中心。这有一个印花厂，很多人要么在那工作要么就在码头。战争开始后这里就一直被轰炸，连同那里的房子，还有卫理公会教堂。”

哈利这才后知后觉地意识到对方来自四十年代。“二战的时候你就生活在这里？”

“现在你们把它称为二战？没错，从39年开始。”里德尔狐疑地盯着路标，低声自语道，“我发誓这是加勒特街。”

“闪电战呢？”

“我错过了它，我当时在霍格沃茨上学。他们疏散了其他儿童。”他瞥了一眼哈利，“你知道它什么时候结束德玛？既然你没在讲德语，我猜我们赢了吧？”

“对，我们赢了......”哈利努力回忆自己的小学时期，“我想二战在1945年结束了？我不是很确定。”

“这么快？我以为还要持续更久呢。”

哈利耸耸肩。冥冥中他觉得告诉里德尔核武器的存在是个糟糕的主意，于是便道：“我对二战不太了解，而且霍格沃茨的老师也没怎么教这个。大多数时候宾尼教授——魔法史的幽灵教授——讲的都是哥布林的叛乱。

里德尔笑了。“老古董，是不是？他也教过我，但那个时候他还活着。”

“你还认识我的其他教授吗？当然，除了邓布利多。”哈利试着回想他的哪个教授的年纪足够大，“你知道麦格教授吗？”

里德尔突然停住。“米勒娃·麦格现在在霍格沃茨教书啦？”他笑了，“教的什么？”

“变形术。你认识她？”

“她跟我同级。变形术以前是邓布利多教的。看起来他把位子交给了她，以前她可是邓布利多的得意门生。”

“那时候她是怎么样的人？”

“嗯......挺漂亮，就是有点傲慢。上个圣诞节我把她带去鼻涕虫俱乐部，然后她就允许我把手伸进她的衣服，可惜她后来跟我分手了，因为她发现我对安娜贝尔·吉布森的猫下咒。”

“你干了什么？？？”

“那只不过是只猫！而且我又不知道那个咒语会有什么效果，我只是以为它会膨胀——”

“不是这个！我的意思是，你碰了麦格教授的......那什么......”

“文明用词谢谢。”

“不不不，我的天，她现在年纪很大了。”哈利感到天旋地转。伏地魔曾经和麦格教授有肌肤之亲，这简直就是世界上最惊悚的画面。“别告诉我你曾和我认识的人约会过？”

对此，里德尔只是耸了怂肩：“你说呢？”

他们拐过街角，万幸，里德尔在一幢平平无奇的水泥办公楼前停下了，一楼开着一家彩票销售点和理发店。

“就是这里。”里德尔纳闷地说，“我就在这里出生。”

哈利抑制住一个微笑。也许置身在熟悉的环境下，里德尔优雅的口音现在夹带着伦敦腔。

“你在笑什么？”斯莱特林质问。

“呃......我只是在想伏地魔大人出生的地方会是怎么样的。”

里德尔似乎接受了这份说辞。他们两个盯着这幢楼，楼上的一些窗户开着，哈利能看到荧光灯和聚苯乙烯天花板块。

“我不可能把我的灵魂留在这个鬼地方。”

“你确定吗？我们可以问问理发师，是不是有一个魂器藏在他们里屋。”

“哦你可真幽默。”

里德尔似乎不打算立刻离开。哈利想，突然回到某个熟悉的地方，却发现一切物是人非，很让人感到迷茫。他们又在周围逗留了一会，里德尔又指给他看过去孤儿们做礼拜的教堂，那条大马路的位置上曾经每周都会开集市。最后，两个人坐在早些路过的公园里的长椅上休息。

这里树木繁茂，远离尘嚣，悠然宁静，偶尔，遛狗者或慢跑人士从中经过。他们左侧有一个池塘，一位麻瓜女人带着两个小孩子用一条切片面包喂鸭子。

“我以前会来这里。”里德尔安静地说，“小时候我经常待在外面。科尔夫人和我达成约定，她不会要求我做杂物，反之，我一整天都离开孤儿院。我每天吃完早餐就走，晚饭时回去。”

“冬天呢？”

“我会穿上外套。”

哈利的脚摩擦着地面，他知道那是什么情况。德思礼一家也不喜欢让他待在家里。“你还会做什么？”

“看人们在集市购物，或者在码头工作。”里德尔答道，“我喜欢观察人类，还有探索伦敦。有时候我溜进用木板封起来的房子里练习魔法。大多数都是空房子，但是运气好的话还能遇到一个流浪汉，我就能拿他练习——别一脸谴责地看着我。哈利，你脸都皱在一起了。暑假的时候我就来这个公园找蛇，蹲在灌木丛旁边召唤它们，如果有蛇，它们就会缠在我的胳膊上对我说话。”

“在去霍格沃茨上学前你就能使用魔法？”哈利注意到里德尔经常使用无杖魔法，他明白儿童常常会意外展露魔法能力，哈利也经历过，但他从来没有想过控制这股力量。实际上，当女贞路发生怪事，他一般意识不到他就是肇事者本人。

问及这个，里德尔看起来被取悦了。他向后靠在长椅上说：“我最擅长把东西漂浮起来，这是我最先学会的魔法，我能让我够不着的东西从柜子上落下来。而且我能从很高的地方跳下，绝不会受伤。后来我意识到我可以让动物听我的话，有时候对人也管用。自然，我还能伤害他们。”

哈利记得最后一点。“你学会怎么保护自己吗？”

里德尔审视着他，挑眉道：“你在套什么话？”

“我只是在想你怎么变成——”

“Mmm，不，我不是真的在霸凌。很小的时候起我就弄清我能做到什么，尽管稳定地控制魔法花了很长时间，我不介意在别的孩子面前展现力量，很快他们就学会害怕我。”

“你不太喜欢其他人。”

“我是特别的。”

“我不是这个意思。”

里德尔露齿一笑：“我知道。”

“那么什么时候开始......”哈利欲言又止，不确定该如何组织语言。他不知道里德尔这个人到底有什么毛病，亦或者他这种人有个专业名词来定义......

“什么？”

“呃，就是你对待他人的方式——你对伤害他们毫无愧疚。你一向如此吗？”

“是的。”里德尔舒舒服服地靠着椅背，接着解释道，“在隐藏这点上我以前做的更糟。”

“糟糕透顶。”哈利怨忿地说道。

“这不公平，我还没有真的尝试隐藏过。毕竟我们一见面，我就想杀了你。”

“真迷人。”

“我不是吗？”

他对哈利扬起一个完美的笑容，酒窝若隐若现。哈利立刻摆出做厌恶的表情回击。

过了一会里德尔说：“人很简单。如果你长时间观察，就能搞懂他们；如果你对他们有所求，那么只要用正确的方式说话做事就好了。”

哈利思考了一会他的话：“真讽刺。这就是你对人的真实看法？”

里德尔耸耸肩：“大概吧。”

“你有没有......你到底有没有情感？”

“这是什么蠢问题！”里德尔假装愤怒地喊，“我当然有感觉！我经常感到开心，而且我会觉得无聊，有时候也会生气。”

哈利被这番发言震惊到，在某种程度上里德尔还真是个简单的人。他问：“你会感到恐惧吗？或者悲伤？”

“Well，你在这里我就不会死，而且我没有什么值得悲伤的事。”

“不是现在，我是说，以前有没有？”

“别这么矫情。哈利。”

“矫情是几个意思？”

“你想坐在这儿跟我谈感情，你是女孩吗？”

哈利张大了嘴，然后用力撞里德尔的肩膀，里德尔又撞回来，但这更像是一种象征性的举动，两人间又陷入了沉默。哈利注视着孩子们喂鸭子的情景。

“我也讨厌我长大的地方。”他最后说。

“我真心实意地不关心这个。”

在某种程度上，哈利发现他的态度能让自己更容易地谈论它，里德尔不打算同情他。

“伏地魔杀了我的父母以后，我被送到麻瓜姨父一家，他们简直是噩梦。”

“麻瓜都是噩梦。”

“我的亲戚特别恶心。”

“我不懂你为什么对和我一起度过暑假满腹牢骚，和他们相比的话。”

“你那一整个就叫绑架。我朋友以为我死了。”

“哦，他们不会这么想的，你懂。”但是里德尔的声音毫无温度。

哈利停住，接着说了一些此前他从未透露给任何人的事。

“他们以前把我锁在楼梯下的碗柜里。”

里德尔如预料般毫无同情之意。“这可真是太糟了。”他说，又挑战般地加了一句：“我曾经要是做了坏事就会被锁在煤窑里，那时候我还不会控制魔法。”

“我一长到能够得着炉子，就得给我的亲戚做早餐。”

“孤儿院的人会让孩子们照顾婴儿，我不得不换尿布。”

“这算什么。有一回，我叔叔让我爬梯子上屋顶给他清理排水槽，那时我六岁。”

“我去过的麻瓜学校，如果学生迟到，就会被藤杖打六下手心。”

“我的姨妈憎恨我的伤疤。有次她剃光了我后面所有的头发，只留下刘海。”

里德尔的表情一时非常奇怪。哈利犹疑地看着他，然后意识到他在憋笑。

“哈利。”他窃笑，“哦，你只有刘海是什么样子啊！”

“它长回来了！”哈利立即说，“过了一夜就长回来了。”

但里德尔已经扬起头大笑起来，他笑得很大声，而且笑了很久，以至于池塘那的女人满面责怪地看向他们，大概在想这两个在上课时间还坐在公园里的少年是谁。被对方的笑声感染——尽管哈利才是笑柄，他不情愿地干笑几声（尽管他当时并没抓住这个笑点，这太奇怪了），接着和里德尔一起笑起来。这感觉不赖。


	3. 第十章 远离诱惑

第十章 远离诱惑

大西洋卷起的风暴，在几天后化成一股狂风咆哮着穿过树林肆虐，小屋位于海边，窗格在风中咯吱作响，这股浩劫仿佛永远不会停歇。而在两人伦敦之旅的第四天，旭日初升，一切又风平浪静，天空明净高远。

哈利透过窗，看着太阳升起。他正仰面躺在过于窄小的床上，而里德尔搂着他，脸埋在哈利颈窝，呼吸平稳缓慢。他的一只手臂环过哈利的腹部，附上温暖舒适的重量，两人的双腿缠在一起。

这是每个早晨的寻常之景，哈利睡眠更浅，经常先醒。尽管他也睡得很好，这很少见，因为这是这么多年来他第一次不受怪梦侵扰，也没有在梦里夜探魔法部神秘事务司后在午夜惊醒。

也许是因为和他人的肌肤接触。每个夜里里德尔都把他抱在怀里，而且不带任何恶意的目的，显然这只是里德尔的睡眠习惯。这种感觉比想象中更加棒——在此之前，哈利都没有意识到他有多么渴望肢体接触，正如花木向阳而生。他感到踏实且满足，被安全感包裹。

里德尔咕哝了几句。哈利转过头望着他，对方睫毛轻颤。期待感在哈利的胃里蠕动，他想看看对方是否要醒来，再一次把手滑进他的衣服里。但是都没有，过了好一会，里德尔只是对着他的脖颈呢喃，又沉入梦乡。

在睡梦中他的脸没有带上那标志性的假笑，看起来不太一样，年纪更小，而且也更柔和，几乎像个天使。第一夜后，他的手没有再不安分地到处游走了。

哈利盯着天花板上水泥裂开的纹路。虽然这令人心烦意乱，但他不得不承认，就他个人而言，他会克制不住地一遍遍回想他们在草地上干的那档子事。

当时的感觉又席上心头。

如果他就像第一次那样任由里德尔碰自己，又会发生什么呢。好奇心一直是哈利的死穴，而此时此刻他正为之燃烧。

啊。

好奇与性奋。

他硬了。他费了九牛二虎之力才溜到小屋外头自行疏解。而当他倚在木门上身体后倾，满心都是汤姆。汤姆和他漆黑的眸，轻巧残酷的笑意，及他灵活的双手......

里德尔全都知道，这才是最糟的。哈利能肯定里德尔知道自己曾在那里做什么，因为每次哈利面带潮红微微喘气地回来，他总是假笑着向他问好，接着洋洋自得地问他在外面待了这么久究竟是在干嘛。

然而哈利不懂的是为什么里德尔不再利用他的长处得寸进尺。为什么那次争执后，里德尔就毫无动静了。

哦，他依旧经常有意无意地碰哈利，足以把他逼疯。但他的触碰都很轻柔且无辜，而且当哈利正好抓住他在看自己，那双流连的黑眼睛立刻瞟到另一边去了。哈利知道里德尔没有对他失去兴趣，因为里德尔经常故意在他面前换衣服，还会“不小心忘记”就脱了衬衫上床睡觉，再或者，靠在厨房柜台，存心显摆他那修长瘦削的身体。

哈利绝对没想太多。

里德尔就是故意的。

......但是哈利又不能求他，他就是不能。不然他就与他先前的所有立场都背道而驰，这是世界上最烂、最羞耻的事——

里德尔躺在他身边，又轻轻动了一下，不安分地拱着他的耳廓，抓着哈利衬衫的手指收紧。

简直就是折磨。

“来比划一场吗？”

两人用过午餐，里德尔刚把桌子收拾干净就这么问。哈利正侧坐在屋里唯一的那把扶手椅上，他的两腿架在一边的扶手上，背抵着另一边。新买的魔法急救册就摊开摆在他膝上，他正在阅读它，并非出于对医疗魔法的任何兴趣，仅仅只是觉得书里应该记了能治疗伤口的相关内容。

闻言，他把目光从书页中抬起。对方站在他面前，新买的无花果木魔杖在他指尖翻飞，很明显想拿新魔杖试试手。

“不了谢谢。”哈利说。而里德尔只是又问了一遍。

“我知道你闲得发霉。过去几天里你一直在抱怨无聊。”

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”哈利思索着说，整个人陷到椅子里，“有誓言的约束，这对我来说不公平。”

“誓言又怎么约束你了？它只是禁止你伤害或者杀了我。”

哈利冷哼一声，目光又转回书页上，虽然他半个字也没看进去。他的确很无聊，但他怕两个人打着打着又打回那个草地重蹈覆辙。

......也许怕这个字用错了。

他叹了一口气，颇有被打败之感，然后把自己从椅子里挖出来，还尽力表现出一副不情愿的样子。“好吧，但是如果我赢了，你可别生气。”

“你是真的膨胀。”但是里德尔的声音听起来很高兴，“我衷心希望你能说到做到，哈利。”

里德尔率先走到花园，找了一个合适的地方，旋身转向哈利。“注意了，我们两个不能离得太远，不然会触发连接。”

哈利点点头。里德尔扬起魔杖。

“火焰熊熊！”

一簇火焰从杖尖喷薄而出。哈利急忙往后退，但火焰经过了他，在草地上烧出一圈巨大的黑圈。

“谁出线，谁就出局。”

哈利对这不必要的一出翻了个白眼，还是点头同意。他在圆圈中心附近站好，和里德尔面对面，接着翻转手腕，冬青木魔杖从他袖中滑出，落在掌心。

“现在，互相鞠躬。”里德尔轻快地说，再一次期待地转了转魔杖。

“向死亡鞠躬吧，哈利。”

伏地魔冷酷高亢的声音在他的脑海里回荡。一瞬间哈利又被拽回在坟地的那夜，他孤身一人，被食死徒团团包围，血液仿佛在血管里结成冰，伏地魔戏弄他、折磨他，周围的食死徒以他为乐。他仍能清晰地记起伏地魔的魔法用力挤压这他的脊背，强迫他弯腰......

“不了，谢谢。”

里德尔皱眉，困惑地问：“为什么不？这是决斗的传统礼仪，就像下棋比赛前你要和对手握手。”

“我们没有别的观众。如果你想跟我打，那就开始。”

“你干嘛又生气了？说实在的，哈利，适应你的情绪变化能杀了我。”

他这话说的，仿佛他就很有资格来谈论情绪变化似的。哈利没有继续纠结这个话题，而是举起魔杖发射了一道缴械咒。

“盔甲护身！”里德尔喝道。一道光在他周围闪烁成型。他的魔杖猛然下划，闪避间盔甲咒已然生效，又抬起手掷出一道魔咒，就好像这两道咒语连成同一套动作，轻而易举，浑然天成。

哈利矮身避开，又拦下第二道咒语。而第三道咒语击碎了他的护盾，他猛得卧倒翻滚躲避，匆忙起身之际又发出一记昏迷咒，但里德尔仍然防住了它。

哈利等着里德尔的进攻。但是对方只是静静地站在原地，他的头歪到一侧，这个姿势代表他很好奇。

“障碍重重！”哈利大喊。

里德尔无声地变出第二个护盾。

“除你武器！”

仍然被截下。

“统统石化！”

无效。

显然情况没有任何进展。哈利垂下魔杖，恼火地说：“你到底想不想打——”

“看起来从来没有人教过你该怎么决斗。”里德尔打断了他，他的声音充满困惑，“事实如此，你施咒的速度又快又准，咒语威力也很强，但你显然对技巧策略一无所知。”

哈利对他怒目而视：“去年我对抗了伏地魔！”

“你告诉过我那是因为你们的魔杖出了问题。”

“魔杖问题出现之前我也稳住了！”

“我猜你在和他决斗的时候也在一刻不停地跑、躲避，是不是？”

哈利讨厌他那股讽刺腔调。他行动迅速，而且闪避得相当敏捷，这都很有用。“有什么问题吗？”

“躲避本没有错，有些咒语，比如阿瓦达索命咒。就不能被任何护盾防住。但是你若是一味地躲避，就会置于不利地位，对下一道咒语门户大开。无论你反应能力有多么出色，你都需要把更多重心放在魔法上，而不是反应力上。”里德尔跺跺脚，进入教学模式，“但是你最大的问题不是防御能力——虽然你的防御毫无章法，就是野路子，但依然大体上很有效。与之相比，你的进攻真是烂透了。你对任何能威力足够击破盔甲咒护盾的咒语都一无所知，所以一个掌握决斗技能的巫师只要站桩然后无限施展盔甲咒就行了，就像我刚才那样。”

“我杀了你们的蛇怪。”哈利提醒他。他的双手交叉起来放在胸前。

“确实。”里德尔承认，“但是你的决斗方式非常......不连贯，完全凭本能行动。你没有计划，只是做出反应。你们的时代里莫非没有决斗俱乐部吗？”

哈利的脚尖在地上摩擦。“我二年级时候的黑魔法防御课教师曾经试着建立一个，但是第一个学期后他就被小精灵绑架了。几个月后他在禁林被发现，之后被送去圣芒戈。我想他现在还在那里。”

“被绑架——”里德尔起了个话头，茫然地皱眉，而又放弃了这个话题不做深究，“说实在的，真的没人教过你决斗吗？”

“哦。”哈利涨红脸道，“那不如你来教我？这样问题就解决了。”

做好准备，哈利等着迎接里德尔受人所求而腾然上涨的自鸣得意，但斯莱特林只是思索了一会。立马进入教学和展示模式，这让他逐渐变得不那么令人难以忍受了。

“首先掌握丰富的咒语知识储备很重要。你不能只是依赖昏迷咒和缴械咒之类咒语，实际上，如果你无法发射无声的缴械咒，那么整场决斗里你就干脆别用。”

“为什么？”

“缴械咒有五个音节，太长了，更何况它的施展动作比较复杂。用一个缴械咒的时间足够你完成两道更强的咒语了。现在，来看钻心咒。”里德尔继续说道，提及他最喜欢的咒语，脸上浮现出梦幻般的笑容，“钻心咒只有三个音节，只要施展正确，就足以击碎护盾，若是命中目标，基本就能解除敌人的任何行动能力。”

“打扰了，我对折磨人和杀人的咒语毫无兴趣。教我一点除了黑魔法以外的咒语。”

“又不只有黑魔法才会致死，施法完全且正中目标的切割咒也能致命。”

但是哈利决心已定。里德尔失望地叹气，但最后还是开始教他一个能打碎护盾的新咒语。他靠得极近，指导哈利的手部动作，他的手指在哈利的皮肤上逗留的时间远远超过教学的正常所需时间，哈利面带红晕，说话都结巴了。

新一轮决斗就好很多，尽管可能只是因为哈利渐渐熟悉里德尔的战斗方式。他依然耀眼夺目，四肢瘦长，看起来十分优雅。显而易见，他在巫师决斗那块经验丰富，他握着魔杖的手从未停下，在半空中流畅地起落，忽而在一个膝折咒后秒接一个恶咒，随之又附上塔郎泰格拉舞收尾。

哈利笑着来回躲闪，接着惊呼一声摔倒在地，被跳舞咒击中。好几秒后里德尔才给他解咒，哈利立即起身，沿着圆圈的界限打转。

“解离破碎”！”他喊道。这是他刚学会的咒语，并且立竿见影——里德尔的护盾像是一个气球一样炸裂，哈利又顺势补上一记昏迷咒，里德尔自决斗开始第一次出现躲避的动作。

草叶在微风中摇曳，这是暴风的尾巴。哈利执杖的手臂内充盈着魔法，他感到异常亢奋，战斗的汹涌快感攫住他，他明白里德尔也是如此——他目光炯炯，充满野性，而那英俊的面容因集中注意力而染上红晕。

他那么美丽。

艳阳高照，但哈利还是颤抖了，他的思绪被拽回他们上一次的决斗场景。里德尔的目光猛得对上他，好像感觉到哈利情绪的转变。

决斗的节奏加快，几乎没有思考的时间。哈利避开一道他不认识的蓝白色咒语，又回敬一记眼疾咒。里德尔的眼睛里闪动着饥渴的光，但哈利想赢——前一次决斗挫伤了他的自尊心。

突然他灵光一闪，牢牢秉着他脑海里率先浮现的快乐回忆（小天狼星追着霍格沃茨快线跑发出疯狂的犬吠），他喊道：“呼神护卫！”

巨大的银色牡鹿从哈利的魔杖蹿出，向里德尔冲去，里德尔像被车灯照射的野鹿一般僵住了，瞠目结舌；守护神穿过他的身体，没带来任何伤害，它小跑着在两人周围绕出一个大圈。哈利向前猛冲，里德尔第一次落在下风，他挣扎着变出一个护盾阻挡骤雨般的进攻。

肾上腺素在哈利的血管里奔流，咒语一个接一个涌出他的魔杖。大大的笑容浮现在他脸上，脑子里只有一个念头：把里德尔摁在地上，然后——

——然后做什么？

把里德尔摁倒在地，然后跨坐在他身上，扭动腰肢直到两个人都喘息不止？处于被动方、不情不愿并且激烈抵抗是一回事，但若是他掌握主动权，那性质就完全发生了变化。

不......如果哈利想这么做，他就得输......

“速速后退！”

哈利眼睁睁看着咒语将至，他有机会躲开或者防住。

但他没有做。

他双脚离地，腾空而起，仰面摔在草地。他真的期望里德尔欺身而上，把他钉在身下，宣告他的战利品——

但是斯莱特林只是居高临下注视着他瘫在草地上，唇角掀起一个假笑的弧度。

“别玩了，哈利。如果你不认真对待，你又怎么能学会呢？”

什么？

哈利瞪着他。他已经半硬了。

“你在期待什么呢？”

但是里德尔对他期待的东西一清二楚。哈利惊恐万分，僵在原地，一下子清醒过来，他终于意识到他在做什么。

这彻头彻尾是一场心理博弈。

里德尔一直在步步紧逼，而当他终于如愿以偿，又会立即退开。他要强迫哈利主动迈出第一步。

斯莱特林伸出一只手帮他站起，一边同他一刻不停地亲密地说话：“那是一个守护神吗？我之前从来没有亲眼看到过，这太震撼了——它一直以来都是牡鹿吗？”

哈利只是盯着那只伸出的手，陷入麻木的恐慌。

夜幕降临，哈利站在两人共用的卧室门前深呼吸，让自己保持镇静。

他不需要这么做。他已经安安稳稳没有性生活地过了小半辈子，再者，他也完全没有必要找里德尔解决个人需求，还很危险。他可以等，在未来，或许有那么一个长发微卷的漂亮女孩，温柔可爱，绝对不像里德尔——满身凌厉，还有他的眼睛和笑容。

哈利对自己点点头。就是这样，他可以等。

他心底一个狡黠的声音小声道：但是，你已经和他做过一次了，既然恶果已经酿成，那么再和他做一次又何妨呢。

哈利咬着嘴唇沉浸在这个诱人的念头。当夏天结束，他们分道扬镳，里德尔跑到世界其他遥远的地方，而哈利则重回霍格沃茨，回到朋友们和教父的怀抱，他们两人再也不用相见。

里德尔只会成为自己一个肮脏的小秘密......而且他长大后，如果他长大了，关于里德尔的记忆都会模糊。这座小屋就是一个小世界，远离凡尘，谁也不会知道。

毕竟，他未来里的漂亮女孩完全不需要知道里德尔的存在。

床头柜摆着点燃的蜡烛，里德尔已经躺在他的老位置，后背抵着墙。哈利犹豫着，然后吹灭了蜡烛爬到床上。

面对着里德尔。

时间仿佛在缓慢地爬行。哈利由衷地感到每毫秒都像是沙粒从他指缝间滑落，一去不复返。只要里德尔不承认，那就是可撤销的，哈利可以转过身，把一切归咎于疲惫、愚蠢等等。

“不是说没有下次了吗？”里德尔用戏弄的口吻轻声说。

“我什么也不做。”哈利低声道。床太小了，两个人靠得太近，哈利都不知道要把手放在哪里，便无心地把它们搭在里德尔的胸前。

“我可以理解这是一个邀请吧。”

“无论你要做什么，都请便。”哈利说，才意识道这句话意味着什么。他鼓起勇气，不管不顾地接下去道：“我是你的囚犯，我又不能阻止你。”

“哈利呀，你可真贪心。”哈利看不见对方的窃笑，但他能从里德尔的声音里听出来：“你想兼得鱼和熊掌，你想回到你那些珍爱的、天真纯洁的朋友那边，然后对他们说‘这都不是我的错，都怪汤姆，是他占我便宜，我一点也不想的。’”

哈利嘶声道：“本来就都不是我的错。都是因为你，如果你没有——我永远也不会——”

他口气软下来，仍然无法把话说出来。他的脸涨得通红，幸好里德尔看不见。

“这样啊。”他感到床的重心移动，里德尔的指尖挑逗着划拉他的性器，他发出一声喘息。“那这也得怪我咯？”

两人之间的织物削弱了感觉，但是轻若羽毛的触碰都能让哈利难以自抑地扭动。他有反应了，他到底硬了多久了？

“对啊。”哈利低哑地说，“就怪你。”

里德尔的手指离开了他的性器。哈利刚因为失去他的触碰而不满，对方忽然攫住他的睡裤裤腰，然后用力地拽下来，哈利赤裸地暴露在空气中。

接着是他的手。

汤姆在碰他，指尖悠闲地扫过他的性器，给他的身体带来阵阵涟漪般荡开的快感。

哈利的心脏狂跳。

但是汤姆看起来并不着急。他的另一只手爬过哈利的臀部，哈利窘迫万分地感到汤姆用力地捏了一下他的臀肉。这简直太流氓，太色情了，一声惊喘溢出他的喉咙，哈利不由自主地撅了下屁股。

“迫不及待的小可怜，是不是？”

他怎么敢！哈利想对他怒吼，话没出口，汤姆粘着前列腺液滑腻的手掌整个包住他的性器。

纯粹的快感电流般通过他的身体。哈利双手攥着汤姆的衬衫，对方缓慢地动作着，每一记撸动他的拇指都摩擦着哈利的马眼。

但是汤姆一点也不打算让哈利达到高潮。他的触摸还是又轻又慢，而且当哈利的腹部向前送去，渴望着汤姆加点力道，他却松开了手指。哈利挫败地呻吟，伸手阻止——他的手指攀附着汤姆的，强行要求汤姆好好做手活......

“你想要什么呢，哈利？”

他的声音一如既往地充满洋洋得意，但是仔细分辨能听出其中的不稳。汤姆是不是也有反应了？哈利迫切地想知道这点，他更用力地向前顶弄。

哦老天，他能感受到他的——

汤姆喘了一口，他握着哈利性器的手指终于，终于收紧了，哈利唇角溢出一声朦胧的低吟。织物摩擦声后，汤姆掏出自己的阴茎贴上前，和哈利凑得更近，他的手把两个人的性器都包裹在一起。

哈利的脸埋在汤姆的颈窝，模模糊糊地发出欲求不满的吟哦，他狠力在汤姆灼热的紧握中摩擦。热意和战栗遍布全身，身体像弓弦一样绷得紧紧的。世界里好像只有汤姆和他手里的动作。他最后向前顶弄了一下，又低又长地呜咽了一句，高潮了。

哈利的性器在对方手里颤动，朦胧间他听见汤姆的呻吟。但汤姆还没有射，依旧撸动着两个人，接着也达到顶峰，而哈利躺在那儿，浑身颤抖，沉浸在高潮的余韵里，一面推挤着汤姆的胸口，半心半意地想远离。

两个人释放的精液粘乎乎湿哒哒的很不舒服。汤姆负责清理干净——因为哈利不会使用无杖魔法——然后轻轻拍打着哈利就好像在哄一只猫咪。哈利敢说他很愉快，全身上下写满了一贯的自满。哈试图对他怒目而视，而愠色始终没有爬上他的脸。


	4. 第十一章 如故如家

第十一章 如故如家

By Lolita0904

不知不觉，两个人自成了一套生活规律。要是天气晴朗，他们就在花园决斗，这真的很有趣——施咒与解咒交替编织成舞。在决斗后他们经常会来一场性爱，将战斗带来的兴奋延伸成更绝妙的快感。偶尔两个人只是慵懒地躺在草地上互相公平地抚慰，但是更多时候汤姆（再称呼他为里德尔已经不太合适了）的情绪会更加黑暗，他会把哈利摁在树上或是小屋粗糙的石墙边，然后肆意侵犯他，哈利被他搞得喘息不止连连求饶，满面潮红，又羞又耻，对方的黑眼睛如同利刃般一寸寸剖析他，捕捉他的每一个反应。

哈利不能拒绝汤姆，而他也不能把同意说出口，这就意味着汤姆在两人相处时掌握了控制权。哈利对性的了解几乎全部都来自弗雷德和乔治的闲谈，以及在魁地奇世界杯期间同住一件帐篷时罗恩提了几句嘴。然而他们的建议大多都是同异性的，对付汤姆简直毫无帮助。

他们的关系还是停留在互相做手活、摩擦彼此的阶段，尽管汤姆还锲而不舍地企图更进一步，他经常试图把哈利的脑袋往他的阴茎摁。有一次哈利不得不打碎他的鼻子让他停下，然后两人又花了半个小时坐在厨房餐桌旁摊开那本急救册，研究怎么把伤治好。汤姆用一块破布捂着脸，以防血液滴到书页上。

这还不止。七月初一个雨天上午，两人在床上赖到很晚，汤姆舒服地依偎在他身侧，开始懒洋洋地摸他的臀部和屁股，然后用拇指沿着他的股缝上下描画。要是停在这一步，还算安全，但是汤姆得寸进尺，持续抚摸后，他的手探进内裤找到他的后穴入口。

哈利躺在那儿，性欲和怒火接连折腾着他。“我们不会做到那一步。”

“哪一步？”

哈利懒得跟他废话。

“操，你是这么想的？”汤姆问，依旧进犯着那个他不该碰的位置，“你可真是一个扭扭捏捏的处。”

“你可闭嘴吧，一边和我做爱一边嘲笑我是个处？找别人去吧，不是随你挑吗。”

“但这不能改变你是个处的事实，哈利。难道你以为我们现在就算做爱了？你只要让我操你，”——他一边重音强调一边加重了拇指摁压的力道——“只要让我进去，我就能让你欲仙欲死不停高潮——”

“去你妈的。”

汤姆攥住他的肩膀，试图把他掀过去，哈利手脚并用奋力抵抗，但汤姆只是在他的耳边笑：“放心，我不会现在就上你，但是我了解你，哈利，总有一天你会好奇——”

汤姆扯下哈利的内裤，把他两腿岔开，用膝盖死死固定住哈利的大腿。往手心吐了口唾沫，他用力揉捏着，阴茎沿着哈利的臀缝磨蹭。怒气上涌，哈利简直难以置信他真干得出来，他在床垫上弓起身子，握着魔杖柄的指关节发白。当他终于射出来，几颗火星从杖尖蹿出点燃了枕头。

汤姆用清泉如水浇灭了火，毫不留情地以此嘲笑了他好几个星期。

除此以外的事都比较容易。比如吃早餐时的闲聊，一起做饭等等。晚上看书时，哈利蜷缩在扶手椅上，而汤姆趴在地毯上像是一只心满意足的猫。他们还不算严格意义上的朋友——哈利也不知道怎么定义两人之间的关系——但是能很快适应和某人的同居生活，这一点相当不可思议。或许从很多方面来看，汤姆真的很好相处。他老老实实地完成他分内的家务，并且是个随和诙谐的交流对象。

哈利感觉很舒服。

汤姆的怀抱太舒服了，哈利愿意——也的确如此地——能因为这个而容忍其他一切。在小屋的生活也很有意思，因为如果汤姆这个人有那么一点毋庸置疑的优点在，那就是他永远不会无聊。即使哈利依旧想念他的朋友们、小天狼星和海德薇，这里的生活也比女贞路好了不知道几倍。

他不得不时刻提醒自己别把小屋当成家。

现在是七月，七月初，哈利想着。尽管他和汤姆都不知道具体日期。哈利先来到厨房——汤姆醒是醒着，但依旧懒洋洋地赖在床上，享受高潮的余韵。他把茶壶架到炉子上，轻快地迈向柜橱，取出两只杯子，接着去够茶盒。

茶盒空空如也。有那么一会，哈利茫然地盯着空荡荡的内壁。

“喂，里德尔，我们没有茶包了！”他对着卧室喊。

“最左边的箱子里还有另一包！”汤姆喊回来。

但是哈利总感觉那一包也被用掉了，不过他还是翻了下纸箱，只找到一大堆包装纸和他们不吃的食物，比如四季豆罐头和一袋袋小扁豆。很多东西都快被他们用完了，厕所里也只剩下半卷卫生纸，在过去几天里两个人不约而同地减少了使用次数和用量。

“我认为我们应该去买东西了。”他承认道。

卧室门口飘出一个低声咒骂的汤姆。他的睡裤低低地挂在髋骨上，头发也乱糟糟的。我的杰作，哈利不无骄傲地想。

汤姆讨厌去麻瓜超市。

有一家乐购开在小岛距离很远的另一端，以供村民购物。哈利推着手推车，而汤姆则像个害怕走失的小孩一样紧紧挨在边上。

这画面着实有点尴尬。哈利抱歉地冲一位中年女士点头示意，因为刚才汤姆为了看清烘焙区货架上的标签而粗鲁地拽过手推车挡住她的去路。

“这是什么？”他用手指猛戳一个标签，它上面写着：切片面包，£0.50

“它怎么了吗？”

“这是哪国货币？”

“哦！”哈利猛然醒悟过来，“我们不再用先令和克朗了，现在只用英镑和便士。一英镑等于一百便士。”

汤姆狐疑地看着他：“面包要花半磅，疯了吧？”

哈利觉得这稀松平常。“那你觉得面包值多少钱？”

“顶多一便士！”

“不存在的，清醒点。等等，你有钱结账吗？千万别在收银台前掏出一袋先令，求你了，这太窒息了。”哈利努力回想好几星期前他有没有目睹过汤姆在伦敦的餐馆买单的场景，接着绝望地发现以上皆不存在，难道他们两个人要啥也不付就拎东西走人吗。

“别担心。”汤姆狡猾地回答，“你就只管拿要买的东西就行。”

哈利半信半疑地把一条面包丢进推车。

汤姆大手一挥又扔进去四条。“一并买好谢谢！我不想再来这个鬼地方了。”

“买多了会发霉。”

“哦我会给它们施咒，所以不会。”

当两个人来到肉类区，汤姆看上去更困惑了。“种类真多。”他感慨，“怎么能有这么多种鸡肉的？”

“在你的时代里是什么情况呢，老家伙？”

“Well，有肉铺、面包店和果蔬店。你得去每家排队。当轮到你结账时，店员会取走你的粮票，然后按比例把你的那份配给用牛皮纸包起来。”

“好奇怪。”哈利不置可否，“要买一块肉吗？我觉得在坩埚上铺点东西，或许我们能用它做菜。”

但是汤姆似乎无心对鸡肉发表想法，他的注意力都在一排发出轻轻嗡鸣的冰箱上，哈利便把一块肉扔进推车里，他们总会想出办法的。作为对汤姆的让步，他也拿了一块火腿，那是老式的，对吧？

“请工作人员到收银台报到！”对讲机的声音突然在头顶响起，汤姆惊得一蹦三尺，一把抓住哈利。哈利安抚地轻拍他的手臂，享受一股油然而生的罕见的优越感。

然后，汤姆再也不肯把注意力分给购买食物了，因此哈利把他喜欢的东西都扫进手推车里。这实际上十分有意思，他能随心所欲地买那些从前在女贞路绝不被允许吃的东西：各种薯片、大块巧克力、意大利面圈、带少量香肠的烤豆子罐头以及一大瓶百事可乐。

他们还买了更多更实用的东西，包括卫生纸、新洗发水、现代牙刷牙膏等。哈利心血来潮挑选了些种子，又拿了一份报纸。最让他感到好笑的是，汤姆竟然因为看到架子顶上杂志封面里的色情图片而红了脸。这能毫无羞耻之意，赤身裸体走来走去的家伙，竟然还会因为黄色图片而脸红？

两人走到收银台时小推车已经满满当当了。汤姆一脸懵逼地注视着哈利把推车里的商品放到传送带上，传送带一启动，他打了个战，但随后就没有其他反应了。

所有的物品都装入袋中，柜台后的收银员抬头看向他们：“一共62.53磅”

哈利期待地望着汤姆，对方把手伸进口袋掏出魔杖，然后对她丢了个混淆视听。

她眨眨眼，说：“谢谢惠顾，小票拿好。”接着递给他们一片白纸。哈利怒瞪汤姆，转过身疯狂地四处寻找摄像头，万幸他们身后的队伍里没有。

汤姆接过纸片，见哈利原地不动，便一个人推着小推车向出口走去。

“走啦，哈利！”他对着身后喊。

两人把新买的物品都收拾完毕，又用过一顿相当不健康的午餐后，哈利走出门来到花园，把他刚买的种子都种进土里。他在小屋南面找到一块向阳之地，把袖子卷到手肘，跪下来开始徒手挖一个浅坑。

即使在小时候这算一项强加的劳动任务，但他依然喜欢在花园干活。生活在女贞路4号时，他得修剪草坪、照料花朵。海棠、天竺葵和绣球花竞相开放，芳菲烂漫，汇成一汪粉紫色的海，同邻居家的盎然盛景衬映。佩妮姨妈是个特别在意外表的人：当一个新家庭搬到隔壁，种上高高的向日葵，她在街上向另一位女士抱怨这派场景有多么不和谐，多么俗套，他们又是怎么影响房价的。

哈利正在种的白色大雏菊是绝对不入佩妮姨妈的眼，她会厌恶地嗤之以鼻，把它叫作杂草。但是哈利喜欢白色大雏菊花束，它们看起来很可爱。

那条浅浅的沟快挖成了，这时汤姆走了过来站在一旁，一看清哈利在做什么，他就发自内心地叹了一大口气，一屁股坐在哈利身侧的草地上。

“这有意义吗？你又看不到它们开花。”

“知道它们会开就足够了。”哈利答道。

“无法理解。”

哈利把种子依次丢在浅沟里，一面注意给每个种子之间留出一定空隙。这些花草将在一个没有伏地魔也没有邓布利多的简单世界里发芽生长，它们也不必背负什么期望，只有清风暖日和四季更替相伴。就算哈利自己没法生活在那儿，存个念想也是种慰藉。

哈利没理他，汤姆便说道：“它们会死的。”

“首先它们会活。”

“为什么你们都能对死亡安之若素？假如你死了，你就会在土里慢慢腐烂，看起来你们好像都不在意这点？为什么不为生存而战？”

“没有人不为生存而战。”

“但是，接着他们就越来越衰老，最后尸体腐烂。”

“总有一天你也会死，里德尔。”

“不，我不会。”

哈利的目光从花朵上移开，他低头看着里德尔。“我上小学的时候，老师说过太阳也会爆炸，差不多，十亿年以后吧。然后你就死了。”

汤姆凝视着一望无际的蓝天。“宇宙里还有其他太阳。”

哈利难以置信地摇摇头。“可是你认识的人都会死。”他说缓慢却清晰地说，“几乎每一百年你都得重新开始。”

“那我就重新开始。我又不怕变化。”

“是啊，你只怕死。”哈利喃喃道。

“怕死有利于生命健康，你也应该试试，哈利。”

“你有没有想过人死了会怎么样？”

汤姆伸长双腿坐直，两只手撑在后面，向后仰：“你觉得会怎么样呢？”

“......我不知道。”停顿了一下，哈利思索着开口，“可能我会再次见到我的家人......”

“我在孤儿院的时候，每个礼拜天都得去教堂。我们还有一套特制的衣服，只能在去教堂的时候穿。牧师经常把天堂地狱挂在嘴边，但是有一次我从嬷嬷那儿溜出来，问他一些更详细的内容，他却什么也说不出来，我感觉他在胡编乱造，他在撒谎......”

“你信基督？”哈利震惊。

“不，我从八岁开始就被勒令禁止去教堂了。我在主日学校等，然后用魔法让那个牧师在圣酒里小便。”

哈利翻了个白眼。“为什么要这么做？”

“这是对骗子的惩罚。”汤姆理直气壮地说。

“他们竟然还没把你赶出去？”

“毕竟天主教徒。”汤姆争道，“普通教派而已。”

哈利安抚性地伸出手，他的指甲里满是泥土，汤姆从鼻子里喷了口气。

“所以你觉得死了以后会发生什么？”哈利问他，一边把土推回沟里，盖住种子。

“当然什么也没有。”汤姆肯定地说，“人死，就什么都没了。”

哈利的手到手肘都沾满泥泞。他交替擦了擦，试图掸下些泥土。“我要去洗干净。”

出乎意料的是，汤姆轻哼一声，依次握住他两只手。他的魔杖沿着哈利的胳膊游走，只是轻轻拂过皮表的绒毛，留下干净的皮肤。

哈利的呼吸梗在喉头。

“你相信有灵魂，对吗？”他问，希望汤姆没注意他嗓音里的低哑，“我是说，你一定相信，毕竟鬼知道你把自己的灵魂切成几片。那么你为什么不相信死亡后会有事发生？你的灵魂又会去往何处？”

“我不知道。”汤姆轻声说。他仍然没有松开哈利的手腕，拇指在哈利的动脉处打着圈，“但是没有关系。从我做成第一个魂器开始，我就没想过回头。没有回头路，你知道。而且我也不想有。”

“可是你现在又在收集你的灵魂碎片......”

汤姆阴郁地笑了：“哦，可是我的灵魂没有被修复。我体内的三片灵魂只是松松地安在一起。除非忏悔，否则分裂灵魂者绝不可能修复自己的灵魂。而我完全不后悔杀了我父亲，我甚至不记得未来用来制作魂器的几次谋杀。”

“你怎么知道忏悔是唯一的办法？”

“书里写着。”

“你可真信那本书。”哈利冷冷地说。

“那可是卑鄙的海尔波写的！”

“哪位？”

“他是历史上最伟大的巫师。”汤姆两眼发光地宣布道，“你真的不知道？黑魔法防御课上老师提到过他。”

哈利摇摇头。

“实际上，是海尔波创造了黑魔法——我们如今使用的大多数咒语都是来自他的杰作。但我还是超越了他——毕竟，卑鄙的海尔波死了。”他用轻蔑地语气念出最后一句话。好像死亡是最不可原谅的败笔似的。“从他的结局来看，他所说的忏悔一事是真的。”

“也许有人摧毁了他所有的魂器呢。”

汤姆不屑一顾地嗤道：“他只做了一个魂器。就我所知，我是第一个制作多个魂器的人。”

这话题听起来有点危险。哈利问：“你怎么知道这是可行的？”

“几个月前我问过斯拉格——呃，1943年的时候，而且看起来他觉得这是个好主意。”

“斯拉格又是谁？你已经提到他好多次了。”

“斯拉格霍恩教授。他是斯莱特林的院长，也是魔药课教授。”

“所以这个人认为把灵魂分裂成好几片是个‘好主意’？”

“好吧，反正他不觉得这会伤害到我生命安全......”

哈利叹气，又沉默了。汤姆在他的另一只手腕上打圈。“但是我还是不想修好灵魂。当我收集到足够灵魂，我打算再分裂一次，做个绝对比你乖得多的魂器。”

哈利轻蔑地哼了声。“懂了。制作魂器，你要去杀人吗？”

“我说是的话？”

“那么我想我得试着阻止你。”

汤姆放开他，又靠回自己双手。“因为灵魂碎片不能被拼回去，所以没必要杀人。我可以取出一片，然后把它装进容器里——我的日记本还在。”

“这次你会保管妥当，对吗？我们也不想看到另一个你在外面乱跑。”一想到第二个汤姆和他们一起住在小屋，笑意爬上哈利的嘴角，紧接着瞬间满面通红，因为在想三个人挤在一张小床上的样子——床太小了！

“你刚在想很色情的东西是不是？”汤姆探究地看着他，眼睛里闪过一道愉悦的光。

哈利咳嗽：“没有。”

他很欣慰地发现汤姆放过了他。“我曾经想杀你。”他说，他的语气好像在评价天气，“当我攒够了灵魂之后。”

听了他的坦白，让哈利感到惊讶的是他用了过去时。“曾经？”

“现在我不想了。”

“哇哦，”哈利西子捧心状，“我好荣幸。”

“必须的。”

“但是说实在的，为什么啊？”

“别以为因为我对你很善良。伏地魔会忙着干掉你，所以他没时间对付我。我想要你完完整整地带着我们住在一起的记忆回到邓布利多那里，我要他知道，他的救世主已经稍稍被我玷污了。”汤姆对他露齿而笑，阳光照在他的脸上。

哈利永远也不会知道是什么促使他采取了以下行动。这甚至不是什么决定，只是一念之间。

他身体前倾，接着——甚至惊到了自己——将双唇印上汤姆的。

这是自密室里嘲弄的一吻后，他们第一次接吻。甚至在他们对彼此的意义，彼此做的那些事后，哈利都没有想过吻。亲吻汤姆的念头完全不同于他对秋的羞涩和怦然心动。和他接吻总让哈利想起冲突争执；淤青、尘土、草渍、血、喘息和躺在地上的起伏——

在他的唇下，汤姆僵成一座大理石雕像，有那么一瞬哈利确定自己会被推开，然后被狠狠嘲笑。他的胃里好像灌满沉甸甸的冰冷石块——天哪，这要他之后怎么面对汤姆呀！

但是接着汤姆坐直了，一只手揽过哈利的腰。他的唇瓣柔软且温暖，有力的舌头舔吻得哈利合不拢嘴，熟练地攻城掠地。一股毫无根据的嫉妒油然而生，哈利意识到对方肯定很擅长接吻，在他之前应该亲过好多人——

但他还是张开嘴，犹豫着让汤姆主导。

有什么东西在他的胸口激烈咆哮。

就好像他的灵魂在战栗，温暖从心脏到指尖席卷了他。他感到轻飘飘的——欲坠未坠，他在吻里沉浮，而汤姆倒吸一口气——不论那是什么，但汤姆也感觉到了。可是哈利没有停下细想，他追逐着那种感觉，那种无法描述的充实感和完整感，宛如一只不断溢出清水的杯子。他可以感觉到汤姆，不仅在他的唇下和紧握的手指下，还从心灵深处。好奇、性欲、赞叹、快乐——

它一直持续着，而当他终于重拾了点清明，发现自己坐在汤姆膝上（这又是什么时候发生的事？），还在和他接吻，汤姆的手穿过他的头发固定住他的脑袋。

大约过了一个世纪，两个人才分开。汤姆眸子里的棕色消失了，瞳孔完全扩散开。哈利把头靠在他的肩膀上，吐出一口渴望而满足的气，沉浸在甜蜜的情潮中，而完全忘记了尴尬。

“......什么呀？”他埋在汤姆的颈窝里发问。他头晕目眩发着懵，都无法说出完整的句子。

但是汤姆听懂了。“毫无疑问，我们的灵魂。”他的声音那么轻柔，如果哈利不是靠得他极近，同他缠绵在一起，就错过了。“因为我在密室里当场把灵魂碎片从你身上抽走了。说真的，我应该想到那个方法会有副作用，毕竟那片灵魂是从嘴里转移的。”

哈利陷在他的怀里，由着汤姆轻轻抚摸这他的背。不管是他们之间的亲密和失控，还是他的心脏在胸腔里激烈跳动，都在诉说着极度危险。但是他已经无力去在乎了。


	5. 第十二章 死物何处

第十二章 死物何处  
By Lolita0904

如同沙漏里的流沙，几个星期流逝了。两人还没察觉到，七月就已经来临，夏天里最热的日子逼到眼前，晴空万里，空气潮湿。

汤姆边走边用袖子擦额头。正是下午三点左右，两个人被迫从蒸笼般的小屋走出来。他们慢慢穿过森林走向海岸，期望海边的空气更加凉爽。哈利大步走在前面，几乎拉开连结能容许的极限距离。他兴高采烈，不时跳过各种木头或是踢着石块。衬衫已经被他脱掉了。汤姆希望自己也能这么做，但他知道自己苍白的皮肤会立刻被太阳晒伤。

“你确定是这条路？”哈利问，停下来等着汤姆跟上。

“确定。”汤姆简短地回答。他们正在找一处有鹅卵石的沙滩，他依稀记得大概在东面。

哈利对着他露齿而笑，充满野性且不拘。他比他们第一次接吻和谈论死亡的时候自在多了。在此之前，两人之间总覆着一股无声的怒火及针锋相对的紧绷。但是现在哈利说话时的语气带着笑意，他已经会开玩笑了。在床上的表现也更加大胆——每个夜晚，吹灭蜡烛，两个人挤在被子里，哈利的手指热切地探寻，带着一股未经人事的浑然热情勾勒着汤姆的皮肤，肆意而自然。

接吻是个错误。倘若知道这会对他们产生什么影响，汤姆一开始就不应该允许这件事发生，或者今后也当杜绝如此。

而事实证明，停止是很难的。

他真的试过。

问题是，接吻的感觉实在美妙至极。哈利的灵魂是明亮的，跃动着勃勃生机，异常诱人。他们之间的连系就如同在度过漫长的一天后回到家中，炉火熨帖。

但是这很危险，太危险了。相当于对灵魂施展摄魂取念，这理应不可能——而关于哈利不可能的事情也数不胜数。这远远超出传统意义上的心灵魔法：与其说他看到了哈利的记忆，不如说能切实体会到哈利的情感浪潮。

这种程度的暴露感是他前所未有的。

而当汤姆和他的密友们初次尝试摄魂取念时，他是最先一个学会的。对汤姆来说，摄魂取念的施展几乎不费吹灰之力。他有与生俱来的才能，能够溜进他人的内心，挖掘出他们最深最黑暗的秘密，他在这方面的造化是如此高妙，以至于对手在他面前从未有任何反击的机会。

然而他和哈利之间的连结却是另一回事。这并非是一场斗争或抗衡，而是双方平等，不管是双唇相抵还是克制连系的产生，都无法限制住它。

令人发狂，无法忍受。

却又无法停下。

哈利又完全没有帮忙的意思，他爱接吻，总是急切地把汤姆拉进一个又一个唇齿相缠里。有时吻又轻又快，只是带来一小簇灼意，而有时是一个又长又磨人的激吻，这使两人都情动至深，感受彼此连结的愉悦搏动。他变得更加游刃有余，舌头探索着汤姆的口腔，而当汤姆报复性地啮咬他的唇瓣，十指用能留下淤青的劲道死死嵌进臀肉里，又低吟出声。他像个受虐狂，但从不屈服，总是渴望被追逐。

而汤姆确实乐于追逐。

实际上，不让哈利溜进他脑内命名为“他的”的小盒子里，不对此产生依恋，真的非常困难。

而哈利当然不是他的。哈利只是一个用完即扔的工具，一个玩具，一份暂时的娱乐。这种情况不能无限期地继续下去。

.....即使汤姆心里有一部分渴望着击昏哈利，无论去哪里都带在身边，把他绑起来，伤害他，直到他立下另一个誓言，发誓服从——

不。

汤姆再一次把自己从最近几日来盘旋在脑内的想法中拽出来。这太危险了，得把哈利留在这里，汤姆肯定他们不会再见。伏地魔会因为哈利的过犯而杀死他，这才是正确的发展方式。也许在好几个月后，汤姆就能在意大利、德国、肯尼亚或者尼泊尔的各种巫师报纸上读到这件事。

两人周围的树林渐渐稀疏，海浪的声音传到汤姆耳里。过了一会，他们经过最后几棵稀稀拉拉的树，前方取而代之的是海滩。

苍穹之上，晴日高悬。汤姆从袖子里掏出魔杖，变出一块阴影罩在头上。

“麻瓜有一种叫防晒油的玩意。”哈利狡黠地说，从眼角看着对方，“我们应该买一点的。”

汤姆对他甩了一个蜇人咒，哈利的回敬是用力给了他手臂一掌。

又沿着海滩走了一小段路，他们终于到了汤姆记忆里的鹅卵石沙滩。它又小又偏僻，海岸浸在水里。汤姆惬意地转过头，让轻柔的海风扑在脸上，他脱掉鞋袜，而哈利飞快地甩掉裤子，一头扎进海水里，滚烫的肌肤浸在水里，他发出满足的呻吟。

约摸过了一个小时，哈利坐在一块被太阳烤得很温暖的大卵石上，手指梳着头发。汤姆仍然在水浅处涉水，裤子卷到膝盖。哈利刚游了一小会，尽管有连结在身而没法游得太远。

他注视着汤姆轻巧地弯腰从海床上拾起一块贝壳，随后站直细细端详它，不断调整它在手里的位置，好让阳光在其弯曲的表面熠熠生辉。

看到这幅画面，一股喜爱的情感在他内心油然而生，尽管他讨厌如此，却无法抗拒。

“又一个闪亮亮的收集品？”他取笑道。

“请你别提那件事了。”汤姆说，目光从贝壳上抬起。他话虽如此，却眼带笑意。“窥探别人的东西可不是什么好事。”他从海水里走出来，把贝壳放在潮汐线处湿润的沙子上，然后跑回水里，水花四溅，饶有兴致地扫视着海底。凉爽的苏格兰海澄澈如镜，

哈利用毛巾盖住湿漉漉的头发，像是斗篷的兜帽一样，一面嘲笑他滑稽的动作。“如果你愿意，那我们可以谈谈你的日记？”

而汤姆只是哼了一声。“今天晚上你要烧什么？”他问，转换话题。

“我以为今天轮到你了。”

汤姆又一次抬起头。“你不记得了？昨天晚上你拿它做了交易”——他提高音调模仿哈利，学得完全不像——“我什么也愿意做，只要停下——”

“操，闭嘴吧。”

“我想吃烤土豆。”汤姆告诉他，“里面要有馅料，你会做的吧，宝贝？”

哈利皱起鼻子。汤姆露齿而笑，接着在海水里发现了什么。他弯腰拾起来，胜利般得把它拿给哈利。那是一只蟹钳。

哈利摇摇头：“你玩的真开心，不是吗？请问‘未来大英帝国巫师界的征服者’还在吗。我真希望我有一个照相机......”

但汤姆没被激怒。“我喜欢海，它让我想起来，当我还住在孤儿院，有个地方每年我们都要去。”

“是吗？”哈利问，踢着石头。

“那是南面海岸的一个村庄，离多佛不远。我们以前从白教堂站乘火车去，用棕色的纸袋装盒装午餐。挺好玩的，这是我在去霍格沃茨前唯一离开这座城市的时候。”

哈利思索了一会他的话。如果说霍格沃茨快线那宽大的窗户外的广袤田野和满载各类甜点的小推车曾让他备感敬畏，那么对汤姆来说一定是不可思议。

“那时候你也会在海边走？”

“有时候会。大多数时间我都在探索，寻找石潭之类。那里有一个山洞......”

汤姆声音渐弱，双眼沿着海岸飘向远处的悬崖；苍白的岩石上覆盖着绿色植物，下面是大海。

“山洞？”哈利催促他。

汤姆没有回答。一缕微风吹过，哈利微微颤抖，潮湿的手臂处激起鸡皮疙瘩，他把毛巾盖在肩膀。

“里德尔，你还在听吗——”

“我知道去哪里找另一个魂器了。”汤姆，他柔和的嗓音毫不费力地传到哈利的耳朵，眼睛依旧凝视在遥远的一点上。

回到小屋后不到几分钟，两人就动身向南。汤姆情绪亢奋，脸上露出一丝野性，他把必需品扔进帆布背包递给哈利。

“真不敢相信我竟然没有早点想到这一点！”他一遍又一遍说道，“这多么明显！”

哈利有气无力地笑了笑，肩膀耸动，换上一件干净的衬衫。汤姆只需要一个魂器，然后他就再也不需要哈利了。他会离开，两人再也不会相见。

有什么东西在他胃里拧结，有点像是失落感。

空气咔得一声，两人幻影移形到了一个高耸的悬崖，下面就是汪洋大海。

这里的天气也不同。哈利提醒自己不要太惊讶，毕竟他们可是一瞬间穿越了一整个国家。天空里云层翻滚汹涌，脚下远远的是海浪冲刷着乌黑的礁石，水花一溅三尺高。身旁大风猎猎，吹乱他们的头发，连衣服都被吹得在身体上啪啪作响，但风是调皮的，而非凶狠猛烈。简直太棒了。

带一群孩童来玩耍，这个地方未免过于阴冷荒凉，而且峭壁嶙峋，边缘险峻，十分危险。哈利认为放在现代也能同样如此。

汤姆向前踏出，立在悬崖边，直直地盯着底下汹涌的大海。哈利试探性地跟上他，往四下张望。他完全找不到任何山洞的影子，眼中只有光秃秃、饱受风吹的石块。

“在这里是看不到的。”汤姆回答他疑惑的表情，“它只比低潮线高出几英尺。我们很幸运能及时赶到这里，不然它就会被水淹没。”

“那我们要怎么下去呢？用幻影移形直接进去？”

汤姆轻蔑地哼了一下。那个地方肯定设着反幻影移形咒。”他说，“如果我们幻影移形，就会分体。”

哈利满脸愠色。“好吧。那到底要怎么下去？”——他停顿，脑内浮现出一个想法——“你当初是怎么找到那地方的？”这里崎岖险陡，斧削四壁，没有支撑点，而攀爬暴露在视野内潮湿滑腻的石头对一个小孩子来说也必不可能。

汤姆展颜一笑，伸出一只手。

哈利怀疑地盯着它：“干嘛？”

“带你一起飘下去。”

起初，哈利以为他听错了。他肯定这是天方夜谭，因为一年级的魔咒课上老师就教过，巫师不能对自己施漂浮咒。

“我小时候就会了。”汤姆得意洋洋地说，“说来很神奇。我在一本麻瓜书籍里读到的，那时候我还不知道自己有魔法。你所要做的只是想着一些可爱的、美好的事情。”

“你在一本麻瓜书籍上读到。”哈利语气平平，“哪本书？”

“《彼得潘》”

哈利看过电影版，圣诞节时电视里有时会播放。但是他绝对无法把迪士尼和黑魔王伏地魔相联系。“你在开玩笑吧？”他追问，“告诉我，你小时候没有因为读了什么儿童书，就从悬崖上跳下来。”

“我先从椅子开始，直到我掌握窍门。”汤姆争辩道，“理论上我能飞起来，但我只能缓慢下降。”

哈利对天翻了个白眼。

“你知道我可不会杀了自己。”汤姆对着他不耐烦地屈起手指示意。

哈利对此深信不疑，犹疑地把自己的手放上去：“你确定你能兼顾我们两个？”

“我以前就这么做过。有一次我带了两个......朋友一起下去。”

“那我还要做什么吗，呃，为了成功落地？”

“如果你也想一些美好事物，那也未尝不可，但我不确定有没有必要。这只是一本麻瓜书——从中得到任何东西都是个偶然。”

哈利依然半信半疑地点头，汤姆温热干燥的手指紧紧地包裹住他的。

“准备好了？数到三...”汤姆对他笑着说，“一......二......”

哈利合上双眼，他不觉得他睁着眼睛能做到。他试着想一些快乐的事情——然而浮现在脑海里的画面却是之前的汤姆，弯腰从波光粼粼的水下捡起一个贝壳。

“三！”

哈利几乎身不由己地向前走了几步，他的脚踩到空气，恐慌感席卷全身。但是来不及停下，他的重心已经超过不可逆转的位置，他在下落——

非常缓慢地下落。

他睁开眼，发出一串纯真、孩子气的欢喜笑声，映入眼帘的是地平线，波浪，下面的岩石......而现在看上去不再那么可怕了......他们像是气球一样慢悠悠地飘落。他转过头，能看见崖面慢慢地在身后倒退，近得伸手就能碰到。

他看向汤姆，后者正对着他启唇而笑，卷发在风中舞动。他可以感受到魔法在他们交握的双手间歌唱。这是他一生中最不可思议的场景——这是魔法原本的模样，自由，不受魔杖的挥杖方式和咒语的约束。

然后他们在下方看到一块突出的岩石，不知是从哪里冒出来的。两个人经过一处向外张牙舞爪的断崖，才发现它。汤姆握紧他的手，领着二人轻柔地降落在其上。石头很滑，被底下翻涌的浪花打湿。

这是一片荒凉之野，是大海与石头之间永不安宁的战场。

汤姆放开他的手。“好玩吧？”他得意地问。

“好玩。”哈利说，凝视着他的双眼，忘记呼吸。

汤姆又灿烂地笑了，面容生动，这个非凡脱俗又糟糕透顶的生物！哈利很想吻他——

但是他已经转过身面朝悬崖了。那里有一个十多英尺高的裂缝，很窄，但足够一个中等体型的人轻易地穿过。汤姆走了进去，哈利跟在他后面爬过狭窄的通道，前方是一个小山洞。

哈利还以为能看到什么宏伟的场景，失望了一小会。而后汤姆的手指抚过一块光洁的石墙。

“入口在这里。”他说，魔杖从袖口划出，他的指尖摩挲着杖身。“嗯......”

“怎么？”

汤姆回身面对他，扬起眉毛：“还需要一点血才能打开。介意吗，哈利？”

不安沿着他的脊柱流窜，如坠冰窖。哈利明白汤姆不打算贡献自己的血。

“需要多少血？”哈利问。

汤姆微笑：“我想应该不用太多。”

哈利看着他的双眼好一会，慢慢伸出手臂。汤姆温柔地托起他的手腕，把它翻转过来，让男孩小臂内侧柔软的肌肤展露在山洞口透进来的微光中。他用无花果魔杖的杖尖指着那块最薄的皮肤下交错的蓝色血管。

“四分五裂。”

手腕处传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，手腕内侧出现一道切口。深红粘稠的血流出，令人惊异的出血量，伤口处的鲜血流成小溪。不让过多的血被浪费，忽略哈利的缩瑟，汤姆把他的手腕贴在墙上牢牢固定住。

仿佛一个世纪过去了，汤姆看起来漠不在意，但哈利却等得很不安，他感到越来越头晕眼花。血如溪流般顺着墙面汩汩蔓延，却在流到地上前就被石墙吸收得一干二净。

终于，一道银色的曲线在暗中点亮，石墙融成一道门。

“谢谢你，哈利。”汤姆轻声说。

他松开哈利的手腕，踏进拱门，走到洞穴主体部分。

哈利没有立即跟上。

他倚靠在墙上，掏出魔杖，他花了三次才成功施展治愈魔法，而当他把伤口愈合如初，袖子已经被血浸透了。大量的血滴在地上，也许并不算大量，人的身体里到底有多少血？

汤姆的身影又在门口出现了。“你还好吗？”他问，看着哈利试图把手腕在牛仔裤上蹭干净。

哈利无言地点头，然后把自己从墙上撕下来，眼前出现星星黑点，又顿住了。

“抱歉。”汤姆说，哈利身体摇晃不稳，他扶住对方的手肘。“我没想到会要这么多血。我以为这是为了检测巫师的血统，以防麻瓜无意中进来。但现在看来，也许也是为了削弱潜在的小偷的力量。”

他听起来可一点也不抱歉。不如说他心情愉悦，哈利怒目而视，一把甩开他的手。

洞穴的主体部分比它的前厅大得多。洞顶垂下许多钟乳石，地面向下倾斜，营造出一派荒唐景象，就好像他们站在某种牙齿锋利的巨兽大张的嘴里。洞穴中心部分蓄满黑水，那是一口大湖，一眼望不到尽头。而在湖水中央，分明是一座崎岖石岛，发着朦胧的绿光。

最重要的是，这让哈利想起了密室。

他颤抖着，突然遍体生寒。大量失血让他很虚弱，他转向汤姆——

然后怔住了。

几个星期以来，哈利总能在接吻时通过连结感受到汤姆的情绪，他已经变得很擅长读懂汤姆的表情。他更加了解对方，从某种意义上来，他对汤姆的了解超过其他人。

而当下，看着汤姆的表情，哈利清楚一点。

他的心情变化了。

就像是旭日被云笼罩，他脸上仍挂着笑容，可现在这个笑容很小并且小心翼翼。他的头歪到一侧，漆黑的双眼闪闪发光。这几个星期以来的第一次，哈利想起了第一次在密室里遇到的汤姆·里德尔，他曾在心念流转间对折磨和杀掉自己跃跃欲试，也曾于几天后把自己压在墓碑上，覆在耳边甜蜜地悄声倾吐谋杀家人的光辉事迹。

哈利并不天真。那个男孩从未真的离开不见。不管怎么说，汤姆都没变——他只是和哈利越混越熟，把他视作一只宠儿（尽管这是暂时性的）而非敌人，也是如此冠以行动的。

“这个地方藏着我的很多回忆，哈利。”汤姆柔和的声音融进寂静的洞穴。

哈利没有回答。他在门口徘徊，此时他唯一的愿望就是没来这里。他想拿到魂器，不管它在哪，然后立马走人。“你觉得魂器放在哪？”他问。

“啊，当然。”汤姆答道，举起修长苍白的手臂指向湖心散发诡异绿光的小岛。“除了那里，还有其他地方？”

哈利也这么想，但他还是期望听到另一个答案。“那我们要怎么穿过去？”

汤姆走向湖边，单膝跪在岸边，在哈利来得及阻止之前，他用手指触碰明镜般的湖面，激起团团涟漪。哈利惊恐地看着，他不知道原因，但是身体里的每一个本能都在尖叫着在任何情况下他们都不应当碰这湖水。

而他是正确的，片刻后一具苍白的影子在汤姆面前破开湖面，以一种流畅且优雅的动作自深水里直起。

那是一颗人头。

哈利的胃在翻腾，那是一个死人，但是没有腐烂，它的表皮像是无暇的瓷器，像是冻僵的最终阶段变成一张苍白的人脸面具，而头皮上散乱的黑发如同水草般飘扬。它一直向上顶，直到和汤姆平视，它那乌黑的、昆虫类的眼睛定定地扎在汤姆脸上。

但是汤姆没有惊慌。

他伸出一只手捧住人头凹陷的面颊。“你是我的，对不对？”他柔声细语，仿佛在跟珍爱的宠物说话，“我能感受到我的魔法在你里面流动。”

哈利紧紧背靠这黏滑的洞穴内壁。这口湖里有一个死人，或许有很多死人，因为湖水不再平静了——本来平静的地方到处泛起波澜。这些人很可能都是伏地魔——那个汤姆——杀害的。

而现在汤姆正和它说话。

“有什么路能让我们过去？”他问。

那颗头颅缩回水面，又重返，一只惨白的手递给汤姆一节锁链。尽管锁链在海水里泡了十数年，依然光洁如新，毫无锈迹。

“谢谢你，小可爱。”汤姆接过锁链，哈利如释重负地看着那颗头颅又消失了。

“那——那是什么？”哈利问，竭力不泄露出自己的恐惧。

“阴尸。”汤姆低声说，“我还没亲眼看见过，它的制作工序很复杂。”他立直了，轻拽系链。一艘小舟无声地从湖里出现，轻轻地与湖岸相碰。

“你觉得这里还有更多阴尸吗？”哈利追问。他不能把自己的眼睛从阴尸刚刚出现过的水域移开。目光所及的几个偏远角落，涟漪未止。

“当然啦！一个也不会有多大威慑力，不是吗？”

“没错。”哈利点头，“你当然会杀掉成打的人来守卫你的魂器，和你完美契合。”

汤姆一定是听出他的声音抖得很厉害，因为他放下锁链面向哈利。“你还好吗？”他问，“你看起来脸色有点发青......”

他靠近男孩，捧起对方的脸颊，就像刚才对待阴尸一样。

哈利猛得甩开他，双眼睁得很大。汤姆惊讶地望着他，接着低头看向他的手。“哦，不好意思。”他说，手掌在裤子上擦了擦。“但它们真的很干净——”

“我们用不着渡过这块湖，是吗？”哈利打断他。

“它们不会伤害我们。”

哈利点头，不是出于赞同，只是承认。“我只是觉得这不安全。”他说，知道自己的努力白费希望。汤姆打定主意要在这片满是死物的水域上乘船过去，那么他们就会这么做。

“如果可以，我就让你留在这儿。”汤姆遗憾地说，“可惜那个小岛离这的距离超过了连结的极限。稍微忍一忍，我保证阴尸什么也不会做，它们认出我的魔法，我是它们的主人。”

哈利想直接拒绝。他谨慎地打量着汤姆，这几个月的头一回他才真的把对方看做一个真实的威胁。然而，即使他能反抗汤姆，还有誓言在......

汤姆将他的沉默作为默许。“你上船的时候我会把船稳住。”他紧紧地抓住船尾。

哈利吞咽一口，爬进小船，身体的每一部分都尽可能地远离水。汤姆就没有这种顾虑，他把船向前推去，直到水漫过他的胫骨，接着跃上甲板，船身漂浮起来。他不介意自己把水溅得到处都是，但是哈利一边抖一边用袖子擦拭滴到皮肤上的水珠。

汤姆一在船上坐稳，就开始笑话他。小船立刻自动前进，安静地沿着一条线路朝小岛驶去。“你的格兰芬多精神呢？”他戏弄道，“胆子这么小可不像你。”

好像汤姆以为他俩还在跟几个小时前在海里嬉戏一样，仿佛他们只是在寻常小溪里沐浴，在艳阳底下大笑着互相泼水，并且对哈利的阴郁情绪十分困惑。他似乎不明白这个洞穴有多恐怖。

哈利没有理他。他把魔杖的柄攥在手里，指关节发白，眼睛一直盯着水面。

这一路缓慢得令人痛苦，船体小得很不舒服，但最终两人还是到达小岛。汤姆最先跳下船，又站在湖水里，拉着锁链直到靠岸。哈利用最快的速度下船，踏上干燥的地面，再也不用漂浮在无尽怪物的头顶，他本应该对此松一口气，可相反，他只感到更加强烈的束缚感与不安。

小岛是一块露出水面的岩石，在湖上形成一个参差不齐的圈。汤姆走进中心，当他移开后，哈利终于能看见朦胧绿光的光源。它来自底座上的一个石盆——它看起来很不协调，像是个鸟池。汤姆倾身凝视着它的深处，脸带微笑。那点莹莹绿光照亮他的五官，显得遥远而冷酷，破坏了原本的完美。

哈利凑近了，想弄清汤姆在看什么。

石盆里盛满发光的液体，光线暗淡，远不是他所想的明亮。而在其底部，躺着一个椭圆形的金色物体。哈利只能辨认出刻在表面上的字母“S”。

“萨拉查·斯莱特林的挂坠盒。”汤姆的耳语充满敬畏，手贪婪地罩在液体表面。接着他停住，神情变得疑惑。“嗯——？”

“怎么了？”

“我感觉不到它。这个魂器不像戒指，也不像你伤疤里的那片......也许是因为这个魔药阻碍了我？可是这不可能......”

汤姆声音渐弱，哈利出声催促道：“这意味这什么？”

“我想这个是假的。”汤姆坦白，“这肯定是个复制品......但我不明白，设下重重保护就为了一个赝品，这说不通，除非......”

“除非什么？”

“除非它已经被偷走然后摧毁了。”汤姆说，一想到自己的一部分灵魂也许已然永远消失，看起来有点心神不宁。

而哈利放松不少。“好，那我们现在可以离开——”

“不。”

“为什么不？”

“它被偷了，我想知道是谁干的。这里或许会留些线索。”

他从口袋里摸出一支铅笔插向液体。铅笔并没有触及魔药，笔尖却在其表面滑来滑去，好像有一块玻璃在上面。汤姆又试着用手去碰，结果也相同，他抽出魔杖开始施咒。

哈利闷闷不乐地望着湖水，用尽一切意念祈祷汤姆的魔法不会惊扰到湖底居民，或者引起伏地魔的注意。毕竟，要是真的出事了，唯一的逃生方式就是小船——

“哦！”

听见汤姆的惊呼，哈利转过身，发现对方变出一只杯子把它浸到药水里，舀出一点魔药。

哈利花了一瞬想明白这个暗示。

他的胃在翻搅。

汤姆看着他，目光空白。

哈利的魔杖已经在手，顷刻间指着对方：“想都别想。”

“我还没问呢。”

“行，那就闭上嘴。”

汤姆噘起嘴。“但是真的没有其他办法了。”他声音镇静，带着通情达理的口吻。“而且只要想一想就能发现这很符合逻辑。这些设定很明显是要强迫小偷喝下——”

“我说了不要！”

“别这样，哈利。”

“你既然这么想要，就自己喝。”哈利怒吼，双耳嗡嗡作响，但他不知道这是由于失血还是怒火。

汤姆坚决地看着他，没有回答，而他根本就不需要回答。他们两个人都清楚汤姆从没想过自己去喝魔药。

伪装终于卸下了，哈利歇斯底里地想。就像是温水煮青蛙的故事，到死青蛙都没能跳出去，被活生生地煮熟了。他已经在石墙边让汤姆割开他的手腕，让汤姆把自己哄骗上船，而现在汤姆打算逼他喝掉石盆里的不知名液体。

“就一杯，好不好？”

不，不，不，不。哈利想对他下咒，接着想办法把他失去意识的身体带出这片湖水，然后他们就会回到小屋，忘记一切发生过的事。“统统石——”

“你发过誓，哈利。”汤姆的声音像冰一样冷，“你发誓帮我达到目标。我的目标就是拿到这个......赝品......这样我或许能找到真正的魂器在哪。如果你不愿意帮助我，你就会失去魔法，那么你又打算怎么反抗我呢，嗯？”

这还是那张曾温柔亲吻过他的嘴吗？

汤姆把杯子递给他，半满的绿色液体发着微光。

“就试一下，它不会杀了你。伏地魔会想拷问任何试图破坏这些保护的家伙，他想知道那些人是怎么找到这个地方的，以及是否了解藏在这里的东西的真实身份。我想这些药水只会削弱你，使你没法一个人逃出去。但是毕竟我们有两个人，所以没有问题。我会安全地把你带回去，你可以一觉睡到明天。”

哈利的魔杖垂下。这白费功夫——他们都知道哈利不想因为对汤姆下咒而失去魔法。“石盆里的药水太多了。”他麻木地抗议，“我不可能全部喝掉。”

汤姆不耐烦地把被子怼到他脸上。“就一杯，然后我们就知道该怎么处理它。”

哈利不知道还能做什么，只能接过杯子，他的头脑一片混乱，徒劳地想找到一条出路，说些什么能阻止汤姆这么对他。他永远也不应该立下那个誓言......尽管他被困在行李箱里昏迷不醒，反正汤姆肯定会强迫把药水灌下他的喉咙...

但至少他的胸口就不会这么疼了。

他咬紧牙关，看着汤姆的眼睛，一口吞下魔药。它尝起来没有味道。

可当药水滑入胃袋，立刻起效，他的心脏开始无规律地在胸腔撞击，呼吸急促。厚重如山的恐惧阴恻恻地渗进身体，像黑糖浆一样滴进脑缝，他神经过敏——突然之间，他就能看见汤姆脸上每一个微小的细节、每一个毛孔和每一根睫毛。每一个都投射出单独的阴影，如同蜘蛛腿，令人悚然。

......不知从哪里传来滴水的声音。

哈利旋身张望，却找不到源头。湖面好似一面明镜，没有被任何水滴打碎。

滴答，滴答。

水滴声在空旷的地方回荡，弹到洞穴墙壁、静止的湖面和看不见的洞顶。在这里有一种极度暴露之感。哈利觉得好像有数百双眼睛窥视着他，就在水面之下从远远的湖畔看过来，仿佛又一群无形的人聚集在一起，沉默地守着——

一只手搭上肩头，在反应过来之前哈利惊叫出声，又飞快地扼住嗓子，不想让监视者们听到——

“哈利？”

杯子已经不再哈利手里了，而汤姆正握着它。

满满一杯。

不要，不要。不要不要不不不不——

哈利踉跄着爬向远处，可已然无路可退。他正停在水边——他突然意识到自己好渴，真的好渴，他喉头灼烧，迫切得想要喝水，但他不能碰这湖水，他不能——

他想象着自己能看到水面下惨白的东西，而自己的倒影模糊了视线——

“就再喝一杯。”汤姆温柔地说。

然而绝不只再喝一杯。还要好几十杯才能把石盆舀空

汤姆欺身过来，把他困在湖边。“会没事的。”他说，揪住哈利的头发把他的脑袋向后仰，把杯子递到对方唇边。

哈利用力打掉他的手，药水四溅，在半空中划出一道闪亮的弧度后消失。哈利知道药水去哪了。杯子响亮地摔在石头上，

“这可没必要。”汤姆抱怨，好像在和一个任性的小孩子说话，

汤姆俯身捡起杯子，而哈利拽着他的手臂，指尖死死嵌进肉里，汤姆缩了一下。

“不，汤姆，不要。”

汤姆叹气。“很遗憾，我不得不对你这么做。哈利，我已经愈发享受你的陪伴了，我真的不想我们为此闹翻。”

“你不需要‘这么做’。这里没有魂器，所以不要强迫我！”

“誓言——”

“去他妈的誓言。”哈利霍得站起身，用尽全力支撑住，他的脑袋天旋地转，晕船感在胃里翻腾。他还可以听到滴水声。“如果你用誓言强迫我喝下去，那你也会用它迫使我做任何事。我能比你能想到的更加不配合。我再也不会帮你打飞机，也不会跟你决斗，还有你那连下水管道都他妈没有的屋外厕所，我甚至不会清理掉我自己的屎。就、是、这、样！”

当他结束这番长篇大论，双拳攥得发白，身体因为不安和盛怒而抖得不行。汤姆嘴巴微张。

“哈利——”

哈利瞪着他。他们都知道汤姆还可以继续强迫他。

但他会觉得这划算吗？

如果那是个真魂器，哈利百分百确定汤姆能压着自己强行往喉咙里灌药水，不惜代价。但要是为了个假货呢？一件连正主说不定都已经被摧毁了的复制品呢？

死寂似乎永不到头。哈利站着，汤姆低头看着杯子，它依然无害地躺在地上，他的目光又转回哈利身上，眼里燃起一串不祥的火花。

“你欠我一次。”他不假思索地说，“我不会让你喝了，但你欠我一件事。你将毫无怨言、十分乐意地去做。”

哈利想抗议这种不公平的行为。他用鼻子吸气，试图让自己冷静下来。“什么事？”他问。

“我还没想好。”

听到这番话，怨恨在哈利心里突突直跳，火辣辣的恨意就像他干渴喉头里的酸液。哈利肯定那是谎话。汤姆当然对他想要什么一清二楚，但他就是隐瞒这些信息来说服自己同意。他想啐他一口，想诅咒汤姆——

但是魔药更为糟糕。他点点头，嘴巴抿得很紧。

汤姆叹了口气，轻轻一挥魔杖，杯子就消失了。他转过身去，最后一次渴望地看了看石盆深处的东西。哈利盯着他的背，心思却飘出很远，他的眼里充满被背叛的刺痛和滚烫。

他是多么愚蠢。


	6. 第十三章 再愚弄我一次

哈利一回到小屋就甩掉汤姆。他跌跌撞撞走向厨房橱柜，扶着柜子，用魔杖变出一杯子水。他一口气把水灌下肚，几乎是解脱了一般地抽泣起来。然后再一杯，再一杯。直到他喉咙里烧灼的感觉终于缓解为止。

汤姆在他身后的房间里走动。他听到他脱鞋时一阵擦动的声音，以及抽出椅子地板摩擦的声响。

哈利还没准备好面对他。他抬起眼睛，面向窗户。外面天还亮着；仍然是个下午，还没到晚上。天空是一片完美的长春花蓝。

就仿佛一两个小时以前，他们刚刚离开的时候那样。

“你要来杯茶吗？”

汤姆突如其来这么一问，哈利差点吓到魂魄出窍。他猛地转身面对汤姆，正好看到汤姆从厨房柜台上拎起金属水壶。客观上来说，他知道是因为魔药他才这么一惊一乍的。但这想法并没让他那胸腔里疯狂跳动的心脏平静下来。

“我烧够两人份的水，你觉得怎么样？”

哈利瞪着他，无法理解他为什么这么做。汤姆似乎还觉得哈利在生气，他稍微表一下态就会让他们重归于好。

他真的是没什么共情能力——到了连哈利都瞠目结舌的程度。汤姆在这方面通常来说应该没那么糟，起码知道他说什么话能让人（哈利）有所感触或者说做点什么。

但是话又说回来，哈利觉得汤姆在伤害别人以后，很少留在后面收拾残局。

“不用了。”他冲着汤姆的后背说道。“我不要茶。你是有什么毛病？”

汤姆转过来面对他，皱着眉头。“别唧唧歪歪的 - ”

哈利在他胸前猛推了一下。汤姆吃了一惊，水壶失手掉了下来，撞到石板地面上，发出咣当一声巨响。

哈利冲向前，直到他正面对着汤姆为止。

“唧唧歪歪？”他大声喊道。“你是不是还觉得这是个游戏？就好像你可以折磨我，把我逼疯，然后还装作什么都没发生一样？”

汤姆连动都没动，对他置若罔闻。“我觉得你应该去睡一觉，冷静一下。”他冷酷地说。

去他妈的吧。

哈利推推搡搡地挤过汤姆，故意撞过他的肩膀，愤怒地冲向另一个房间。要是那间屋子有门的话，他绝对会摔门而去——可惜没有。他只好把一整列书从书架上扫到地上。

汤姆喊道：“你最好给我收拾了！”但他无视了。他跺着脚走到床边，直接倒在上面。他视野里有黑斑，头重脚轻，还有点头晕。他喘息了一会，把自己塞在枕头下面的睡衣抽出来。他费了点功夫，才扭来扭去地把睡衣换上，都没从床上爬起来。这是件好事，因为他还不确定他是不是爬得起来。

哈利在他自己那一侧躺下。现在盖毯子还太热。所以他把被单拉过头顶，面向窗户紧缩成一团。他觉得自己仿佛飘得很远，像是一只断了线的氢气球。他闭上眼，视野中的斑点渐渐汇成一体，像是纸上的墨点洇开一样，然后分崩离析……渐渐变成长着长胳膊，还有像爪子一样的手的人影……

是魔药的作用，只是魔药的作用而已。为了转移注意力，哈利不停揉搓着食指和拇指，尽力什么都不要去想。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

他肯定是睡着了，因为他醒来的时候一片昏暗。汤姆在他身边舒服地蜷成一团，一只胳膊搭在他身上。

哈利对着这只无礼的胳膊怒目而视。汤姆那些该死的小情绪。跟你的俘虏搅合在一起，一块找乐子，然后逼着他们喝魔药。然后，对，就跟什么都没发生一样搂着他们。他只不过把哈利当成玩具而已。

一个坏掉他也不在意的玩具。

哈利小心翼翼地，在没弄醒汤姆的前提下抽身下床，怒气冲冲——他还没准备好和他不可避免的对峙。他还需要好好想想，需要先理清自己的思路，不然汤姆会把他绕湖涂，直到他不知道该怎么反驳为止。

他爬出阴暗的主屋，在门口穿上鞋。门在他推开的时候发出吱呀的声响——他本来要修一下合页的。

在外面，天已经有些亮了。哈利本来以为是傍晚，所以当他看到太阳爬过东边的山头，露出第一丝曙光的时候微微惊讶。已经是早上了——他肯定是一下子睡过去了十二个小时。他漫无目的地在小屋旁徘徊着，然后停在了他种花的地方。初生的嫩芽已经冒出土壤，在清晨的阳光下羞涩地伸展着。

哈利停了下来，向下看着他们，记起了那天他和汤姆在烈日下说的那些话。那个吻。还有那个夜晚——他曾感到那样的温暖与兴奋。

他用脚轻触离他最近的嫩芽。

然后狠狠踢下去，把它从土里拽了出来。

一旦开始，就很难停下来了。他踢着，一次又一次，然后跪在地上，用手指撕扯着大地，把幼嫩的植物从柔软，温暖的土壤中扯出来，让他们在外面自生自灭，他仿佛从天而降的怪物，毁掉了他们安全的小世界。

地上散落着草，幼苗，撕裂的根茎。他感到喉咙深处一阵抽泣硬生生挤了上来，然后又是一阵。他发出一声抽噎。哈利咬着唇，想要不发出声音。他的鼻子开始流鼻涕，他用袖子擦拭着。

但是没用。一旦眼泪流了出来，就再也停不下来了。哈利把膝盖缩在胸前，弄脏的手环着自己，让自己变得小小的，把自己封闭起来。他把头藏在双膝之间。

然后哭了出来。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

发泄完了就好了。

尽管鼻子还堵着，但他觉得好多了。哈利站了起来，把自己雾气蒙蒙的眼镜摘下来，用衬衫下摆擦拭着，尽管不怎么成功。在远处，太阳已经微微探过山头，驱赶着清晨的迷雾。

那可能是他自从……好吧从那以后一定已经过去好几个月了……自从那以来的第一次。去年夏天，回到女贞路的第一个星期。那时他还没从塞德里克的死中缓过来——他那时吃不下，也睡不着。

这一次，他哭泣更多是因为愤怒，而不是哀悼。生汤姆的——当然了——但更多是生他自己的气。现在他清醒了，他很清楚过去几周都发生了什么——令人痛苦，又令人费解。

哈利动心了。

并不是爱上他，感谢老天，但他绝对是喜欢上了他。

喜欢上了汤姆里德尔。

愚蠢，简直愚蠢。哈利半是抽噎地笑出声——简直太傻了。他讽刺地想着，一个夏日的邂逅。温暖的天气，亲吻，同居。在温暖的拥抱中醒来的每个早上。性。汤姆的美好的肉体和带着酒窝的微笑。

仅仅是这些，就让他忘了汤姆的本性。

哈利愤怒地狠狠扯了一手的草。汤姆简直把他吃得死死的。如果他在夏天刚开始的时候想割他的腕，他绝对会抗争到底，而不是像上贡一样主动送上门去。

现在回想起来，洞窟里发生的事情根本不奇怪。汤姆从来都没有装过样子。把感情投射到他身上的，只是哈利自己而已。

这些想法并没有减轻哈利对汤姆的愤怒，但却也是一个看问题的角度。他现在所感受到的怒火，他不应该忘却才是。但在这期间他一度忘却了它。没有这些愤怒，他感到脆弱。他的心灵是一片肥沃的土壤，静谧而纤细的感情会在其间生根发芽。

哈利抚摸着他刚扯出土壤的一小段嫩芽，两根手指轻托着茎叶。

这是件好事。最好不过了。他需要这个——一个警钟。如果汤姆没有显出本性，他们分别的时候又会是什么样？哈利会不会围着他转？他会不会试图在伏地魔的蛇脸上试图寻找汤姆的影子？

一想到他在汤姆面前的表现，他就感到喉咙中一阵发堵。多可悲。汤姆一定暗地里笑话那可悲的，渴望爱抚的哈利小可怜，他几乎是祈求着他的喜爱。

起码没有别人看到，这是唯一的haoshi1，以及哈利自己也永远不会告诉别人。就算多一个耻辱的秘密又怎样？他擦了擦脸，坐回在自己的手上。

没关系，会好起来的。虽然受了伤，但还活得下去。没什么致命的，只是在一辈子的伤疤上又平添一笔而已。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

在过去几天，哈利决定面对汤姆的时候不再尴尬，只是坚定而冷漠的友好相处而已。他不再和汤姆同床，汤姆试图搭话的时候也爱答不理。礼貌——是的——并不是积极对抗他，只是提醒他他们彼此的位置：绑架者，和被绑架者。

这并不简单。哈利需要十分小心才能不再次落入他的陷阱。有的时候很险——差一点就这样顺水推舟。汤姆，他笑的时候，问他想不想决斗的时候，做饭的时候，还有他把书里有趣的地方指给哈利看的时候。

哈利很想念那些他们之间令人自在的情谊，他入睡时温暖的怀抱。事实上，尽管他觉得十分羞耻又自我厌恶，他的确想念过去的那几个星期，

他想念汤姆。

他的朋友，汤姆。

但哈利已经下了决心。

汤姆当然注意到了。看着他的怒火和挫败感不停升级还是挺有意思的——当哈利不置可否地推掉汤姆的邀请的时候，他经常留意到汤姆瞪着他，困惑地皱着眉头。他看起来并不知道当他浅尝辄止的魅力施展失败的时候该怎么做。但他也没道过——就算他道歉了，哈利也不会相信。汤姆不会对他做过的事感到抱歉，他只是对结果有所不满而已。

然后还得说到他欠他的“那件事”。

汤姆拿“那件事”当作达摩克利斯之剑一样悬在他头上，想利用它从哈利身上榨取一点反应出来。哈利才不会上当。但汤姆不停地暗示他，堂而皇之地寻找灵感——甚至厚颜无耻到问哈利有没有什么建议。

简直仿佛他想挨揍一样。

……但是哈利很清楚他想要什么。汤姆并不像他装的那么难以琢磨。他只不过是想让哈利上钩，想维持他最大的施虐快感。压根就不奇怪，汤姆一直就这样——戏弄他，刺激他，控制他。

只不过在过去几周，哈利几乎是在享受这类行为。只不过是游戏而已。他知道什么规则。真实的赌注，以及一部分危险元素，但那只不过让这游戏变得更有趣而已。

但现在哈利不跟他玩了。

于是，当汤姆那天第三次故作无辜地提起“那件事”的时候，他爆发了。

“你猜怎么着？”他转身问道，“去你妈的。你到底想要什么？”

他们在小屋里，天色已经很晚了。汤姆在扶手椅上懒洋洋地呆着，翻阅他的老日记。他最近经常这么干，搜索着他可能留下的关于剩下的魂器的线索。哈利的爆发让他从书中抬起头来，扬起了眉毛。

“你刚刚是不是跺脚了？”

哈利刚才确实跺了脚。

“我没有！”他咆哮着。

“听着像是你跺了。”

哈利合上眼，从鼻孔中出气。

汤姆把下巴靠在手掌根上，像观察一只有趣的虫子一样看着他。“或许我还没决定我想要什么。”他沉吟道。

“别装了！到誓约结束只剩几个星期——你给我听着，里德尔——你可以逼我做你龌龊的脑子里装的任何糟糕事。做完了我就可以平静地恨你！”

当哈利发泄完之后，他们之间的沉默被拉长了。哈利几乎可以确定汤姆要拒绝他的提议，让他接着在两难之中悬着，但这时——

“ _跪下。_ ”

那是个冷酷的命令，是国王对他所有物下的命令。

“就完了？”哈利脱口而出。这个命令很恼人，但权衡利弊，起码还可以轻松对付掉。

“不，显然不是。但这是你要做的事的第一部分。”

“那第二部分是什么？”

“跪下，然后我就告诉你。”

哈利一点都没觉得好笑。他抓着椅子扶手，俯身靠近汤姆，汤姆不得不仰着头才能维持和他的目光接触。

“去你妈的吧。”

汤姆的脸上泛起一个懒洋洋的微笑。“有那么难吗？”

“你，到底，想要什么？”哈利要逼着他说出来。

“我想让你给我口。”

这句话在他们之间悬着，沉重又下流。哈利都不感到吃惊。汤姆已经想了很久了。现在他打算逼着他来。

“多让人震惊啊，”他啐道，充满了鄙视。“就跟以往一样出人意料，里德尔。”

汤姆耸了耸肩，一点都不害臊。哈利厌恶地注意到，他裤子里面已经鼓起来了。单是说说而已都能让他硬。

“那要是我拒绝呢？”

汤姆挠了挠下巴，装作很遗憾的样子。“那我就不得不把你带回山洞，逼你喝魔药了。我可是很拿承诺当回事的，哈利。但是有那么糟糕吗？我不过是想要你这张嘴而已。我还可以让你做更糟糕的……”

他的视线向下，很明显他在暗示什么。哈利起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你可真高尚。是不是还想要个奖牌什么的？”

但汤姆只是坐在椅子上，向上看着他，微笑着。他的手挪到自己的裤裆上，懒散地抚弄着。“我简直可以想象你漂亮的小嘴包裹着我的样子，”他喘息着。“我猜你一定又湿又热。你的喉咙，在我的鸡巴上轻颤。”

他在调戏他，挑战他的底线。哈利瞪着他，被汤姆的话，还有他纯粹的无耻气疯了。他有一种可怕的感觉—一股热度正顺着他的脖子爬上来。

“你实际上想要，是不是？”汤姆继续刺激他。“你龌龊的小脑袋喜欢这个主意——你的唇包裹我，你的舌头品尝我。期待着，警惕着我是不是会突然插入你的喉咙，让你窒息。”

哈利仅仅是瞪着他。他犯了个错；他应该在汤姆开始说话的时候就捂住耳朵。

“ _跪下_ ，哈利，”汤姆继续威逼利诱，声音里带着暗示和诱惑。“做你该做的事，做完我们就两清了。”

哈利几乎紧张地发抖。但绝不是因为他性奋了。绝不。“去，去卧室里，”他终于憋出一句。“在床上躺下，我就……”

他吞咽着，鼓起勇气跨越那条底线，直到再无退路——

“我就……帮你口。”

汤姆古怪地看了他一眼。“上床？为什么？”

“你非得得寸进尺吗？”

“是啊，”汤姆实事求是地回答道。“我想看着你跪下，哈利。”

哈利几乎要揍他一拳，但他没有。“行吧，”他啐道。“随你的便吧。”

在他还能阻止自己之前，他在汤姆两脚之间的小毯子上跪了下来，无情地压抑住了一股爆发的耻辱感，目光向上，对着汤姆怒目而视。

汤姆得意地笑了。他抓住哈利的下巴，拇指磨蹭着他的下唇。“你愤怒的时候总是这么漂亮……”

哈利拍走他的手。在他能犹豫之前，他抓住汤姆的裤腰，猛地把拉链拉了下来。他咬住下唇，踌躇了一会，把他的内裤向一边拨开。汤姆的性器弹了出来。那根阴茎已经是全部勃起的状态，在他面前几英寸的地方晃悠着。

哈利还从来没有如此近距离地观察过它。当他们做爱的时候，通常天已经黑了，而且两人都穿着衣服。就算轮到他来抚弄，他也会因为害羞而不会花太多时间向下看。

假如一根阴茎可以用漂亮来形容的话，那根阴茎确实挺漂亮的。又长又直，就像汤姆身体的其他部分一样。哈利自己的有一点点上弯，他不是很确定是否正常。

汤姆全神贯注地看着他。哈利希望他别看了，但是提出来是毫无意义的：汤姆就是个施虐狂。哈利试着无视他，继续集中在他目前的任务上。缓慢地，犹豫不决地，他用舌尖轻触汤姆性器的头部。

温暖且如同丝绒般的质感。哈利舔过尖端的缝隙，尝到了一阵爆发的咸度，禁不住一阵颤抖。那味道很奇怪，但又不像他担心的那样让人反胃。他试着向前倾，唇瓣在整个龟头合上，将那根没入他的口腔。

那感觉很奇怪——他感到那东西温暖而又沉重地在他舌头上脉动着。在冲动之中，他吮吸了一下。

汤姆低沉而沙哑地呻吟出声。他想推得更深一点，但哈利动作更快。他迅速抓住汤姆的髋部，紧紧将他固定在原来的位置上。

他没想到这个体位下他也是有控制权的。他的好奇心逐渐提了起来，哈利让汤姆的性器从他嘴里滑出来。汤姆发出了一点点失落的声音，但当哈利顺着他的长度舔过的时候，润湿他的性器的时候，他又满意地叹息出声，

当他将唇在汤姆的阴茎上再次合拢的时候，他没有止步于龟头。而是滑得更深，在他可能的范围内含进更多。他退回去，又这样做了一次。在阴茎底侧用力舔弄。

“该死，”汤姆抽了口气，“我就知道你可以；你这张淫乱的小嘴——”他的手指插入哈利的乱发当中，轻轻用力。并不是在逼迫他，只是在无声地要求。哈利放松了紧握在汤姆髋部的力度，允许他向前推进一点，试着放松他的喉咙。

令人意外的性感。不仅仅是他嘴里那根阴茎（色情又侵略性，和他们所做过的任何事相比都要禁忌），还有汤姆的反应。通常来说呻吟出声的都是 _哈利_ 。

哈利变得更有自信了，他加快速度，在他不断吞吐阴茎的时候开始吮吸。尽管他只能吞下半个长度，但他所做的绝对很有效果，因为汤姆在上面绝望地喘息着，胯部扭动地更快更疯狂了。

终于，那根阴茎在他口腔里一阵抽动。汤姆呻吟出声，再次向前推进。

而哈利退了出来，发出一声湿漉漉地声响。

他像猫一样舔过肿胀的龟头，故意嘲笑着他，故作无辜地向上笑着。

“你想要干什么呢，里德尔？”

汤姆对他怒目而视，双颊通红，勃起的阴茎又硬又红，顶端不断地流淌着前液。他的样子大概跟哈利被他这样对待的时候差不多：让他兴趣高涨，然后又不满足他，在高潮边缘吊着他，手指紧紧环绕着他的根部，持续刺激着他。

现在主动权在他手里了。

“你——”汤姆愤怒地发难了。然而当哈利舔过他的长度的时候，效果完全被破坏掉了。“哦！”

哈利得意地笑了，然后吮吸着龟头——只是龟头而已——将它再次吞入口腔。舌尖在发热的皮肤上轻轻打转。

汤姆无助的，欲求不满的声音让他硬了起来，直到他的裤子紧绷。从视野边缘，哈利能看到汤姆紧握扶手椅的手有节奏地收紧着。他等待着，等待着——然后准备再次退出来。

但这次汤姆做好准备了。他原本抓着他头发的那只手突然收紧，强行把他的头向下压。

很大，太大了。汤姆无情地向哈利抽搐的喉咙深处推进，哈利禁不住生理性的呕吐。他退回，然后在哈利能呼吸之前再次刺进去，在他嘴里操干起来。

哈利几乎要咬他，开始是因为震惊，然后因为气愤。这不是他所预期的！很疼；汤姆那么粗暴，弄伤了他的嘴唇，在他喉咙深处一次又一次撞击着。哈利无声的用拳头抗议着。绝望之中，他故意用牙齿刮擦汤姆的阴茎，但汤姆只是发出一声拖长的嘶声——几乎可以当作是蛇语的嘶声——他已经不在意疼痛了。

仿佛过了一个世纪，但哈利最终弄明白了他的节奏。当汤姆再次退回的时候，他赶紧从鼻腔吸了一大口空气。汤姆再次推进的时候，他的喉咙本能地放松了，这一次他没有呕吐。

“看看你，”汤姆幸灾乐祸地喘息着，“终于肯安静下来听话了。”

哈利想要把他感受到的所有愤怒都在眼神里传达出来。

他恨他。他恨他。他恨他。

但他自己的胯部已经开始无望地摇晃起来。

那几乎可以算是条件反射。哈利恼怒地想。过去，生汤姆的气总是会导致他被钉在某个平面然后被蹂躏。愤怒等价于欢愉。即使是现在，即使他想宰了汤姆，他也想在那之前抓住他，在他身上磨蹭，直到他射出为止。

汤姆又飞扬跋扈地推进了两次，这一次更深了一些。然后他的阴茎在他口腔里抽动着。他狠狠地推到里面，直到哈利的鼻子紧压着他的腹股沟。他射了出来，一股热流顺着哈利的喉咙向下流淌。

汤姆没有马上放开他。哈利恼怒地意识到，他在等着他吞下去。他勉勉强强地照做了。于是汤姆松了手。他向后撤去，揉着他的喉咙，胸口在喘息中起伏。

汤姆的样子也好不到哪里去。他的瞳孔扩大，双颊通红，衣衫不整。软下去的阴茎还晃荡在裤裆拉链外面。

哈利还硬着，而且很愤怒。

“有意思吗？”他问道，“你爽了没有？我希望你有，里德尔，因为这是我能给你的最后一次高潮。”

汤姆慵懒而满意地笑着，没拿他当回事。

他犯了一个错误。

哈利生着气，爬上扶手椅，压在他身上，一点也不在意他的手肘或者膝盖的磕碰。汤姆看起来也不在意，他的一只胳膊亲昵地环在他腰上。

“你的眼神很危险，”他观察着，把哈利正流着前液的阴茎掏了出来，胡乱地抚弄着。哈利忍着没有呻吟出声，一股电流顺着脊椎传过。

汤姆咧嘴一笑，显然觉得他还能逃得过去。他向前倾，想要亲吻哈利嘴角。

哈利躲过了他，咬在汤姆的肩膀上。

狠狠地。

汤姆在他身下猛地一震，哈利的牙齿咬破了他的皮肤，从他喉咙里硬生生逼出一声叫喊。

“噢——哈利，松开。”

他并没有。汤姆想放开他的阴茎，但哈利的手紧紧攥住他的拳头，逼着他接着抚慰他。汤姆在他身下颤抖着，闲着的那只手拽住哈利的衬衫。但他又怕把哈利拽下去他会伤得更重。

没过多久，哈利就在高潮中喘息出声。精液溅在汤姆的腹部和已经释放过的阴茎上。他松开牙齿，在高潮过后的余韵中喘息着，颤抖着。

“我简直不敢相信，”汤姆生着闷气，把他的衬衫领子拽下来，检查肩膀上一排整齐的牙印。“你差点把我胳膊咬掉了！”

又没多深——因为有衣料阻隔——但即使如此，那也足够留下一个吓人的淤青了。

“你应该庆幸只是咬你一口而已。毕竟有可能比这糟多了，信不信吧。”哈利说道，满足地把脑袋靠在汤姆没受伤的肩膀上。奇怪的是，他觉得好多了。“那件事”一直像是他鞋子里的碎石子一样，一直烦扰他，摆脱不掉。当然了，复仇是甜美的。

“我估计我得需要点白鲜，”汤姆发着牢骚，很明显哈利不打算帮他治。“这估计要落下疤了。”

希望如此，哈利暗地里想。留下点永久性的，看得见的纪念对汤姆有好处。即使比起汤姆对他做的其他事情，咬他这一口十分微不足道。

汤姆从他身下抽身而出，哈利挪了挪。他呆在椅子上，两腿悬在一只扶手上。汤姆在厨房里摆弄魔药瓶子。当他差不多结束的时候，哈利爬起来，直接冲进卧室。一进入卧室，他马上施了一个屏障咒，把门堵上了。

汤姆瞪着他。

“轮到你睡椅子了。”哈利快活地通知他。

汤姆的魔杖滑到他的手中。哈利的魔杖——当然了——已经抽出来了。他们警觉地在屏障两端对视着，估计着胜算。

很难预测谁会赢，而且输了也不值得。汤姆很明显认识到了这点；他的魔杖收回到袖子里，沮丧地哼了一声。

“要是我抓到你偷溜进来搂我，我会咒你！”哈利爬上床，冲外面嚷嚷着。他这回一个人独占这张床了。他伸展着，享受着多余的空间。他的喉咙发酸，心脏仍然因为肾上腺素的原因激烈跳动着，嘴里还有股怪味。

他还是觉得自己算是扳回了一局。


	7. 第十四章 事败皆有因

第十四章 阿瓦达索命

By Lolita0904

打从哈利履行了他欠汤姆的那件事，双方间就达成了令人不安的休战。哈利怒火渐熄，两个人都开始互相谨慎地斡旋。

也许是多虑，但哈利觉得汤姆看自己的眼神变了。他的目光不再是自鸣得意和居高临下，而是带着评估之意，就好像哈利无意中通过证明自己有努力做到同汤姆平起平坐的意愿，从而赢得了某种程度上的尊重。

而事情还没有回归平常——或者说，回归到过去几个星期里的日常。他们不再同床共枕，汤姆把扶手椅变成一张简单的床垫（这个解决方案如此简单，哈利十分后悔要是先前能想到这个主意，能避免多少麻烦事）。无需赘言，两个人默契地轮流睡在那儿。

但是他们又开始交谈了。这倒不是象征冰释前嫌，而是鉴于屋子太小，又其他可替代的娱乐项目乏善可陈，继续谁也不搭理谁真的不太现实。

......对哈利来说，这倒是一个技巧性进展：慷慨地满足汤姆的欲望，这样，如果汤姆试图用强的，那他就另有损失。

而这个方法起效了。比起简单的故伎重施，把哈利压在手边平坦的地方，汤姆实际上正试着诱惑他重新陷入那怪异、美妙却混乱的性关系里。一个缱绻的眼神，一次偶然却停留过长时间的手指触碰，亦或是一个拿捏骨过的狡黠措辞正好让他面红耳赤。

在夏季刚开始，这些套路对他来说还挺有效，但是不管汤姆再要说什么做什么，哈利都已不再是汤姆第一次诱惑他时那个毫无经验的处子了。他决心已定，夜深时分孤身躺在空荡荡的床上告诉自己，要把自己的生活和汤姆的分开，将两人缚在一起的线剪断。他们的纠缠太深太紧——没有其他人可解闷，两人一醒来就陷入彼此陪伴中。

而且即使哈利的手偶尔悄悄滑到自己的性器，那也不会有别人知道。

哈利一心期盼往后的事情都如此发展，直到誓言结束。

那是在两人和解三天后的星期六早晨，他们沿着河岸朝惯常洗澡的地方走，哈利边走边晃悠着手里装着肥皂的提桶。到了目的地，他把提桶放在石头上，舒展身体，活动下脖子，四下环顾。

也许是一个湿脚印；灌木丛动了一下，而不可能是因为风吹；一句低语、叹息，或是树枝被某人靴子踩碎的声音。

不论是什么动静，哈利的潜意识在他大脑反应之前警铃大作，他一把抓住汤姆的小臂，对方正要解开自己的衬衫衣扣。

“等等。”

汤姆困惑地看向他，挑起一根眉毛表示无声的发问。

哈利咬了咬唇，扫视着四周想看看哪里不对劲。枝头鸟雀啁啾，石间河水潺潺，这派景象毫无异点。他立刻后悔自己的莽撞，汤姆肯定要笑话他疑神疑鬼——

一道模糊的红光在小溪对岸的灌木丛间闪动，哈利从眼角正好瞥到。

汤姆毫无所觉，不耐烦地踢踢脚。“有事吗？”他问，“你干嘛——”

千钧一发时，哈利猛扑向汤姆。他们双双向地上摔去，而那道咒语——当然是昏迷咒的红光——从头顶呼啸而过。

两人运气好，中途落在一块露头岩石的遮蔽处，哈利把腿往回收，汤姆也立刻跟着做，刹那间更多咒语穿过空气击中两人藏身之处，发出刺耳的声音，炸起一团碎石化成灰烟。

汤姆握住哈利的手臂，试图把两人幻影移形传回小屋，未遂，他眉头紧锁。

“怎么了？”哈利低声问。

“这里有反幻影移形咒。”汤姆嘶嘶地说，为了不让袭击者听去，他用了蛇佬腔，“他们有备而来，我不能突破反咒。”

袭击突然停住，接着一个低沉却阴险的声音道：“小子们，躲起来是没有意义的，出来面对我们。”

他们面面相觑。“食死徒。”哈利嘶声回复，“ 应该是。”

汤姆紧张地点点头。他的表情紧绷，哈利第一次见他这么担忧，连两人都以为自己将步入死亡、走在通往密室的通道上的时候都不见他这么忧虑。

“你看到有几个人？”汤姆问。

“我只看到咒语，其他什么也没看到。”哈利竖起耳朵聆听任何风吹草动，以确认敌人的位置，“你觉得他们已经摁下黑膜标记了吗？”

“也许吧。”汤姆低声说，“但也许不，他们要先确认才行。所以我们必须离开这里，最后他们肯定会叫人来。如果现在没能回到小屋，就没有机会了。”他换了个握杖姿势，“我们得战斗。你来防御，你的防御能力比我的好。”

换做其他时间，这番话能让哈利心下得意；毕竟之前汤姆从来没有承认这个事实，尽管每个晴朗的下午两个人都一起待在花园决斗。现在，他只是回对方以坚定的眼神。

“数到三。”汤姆说，“一、二——三！”

汤姆从石头后一跃而起，钻心咒从杖尖喷射，而哈利立刻跟上。

“盔甲护身！”他顾不上看，就大喊道。先前的练习效果立竿见影：他持杖的手臂下意识挥起，划出一个教科书式的标准动作。

十分及时。

红光碰撞在他新建的盾上，虽然护盾表面出现许多裂纹，但它撑住了，哈利松了口气。

对方有两个人。

人数是哈利最先注意到的。那些人站在小溪的另一边，仿佛林间平地拔起的幻影：一个高个儿，另一个稍矮却敦实，都披着黑色长斗篷，脸上覆着金色头骨面具。两个食死徒似乎毫发无伤，高个儿变出护盾挡住汤姆的咒语，他的魔杖几乎漫不经心地指向前。

“扔下魔杖，孩子们。乖乖投降跟我们走，我保证不伤害你们。”他的声音似曾相识，显然是两人中的头。

“如果我们不呢？”汤姆厉声说。

食死徒没有立即回答他，他举起没拿魔杖的手揭下金色面具。

哈利震惊地认出了他，他曾经在预言家日报的封面上看到过这个男人，对方正是莱斯特兰奇兄弟之一（他不知道具体是哪个），他们是伏地魔的狂热支持者，伏地魔失败后在阿兹卡班关了十三年。

莱斯特兰奇笑了，尽管双颊消瘦且坑坑洼洼，依然面容英俊。“我们收到的命令是逮住你们两个，但要是实际情况不理想就得采取特别行动，把两具尸体带给主人。”

“我不相信你！”汤姆吼道，他的魔杖稳稳地指向矮个食死徒，“你们知道我是谁吗？”

矮个食死徒微微耸肩。“黑魔王特别命令我们来这里看哈利·波特会不会出现。”他说，“如果旁边还有一个黑发男孩，那就一并杀掉。”

天旋地转。伏地魔知道汤姆的存在——或者说他至少起了疑心。也许山洞里有防卫咒，也许伏地魔终于想起来要检查戒指，亦或者说自从五月那决定宿命的一天起就再也没有关于哈利和魂器的消息，伏地魔试图幻影移形到小屋检查，为了确认应该没有一个活生生的魂器在那里落脚，而小屋周围的赤胆忠心咒则彻底否定了他的猜想。

“他不会的。”汤姆说，但他的声音听起来不那么肯定。哈利认为，发现自己灵魂的另一部分想干掉自己这件事非常令人惶惑。

高个食死徒并不关心汤姆的生存危机，他朝同伴比个手势，对方抬起魔杖。哈利的脚已摆出准备姿势，双眼锁在莱斯特兰奇身上。那个蒙面食死徒并不算是很大的威胁，因为他几乎只会千篇一律地用钻心咒。莱斯特兰奇则截然不同，他的战斗风格迅猛流畅且变化多端，一度曾是伏地魔的贴身侍卫——那个汤姆的成年体也许教过他如何决斗。

他们唯一的优势在于虽然食死徒口头威胁，却更倾向于使他们失去行动而非直接下杀手。汤姆则完全没有这种顾虑，杖尖绿光衬得他脸色发绿，第一个死咒已吹响决斗的号角。莱斯特兰奇笨拙地躲开，死咒击中了树。树立即枯萎，骤然大片落叶从枝干脱落，纷落在地。

哈利和汤姆一边打一边被迫往河岸上移动，有一刻哈利的护盾碎成千万点虚幻的碎片，新护盾被他及时补上；汤姆向高个食死徒掷出一道威力十足的咒语，对方懒洋洋地挥动一下魔杖挡下了。

至少他们还隔了一条水流湍急的小溪，中心处水深及腰，这意味着食死要涉水而过至少需要一点时间。倘若他和汤姆能趁机跑到光线昏暗的森林，兴许就能逃回小屋。

可这个主意一浮出来，莱斯特兰奇就停下攻击，他的魔杖向下指着溪水。

“滴水成冰！”

一束纯白的光自杖尖倾泻，溪水表面凝成冰，把两岸都冻了个结实。

他们该离开了。汤姆正要释放另一个杀戮咒，哈利拽住他的衣袖拖着人走。两人跌跌撞撞爬上岸，边躲避身后呼啸而至的魔咒跑进森林，汤姆的右手紧紧握着哈利的左手。

“幻影移形啊！”哈利喝道。

“我不能！我还是没法！”汤姆呼吸急促，“整个地方都被设了反咒。”

哈利的胃沉甸甸下坠，这将是一场漫长的战争，食死徒很可能用上好几天轮流蹲守，等他们沿着小溪逃亡。伏地魔可能已经告诉手下设陷阱的地点，毕竟他当然对汤姆的常用路线一清二楚。要不是哈利注意到不对劲，这次沐浴时刻将不堪设想......

身后穿来脚步声和一句模糊的喊声。哈利和汤姆对视一眼加快步伐。从小溪到小屋需要步行五分钟，两个狂奔的男孩只需一半的时间就能到。

他们步履飞快——哈利一向跑得很快，而汤姆的长腿能让他轻松跟上。有那么充满希望的一瞬，哈利觉得两人肯定能做到，几十米外小屋轮廓越来越清晰——

接着第三个食死徒从树后走出，堵住两人去路。

哈利和汤姆一个踉跄停下脚步，食死徒的收网时间到了。

身侧传来落叶踏碎声。哈利和汤姆背靠背举起魔杖，同时变出护盾挡住两道咒语的光。莱斯特兰奇先赶到，而他的同伴落在后面。

新出现的食死徒是三人中最矮的，哈利用魔杖对着他习惯性地大喊：“除你武器！”

毫无卵用，对面轻飘飘地把他的进攻扫开了。蒙面和卸下面具的两个食死徒绕着哈利和汤姆转圈，就像是等待猎食的黑鸟。他们的动作不紧不慢，满是自信。

哈利猛然意识到他们会输，会被捉住拖到伏地魔面前，哈利自己会被折磨至死，而汤姆将被剥夺身体重新锁回容器中。

咒语横飞。他和汤姆拼命反击，过了一会，矮壮的食死徒追了上来，他弯腰屈腿气喘吁吁。

这是个愚蠢且自大的错误。“阿瓦达索命！”汤姆转向新来的食死徒大喊。

对方来不及反应就被飞至眼前的绿光击中。他向后摔倒，面具从脸上滑落：主人死了，魔法自然失去效力。面具之下的脸是哈利一个同学的放大版：高尔。哈利震惊得无复以加，他身旁的汤姆因为在短时间内一口气施展过多杀戮咒而显出疲态，步履摇晃。

剩下两个食死徒交换眼神，接下来他们的魔杖喷出的都是绿光，这是食死徒方首次用上杀戮咒。哈利放开汤姆的手好让两人躲开。

这是一场注定失败的战斗。哈利前额的伤口鲜血淋漓，他只能不停用袖子从眼前擦去流下来的血。汤姆被一道钻心咒击中，发出一声短促的尖叫，哈利挡在他身前竖起一面护盾，却在下一秒被打破。

“呼神护卫！”哈利指着莱斯特兰奇大喊。这个小伎俩之前对付过汤姆，但食死徒不吃这套，他只是大笑着任由牡鹿朝他奔来。

然而守护神一离开他的杖尖，哈利用尽全身的意念想着“昏昏倒地”，昏迷咒的施咒动作已完成。哈利很少能成功施展无声咒，他讨厌练习无声咒，而汤姆对此很坚持。一般是由于汤姆以此为借口炫耀他的力量，顺便对哈利扔出一打效果超疼的魔咒。

而这次无声咒成功了，莱斯特兰奇根本来不及反应，双眼瞪大倒了下去。最后一个意外出场的矮个食死徒惊恐地盯着同伴的身体。

汤姆和哈利交换一个兴奋的眼神，联手展开还击，他们动作迅捷，配合默契，汤姆的脸被战斗点亮，肆意而不羁。

矮个食死徒虽然快，可二拳难敌四手。汤姆和哈利追着他，把高个食死徒失去意识的身体抛在身后。对方的施咒速度变慢，一道蓝白光没有击中哈利，擦过他的小腿落在好几尺外。

他被自己设下的反幻影移形咒困住了，当他试图卷起袖子激活黑魔标记，却被汤姆的一记恶咒击中，哈利对这个咒语有惨痛经历，就好像脑海里有千座教堂齐齐鸣钟。食死徒踉跄着跌倒，呕吐起来，他的眼睛和耳朵渗出鲜血。

咔！

这声音很小，而在哈利听到前，一股刺痛在手腕炸开，接着剧痛如货运列车隆隆碾过，他的胃上下翻腾，魔杖从僵硬的指尖滑落。

他旋身看到莱斯特兰奇站在他们后面，那道错过他的蓝白色咒语并非冲他而来——那是一道复苏咒！哈利双膝着地，手指在泥地里四下摸索魔杖。

“你可真不行——”汤姆傲慢地说，微侧身看向哈利。他的双眸瞪大了，第一次看见哈利的手腕折成一个不自然的角度，魔杖也不在手中——

“阿瓦达索命！”

哈利连躲都没躲，然而杀戮咒飞过他的头顶，宛如风中轻翼翕动，从侧面击中汤姆。他轰然倒下，四肢呈现出不正常的姿势瘫在地上，眼睛无神地对着天空。

一切发生得太快，过了好一会哈利都怔住了，他茫然地凝视着汤姆，心头一片混乱，空白、漆黑且空荡。汤姆死了。但这不可能——汤姆说过要是哈利活着他就不会死，那他为什么还是躺在地上一动不动，一只手张开伸向哈利？

沉重的步履将近，接着是更多的脚步声。

哈利扯开自己的视线，他拿到了魔杖，可是不是惯用手，他无法思考无法呼吸......但他还是举起魔杖指着接近的食死徒，杖尖抖如筛糠，他不知道如果自己真的施咒，还有没有命中度可言。

“哎呀。”这个食死徒说。相反，他的魔杖准确笔直地对准哈利的胸膛。“放下魔杖，我带你去个好地方。”

哈利沉默地摇头。

莱斯特兰奇咂咂嘴，奚落道：“我知道你杀不了人。小圣人波特，我听说了去年发生的所有事，那晚黑魔王回来了。你还记得他在你身上用过什么咒语吗？”

他挥动魔杖，那是一个典型的钻心咒动作。

哈利依然跪坐静止不动，这种姿势下躲避是不可能的。他的魔杖仍在手中颤抖着对向莱斯特兰奇的脖子。

“钻心剜——”

“四分五裂！”哈利尖叫，恐慌席卷全身。

鲜血四溅。

汤姆在漂浮，漫无目的，毫无实体。不知道发生了什么，他好像连身体也没有，却感到一种针扎似的难捱的暴露感，就好像他突然在霍格沃茨礼堂里赤身裸体一样。虽然这还不至于让他特别头痛，但还是非常不舒服。

他的视野朦朦胧胧，一片树叶从空中飘落，那么近，他能看清叶子表面所有的脉络和细小的输导养料的维管束......感官、视觉和听觉都混作一团。

说起来，感官视觉听觉以前还是有分别的吗？

他搞不清楚......思维迟缓、紊乱，甚至离得很遥远。他一点点地漂着，接着，懒懒散散地试图移动。

成功了，他感到些许惊讶。在空中稍微下沉了一点。

而身下，有什么东西特别温暖又熟悉，呈现出血肉丰满的形状。

一具身体。

汤姆——啊，当然就是他，突然对这个想法油然生出一股偌大的欣喜，有一具躯壳能栖身，这代表着安全与封闭。

灵体躺平了，他搜寻着进入方法......终于他分辨出那张嘴，嘴唇微微分开，他用尽意念把自己的一部分探进一条狭窄的收缩之地和两个黑暗的空洞......

现在要怎么办呢？为什么没有用？恐慌之下，汤姆试着舒展开......感到一股拉力......

——明亮的白光让他什么也看不见，喉咙里好像堵着东西，他强迫自己呼吸，深深地、用力地把灵魂其他部分都吸进来，直到肺部灼痛，装满了无法承受的量，他的眼前满是黑点——

然后，一切结束。汤姆咳嗽着，这很疼。他的嗓子擦伤了，好像刚才吸了一大口细沙。

他慢慢恢复知觉，双眼干燥刺痒，不停眨眼。树木印入眼帘，瞳孔聚焦......看到每一片树叶......

有人在摇晃他的肩膀。

“——姆！汤姆，汤姆！”

汤姆费了好大劲才抬起头。绿眼睛少年——哈利，一瞬间，唯一在他心头就只有这个名字。哈利。

到处都是血，除去哈利的眼眸和他惊悸的表情，这是汤姆注意到的第三件事。血迹洒满哈利的脸和脖颈，衬衫都被鲜红浸透了。汤姆不稳地扬起手，指关节轻触对方的脸颊。

“这是你第一次这么叫我。”

“什么？”哈利带着泣音问。

汤姆这才意识到他把那句话讲了出来。“‘汤姆’。”他解释道。脑子里充满梦幻般的感觉，他试探性地动动腿，“你一直喊我里德尔。”

“我以为你死掉了！”哈利冲他喊，完全没注意汤姆最后一句话。然后他似乎发现他的语调听起来有多么难过。“才不是因为你死了是件坏事，这只是因为我没反应过来！仅此而已！”

“我死了？”汤姆问，试图弄清哈利的意思，他的视线渐渐清晰——越过哈利肩头，他看到不远处一具漆黑的身体无声无息地倒在地上。

那是最后出现的食死徒。

他的脑袋被劈开了一半，像格兰芬多的那只幽灵一样向后垂下。哈利一定知道汤姆的视线落在哪里，但他没有转过身去看。

那个食死徒绝对死了。汤姆晃晃头，思维渐渐明晰，一股肾上腺素涌上。汤姆捉紧哈利搭在自己肩头的手。

“他有没有摁下黑魔标记？”

“啊？”

他试着坐起来，感到天旋地转，血液涌上脑袋。他呻吟着拍打自己的太阳穴。他的魔杖去哪了？

“那个食死徒，他有没有摁标记？”

“我没看见——”哈利恍惚着说。

“我们得回小屋。”汤姆打断他。伏地魔要来了。

幻影移形是不可能的：尽管限制他们的反幻影移形咒随着施咒主人的死亡而失效，但汤姆不相信自己能完完整整地同时幻影移形他们两个，而他还没教哈利这个咒语。更别说哈利自己还沉浸在惊吓中，比他的状况还要糟糕。

他还是站起来，靠在哈利身上摇摇欲坠，两个人互相支撑着半跑半踉跄地去向小屋。每走一步，汤姆心中的阴云愈浓，一场暴风雨渐渐成形；他已经看到了闪电，而距雷声又有多久呢？

他们上了一个坡，而周围树林仁慈地渐渐消失，再走几步路到达开阔地，两人终于走过石头圈成的界线。哈利扑倒在地，视线胶在地面上，而汤姆一只手压在哈利肩膀，大口呛咳。

突然，有什么促使汤姆转身，他的眼睛扫视着树林，天空布满密云，暗黑的雷雨云在地平线浮出。

有一个男人站在林木线上。

没有幻影移形尖锐的响声，他悄无声息地出现在那里。距离很远而看不清脸，但他很高，非常高，漆黑的兜帽斗篷无风自动。

汤姆转身时，哈利也扭过头，一把抓住对方的手。汤姆立刻意识到他已经朝界线迈出一步，灵魂另一部分对他唱响塞壬的引诱之歌。


	8. 第十五章 事败皆有因

第十五章 事败皆有因

By Lolita0904

伏地魔。

斗篷的兜帽遮住脸，可汤姆还是认了出来，他和对方之间有一种近乎具象化的拉力，这股拉力不是寓于内心，而是直接从他碎裂的灵魂深处迸发出来。那就是黑暗君主，是织出魂器之网、端坐中心的蜘蛛。

他的未来。

哈利的手抓着他的手腕，用力得能留下淤青。汤姆明白他也认出了对方。

两人一语不发，好像是怕对话会引起伏地魔的注意从而暴露位置。黑魔王看不见也摸不着他们，他绝对异常愤怒。哈利这几周前设下的赤胆忠心咒完全隐藏了小屋的具体位置：就算伏地魔花个一万年把这个地方一寸寸翻个底朝天，也毫无收获。

然而......他们还是觉得伏地魔的目光直直地投向他们。

想到这个可能性，汤姆不寒而栗。要是伏地魔能利用他们灵魂之间的联系而直接无视赤胆忠心咒呢？要是赤胆忠心咒的施咒力度不够呢？之前，这个咒语似乎发挥良好，但哈利不能对此打包票。也许伏地魔真的能看见他们，只是假装什么也没发现，享受这猫抓老鼠的快感......汤姆希望魔法能突然筑成一堵实墙，或是至少变成一扇发光的魔法护盾，拜托了至少是能看得见的就行。他重重地吞咽一口，手指环住哈利的手腕，同样地用力握回去。如果伏地魔朝他们走近一步，他就带着哈利幻影移形跑路，就算分体也顾不得了。

但伏地魔纹丝未动，下一秒，他消失了。

黑魔王的身影消失得又快又无声，汤姆惊讶地往后一退，他疯狂地扫视树林边缘，接着转身查看花园，他的手臂笨拙地支撑在哈利身上随着动作扭来扭去。

什么人也没有，那股诱惑的拉力也消失的无影无踪。

汤姆放开哈利的手轻松地笑了。他把魔杖收回衣袋，活动活动肩膀，突然感到所有战斗后的疼痛以及失去意识摔倒在树林里的伤痛都卷土重来。

“他走了吗？”

“他进不来的。”汤姆回答，“要是能，他早就进来了。”他伸出一只手给哈利，对方茫然地瞪着它。

一股战栗电流般滚过双肩，他睁大双眼狂乱地四下游移，接着向下聚焦在自己染血的双手。这不是对伏地魔的恐惧，而是第一次杀人后的反应。

汤姆不会理解的，他的杀戮咒击中了矮壮的食死徒，却只感到全然的力量与成就感——所有杀人后的消极情绪都和他没有半毛钱关系。毕竟，他杀人就是有一个堂皇充分的理由，或是意外失手，故而他根本没什么好后悔的。

哈利似乎失去了靠自己移动的力气。汤姆倾身，两只手叉进男孩的腋下把人拽直了。哈利任他摆弄，倚靠在汤姆身上，两个人穿过花园走向小屋前门。

一走进小屋，汤姆用脚勾来一把椅子，把哈利安在上面。他烧了壶水，用魔杖把水灌进桶。他们的肥皂落在小溪里，但厨房橱柜里还有一块新的。

当他回到餐桌前，哈利整个陷在椅子里，好像是一只被剪断牵绳的小狗狗。汤姆叹气，把另一把椅子拖到哈利对面坐下，小心地把满当当的桶放在膝盖中间。在哈利漠然的目光下，他用一块浸满温热肥皂水的海绵擦拭对方脸上的溅开的血迹。汤姆本可以用魔法完成这个任务，但他有一种冲动就想用麻瓜的方式，这是充满仪式感的一贯做法。

“我杀人了。”哈利开口。汤姆捏着他的下巴控制角度，哈利吞咽着，喉结鼓动。“他的尸——尸体还在那吗？”

“也许伏地魔会处理。”汤姆让自己的语气充满同情，但他内心简直开心死了。

哈利也是杀人犯了，和自己一样，真真正正地手沾鲜血。

汤姆还从来没有见过第二个杀过人的家伙，他的朋友以前乐于讨论对卑劣的泥巴种下手，但是汤姆是唯一一个真的付诸行动的人。

哈利微微点头，动作很小，汤姆捏在他下巴上的手限制住他的动作。

“我不是故意的。”他说，闭上眼让汤姆摘去眼镜用海绵擦拭他的鼻梁，“我甚至从来没想过这么做——我只是想要他走开。要是咒语打在其他部位，他还不会死。”

汤姆个人对此保持怀疑。若是从结果来看，哈利的切割咒是用了实打实的力道。

但他却说：“我知道。但是你干得漂亮，哈利。他想杀我们——他真的把我杀了，那他肯定得死，只是死得太快了。”

汤姆正把海绵移向粘糊糊的头发，哈利的手攥紧了他的前臂，这一举动出乎意料，汤姆静止了。

“你其实很高兴吧，是不是？”

汤姆耸耸肩。

“啊肯定的，白问。”哈利咕哝道。他叹口气，放开手，嘴巴张开又闭上——显然在组织语言。

“其实我也没有特别后悔。”他最终说，晶莹的绿眼睛对上汤姆，“但我从没想过杀人，你懂我意思吗？”

“不懂。”汤姆老实回答。人类一直在杀戮，比如植物和各种动物，这和杀人有什么区别？

哈利的目光在他脸上逡巡，接着发出一个近乎笑声的声音。

“狗嘴里吐不出象牙。”他挖苦道，伸手要拿海绵。汤姆把它放在哈利手心，注视着对方清洗手臂。他含着一丝浅笑，可往水桶里看时表情又晦暗下来，水面上浮着零星几团肥皂泡，而下方的水都是红色。

“莱斯特兰奇。”他头也不抬地突兀出声。

“嗯？”

“那个高个食死徒的名字。我看过预言家日报认出他——那两兄弟：拉巴斯坦和罗道夫斯，几个月前从阿兹卡班越狱。我不知道他是哪个，你杀掉的那个食死徒叫高尔。”

高尔。汤姆把这个名字记住以备将来参考，收集情报很有用。“我有个室友姓莱斯特兰奇。”他说，不仅是为了聊天，而哈利似乎将聊天作为情绪发泄方式。“拉斐尔——我们叫他拉夫。你一说我还真觉得他们长得有点像，拉夫也是个决斗高手。”

“他是你朋友吗？”

拉夫确实挺好。阿布拉克萨斯通常对汤姆那些阴暗的想法选择回避，但拉夫总是准备随时搭把手。

“是的。”

哈利沉默了好一会。“那我们是朋友吗？”

“有时候吧。”

哈利点头赞同他的发言。

“你朋友的儿子死了，你不生气吗？”

“我是中意拉夫，但我不知道你杀了谁。”

哈利凝视着桌子纹理。生气吗？汤姆觉得有点不爽，但找不到生气理由。

水开了，水壶发出尖锐的鸣音。汤姆把桶递给哈利，起身走到厨房台面边，他倒了两杯热气腾腾的茶——他自己的杯子里只加牛奶，哈利的那杯还加了两块糖。

还差点什么吧。汤姆偷偷瞥一眼哈利，对方的手在颤抖，嘴唇抿成阴郁的弧度。要是哈利情绪化起来，汤姆可不想处理。他往哈利的杯子里加了一茶勺镇静剂。

哈利抬眼，汤姆把茶杯放在桌子上。

“你觉得剩下的食死徒——活下来的那个，看见了多少？”汤姆问，缩回椅子里，“伏地魔会问他的。”

哈利双手拢着杯子思索。“你是说，他有没有看见你被杀戮咒打中？我不知道，也许吧。但我想你的咒语打中他后，马上就昏过去了，而且我们离开的时候他的脸没对着我们。”

汤姆阴沉地想，他们应该杀了他的。忽视这点实在太蠢，就算那个食死徒不记得，只要他的眼睛是睁着的，伏地魔就能从他脑袋里看到一切，包括整个经过：哈利和自己一起战斗，并完全没有被胁迫的意思。

他呷口茶。哈利无意识地模仿他，然后对着杯子皱眉。

“这牛奶过期了吧。”

“我觉得没有啊。”

伏地魔会对他所见之事有何想法？把哈利作为人质很合理，但如果哈利没有在字面上真真切切地被他缚住，这么做风险极高，显而易见哈利的逃跑机会很大。

“是什么感觉？”哈利突然问道。

“什么？”

“死亡，是什么感觉？”

汤姆顿住了，试图理清思绪。可说实话，要回忆起被杀戮咒命中和重返人世之间的事不太容易，那就像梦境残余的幻影一般。

“我很难用言语形容。”他最后说，“很强烈的暴露感？反正不太舒服。”

“那......疼吗？被杀戮咒打中。”

啊是了，哈利的父母也是这么死的。

“不疼，我甚至一点感觉也没有。当时我刚转过来看你，然后就从身体里飘起来。”

“那——那还好。”哈利声音极轻，从杯子里喝了一大口，因为茶水味道皱起鼻子。镇静剂药效很足，几乎是立竿见影，哈利原本皱起的额头放松了，他坐直身体。

“我死了......有多久。”汤姆问。在他灵魂出窍的时候根本感受不到时间。

“几分钟吧，可能更少，我没算。”哈利咳了咳清嗓子，他似乎不想直视汤姆的眼睛，“我没法思考，我去想探你的脉搏但是什么也没有，你整个人毫无动静了。然后，突然间你开始咳嗽。”

汤姆点点头，不知道该说什么。

“伏地魔想杀你，你慌吗？”哈利问他，语调有点奇怪——轻若蝉翼。

“我——”汤姆开了头，又闭嘴了，绞尽脑汁该怎么说。一开始他真的很震惊，但是仔细想想又觉得不出意料之外。从伏地魔的角度来看，汤姆已经获得自由到处乱走好几个月了，很可能把自己的秘密泄露出来，还根本没想着要和自己联系。他或许还以为汤姆这是一小片微不足道的灵魂随时可以牺牲掉——他根本不知道汤姆和哈利已经、并且正在收集其他魂器。

“我做第一个魂器一般都是为了实验。”汤姆最后说，“我想看看我分裂掉的灵魂量对不对，毕竟我不想做完六个魂器以后只给自己留个七分之一——我打算每个容器里放十二分之一，我自己则留下一半的灵魂。”

听闻他提及灵魂分裂片数，哈利的目光动了动。汤姆轻咳一声接着讲。

“我认为最开始的日记本是当作武器，因为之后他选用的容器有冈特戒指——”他拍拍自己挂在脖子上隆起的小玩意，“——斯莱特林的挂坠盒，这么看来他的旧日记本就不足为惜。”

“我敢说他现在肯定很生气。”哈利道，“你很易怒，如果我还是魂器，我的伤疤肯定很痛。”他抬起手触摸前额，却被自己的手指分散注意，他把手放在面前慢慢地张开又握拢。

镇静剂的效果可能开始出现了，汤姆想起这种魔药会随时间而变质，而他这里的镇静剂显然放了有超过五十年了。

“我才不易怒。”汤姆边说边试着不着痕迹地把杯子从哈利手里拿过来，却吃了一记怒目，哈利把杯子抱得更紧了。

“一旦有什么事不如你的意，你就立刻发脾气，这是事实！”

这绝对不是事实，汤姆的脾气那可是太好了，但是眼下不是争论这个的好时机——哈利已经在椅子上左右晃动了，汤姆叹口气。

“乖嘛，让我们躺回床上——”

汤姆把他拉起身，哈利愤愤地拍打他的手，但汤姆抓得很紧，一分钟后哈利就整个放松靠在他身上，当然，在挨得更紧和拉开距离间挣扎。

哈利一站直，就能看出他完全无法配合。一种并非纯然是愧疚的情绪刺中了汤姆，尽管他肯定不能提前知道魔药会产生什么效果，但他还是感觉不太舒服。

汤姆把人送到卧室里，哈利抓住他的衬衫。“汤姆？”

“我在？”

“我很高兴我不用跑去阿尔巴尼亚生活。”

“啥？”汤姆怀疑自己的耳朵。

“伏地魔失去身体后就是这么做的。虫尾巴找了条蛇哺乳他，你不知道吗？”

汤姆还真不知道。他把哈利往床上一扔——忽略对方“哎！”的惊呼——然后用魔杖清理掉他衣服上残余的血迹。

哈利在枕头上蹭来蹭去，让汤姆把他的鞋子脱掉。他的衬衫掀起来，双颊布满红晕。

汤姆很想在哈利昏昏欲睡还没反应过来的时候，就这么跨在他腰上，对着他的腹部打手枪，但他还是选择蹬掉自己鞋子爬到床上，靠着床头板盘腿坐好，再把哈利搬过来，让对方的头枕着自己膝盖。

汤姆也很累，但他的大脑仍一片嗡鸣，兴奋过头又精疲力竭。

他曾死亡。

又活过来。

这个想法让他头晕目眩。确信自己和哈利的连结能让他始终不死是一回事，可真切地去鬼门关体验了一把又是另一码事，他的灵魂从肉体里扯出，漂浮在上，又找到回去的办法......

他的所有理论都得到证实。他已有的三片灵魂碎片：日记本里的算一片，还有两片无意中存在戒指里和哈利的伤疤里，这三片灵魂都牢牢拼在一起，在他灵魂出窍的时候也没有散开。其中一片和哈利的灵魂融合，这就是固定住其余灵魂的锚。

准确来讲这和魂器不是一回事。汤姆和伏地魔的连系是单向的，并不能保证汤姆的存活，而他和哈利之间的连系呈双向，并且力量强到能把两个人的身体都绑在一起。两人牢牢合在一起的灵魂之股就像两个攀登高峰的登山者之间强劲的攀爬绳，若是其中一人坠落，只要另一个稳住位置，那他们都能生存下来。

就汤姆所知，回溯整个魔法历史，都没有出现过这种情况。灵魂对巫师来说一直都是未知领域：灵魂本身就是魔法最伟大的奥秘，而对其进行探索实验则是最大的魔法禁忌。

这要他如何放手？汤姆咬着唇度量着形势。他和哈利的誓言再过一个礼拜左右就会失效，他还没有得到足够的灵魂量能让他冒着风险分出一部分做新魂器，而当他切断和哈利之间的联系后，就会泯为凡人，除非他能马上找到伏地魔另一个魂器。

又或者，他可以把哈利带走。

汤姆低头注视哈利的脸，对方呼吸平缓，清浅的气流从微张的唇瓣吐出，一只手半握着放在汤姆膝盖上。

从某种意义上来说，这个想法非常诱人。

哈利非常......特别。汤姆自己也很意外，两个人一起相处的时间里，对哈利的兴趣从未消失。通常情况下，他毁掉一个人的速度会快很多，他用自己的人格魅力让人们臣服，把他们变成只会顺从、不值一提的仆从。然而恰恰相反，实际上哈利正逐渐学会反击，迫使汤姆费尽心机去维护两人之间脆弱的力量平衡。哈利这种持续的不顺从态度本该激怒他，奇怪的是，正是这种危险感才让同哈利的相处如此有趣，令人上瘾。

他还很有用场——每天早晨的决斗令人心醉神迷。充满恐慌感又异常甜美。汤姆不喜欢和搭档决斗——他很讨厌梅乐思教授所坚持的每个月第二次集会都要进行组队决斗。他的同学无一动作迟缓，比他更弱，碍手碍脚。

但是哈利是一个很强的战士，从来没有人能像他一样和汤姆契合。汤姆精通进攻，而他擅长防御，并能游刃有余。每四次训练里，汤姆依然能赢其中三把，然而每当面临生死关头，哈利的决斗都能展示出惊人且无法预计的力量。

但他现在的可控仅仅是因为期望能在夏天结束的时候走人。汤姆真的能引诱或是威胁哈利立下第二个誓言吗？不太可能。那样的话就得永远用药物控制哈利了，否则他最终都能设法把他们的位置透露给邓布利多。再说，把哈利带在身边等于把他们设成目标——如果汤姆独自躲到世界上一个偏僻的旮沓角落，并保守住秘密，伏地魔可能不会忙着抓捕他——比如在西藏，魂器还是魂器而已——但是哈利必须死。汤姆毕竟不是能原谅且忘却仇恨的类型，而哈利是个婴儿的时候就毁了他的胜利，并且对他的计划造成前所未有的阻碍。

汤姆懒洋洋地抚弄自己极富弹性的头发，把这些可能性丢出脑海。窗外，细雨刚落，雨滴模糊了远方群山的轮廓。即使他不再能感应到伏地魔，起码伏地魔的手下可能还在附近驻守，为他们走出赤胆忠心咒界线这希望渺茫的事，随时准备着给主人通风报信。

哈利不断醒来又睡去，在光怪陆离的梦里浮沉，他梦见明亮的光，耳边是人群的喊声。而当他终于睁开双眼，却发现卧室只有他一人。他困惑地发现自己仍然穿着白天的衣服，尽管他的眼镜干干净净，被仔细地折好放在床头柜上。他戴上眼镜坐起来，在一阵阵晕眩中眨着眼。

卧室里光线昏暗，透过窗他看见一片猩红的天空，高云之下夕阳西下。

猩红......

啊。

战斗。恐怖的咒语。精准切开的关节软骨和肌腱，森然白骨：脊柱上部分在血肉模糊里清晰可见，还有血，好多血，从动脉里喷出——

别去想。

哈利把腿从床边放下，踩在地上，他短短的指甲嵌进床单边缘。

别去想。想点别的什么吧。

他为什么在大中午就睡着了？哈利揉揉额头，不小心碰到太阳穴那里结成疤的伤口而皱皱脸。汤姆把伤口擦干净了......汤姆把他整个人都收拾干净，然后他们开始谈话，混沌和眩晕押到了他的神智......

哈利拧着眉头努力回想，显然他的意识还在回笼。他翻身下床，拍拍衣服向门走去。

起居室里，汤姆站在壁炉前，赤脚站在小毛毯上，明显在用锅煮晚饭。他的肩膀很放松，轻声哼着小曲。

“几点了？”哈利倚在门框问他。

汤姆对他一笑。“才九点半，你睡得好吗？”

哈利盯着他，试图根据事实把事情整明白。

“你给我下药了。”

这句话比他的大脑还先一步，而当他话已出口，立刻知道这是真的。

“我没有。”汤姆迅速说，他语气相当肯定，要是哈利没那么了解他，就真信了他的邪。然而这句谎言让他更加愤怒了。

“我不会因为心情不好就昏过去，实际上，恰恰相反！你在我的茶里加料了。”

汤姆意识到哈利没那么好糊弄，放下木勺子，让它自动搅拌食物。他走向哈利，双手安抚性伸出。

“好吧，我是在茶里加了点东西，但只有一滴镇静剂而已，只不过效果比我想象中强了很多，说实话这是好事，你看你睡得那么好不是吗。”

汤姆，总是强行帮他做决定。“你不想费神处理我的情绪，所以你干脆把我弄昏了。”哈利把他的话翻译一遍，声音紧绷。于是，几个礼拜、几个月压抑住的怒火突然就在他心里爆发了。他的“人情”、山洞。潘西......

哈利要跟他算总账。不知为何，他之前从来没能好好地跟汤姆处理过这些事——无论何时他有这个打算了，汤姆总能化解他的情绪，把他的注意力转移到别的什么事情上。

还有完没完了。还剩没几天，如果哈利永远不提，那么也许未来好多年里他都能琢磨着这个事情无法释怀。

“你为什么就不问一下我的想法呢？你为什么就不能问？”

“我已经跟你讲了这是个意外！”

这不是道歉。废话，汤姆从不道歉，取而代之的是对哈利解释，对哈利所做的那些糟心事实际上都是在为他好。而且就算他真的说抱歉，也绝不出于真心。汤姆只是学会把这个词用来安抚别人。

“我说的是这回事吗？你总是这样，完全不在意我自己的选择权，把我看做是一只宠物来对待，训练它做这做那，干得好就表扬，烦到你了就把它搞昏——”

“是吗，比如什么时候？”

就好像他对哈利所说的事一无所知一样！

“比如在山洞里你强迫我喝那个药水！比如你之后逼我做的那些事——！”

“我逼你什么了？”汤姆重复，向哈利逼近。哈利已经退无可退，他的背重重抵在墙面。“我记得你当时也很享受吧，你就喜欢含着我的东西，听我的要求！”

汤姆想让他自乱阵脚，把对话内容转到性事上，讲一些污言秽语，而他差不多做到了，就等着看哈利面红耳赤语无伦次。但是哈利已经厌倦对两个人一起干的那档子事羞耻逃避了。

“你那时候就用不着强迫我！这事我原本就会做——”他停住，鼓起勇气把话说出口，“几个礼拜前，我本来就能自愿给你口，只要你温和地提出要求！”

“你会吗？”汤姆对他假笑，“我还不知道你是个主动的类型呢。你早就应该告诉我了——我还以为你就是喜欢假装被侵犯。可怜又无辜的小哈利呀，被他邪恶的坏蛋绑匪逼着做坏事......”

他的话语包含令人不安的真实成分，而对他们两人来说这曾经是一个信手可拈的谎言。而汤姆懂得度在哪里，也知道自己已经越界了。但无关紧要，他只是试图把哈利原本的话故意扭曲成对他有利的发言。

“这都是关于你的控制力。”哈利倔强地说，拒绝被他带偏。汤姆漆黑的眼睛深深地看进他的。“以及伤害别人。就算损人不利己，你也不会住手，就好像你内心有个黑洞而你得不停填补它。这很可悲，汤姆。你本可以成为任何你想成为的人。你很聪明，还很勇敢，你他妈的那么迷人，你说话的时候有一半时间我都不知道怎么应对，但是你只会伤害！”

汤姆修长的手指闪电般缠绕住哈利的喉咙。他的脸罕见得被怒火扭曲。不再这么自鸣得意了是不是？

“你想做什么呢？”哈利无所畏惧地对他冷笑，“掐死我？掏出魔杖折磨我？残忍是你最大的弱点，汤姆。你自己把自己的计划搅黄了，就像你把我在密室叫醒只是想玩弄我，就像去年在墓地里的时候伏地魔把魔杖还给我。说起来谁也不会相信，我们做爱好几个月了，而我知道你还是会从背后给我一刀，就是为了看我流血。”

哈利发表完这番长话，汤姆的脸因愤怒而发白，但他微不可见睁大的眼睛和微微皱起的眉毛都写着惊讶。汤姆肯定知道他想要伤害和控制别人的强迫性需求经常也会玩火自焚，然而这也许是第一次有人把这个事实甩到他脸上。

他的手指在哈利的脖颈收紧了，渗透出一丝压迫。

“哈利，你可真放肆。”他反唇相讥，“没了我，没了伏地魔，你以为你是谁？你是有点小聪明，但是放到宏观大局里，你没什么特别的。你的命运就是过简单平凡的生活，娶个无趣的老婆，生一堆无趣的孩子，还有一份无趣的工作——”

“这就是我想要的生活！”

“哦真的吗？”汤姆靠得更近，两人胸口相贴，他的大腿挤进哈利双腿间——带有情色意味，但更多的是展示力量。“你不喜欢刺激？你不享受危险？”

哈利凝视着他的眼睛，呼吸幽灵般拂过脸。

“证明我的话，汤姆。”他轻柔地说。

“你也要证明我的。”汤姆厉声道。他的手指收紧，哈利勉强喘了一口，“你装作你不喜欢，但是你总是怂恿我这么做。我没来之前你的生活是有多无聊啊——”

好一番傲慢的话！哈利的身体快一步作出反应，魔杖出袖戳在汤姆下巴处的皮肤。两个人都静止了，陷入僵局。

“我已经杀了人。”哈利嘶哑地说。汤姆掐着他脖子的手劲只够让他说话，“我也能杀了你。”

这是一个新念头——令人震惊，且出乎意料。

“哦是吗？”汤姆问。他的拇指摩挲着哈利的颈项，这是个威胁也是个抚摸。“那你的誓言呢？”

“失去魔法也无所谓。等我杀了你，我会烧掉你的身体让你没法复活，这个小屋我也会烧掉——”

“这可没这么简单，哈利。今天我们就证明了你要是不杀掉自己，你就无法杀了我。因为我们被绑在一起，只要你活着，我就不死。”

“那也有破坏连结的办法，不是吗？反正几天后你就会这么做了。”

“也许我不会呢。”汤姆用气声说话，嘴唇就离哈利的几毫米，温热的手握着他的喉咙。“或许我会把你留在身边。”

听出汤姆想毁约的暗示，不知名的怒火在哈利胸口燃烧。尽管在心底他已经知道这是一个日益膨胀的危险——显而易见，但又避而不谈，两个人找不到魂器的日子里，它越来越大。汤姆只是终于把它放到明面上讲了而已。

“你试试。”哈利嘶声道，空着的那只手揪起汤姆的衣领，魔杖尖迸出火花，“尽管试，汤姆。但别怪我警告过你——你要是这么干，我就杀了你。”

汤姆松开哈利的脖子转而把灼热的魔杖往一边压。哈利借此机会想离开墙面——

但汤姆另一只手臂已经圈住他的腰，把整个人往上提，直到哈利只能踮着脚尖站稳。他们静止了，彼此的嘴唇只隔呼吸的距离。

接着距离消失，四片唇瓣严丝合缝贴在一起。

哈利不知道是谁结束了这点距离，但这无关紧要。汤姆同他争夺这个吻的控制权，直到连结起死回生，清空了一切杂念。

直到这一刻来临，哈利都没意识到他有多想念这种感觉。温暖、安全、轻飘飘的，好像是永无止境的美妙的自由落体。它和第一次时一样好。甚至更好。

汤姆的情感在他周围旋转，那是毫无头绪的挫败感和不情不愿的着迷。

是哈利自己的镜像。

他在汤姆的吻里叹息，放任自己被卷进那股汹涌潮水里，来到那个他和汤姆偶尔来到的地方，在那里他们灵魂间闪耀的连线便是唯一。

当两人最后分开时，厨房里的光源只剩下跳动的火焰。落日已然西沉，从地平线上消失，哈利的心宛如一只被困的蝴蝶扑簌，而汤姆头发凌乱。

他们谁也没开口。过了好久。

“只是个玩笑。我会放你走，还差几天，哈利。”

骗子，哈利心想，但他没说。骗子。


	9. 第十六章 梦境

在他们吵了那一架之后，哈利再也无法摆脱那种被监视的感觉。如果从眼角窥视过去的话，会发现树丛中时而有影子出没。也许是风，又也许是施了幻身术的食死徒。

汤姆和他一样一惊一乍的。两人之间默契地维持着触手可及的距离——比起连接所允许的最大距离要近得多——这样他们可以随时幻影移形逃走。在屋子里的时候没有那么糟——厚厚的石墙起码能给他们一种在保护之下的错觉——但当哈利去外屋厕所的时候，汤姆总会找个借口和他一起去。他们轮流上厕所，隔着门故作轻松地聊天。轮到哈利守着外面的时候，他会尽量不去仔细看树丛。

要不是他们已经和好的话，气氛会很压抑。汤姆没有道过歉，也没有保证会改，但哈利也并没有期待他这么做。他把该说的都说了，单是这样就让他感觉轻松很多。

汤姆自己也有做一些努力。他们吵架的两天后是哈利的生日，汤姆把他叫醒，爬上床用嘴对他做了那件又美好又可怕的事。很显然他没有任何经验，但他带着学习新技能的决心一门心思地完成了任务——哈利没过多久就开始呻吟喘息，汗湿的手扭着身下的床单。他射出的时候，汤姆吞了下去，虽然多半不是故意的，但他看起来并不在意。他爬到哈利身上，懒洋洋地在他大腿之间磨蹭，哈利扯着他的袖子，露出一个大大的，迷迷糊糊的微笑。

从汤姆的角度来说，这招非常聪明。他们并没有就这件事多做讨论，但第二天晚上，汤姆把那只吱吱作响，歪歪扭扭的床垫变回扶手椅，得意洋洋地进入卧室，在警觉但没什么抵抗的哈利身后躺下了。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

距离八月六日越来越近，但他们并没有再发现任何一个魂器。汤姆变得越来越沮丧。他们一起讨论着他的人生细节，他去过的地方。汤姆在一开始还有所保留，但随着他开始寄希望于哈利能察觉到一些他没能察觉到的东西，他也逐渐把越来越多信息透漏给哈利。

在一个阳光明媚的下午，他们面对面坐在空空的壁炉前面的小毯子上，汤姆的旅行箱敞开在他们面前。汤姆细细地品读了他的一大沓旧信，哈利则浏览着他七年级时候的日记。感觉很奇妙——不是他认识的这个汤姆写的，而是他的另一部分，他那继续成长为伏地魔的那部分。

哈利有一半期待着能在日记中发现点伏地魔统治世界的计划什么的，但事实比他想的没劲多了。无非是课程安排还有作业的提交日期什么的，还有横跨了几页纸的如尼文的罕见图样，以及一些明显是算术占卜等式的没意义的潦草笔迹。有趣一些的是一串密码（如果旁边獾的涂鸦代表着什么的话，那多半是赫奇帕奇的密码），以及不止一篇关于邓布利多缺点的长论文，而且在快写满的时候字体越来越小。

还有日记的边边角角，一直到封底内侧，日历的空白处，到处都是他对他的同学和老师的观察记录。

“ _BR和SP与AB重归于好_ ，”哈利大声念了出来，把日记拿到一侧。“ _NK和AR分手了_ ……你写这些干嘛？”

“知道点学校里的八卦有好处，”汤姆说道，给一堆魔法不当使用部门的信件分了类——很明显魔法部在他的年代里马虎得多。“NK是尼可拉·卡纳里斯……AR是亚历山大·罗尔。我进日记之前他们俩在一起了。”

“真迷人，”哈利翻了翻页。“这个呢？ _晚上八点，KoW会议，B27教室？_ ”

“很明显KoW是沃尔普及斯骑士。B27是地下教室那里：就是魔药教室旁边的那个小走廊的末端。从来都没人去那，连家养小精灵都不去。”

“你觉得你会不会在那里藏了一个魂器？”

那一多半是一个玩笑，但汤姆的幽默感在过去几天变得暴躁多了，他严厉地瞪了他一眼。哈利半嘲讽着举手表示投降。

“行吧，没在B27。”他啪的一下把日记合上，把它放在旁边叠好的一叠整齐的杂志上——除了1943年以外每年都有一本。“我觉得我们在这找不到什么。”

“它总会在 _某个地方的_ 。”

哈利长长地叹了一口气，但还是决定忍了。“好吧……汤姆喜欢的东西……牛逼哄哄又有魔法的地方……黑暗的洞穴……危险生物，伤害别人……闪闪发光的东西——哦！——”他打了个响指“——会不会在古灵阁？”

汤姆对他怒目而视，恼怒地说，“我不喜欢你的语气。不可能在古灵阁：我连个金库都没有。”

“没准你开了个户呢？”

“我不信任妖精。”

哈利翻了个白眼。“你当然不了。那破釜酒吧呢？”

“你管那个叫牛逼哄哄有魔法的地方？那就是个脏兮兮的酒吧。”

“那可是通往魔法世界的大门！” 一直以来破釜酒吧都给他留下了深刻的印象。那代表着在霍格沃茨新的一年，代表着逃离德斯礼。

“不，”汤姆说道。

“尖叫棚屋？”

“尖叫什么？”

哦，对。尖叫棚屋之所以尖叫是因为卢平在里面表演变形记，那大概是六十年代……或者七十年代……

“还有什么？”汤姆不耐烦地问道，哈利没能再提出其他可能性来。

“很明显我提的你哪个都不喜欢——要不你自己琢磨一个出来？”

汤姆放下信。“问题在于，”他的一只手捋过头发，说道，“我在魔法界还没去过很多地方，有很多地方我想见识见识，但到目前为止我只去过对角巷，翻倒巷，霍格莫德，霍格沃茨。三年级之后阿布拉萨克斯吵着要他父母收留我一周，但是我不怎么喜欢那。马尔福太太花了一整个假期时间鄙视我。”他停了下来，邪恶地笑着，开始了回忆。“我成功地报复了她：她养了一堆色彩鲜艳的小鸟，有一天我——”

“她以为你是麻瓜出身是吗？”哈利问道，免得他接下来听到汤姆对马尔福太太的鸟做的任何毋庸置疑的坏事。“是不是因为这个她才不喜欢你？”

汤姆哼了一声。“阿布的父母可没那么开放。不，她和别人一样，以为我是混血或者纯血。“

“什么？”哈利问道。“人们怎么可能这么想？没别的意思，我是指，你去霍格沃茨上学的时候穿着二手袍子，里德尔很明显不是个显赫的名字……”

“我 _确实_ 是混血。”

“是是是，但是你不是最近才发现的吗？”

“我一直都知道，”汤姆说道。“像我这样的人怎么可能是麻瓜出身？只不过我一直以来都以为我的魔法是从我父亲那边继承来的而已。”

“但你的同学没理由相信啊……除非你对你长大的地方一直保密？”

“哦，没有。我第一天就告诉所有人了，”汤姆轻松愉快地说。

哈利扬起了眉毛。“斯莱特林们可真大度啊。”

汤姆笑了。“不，你没明白。我和斯莱特林院的人说：当我还是个婴儿的时候，我被一个穿着长斗篷的美丽女人留在一个糟糕的麻瓜孤儿院门口。她给了护士一大袋沉甸甸的金加隆，还给了我名字，然后话都没说就走了。然后我就展示我的蛇佬腔。在那之后，每个人都以为我是谁的私生子。在那会基本就是个丑闻，所以很自然地，第二天学校里每个人都知道了。”

“大家都信了？”

“他们当然都信了：人嘛，比起无聊的真相总会倾向于相信刺激的谎言。其实还挺有意思的。那些人花了好几年猜我父亲是麻瓜还是巫师，如果是巫师的话他又是谁。我学院长——斯拉吉——甚至在我第一堂魔药课后把我拉到一边，把他的小胖手放到我肩膀上，还说——”汤姆提起嗓子开始模仿某人“—— _我的孩子，虽然乱问问题可能很失礼，但我真的不得不问。怎么说好，你长得有点像提多·德文特，就是圣芒戈昆虫与魔法疾病科的主任医师……出了名的不检点，你知道_ ……”

汤姆说完了，挺起胸来，好像期待哈利为他的机智倾倒。他可能第一次有机会显摆这件事。

“恭喜？”哈利表示道，然后沉默。

“这谎撒得多棒啊！”汤姆沾沾自喜地表示，他要么是没注意到哈利的语气，要么是决定无视他。“我撒过的谎里最棒的一个。我在火车上琢磨出来的，你知道，就伊戈尔·帕金森拒绝坐在我这个泥巴种旁边之后。”他啜了一口茶，把杯子放在壁炉旁边。哈利打开一卷羊皮纸，发现是汤姆四年级的变性术作业。一个微微闪光的紫墨水写着的“超出预期”潦草地写在纸卷右上角。

“你的第一天怎么样？”

哈利抬起头，没有料到这个问题。“信息量很大，”他回想起第一次进入霍格沃茨大厅的时候。“分院叫到我的时候，人人都知道我是谁了。我不怎么喜欢。”

汤姆咧嘴一笑——可不是什么善意的笑。

“怎么了？”哈利狐疑地问道。

“你有点社恐，是不是？我猜过，但只有我们两个人的时候很难判断。”

“我没有！”哈利喊道，他 _并不社恐_ 。他好歹还搞过DA。他并不喜欢在一大群人面前说话，但他不还是做到了吗。“我只不过是不喜欢一群陌生人背地里八卦我。”

“让他们说去呗。他们的想法又不重要。”

哈利想了一会。“我们真应该交换人生。我可以当个无名无姓的孤儿，没有黑魔王想追杀我，你可以当大名鼎鼎的哈利波特来爽一把。我打赌你肯定喜欢。我甚至还得 _接受采访_ 。”

“我觉得听着不错，”汤姆带着微笑说。“不过我不确定你能不能当个合格的黑魔王。”

他指了指哈利背后的一叠教科书。哈利没说一句话，把书递给了汤姆，在递书的时候，他们指尖相接。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

他们在那天也并没有再找到一个魂器，第二天也没有。在那之后不久，汤姆倚着厨房橱柜，看着哈利在钉在门后的日历的八月四号上画了一条线。

汤姆不喜欢那个日历。那是在他们去过那个不能算是百货的麻瓜百货店之后的那一天，哈利在一张闲置羊皮纸上画的。随着红墨水打了个圈的8月六日的一天天接近，那些整齐的小叉叉像是在嘲笑汤姆。他也不喜欢哈利的指尖轻触着后面的纸张的样子。他多半在想那些他相见的人吧——那些他经常带着伤感，若有所思的表情提起的朋友们。

哈利丝毫没有察觉汤姆这些想法，他放下羽毛笔，径直擦过他走向卧室。汤姆压抑住一股冲动——他想环住他的腰，把他摁在离他们最近的某个墙面上，直到他的身体紧绷。被压制着，这样他的注意力都在汤姆身上。

但他没有，他安静地跟着他进了卧室。哈利径直钻到被单下面，但汤姆坐在床边，双脚没有离地。

他现在所感受到的情绪很奇怪。汤姆一般不会感到担心或者有压力——他一般的做法是决定，然后行动。但他现在因为犹豫不决而不知所措，这个誓言要怎么办，哈利，魂器，伏地魔。所有的一切都一路冲向终点，仿佛一辆刹车失灵的车冲向悬崖边。

“赶紧睡吧，”哈利迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着。汤姆叹了口气，但还是吹灭了蜡烛，躺在他身边。哈利立刻蹭了过来；也不是想干什么，只不过是安慰性质的习惯而已。

房间还没有完全暗下来。窗外的天空是深绀色。大多数星星还没有亮起，火星悬在树上，像一只火热的红色眼睛对他眨着眼。汤姆躺了很长时间，在他身边，哈利的呼吸逐渐沉稳平静。

_魂器_

有一个在学校，汤姆可以确定，但是想把它拿回来是痴人说梦。汤姆不可能拉着哈利，冒险从密道进入霍格沃茨——他们太容易被发现了。而且那个魂器很有可能藏在密室里，现在被埋在鬼知道多少吨重的石头下面。他还在那的时候有找过，但密室太大，他又不可能离开潘西失去意识的身体太远。

那么其他的呢？还剩下三个要找。或许它们被放在食死徒那里。日记就是这么被保管的。汤姆还记得那些写入纸张之间的熟悉字迹：

_汤姆，_

_如果给自己写信很奇怪的话，给自己的一丝灵魂写信就更加奇怪了，但是让你了解一下自己的现状似乎会显得客气一点。_

_自从我们分开已经过去七年了。我经历了很多事，但对你来说也许只是一眨眼的功夫。我要离开了，离开英国，去寻找我们曾经一起梦想的魔法。这本日记我会留给阿布拉萨克斯，我最可靠的仆人。在我取回你，给你一个永久的家之前，可能要花些时间吧。_

_当然了，你明白的。_

_伏地魔王_

汤姆模糊地记得他有觉得好奇和被冒犯。但那两段简短而冷淡的话并没能唤醒他，直到几十年后的潘西。

很不幸的是，哈利认识的仆人太少，他听说过的那些已经在阿兹卡班呆了十三年了。

汤姆挪了挪，想在他们一起枕着的枕头上找一块清凉一点的地方。

_魂器_

这个词语几乎像是祈祷一般在他脑海中回响。当汤姆还小的时候，护士和牧师们都硬要他们这些孤儿祈祷，他恨那个教堂，但他必须在那里双膝跪地，祈祷着更伟大的力量怜悯他们。仿佛上帝会关心这些毫无意义的麻瓜一样。

_魂器_

他怀里就有一个，沉睡着，瘫软而沉重。汤姆又叹了口气，鼻尖在哈利的脖子上蹭了蹭。窗外，猫头鹰在啼鸣。一阵微风打着旋吹过房间。

在汤姆合上的眼皮背后，一些形状渐渐成型。一本打开的书。一个戒指。一个在一层绿色药剂下面可见一窥的挂坠盒。一个完美的复制品。它在昏暗的光线下像一颗星星一样闪闪发亮，以一种在现实中前所未有的方式呼唤着他。那条蛇眼睛上的绿宝石闪烁着，弯曲的身体动了起来，面向着他。

汤姆看着它的下巴张开，宝石在金属上流畅地流动着。蛇嘴越张越大，直到长满牙的嘴覆盖了他的整个视野。它的喉咙背后很暗……硬冷的蓝光在蓝色瓷砖上闪着……

那个熟悉的走廊又在他面前展开了，安静而静止，只有火炬的蓝光在摇曳。汤姆伸出一只手，触碰这冰冷平滑的墙壁。感觉很真实，但他 _知道_ 这是个梦。

奇怪的是，他并没有因此而清醒过来。

他困惑地转过身。他身后只有无尽的黑暗：没有危险，只是一片空白，仿佛世界起源于他所在之处。在走廊的另一端，一扇黑门呼唤着他。

汤姆走向它，脚步声在空间中诡异地回响着。在这些梦里，他通常走得令人费解地慢，但即使很慢他仍然可以继续向前。但现在瓷砖在他两侧迅速掠过，变得模糊不清。没过一会他就站在了门口。

没有木纹，没有黄铜手柄或者斑点来破坏它的表面。他看不到合页，所以连门朝那边开都不是很清楚。汤姆摸索着，期待着找到门闩或者锁什么的。他试着推了一下，令他吃惊的是，门竟然安安静静地开了。

门后是一个圆形的房间，被十几扇门环绕着。墙，地板，和天花板都是没有反光的黑色。他跨过门槛，在他身后的门几乎不令人察觉地关上了，房间墙壁开始旋转。

汤姆耐心地等待着。房间越转越快，所有的门融为一体。然后猛地停下。他需要找到一件东西，一件他已经找了很久很久的东西。他知道，他已经很接近了，就差一点。

一种不属于他的感觉拽着他走向2点方向的门——那扇门和其他的没什么不同，除了一点：他知道那个东西就在那。他只轻轻一推，那扇门就为他而开。

在门后是他从未见过的宽广房间，房间里摆放着一排又一排木架子，在他头顶高耸地立着。

汤姆没有往房间里看，没有痴迷于它的宏伟之处。他的注意力集中在他的手指上，像骷髅一样苍白细长。但他不明白它们是出了什么毛病。他用手指抚过他的身体，想试着理解到底是怎么回事。他身上包裹着长长的袍子，一种黑色顺滑的织物，像冰水一样流动着……

_“~汤姆~”_

一声低语呼唤着他的名字，像一粒尘埃一般浮在空中。

他立刻忘却了困惑，跨过门槛，飞蛾扑火一般被那声音吸引。

他在高耸的架子之间穿行。每个架子上都放着成千数百个玻璃球。它们像奶白的眼球一般向下看着他，看着他一路向前。

房间很大，他走了好一会。在房间深处，放在架子上的东西不再是玻璃球，而是各种藏品。纤长的乐器，华丽的木盒，诡异的形态扭曲的黑色玻璃，人骨。汤姆想停下来仔细看看，但某种冲动催促着他一路向前。

他停了下来，然后左转，发现自己在一条狭窄的过道上。那条过道看起来和别的没什么两样。但汤姆感到自己的情绪逐渐高涨。走到一半的时候，他感到脖子后面有一股冰冷的吐息。他停下，然后转身——

在他面前，与他视线持平的高度，有一只冠冕。

一个美丽的冠冕。从常理上来说，这类物品应该陈列在天鹅绒垫子而不是灰扑扑的木头架上。银色的翅膀环绕着一只无暇的水滴状蓝宝石。一张棕色纸标签系在精致的银色细丝上并从边缘垂下，在无迹可寻的微风中轻轻摇摆。

冠冕——妖精制，十世纪

已污染

汤姆想要拥有它——超过世上的一切。冠冕在昏暗的背景下似乎发出了更夺目的光芒，像是封在玻璃中的星星。精致，价值连城，像他这种沾满煤灰来自社会底层的孤儿甚至没有资格多看它一眼。

在宝石深处，有什么东西 _扰动了。_

汤姆垂涎欲滴地伸出一根手指，想要触碰它——

但他触摸不到。在他伸手的时候，冠冕似乎退远了。架子也随之而去，在他两边延展开，向两侧凹陷，远离了他触手可及的范围并在他身边环成一个完美的圆。圆逐渐变大，在他身下，一片漆黑逐渐扩大，旋转着——

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“——利！哈利，醒醒！”

哈利不想醒醒。他徒劳无功地想拍开那只正在抓着肩膀摇晃他的手

“哈利！”

除了汤姆还能有谁。哈利抗议地呻吟出声，不想睁开眼睛。但是汤姆肯定不会善罢甘休……

“什么事？”他问道，还在眨眼。汤姆靠在他身上，在漆黑一片的房间里几乎看不见他。“汤姆，我发誓，你如果再因为想撸叫醒我——”

“它在那。”

“什么？”哈利越过汤姆去够他的魔杖，施了个时间显现咒。他眯缝着眼睛，看着从他杖尖飘出来的闪闪发亮的数字显示了凌晨三点。棒极了。

“是冠冕，”汤姆兴奋地抓住哈利的肩膀说道。“它是个冠冕。”

“ _什么_ 是冠冕？”

“就是一种皇冠——”

“不， _它_ 是什么？”

“我的魂器！”

“你是想起什么来了……？你从来没提起过皇冠。”

“不，我 _看到_ 它了！”

哈利半坐起来，靠着他的胳膊肘。汤姆在他身边的床上跪坐着。

“你在做梦，汤姆，”他终于明白到底发生了什么，缓缓地说道。“你是在梦里看见它的。现在是深夜。你在睡觉。你做了个梦。现在该接着 _回去睡觉了_ 。”

汤姆激动地捋过头发，在月光下依稀可见。“那不是一个梦！”他喊道，然后停了停。“呃，好吧，我猜严格来说的话确实是，但是那个梦很真实！预知梦是存在的，哈利。你上预言课的时候都不听讲吗？”

“不听，”哈利实事求是地说。“预言课是一堆狗屎。”

“不是那么回事！预言学在学术圈是很受尊重的。”

哈利重重地倒在床上，手盖住了眼睛。汤姆绝不会善罢甘休。他猜可能每当他深更半夜叫醒罗恩，絮叨他自己的怪梦的时候，罗恩也是这个样子。他提醒自己下次见到罗恩的时候（希望能在几天之内）要记得道歉。

“好，行，就当是这么回事吧。你为什么觉得这个梦是预知梦？”

“它感觉很真实，”汤姆喘着粗气。“非常真实。对我来说不正常，你知道。我去上预言课的时候通常要胡编乱造点什么。但自从我到这，我一直在做非常真实的梦，整晚整晚地做，每天都做。”

哈利模模糊糊记得汤姆提过这个，他偶尔在早餐的时候抱怨他那些让人沮丧的梦境。他从来都没注意听过。

“所以，要是你一直在做特别真实的梦，为什么这次你想明白怎么回事了？”

“因为这次我终于跨过走廊尽头那扇门了！”

“你什么？”哈利问道，直直地坐了起来。他动作快到差点把汤姆从床上撞下去。“走廊是怎么回事？”

“我梦里那个走廊！”汤姆懊恼地喊道。“我 _老是_ 梦见的那个！有蓝色火把，推开门的话有个圆形房间，然后是个大房间——”

“里面全都是架子！”

汤姆瞪着他。“我……你怎么猜到的？”

“因为那是 _我的梦_ ，汤姆！”哈利抓住他的袖子说。“我去年一直梦到那个走廊！走廊后面是魔法部神秘事务司——伏地魔在找的那件武器就是保存在那的，凤凰社在守着它。但是我没见过它到底是什么……我从来都没走出去过全是架子的那个房间——”

“玻璃球。架子上全都是白玻璃球，”汤姆说道，他晃了一下魔杖，杖尖点亮了，照亮了他们震惊的脸。“走过玻璃球那片之后有其他东西……我的魂器是其中之一：我能感觉到，就好像我能感觉到戒指，还有 _你_ ……”

“我没再做过梦，”哈利轻声说。“自从那之后就再没有——”

“自从我把魂片从你身体里取出来之后，”汤姆替他说完。

哈利凝视着汤姆的双眼，两坛漆黑之中反射着杖尖的光芒。

“那不是武器，”他喘着粗气。“是魂器。”


	10. 第十七章 让我进去

第十七章 让我进去

By Lolita0904

两人过于兴奋，根本没有睡意。哈利倒了两杯茶，而汤姆到处晃来晃去，紧张焦虑得都做不了正事。然后他们回到卧室，穿着睡衣盘腿坐在床上，花了几乎一整夜来比较各种笔记并制定计划。

他们做的梦相似得可怕，几乎每个方面都一模一样，只是汤姆走进了放满架子的房间深处，而哈利通常在刚迈上门槛就醒过来。

魔法部神秘事务司里藏着一个魂器。

哈利在精神上给了自己两下，居然没有早点想起这个。整整一年伏地魔都几近痴迷地琢磨着那个地方！而哈利竟然没有想到，只因为去年夏天小天狼星对他自己、罗恩和赫敏透露道藏在那里的是一件武器。

但它并不是武器。凤凰社想错了。也许是斯内普故意把错误信息告诉他们，借此为黑魔王提供时间好抢在凤凰社反应过来并摧毁它之前，先行把东西取回来。

他把这条思路陈述给汤姆听，而对方只是不耐烦地点头。

“我敢说他们甚至不知道那是个什么。”汤姆边说边在床下的柜子里翻找着，“虽然说魂器很少见，可它也算臭名昭著了。邓布利多一看到就有数——啊哈！”

汤姆发出一声小小的充满胜利感的欢呼，找到了一支羽毛笔和一瓶墨水。他拔开墨水瓶塞，把羽毛笔放进去蘸了蘸，又在膝盖上展开记事簿。

“好啦，你对魔法部的建筑本体了解多少？”他问，“我记得你说过你曾经去过那？”

他所言不虚。拜那次在去威森加摩前接受庭审所赐，哈利去过魔法部。他描述了作为魔法部入口所用的电话亭、布满排排壁炉的天井、金色电梯以及每层停经的楼层，甚至包括写在标识上的部门名称。汤姆潦草地一一记下，偶尔更深入地问些细节。

当汤姆终于停笔检查笔记，哈利问道：“我们是要闯进魔法部吧？”他们已经讨论了超过一个小时了，屋外已传来早鸟的啼鸣。

“没错。”

“那真不太容易。伏地魔一整年都想潜进去呢，他绑了一个神秘事务司的职员——叫什么博格，还是勃罗德里克，不清楚，对他用了夺魂咒，直到把人送进圣芒戈。接着他试图让纳吉尼去拿，但是被韦斯莱先生发现了，因为那天晚上归他看管。再说，我们去的时候还很有可能遇上在那里蹲点的凤凰社成员。”

“问题不大。”汤姆随意地摆摆手，“无论是谁我们都能让他失去行动能力。我们之前可是应付了三个食死徒，还记得吗？”

哈利对汤姆那副不屑一顾的语气抱有相当大的怀疑。他们和食死徒的战斗仅是侥幸罢了，但是这些话没必要说出来，毕竟两人需要拿到魂器。

“失去行动能力？”他转而提问。

“意思是‘击昏’。”

“我当然知道那是什么意思！而且我希望你能不能别再这样，我又不傻。我只是在说你最好别‘不小心’杀了他们。”

“诶，我会吗？”

显而易见，答案是他会。哈利对着他眯起眼睛。

汤姆抬起双手假装投降。“放松嘛！我要是这么做你肯定会念死我的，不值得不值得。”

他听起来确实真挚动人。哈利收拾起散落在床上的活页纸，怀着满腹思绪把它们叠成整齐的一叠。

“得到魂器后怎么做？”他终于问道。

“魔法交通司在同一幢楼里，就在三层楼之上。我们会去那里为我偷一个国际门钥匙。”

“那连结呢？”

汤姆对上他的眼神。“一旦门钥匙到手，我会终断连结。你可以随意离开，叫辆骑士公交车或者其他什么交通工具回去。”

听到汤姆没提及要把自己一同带走，哈利松了口气，否则他会被这一等誓约结束当即触发的鬼故事折腾得心烦意乱、忧心忡忡。

可是，一股陌生、空虚的情绪混杂而来坠入胃底。哈利坐着，注视着汤姆娓娓道来计划里更周密的细节，并伴随夸张的摆手，慢慢醒悟过来那是什么。

怀念。

他心里有一部分真的很喜欢这种和某人紧紧黏在一起的感觉。哈利的大半人生都饱尝孤独，他和汤姆的连结意味着自己总有可以聊天的对象，不管对方有多容易惹他生气。但现在汤姆要离开了，他将远离哈利开始自己的冒险事业，而哈利只能留在原地。或许这个夏天的最后一个月他甚至会被送回德思礼一家，以“为他安全着想”的名义。

他和汤姆的关系很不健康，哈利心里清楚，况且他的感情很可能根本就是假的（那绝对毫无道理）——只是源于两人之间那扭曲且不平等的相处方式，而产生无可避免的结果，即捕获者和俘虏。

他能很快克服的，哈利对自己说。一旦回到学校，和罗恩赫敏一起坐在教室里听课，着手复习NWETs，关于汤姆的记忆会渐渐淡去，他也会回到从前的自己。天，他可能还会讨厌上汤姆。

“——所以我们明天动身。”

哈利猛地抬起头，搜肠刮肚地回想那些错过的谈话细节，却沮丧地发现一个词也想不起来。

“等下，明天？为什么不是今天？”

汤姆翻翻白眼。“我刚就跟你说了：今天是周五，明天是周六，周六出发更安全，因为碰上其他人的概率会小一点。”

“但是还要等一天半呢！你确定要等这么久？而且明天誓约就结束了！”

哈利非常期望他们能赶在誓约结束之前就把汤姆安全送走，若非如此，他不知道会自己到时候采取什么行动。倘若他能毫无顾虑地阻止汤姆，背叛他......那么自己真的能让汤姆一走了之吗？毕竟汤姆和伏地魔的存活息息相关......

“没事的。”汤姆愉快地说，“誓约要到半夜才结束呢，记得吗？如果我们晚上早点出发，时间会很充裕。”

“所以为什么不是今晚？我们可以凌晨三点走，我可不认为那个时间点还有人在工作。”

“我说了，明天。”

根本没道理。哈利冲着汤姆蹙起眉头，试图搞清楚对方到底在顾及什么，但汤姆避开了他的视线，正忙着把纸张整理到床头柜上。

“来嘛，让我们睡一会。”他说，而哈利正要张开嘴进一步逼问。

“可是——”

汤姆竖起一根手指抵在唇边。“别说了，现在睡觉。”

他轻拽哈利的手臂，催促他躺下。哈利满腹忿忿地顺从了，在单人床上随意地蜷缩在汤姆身旁，两人都踢掉被子。他注视着汤姆的脸，对方的眼皮轻颤着合拢，睫毛在破晓斜光中于面颊投下长长的阴影。

“你到底在想什么？”当哈利确定汤姆已经沉入梦乡，他轻声道，“你想要什么？”

两人一觉睡得很晚。哈利刚好在午餐时间醒来，精力十足，却焦虑不安。

但他已经没有多少活可以干啦。为了保持忙碌状态，他把自己那点零星的所有物装进两人从翻倒巷买来的红色帆布包里：刚到小屋时穿的校袍、两本麻瓜平装本、从汤姆那儿偷来的金飞贼，以及那本魔法急救手册。

等装好了，他又把东西取出来，再整回去。

汤姆的任务量自然更大。夜晚来临前，那只曾经用来威胁要永远把哈利锁在里面的箱子已经放满了书和叠得整整齐齐的衣服。它敞开口着躺倒在客厅的石板地上，而汤姆正在放魔药的橱柜里翻翻拣拣。

“是带催狂精（Essence of Insanity）还是迷幻剂（Draught of Delirium）？”他问道，高举着两只瓶子，“前者药效更强，但是后者的副作用更小。”说着便晃了晃手里第二只瓶子，撒出一小团锈红色的颗粒云在他身周轻旋，汤姆皱起眉：“哦，看起来它已经分层了。”

他的目光越向哈利，似乎期待着能得到什么回应，对方正抱着手臂斜靠在料理台。

哈利转转眼睛。

“明白了，毕竟我不是那种会关心下药对象健康问题的人，两种我都带上。”

他蹲下身把各种魔药瓶用袜子裹起来，塞进箱子里。哈利刚好能瞧见他装宝贝的小盒子从银绿格围巾下露出一角。

“差不多了。”汤姆说着把箱子合拢，却没有拉上拉链，“我走的时候可用不上阻迹水（Trace-blocking potion），剩下这三管你带着吧。余下点东西我明天收拾。”

“汤姆。”汤姆刚站起身，哈利就一把抓住了他的袖子：“为什么要等明天？今天晚上不好么？我们都万事俱备了。”

“别问了，哈利，我自有决定。”

哈利恼火地用脚磨蹭着地面，他讨厌等待，因为期待是最糟糕的事。

“别生闷气。”

“我没有。”

“你有。这是你的坏习惯。”

汤姆的手指转而攀上哈利的手腕，轮流捏紧了。“等到明天真的不迟。况且，我还有别的事想先做。”

“什么事？”哈利怒气冲冲地说。

汤姆打量了他好一会，目光在他脸上逡巡。他的手指沿着哈利手腕内侧淡蓝色的血管摩挲。

“住这里的日子应该不坏吧。”

哈利皱眉，汤姆这话说得没头没尾，语气也很不一样了：变得又轻又柔。

“这大概是我有过最好的绑架经历了。”见汤姆好像是在等一个回复，他便承认道。和上一次（此处指三强争霸赛）从霍格沃茨被劫走，被绑在墓碑上受尽折磨相比，这次绑架友好了不知多少倍。

“挺好。”汤姆说着，朝哈利逼近。哈利一寸寸后退，还没退出六英尺，后背就猛得撞上厨房的橱柜。“我也很享受你的陪伴，当初在密室没有决定杀了你，我真的很庆幸。”

哈利记起他们的初遇，汤姆有下杀手，却因哈利刺死蛇怪又炸毁天花板而失败。他试图争辩几句，而汤姆摆摆手，略过其中细枝末节。

“我只是说，很遗憾我们是在那种情况下相遇的。”

汤姆，哈利想着，真的超级，超级诡异的。他试图不着痕迹地偷偷顺着柜边溜走，但汤姆——挂着天使般的笑容——一只手啪得按在柜面上堵住他的逃跑路径。

“汤姆，你到底——”

可汤姆充耳不闻。他抬起原本握着哈利手腕的手，捻起对方一缕不安分的黑发别到耳后，接着，他的手指在那块皮肤流连。

哈利僵立在原地，宛如一头被车灯照住的鹿。如果做出此举的人并非汤姆，哈利（和夏天刚开始相比已经变得不那么纯洁了）会猜想对方是在暗示上床。但汤姆是在犹豫些什么？他一般选择最简单粗暴的办法，那就是攥着哈利的手往裤裆移，所以他为什么——为什么——

喔。

汤姆不想要哈利给他打手枪，而是另有所求。他已经想了好几个星期了。

哈利目瞪口呆。

“我简直不敢相信！你！你竟然为了想——那啥——诱惑我而推迟计划！”

“诶你在说什么，我听不懂。”汤姆飞快地说。废话，他当然懂。他的笑容流光般略去，脸上重新摆出一副熟悉的阴沉沉的表情。

“别演了，汤姆，这太明显了。”

汤姆没有说话，而是整了整他的衣领，拂去胸前不存在的灰尘，显然是被伤到了自尊。

哈利忍住不笑。说实话这挺有趣，现在他知道汤姆在打什么名堂了。在霍格沃茨读书时，汤姆很可能把这种同样的把戏——双眼深情，情话绵绵，再附上温柔的爱抚——用在大把女孩（或者男孩）身上。

“你认真的吗，跟我来这套？”哈利说，试图抑制住他语气里的笑意，当然失败了，“你在想什么呢？我了解你，汤姆。”

“我才没有要诱惑你！”汤姆恼怒地说，“我有这种必要吗请问？只要我想，我随时都能拥有你。”

“真厉害。”

“我只是想展现良好的态度，我不明白你为何总是把事情搞砸。”

哈利身体后倾靠在柜子上，扬起眉毛。

“好的。”他说，“既然你别无所图，那咱们就上床去，睡觉。”

汤姆的嘴张了又闭，然后把头歪向一侧。

在寻找一个新角度。

“哦不，你不会想——”哈利出声，一只手放在汤姆胸前阻止他下一步动作。“我不要——”

“你有没有想过这个？”

“汤姆——”

“我日思夜想。”

在哈利惊恐的眼神下，汤姆声调一转，变得柔和低哑，他在床上才会这么说话。

“这个？”他轻声问。

话一出口，哈利立刻意识他犯了个非常糟的错误。汤姆微笑着向他倾身，直到他的唇距离哈利的左耳不足一英寸。

“操你。”

“你不是说过你不是同性恋吗？“”

“那是以前，不算数。”

“你总能给任何事找出个正当理由，是吗？”

“没错。”

哈利移开视线，无法直视那双盯着他的眼睛。他需要冷静下来，在连结允许的范围内离汤姆越远越好，然后好好思考。哈利知道现在眼前有一个正确的选项和一个错误选项，而倘若给点时间考虑，他就能缕清思路。

“谢了，但是不了。”

“拜托，哈利，我知道你很好奇。你总是想知道做爱会是什么感觉。”

“基本就是很痛很羞耻。”

汤姆露齿一笑，像极了嗅到血味的鲨鱼。他的呼吸笼在哈利的耳廓。

“哦，但是哈利，你就喜欢那样。”

多么不知廉耻的谎言！一股热潮席上哈利的脸，他徒劳地用力推着汤姆的胸膛。

“让我来。”汤姆催促道，得寸进尺。他另一只手也落下来按在橱柜上，完完全全地把哈利禁锢住。“我已经进入过你的心，你的嘴，你的灵魂......再进一步又何妨呢？让我进去嘛。”

“让我上你才差不多。”哈利不经思考地厉声说。

汤姆向后靠了一寸，为这出乎意料的诘难而睁大眼睛。他用目光在哈利脸上扫了一圈，贪婪地吞噬他。

“你想要这个？是不是每天晚上你都在这么想，哈利？你怎么那么色情——”

“才不是！”

“不，你当然不是。你想要的是别的。”汤姆柔声细语，伸出一条腿挤进哈利的双腿之间，紧压着他硬得发疼的性器。“是什么呢，嗯？我知道你想要我进入你，彻底打开你的身体，掠夺你。”

汤姆这张该死的淫秽的嘴，简直是世界上最讨厌的东西。哈利的手指揪紧汤姆的衣领，作势威胁要用这块布料勒死他。

汤姆却似乎毫不在意。“这是我们在一起的最后一个晚上了，也是你想要尝试的唯一一次机会。”

他的大腿微微一动，立刻生出快意的火花电流般直通哈利的脊椎。哈利喘息，试图控制自己不要反蹭回去。

“来嘛，只要你同意。”

但是哈利不能，他不能同意让——让汤姆——

汤姆的目光紧锁在他脸上，观察着他每一个反应。过了一会，他似乎意识到哈利的进退维谷。

“你要不介意，我也可以强迫你。”

这是一个货真价实的提议，而非威胁。哈利的眼睛向上一抬猛得对上汤姆的：漆黑且满载愉悦。

看上去，汤姆也有点过于了解他了。

哈利不安地舔唇，他的魔杖收在口袋里。两人之间空气凝重且紧张，就像是在魁地奇比赛里，他正要调转扫帚预备进行一次垂直俯冲。

他微微垂下头，这不算是真正意义上的点头，又或者算，而他只是点头来声明这点。

汤姆的笑容扩大了，呲出满口白牙。哈利从眼角看到对方瘦长结实的小臂肌肉紧绷，而他则转换身体重心以做准备。

捕食者。

猎物。

汤姆一把拧住他的袖子，把人从橱柜拉开。他的手如钢筋般攥得死紧，哈利嘶了一声，用力朝汤姆的脚背踩下去，却因为穿着袜子而效果大打折扣。他被粗暴地推进卧室。

汤姆站在门边，挡住出路。

哈利呼吸急促，肾上腺素奔流。离两人上一次在花园决斗已经过了好几周了。

“躺到床上。”

“你试试。”

汤姆向前逼近，哈利挥出一拳却只堪堪落在他的身侧，而一只手臂缠住他的腰，整个人被向上提，直到哈利不得不踮起脚尖，两人双唇不过吐息之隙。

他在戏弄他。

哈利的眼睛盯着他的嘴唇，汤姆嘴角逸出得意的笑。他向前一凑，好像要吻他。

然后用力把哈利甩开。

哈利没有料到这步，太蠢了。他膝盖后面撞上床，失去平衡，惊叫着仰面摔倒。他的脑袋差一点敲到墙壁。

“你个白痴！”他对着走近的汤姆怒喝，“我要是脑震荡你怎么办？你连治疗都不会！”

“你这不无事发生吗？别耍小孩脾气。”

哈利仓皇地往后撤，而汤姆半个身子爬上床撑在他上面。两人动作凝固：哈利两只手肘支撑着向后退，防御性得曲起一只膝盖；汤姆警觉地盯着那条腿，显然在忖度他会不会被踹。

但这还不足以拦下他。汤姆的手探向哈利的拉链，而哈利像一只愤怒的猫一般激烈地反抗，抓出两个人常常在决斗练习留下的擦伤。他拧着汤姆的侧身，拉着他的衬衫领口，两个扣子被他拽掉了，徒留白白的线头在原位。

很快，哈利腰部以下已经被扒得精光，他仰躺，一条腿挂在汤姆的大腿上。

“像这样？”他问，汤姆把衣服团成团扔到房间角落。他的胸膛因刚才的奋战和兴奋而上下起伏，硬了的性器竖在两人间，而汤姆的裤裆处也毫不逊色地隆起一大块。

“不是。转过去。”

哈利觉得把后背暴露给汤姆无异于把后背交给炸尾螺，他这么说了，而汤姆只是翻翻眼睛。

“转过去对你来说会更舒服。书里是这么写的。”

“你他妈到底在读什么鬼书？”哈利边问边和遮挡自己的性器的渴望搏斗，问题是，他觉得自己会控制不住自慰。一个极其糟糕的想法浮现脑海，电光火石间他整个人坐起，差点撞上汤姆的额头。“等等，等下，你到底有没有亲身实践过这事？”

“我知道理论。”汤姆厉声道，一手摁着哈利的胸把他推回去躺好。

“理论——！”

但是汤姆已经抓着哈利的衬衫把他翻过去，哈利手脚并用地爬，还没移多远，汤姆就整个压到他背上，跪着把人摁在床头柜，哈利的面颊挤压着墙壁。

哈利不舒服地扭动，感觉到汤姆在自己身后。对方一定是把裤链拉下了点，因为他粗大的阴茎正抵在哈利赤裸的双腿之间。

这是一个令人兴奋又恐惧的姿势。没有像面朝下趴在床上借不到力，但尽管如此，汤姆依旧可以随心所以地碰他，而哈利却无法阻止。他羞愧难当地发现自己的性器因这个想法而抽动。

“你个骗子。”他喘息，“一直吹嘘着上过多少人。你不会也是个处男吧，啊？”

“我上过女孩，一打女孩。这没什么不同。”

“难以置信。多少算一打？两个？”

“起码四个！”

哈利别过头瞪他，接着僵住了，一根魔杖顶着他的后腰。但是没有任何恶咒降临，取之而代的是杖尖沿着他脊柱的线条向下移，经过每一块椎骨，最后停在他的尾椎骨上。轻点两次。

他把手伸到后面想弄清楚到底在搞什么鬼，在碰到之前手腕却被牢牢拧住。

“第一步是清洁”汤姆说，“第二步——”

但哈利几乎听不到汤姆说话了，他的心思都集中在那紧致而陌生的扩张感，后穴绞着手指颤抖，好像在决定是否接受侵入。

这是最诡异的感觉了。手指静止的时候还没有特别糟，但当汤姆开始控制着手指做进进出出的运动，哈利不得不咬着嘴唇以阻止一声叫喊。汤姆的手指一遍遍摩擦他的内壁，偶尔划到某个特别的位置，令哈利惊喘着绞紧后穴。

肌肉的扩张感终于平息化为一股几近欢愉的满足，这时汤姆收回手指，在哈利的衬衫上擦干净。

“好了。”他轻声说，好像是给自己打气，“好了。”

哈利扭过头越过自己的肩膀看他，汤姆的眼睛一片漆黑，瞳孔放大几乎吞噬周围的虹膜，他的颧骨染上一层红晕。

这或许是哈利第一次看到对方不安的样子。

他稍微调整了下姿势，双膝跪在床单上分得更开，这当然不是邀请，只是尽量让自己更舒服罢了。

汤姆的目光捕捉到他的动作，笑意在他唇边一闪而过。他一只手覆到哈利撑在床头板上的手，包紧了，汗淋淋的手指插进哈利的指缝，十指相扣。过了一会，汤姆的龟头找准了哈利的后穴，他向前挺腰，挑逗似得往里戳弄哈利的穴口。

哈利为这被撑开的感觉呻吟出声，就算只进去了一个头，汤姆的阴茎还是好大，手指和它比起来简直差了十万八千里。他往前躲，试图减轻穴口的压力。

汤姆停住了，接着，分出一只手游走过哈利的臀部，握住那根备受冷落的性器。

这显然是想分散他的注意力，而效果立竿见影。哈利呻吟着，往他收紧的手指圈里挺，他的臀部向前挪，又无意识回来，直对着汤姆的阴茎送。

那根性器的头部滑了进去，尖锐紧绷的灼痛炸开。哈利发出一个仿佛卡在喉咙里的声音以示反抗，但汤姆抓住时机把拇指按上他的马眼并来回摩擦。纯粹的蚀骨快感在他的脊椎里炸开，完美地抵消了他屁股那处的疼痛。哈利无助地在他的臂弯里扭动，夹在两种截然相对的感觉里。

汤姆没有给他适应的时间。他以一种缓慢得不可原谅的动作将自己整个推进哈利的身体里，哈利直起的上半身被他压在墙上，稳在那个姿势。

哈利的大腿颤抖着向汤姆打开。这就是全部了。他简直不敢相信自己会让汤姆做到这一步：这是多么肮脏、不堪且禁忌——而如今这只会让气氛更加炽热。

一下子全部进来，这太多了。他的屁股有种奇怪的，被侵入的，塞得满满的感觉；又有串强烈的刺痛感，那是汤姆的牙齿咬在哈利的后颈，留下事后得动手治愈的痕迹；湿滑的手指紧箍着他的性器——

可是接着这些触感都减弱了，握着他性器的手松开到令他抓狂，只留些许若有若无的力道。哈利不满地低吼，可正当他准备把自己的手也伸下去强迫汤姆让他舒服，对方开始动了。

一声惊呼逃出哈利的喉咙，汤姆退出来只留个头部埋在他的穴口，然后凶狠地往里一捅，整根阴茎大开大合地操干他。

这太糟糕，太不对劲了！哈利把脸贴在墙壁上，借此为他火热的皮肤降温，他任由汤姆操他。

汤姆的东西真的非常、非常长，那么完美，一路摩擦着他的内壁。而对方每一下顶弄都能让哈利的性器蹭进汤姆松松圈起的湿滑手指间——而哈利要为此杀了他，因为这还不够，远远不够——噢！

哈利在呜咽，那是充满羞愤与屈辱的声音，但他没有办法停下。汤姆的手离开床板，手指如钢铁般嵌进他的臀肉，把人固定在那，仿佛就是一个任其操干的淫穴。

同时，从汤姆的嘴里溜出一连串低语，好像在发表什么长篇大论，哈利断断续续地听。“操，操，操，啊，我就知道你适合被上，我就知道你那里会很紧，那么紧。你生来就是被我干的，吃着我的鸡巴——”

哈利的身体向后顶，有节奏地迎合汤姆的冲撞，让对方进入得更深，湿答答的穴口一收一缩，汤姆的手圈紧了自己的性器。

就好像水浇到滚烫龟裂的土地上，哈利弓起脊背，臀瓣向后紧贴着汤姆。他再也没法感觉到床头板死硌着他的前胸好像要嵌进去似的，也没法感觉到汤姆趴在他耳边沉重的喘息，只要继续摩擦他的老二不要停，随着那些无情的抽插冲撞——

他的高潮来得出人意料，汤姆握在他下面的手又热又湿，不停挤压着直到他全部射完，软若无骨的身子只能依靠汤姆抓在他臀部的手才能保持直起。

汤姆接着干他，他的冲撞变得短促有力，最后一下把阴茎尽可能深地埋进哈利体内，随后停住动作。哈利又一次含糊地叫了声，感到对方的性器在自己身体里颤动，热流喷撒在里面，这体验相当奇怪。

他们保持这个姿势过了漫长的几十秒，两具肉体严丝合缝地贴在一块，几乎骨肉相融。接着汤姆把手臂缠在哈利腰上，温柔地把对方拉离墙壁，他软掉的阴茎滑出来。

两人仰面瘫在床上，腿脚缠在一起，都是汗津津，黏糊糊，心情振奋喜悦。房间里温度太高，拥抱嫌热，哈利觉得自己快熟透了。他两腿间湿漉漉的，一片狼藉，被人狠干了一顿的产物，但他已经无心顾及了。

过了几分钟，亦或是几个小时，汤姆动了动，半坐起身脱掉汗湿的衬衫。

“真不敢相信我会让你这么做。”哈利说，双眼盯着对方沿着锁骨滴落的汗水。

汤姆扑通一下躺回来紧贴着哈利，爱怜地用鼻子蹭蹭他的脖子，喉音滚动，洋洋得意又心满意足。

哈利对着天花板翻眼睛。那里的灰泥裂开，一小部分向中间垂下。

“我是个白痴，你也是个白痴。”

“别想这么多。”

哈利屁股疼。又酸又痛，后穴没合拢。他不舒服地呻吟了一声，爬起来压到汤姆上面，骑着他的大腿。

汤姆好奇地注视著他，他汗津津的头发黏在额头上，哈利把一缕湿发从对方眼前拂去。

“你最好不要告诉任何人。”

“我能告诉谁呢？”汤姆问，手指把玩着哈利衬衫下摆，稍稍往下就是刚射过的阴茎。

他面带潮红，双眼明亮，正绽出一抹微笑来。哈利俯身懒洋洋地吻他，始终闭着嘴，以防两个人又陷进那连接中，试图把这一刻铭记。


	11. 第十八章 条条大路通罗马

第十八章 条条大路通罗马

哈利叠好被子，又用手掸平整。

他这种临走前想把房间收拾干净的冲动说来好笑。尽管在这生活的时候他一般都不会整理床铺，但不知怎的，离开前还任由房子乱糟糟的好像不太合适。他把床单塞到床垫下面，然后掏出魔杖，消除了扔在地上的糖纸和床头柜上几乎空空如也的饼干包装袋。

房间里看起来不太一样了。过去随手扔掉的衣服基本都在屋子角落堆成山，箱子也塞在床底下，而如今没有了它们，房间似乎变得更小。几本书孤零零地留在书架上——大多都是麻瓜平装册，还有一些汤姆一二年级用的教科书，哈利通通读了起码两遍，甚至连浪漫爱情小说和系列的第三部（前面两册都没看过）也都看完了。

这张床居然有这么窄吗？它对一名青少年来说绰绰有余，但要容纳两个男孩休息睡觉，则稍显委屈。

他们在这床上做爱。

想到这点，热意陡增。哈利的眼睛无意识地瞟向床头板。

床头板一尘不染，他却不同。

他的大腿上还有几小块淤青。今天早上，趁汤姆还在另一间屋子里做早餐，哈利脱掉睡袍检查自己。一些小小的紫色淤痕，约莫硬币大小，此外还有指印，虽然不疼，却彰显着存在感。

哈利小心地掸平自己的衬衫，没事找事地把屋子窗户关上。他刚关完，汤姆的声音就从大开的门外传进来了。

“你好了吗？一个小时前我们就应该准备就绪的！”

“好了。”哈利喊回去，“不好意思，要不是你忘记把加隆放哪了，我们早就可以走人。”

简直一团糟。汤姆把箱子里的所有东西都扔了出来，散在地上到处都是，接着又把屋子翻了个底朝天，怒火烧得愈来愈旺，最后在被施了无痕伸展咒的箱子里的角落，发现小包正塞在那里。

汤姆如他所料的一声不吭，哈利翻翻眼睛，还是依言走往客厅。

汤姆站在门旁，一手提着箱子。尽管他很不耐烦，一看到哈利还是露出微笑。

哈利回以怒容。一整天汤姆都得意洋洋，兴高采烈——事实上，就在今天早晨，哈利不得不捂住耳朵好让汤姆停止那出于对他健康情况的“礼貌”询问——特别是，关于哈利还“痛不痛”。

“那么，准备好了？”

哈利点点头。他在房间里巡视一周，目光留恋地扫过满是划痕的木桌，两人用来做饭的小锅，扶手椅，还有地毯。记忆如烟般浮起：埋在炉火余烬里的烤土豆；当汤姆遇到解释不清的算术占卜难题时会夸张地打手势；玩飞贼。

怀念是那般荒唐的情绪，哈利这么想。住在小屋的日子里，他并未忘却自己的压力和与之而伴的厌倦感，这一点很重要。他非常想念自己的朋友，也渴望私人空间：比如能同他人保持超过三十英尺距离。

汤姆打开门。屋外的花园里繁花盛开，绿草长到哈利的膝盖那么高，微风徐徐，蒲公英的种子随风轻舞。

汤姆站在门前，伸出一条手臂。哈利盯着他看了一会——男孩，花园，落日；然后跨过门槛，合上门扉，试探性地将手指环住对方伸给他的胳膊。

两个人一起回头看向那朴素无华的小屋，落日余晖给它镀上一层橘色。

也许，哈利想，如果战争结束，他可能会一个人回到这里。他会打开吱呀作响的门，用魔杖点燃炉火，坐在扶手椅里回忆自己一生中最神奇的夏天。

“准备好了？”汤姆问。

哈利抓紧了汤姆的胳膊。

“嗯。”

啪！

汤姆把他们带到翻倒巷。他们沿着窄小的鹅卵石路无声无息地走，穿过通往对角巷的拱门，一路前行来到魔法界与伦敦麻瓜界交界的砖墙。

对角巷外，街道上满是行人。正是周六温暖舒适的夜晚，年轻人从家里出来扎进酒吧和夜店。许多人拿着啤酒瓶或是易拉罐痛饮，一面神采飞扬地聊天，呼朋唤友。

两个男孩紧挨在一起，从摩肩接踵的人群中开出一条路。汤姆一脚迈入马路以躲开一只迎面甩来的镶着宝石的女士手提袋，又迅速跳回来，一辆黑色的士一路大鸣喇叭借以揽客。

在苏格兰北部待了三个月，哈利很不习惯这种喧闹、各种闪耀的灯光和夜间活动。突如其来的变化给他一种奇特的、广场恐惧症发作一样的感觉。他也不喜欢旁人投来的好奇目光：这两个少年比大多数派对爱好者的年纪都小，还穿着稀奇古怪的过时衣服。

走了好久才到怀特霍尔街。在汤姆的帮助下，哈利找到他和韦斯莱先生当时从伦敦地铁站出来的站台，但他对这条路线的记忆已模糊不清。走了两次断头路，又绕了一圈回到原地，汤姆对他糟糕的方向感绝望了，便一把将哈利拽进一条小巷，接着，两个人发生一段简短但激烈的争论后，汤姆“摄魂取念”了他。

“你早就应该幻影移形到更近的位置。”他们重新回到街上，哈利抱怨道。汤姆现在自信满满地带路，而他左侧太阳穴隐隐作痛。

“那我们就可能落到墙壁里头，或者跑到离地八英尺的地下。这个城市变得太多了。左转，我想。”

时针走到十点，洪亮的钟声回荡，他们找到了那个电话亭。一侧的小巷相当其貌不扬——满是垃圾，失灵的路灯投下闪烁着的橘色灯光。

“你确定是这没错？”汤姆怀疑地问，打开电话亭的门。电话机的听筒往地面垂落，拨号盘的玻璃碎了一大半。

“十五分钟前你才切切实实读过我的心！是啊，我很确定。”

汤姆点点头，却没有进去的意思。他在原地站了好一会，一手支在门的侧壁上，突然转身。

“你可以跟我一起走。”

“我正在跟你一起走呢，白痴。”

“不。”汤姆刮了一下鼻子，专注地盯着他们右边垃圾满溢的可回收垃圾箱，“我的意思是：你可以跟我一起用门钥匙走。门钥匙一次带好几个人完全不是问题。”

“汤姆——”

“这里你一无所得。如果留下，你就会死。”

“我不会再让你绑架我一次！”

“我不是在说这个！”汤姆用脚蹭着地面，把一只废弃的烟蒂踢来踢去，“算了，当我没说。我只是想给你点帮助，就是这样。”

在这一时刻，笑意攀上哈利的嘴角，而他似乎完全无法将其撤下。

“哦你这个傻子。”他温柔地说。

“喂！”

“谢谢你的好意，不过——”哈利顿了顿，抓抓头发，“——这是我的战役。我从来都不想去打，但我也没有临阵脱逃，让伏地魔追捕我的朋友们的打算。若是局势需要，我会献出生命。”

汤姆因厌恶而皱起鼻子。“随便你。”他低声说，走进电话亭。

哈利抓住他的手臂：“等一下，汤姆——”

“什么事？”

“给我寄明信片。”

哈利语速飞快，好像这么做就能降低真实性似的。然而，汤姆当然不会当做没听见。

“给你寄什么？”

“明信片！当你到了你要去的地方，我回到学校，就给我寄明信片！”

如他所料的，汤姆大笑出声。

哈利捏紧拳头。“我当你同意了哦。”他警告似的说，边和汤姆一起爬进电话亭，接着，有点别扭地把身后的门合上。

“现在怎么办？”汤姆问。

哈利拿起听筒，置于两人之间。他的眼珠向上看，努力回忆那时韦斯莱先生拨打的号码。

“6......2......4......2——”

“欢迎来到魔法部。请说明您的名字和事由。”

“呃——”

汤姆翻翻眼睛，夺过哈利手里的听筒。

“汤姆·史密斯，来找我另一部分的灵魂。”

他把听筒交回给哈利，对方一手捂住说话那端。

“找你另一部分的灵魂？”他嘶撕地说，“你都用了假名了，却老老实实说你来找魂器？”

“我的名字必定列在警戒范围里，你的也是，但是没人会查这种模糊的办事动机。现在赶紧回答。”

哈利把手从话筒一端放下，在脑内思索第一时间想到的名字。汤姆不耐烦地打手势。

“呃——杰瑞（Jerry）。我和他一起的。”

很显然，姓氏并非必需。两个印着名字的银色胸牌从电话机斜槽滑落，叮叮当当地掉在找零柜里。

“杰瑞？”汤姆恼火的声音淹没在女人的录音里。

“魔法部来客请注意，你们需要按规定接受检查，请把待检的魔杖放在安检台，安检台位于魔法部正厅最左处。”

“汤姆和杰瑞？”他再一次抱怨道，此时电话亭开始下沉，街道似乎从周围升起。当路灯的光芒越来越远，变成头顶一盏昏暗的灯笼。“哦，非常有趣。要知道，那部动画片在我的时代就有了。”

哈利无视他，去捡起他们的姓名胸牌。

汤姆·史密斯，寻找灵魂  
杰瑞，寻找灵魂

“我就随便一想。”他漫不经心地说，“真没别的意思。”

哈利把汤姆的胸牌递给他，毫不意外汤姆满脸厌恶地一把将其打落在地。他把自己的胸章别好，对生闷气的汤姆露出一丝假笑。

说来有趣，假如三个月前，有人告诉他，自己和汤姆会和平分手，哈利绝对会笑掉大牙。但现在，一切就如那般发展。他们不是朋友，不是恋人（根本没有爱过好吗），两人之间却有相当分量的相互尊重与理解。

电梯慢慢下降，齿轮相互咬合着把两个人送往地下。终于，地底出现一束光线，把他们的鞋子照亮。

“拿出魔杖。”汤姆命令。

哈利点头，掏出魔杖，神经再次紧绷。玻璃窗格外，空间渐渐开阔，他把魔杖举到齐胸位置，一个昏迷咒已滚在舌尖。电梯停住，叮得一声，门打开了。

“魔法部祝您拥有美好的一天。”

空无一人。

哈利四处张望，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。魔法部绝对会有什么安保系统吧？甚至只是一声警报，或是全副武装的安保？

他们交换一个目光，都毫无头绪，便走出电梯。这个长长的房间里布置着许多空壁炉，同头顶喧闹的街道形成鲜明的对比。这里异常寂静，只有喷泉汩汩和他们自己的脚步声。上方是海蓝色的天花板，金色的标志随意地按顺序排列其间。

他们来到检测并登记魔杖的安检台，哈利的不安感加重。他确实不知道这里是什么光景，却非常强烈地感觉这张桌子后理应会有人。

“真奇怪，不是吗？”他问，拉着汤姆的袖子让他停下。“这里不应该有巫师检查吗？”

汤姆把哈利的手拽下来，向前靠。这张桌子很干净，摆放着一叠整齐的魔杖许可书。

“这里施了反幻影移形咒——刚刚我走出电梯就检查过了，所以可能这里晚上连飞路网都是关闭的？”他猜测，“有时巫师特别马虎——魔法部来者入口处好像没什么人用，或者说他们把那里忘记了？”

而当汤姆急于证实自己的推理，穿过桌子走向最近的壁炉，快速检查一番后拉动那华丽的控制杆，炉膛里跳出一簇绿莹莹的火焰。

“噢......”

“拿到东西就走，好吗？”哈利插了一句，整个情景让他极度不舒服，“走吧——对面就是电梯。”

他在壁炉前转过身，率先走过金色大门来到前厅的电梯处。他宽慰地发现所有的电梯都停在正厅，摁下最近一台的按钮，电梯门立刻吱吱呀呀地打开。

电梯里有一整列按钮。“第八层：正厅”的按钮正亮着。在它之上是1-7楼的按钮，之下则是写着“第九层：神秘事务司”一个孤零零的按键。哈利用拇指反复戳，焦急不安地等待电梯门合拢，电梯吱嘎作响地下降。

和电话亭里的情况一样，他们过了好几秒才到达目的地。电梯下沉时，哈利真的能感受到来自头顶的地面压迫感。但当门打开时，眼前却是他们梦中的走廊。

汤姆和哈利站在电梯门后，凝视着外面。

“这真是——”

“是啊。”哈利表示赞同，“很奇怪。”

他向前走，几乎是在寄希望于自己的双脚能自动带路。在他身旁，汤姆一手摸了摸墙壁，满脸惊奇。

同正厅一样，他们走到走廊尽头那朴素的黑色大门前，一路都没有遇到任何安保。哈利用一只颤抖的手把门推开，露出其后熟悉的排成圆环的门。

哈利站在入口注视，一面心下恍惚。

他在做梦吗？

也许这一切都是梦境，而他事实上正安安心心地躺在格兰芬多塔楼里的床上，时间也许是四月，恰在蛇怪满学校乱晃和潘西死亡之前。汤姆也可能是他想象出来的，尽管对方是来逼他对自己性取向产生疑问的。时间在梦境里扭曲抻长，忽而又缩水......在梦里很容易觉得事情的走向比实际上更长。

而汤姆，完全没有等待哈利克服对自我存在产生危机的心情。他抓住哈利的手臂，拉着他向房间中央走。一就位，四周的墙壁就开始旋转，越来越快，直到每一支蜡烛都幻化作一大片模模糊糊的蓝色。

当周围不再旋转，哈利茫然地环顾左右。

“你知道这是哪吗？”他问汤姆。

汤姆摇摇头，这依然没有阻碍他随便挑了一扇门，肯定地走过去把它推开，露出摆满绿莹莹槽柜的长长的室内。

哈利从他肩膀后面瞥了眼。“好吧......不是这间。可是该怎么知道我们已经试过哪扇门了呢？这个屋子不是会转个不停嘛。”

汤姆翻翻眼睛，接着举起魔杖。

“霹雳爆炸！”

橙光把门的铰链炸成碎片。

“啊。”

他们退回房间中央，墙壁又旋转起来。他们又试了三扇门，在门口窥探，又一无所获地把门炸飞。而试到第四扇门，汤姆倒吸一口凉气的声音已经把答案都告诉哈利了。

这个房间像教堂一样高，室内布满高耸的架子，上面存放数以百计只微微发亮的玻璃球。

哈利还没来得及制止，汤姆就踏过门槛，在架子间的过道上步履如飞。

为了避免扯到连结，哈利不得不一路小跑跟上。汤姆先前的谨慎完全被激动所吞噬，可哈利还是十分警惕。

成为两人中小心翼翼的那方，是一种陌生的体验。哈利紧盯着汤姆后退的背影，感到一阵莫大的愧疚，因为他每次都把赫敏要他慢一点、三思而后行的嘱咐抛在脑后。这并非出于哈利谨慎的天性（事实上他正好相反），而是因为汤姆在某些时刻总是无比不计后果地行动，这就迫使哈利担起这个角色了。

又或者不计后果这个词不太恰当。汤姆更像是病理学上的自信绝伦，对自己的正确性坚信不疑。

哈利不安地边走边左右扫视，时不时回头查看。室内光线朦胧，过道又暗得出奇。每一排架子末尾都标着一块小小的黄铜牌，离他最近的一块牌子上写着：

15：埃德加王储[1]——费伊·西蒙

走过三分之二的位置，汤姆放慢脚步，然后驻足不动了。哈利在他转过身的时候赶上，对方皱着眉头一脸困惑。目能所及的所有架子上都摆满乳白色球体——从后往前，从左到右。

“抓紧。”哈利说，“肯定还要往前。”

汤姆点头，依然眉头紧锁，两人再次出发，走得更慢，以防遗漏。

但越往前仍旧一无所获。事实上，哈利极为沮丧，两人到了房间尽头复又折返，现在逐排逐排地检查。

“它应该就在这里。”汤姆说着，在他第一遍停过的位置再度停下，“就在这儿——这里的其中一个。”他往其中一排点头示意，然后是旁边一排。

正厅里攫住哈利的不安又卷土重来。

汤姆所见的画面是真实存在的吗？

毋庸置疑的一点是，这一出绝对是伏地魔的手笔。但汤姆有没有可能因为过于集中精力寻找魂器，以至于他的内心给他耍了个骗局，把汤姆最渴望的东西在梦境中呈现给他看呢？

汤姆往架子另一边走去，哈利咬紧唇。他不是真心想把这个想法说给汤姆听的。实际上，他根本不愿意说出口——这个地方藏着某些东西；黑暗，阴影中的角落，都让他感到似乎有千万只眼睛于暗处窥探他，监视他的一举一动——

“这有你的名字。”

哈利一个激灵，朝汤姆站着的位置转过去，对方的手指摩擦着一块黄铜牌。

97：波丽娜·佩斯利——哈利·波特

十一个小小的加粗的字母。哈利推开汤姆，盯着它们，惊讶极了。

“我不明白。”汤姆说。

但哈利压根没听他说话。他正沿着架子间黑暗的过道走。这些架子都由长长的木梁支撑，每隔几英尺都有铁艺支架，许多泛黄的手写标签点缀其间。

巴顿（Patton）  
皮诺（Pino）  
匹克（Peek）  
波特（Potter）

哈利的心跳到嗓子眼。  
S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.  
黑魔王  
和 (?) 哈利·波特

“汤姆。”他想叫他，却只发出一记嘶哑的声音。他吞了口唾沫，又试了一次。“汤——汤姆！快看这个！”

走了两步，然后汤姆的手臂擦过他的。哈利感到对方看到标签以后僵住了。

这支架子上，放着单独一只玻璃球。和其他玻璃球相比，它很小——比乒乓球还小的完美球体。球中白雾缭绕，浑浊不清。

“这是什么？”

“我不知道。”汤姆心不在焉地说，一面伸手去拿，“黑魔王......是指我，对吧？”

哈利不确定汤姆应不应该去碰神秘事务司里的奇怪的玻璃球，而当对方的手指包住它，什么事也没发生。他把小球从架子上取下来，转来转去，好像希望借此动作把里面的白烟晃干净。哈利挤在他身上，越过汤姆的肩膀看。

一声响亮刺耳的空气破裂声在他们周围炸开，在墙壁、架子和坚硬的地面间回荡。哈利旋身看去，心提到嗓子眼。

一个女人站在这排架子尽头。

她长得很高，黑色的卷发瀑布般盖在凹陷的面颊上。哈利看过预言家日报，也在邓布利多办公室看过的他的记忆，认出了她。

贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，是把隆巴顿夫妇折磨疯了的食死徒之一，也是哈利在树林里小河旁杀死的男人的妻子或是嫂子。她身后满是黑黢黢的人影，而一瞬间哈利就知道，那里有很多，很多人——

因为这是个陷阱。

伏地魔的梦境指引他们来此。但伏地魔很了解汤姆，知道怎么引诱他，知道要放上什么诱饵能让他无法抵抗——

“亲爱的小哈利。”

哈利的注意力立马转向贝拉特里克斯。她把头夸张地歪向一侧，耳朵几乎贴到肩膀上了。

“你看起来就像是你的父亲。”她轻声说，“我记得他，哈利，一个骄傲的男人。但你有你母亲的眼睛，那么可爱、明亮。我希望我能和她会会，你知道，在黑魔王杀了她之前。我就能把它们挖出来，腌在盐水里。”

哈利不自觉地向后退了一步。他只想躲开她阴毒的唱歌儿似的声音，可他的后背正好贴上汤姆的。

汤姆背对着他，这只能说明一件事：过道的另一端也被堵住了。

“现在，过来这里。你是个非常幸运的男孩，要知道，黑魔王想要你活着。”

“目前”两个字不言而喻。

得到更多行动空间的想法非常吸引人，然而他们此时此刻的位置只能清楚地看到两个食死徒。在之后，他们被围得密不透风，从人数上就毫无胜算。哈利吞咽一口，却把魔杖握得很紧，坚守阵地。贝拉特里克斯的笑容从脸上滑落。

这是绝境。

汤姆空着的右手捉住了他的左手后攥紧，接着重复一次。

数到三，他说。数到三。哈利竭力不让任何表情显露在脸上，汤姆攥了第三下，电光火石间——

“粉身碎骨！”

“阿瓦达索命！”

汤姆的魔杖指向过道另一端隐匿的食死徒，此时惊喊一声往后一跃。然而哈利的魔杖却瞄准了边上。架子纷纷爆炸，瞬间倾塌，银白的玻璃碎片呈弧线炸往空中。

哈利往空隙里跑，脸上被划出细小的伤口时轻嘶几声。他抓住汤姆的手拉着他跑，玻璃在脚下发出破碎的声音，食死徒大喊大叫，数不清的咒语劈头飞来，而在前面，架子还在不停倒塌，一排带倒一排。

还有，在所有混乱之上，一缕幽灵般的影子在空中浮现，在震耳欲聋的嘈杂里说话：

“......公元1452年......”  
“......第三次经过的彗星将会恭迎......”  
“......留心三个指头的人......”

一个钻心咒堪堪擦过哈利，击中汤姆，他脚下一个趔趄。更多咒语朝他们呼啸而来，哈利把他拉进一处完好的过道里。

“住手，你们这群蠢货！你们会把它打碎的！”

哈利不知道自己要把他们带到哪里，跑出过道，在旁边，一扇侧门跃入眼帘。哈利抓住门把手使劲一扭——锁住了——

“阿拉霍洞开！”他甩出咒语，门却纹丝不动。而在他身边的汤姆气喘吁吁地说，用的是之前用过的爆炸咒，他一手依然按着肋骨，两人闪进门里。

另一边的走廊很窄，周围是倾斜的怪墙。他们顺着走廊飞奔，这几乎使哈利有了一种晕船的感觉，穿过玻璃门，前方好像通往私人办公室。他随便在第三个拐角口转弯，带着两人往神秘事务司迷宫般错综复杂的内部深处跑。

在他们身后传来食死徒的叫嚷，绕过拐角之后，咒语的红光乱飞。声音听起来很奇怪——追捕声似乎在死路或空荡荡的办公室里回荡。

跑过另一条走廊——是丁字路。哈利转过弯，然后惊叫一声，一双手臂缠住他的腰。

“你好啊，波特——”

哈利认出这个声音属于麦克尼尔——那个差点杀死巴克比克的刽子手。他在对方的禁锢里挣扎，试图用魔杖瞄准——

汤姆毫不犹豫。

“钻心剜骨！”

这道咒语——差点击中哈利——正中食死徒的脸。他松开手臂，发出一声撕心裂肺的惨叫。

“下次麻烦用个安静点的咒语！”哈利喊道，麦克尼尔瘫倒在地，尖叫连连，“昏昏倒地！”

那个食死徒僵住了，在汤姆争辩之前，哈利扯起他往前跑。这次他的行动更加小心——麦克尼尔的现身说明这个通道也许是个循环，那么任何角落都可能会有敌人跳出来——

墙上嵌着一扇大开的石门，哈利在其面前刹住脚步。

这扇门同之前看到过的任何门都不一样。这是出口吗？他小心翼翼地往里窥探，却失望地发现这只是通往一个圆形房间，而天花板非常奇特。房间四周的边缘部分还是正常高度，但在中央，有一个望不到底的黑洞，给整个房间带来极为黑暗之感。

另一边还有一个拱门。哈利跨过门槛，却惊恐地发现自己在下坠——

向上坠。

他在半空扑腾，后背落地。这里的重力有莫名其妙的变化——他现在似乎正坐在一个小平台上，周围是幽暗深渊。汤姆震惊的脸探出来，他在哈利头上约莫有八英尺高的位置，还是上下颠倒的。

“哈利，你到底——”

哈利站起来，使劲一蹦，然后惊恐地发现自己又落回原地。

“我下不去。”他呆呆地说。墙壁太光滑了，完全没有攀爬着力点，而最上头的拱门他又够不着。

“我把你拉上来。”汤姆说，一手扶着门框一手朝他伸出。哈利铆足劲往上蹿起，试图去够他，他们的指尖轻擦而过——

啪！

汤姆睁大眼睛，一口气转成尖叫。哈利虽然不知道上面到底是怎么回事，但听声音像是骨头折断。汤姆半是自己趔趄，半是飞过了门槛，接着，和哈利刚刚那样，摔了上来。

哈利差点就接不住他了，这重量加持下膝盖扑通一声砸在地上。汤姆一落地就惨叫一声——他的小腿扭成相当不自然的、令人头皮发麻的角度。走廊里传来脚步声，接着一个戴着面具的脸往上看过来。

“昏昏倒地！”哈利大喊。咒语范围很广，但那颗脑袋还是缩回拱门。

“他们掉在这里了。”他们听到一个男人低沉沙哑的声音在呼喊，“他们无处可逃。”

这是真的。哈利左右张望，寻找出路。

但是没有出路。本来那个房间就只有两扇门，现在离得太高，他根本够不到，而原本地板上幽深的洞穴现在已经变成天花板了。哈利放开汤姆，对方呻吟着往边缘挪。这里大概有十二英尺宽，非常深邃几乎看不见底。

深渊。但由于他们是摔上来的，这个深渊朝上，通往魔法部的其他地方。

“走了。”他嘶声道。汤姆一动不动，哈利便一把将他拖起来，半拽着把他拉到唇边。

“等下——！你想干嘛？”

“想点高兴的事情。”哈利说，抱住汤姆的腰。走廊外传来一阵骚动，争论声越来越大，“是这个原理吧？你说的，像彼得潘一样，想点高兴的事。”

汤姆的眼睛睁得巨大。“哈利——哈利，等等等等等——”

但没有时间了。正当头顶门外传来模模糊糊的声音，哈利抓紧来了汤姆的衬衫，往边缘一歪，两个人一头扎进虚空。

[1]原文为Etheling, Edgar：是盎格鲁萨克逊王子。


	12. 条条大路通罗马2

汤姆眨了眨眼，恢复了意识。

他正躺在深井下的坚硬地面上，感觉浑身都疼：脊椎，大腿，胳膊，还有——该死的， _他的腿_ 。他试着坐起来，这一动作拉扯着他疼痛的躯体，他不由得呻吟出声。视线所及之处，他看到他的右脚踝弯成一个奇怪的角度。这一景象某种程度给他带来了一波新的阵痛。汤姆抓住自己的膝盖，仿佛只要他施加足够压力，就能切断神经似的。

“汤姆？”

他意识到，哈利正坐在他身边，揉着自己的后脑勺。

“……你还好吗？”汤姆问道，哈利瑟缩了一下，抽回他的手。他的手掌心里有一片血迹。“你该不会伤到头骨了吧？”

“没有——我觉得我应该是屁股着地的。不过还是撞到了头。你呢？”

“跟之前没区别。”汤姆放开了自己的膝盖，向头顶井中的黑暗中望去，想起了他们漫长的下坠。

他们俩差点就死了。刚才的举动非常蠢。汤姆还从来没试过在突发情况之下漂浮——这类魔法需要比较特殊的心境。那应该是基本不可能的才对，但是——

他们还是成功着陆了。

在噪音与慌乱之中，他在其中找到了能使他们的下落减速的平静感，这才没受太重的伤。

在他头顶出现了细微的闪光，汤姆意识到可能是有巫师点亮了魔杖。

哈利肯定也看到了。“他们会想法下——上来的，”他阴郁地说。“在司里肯定有哪个地方有扫帚什么的。”

汤姆点了点头。哈利没再说话，用力站起身。他支撑着汤姆绝大部分重量，帮着他站了起来，让他的伤腿轻松一点。汤姆从新角度能看到另一个石拱门。位置比之前那个低一点。他们慢慢地挪了过去。

“刚才那下不坏，”哈利说，头从入口伸了过去。他拔出魔杖，指着头顶看不见的地板。

“ _减速减震！_ ”

当然了，他们仍然是倒着的。汤姆警觉地看着拱门，但哈利看起来对他的咒语很有自信。他向上爬上拱门，然后跳了下来。

有一阵哈利看起来像是浮在空中，重力从两个方向均等地拉扯着。然后他向上落下，远离汤姆，弹了一下，才干净利落的落在地板上。相当了不起。汤姆学着他，慢慢试着适应他的伤腿，但他着地的时候就没那么优雅了。

“刚才感觉真够奇怪的，”哈利说，踉跄了一下，伸出手保持平衡。“你觉得这是干嘛的？”

“可能是个实验？”

哈利心不在焉地点了点头，打量着他们的新环境。“你觉得我们还在神秘事务司吗？”

和楼下一样，这里的走廊也是用黑瓷砖装饰，蓝色火把照明的。但看起来没怎么使用过；一片漆黑的物质涂抹在远处的墙上，地板上洒满了碎屑。附近的一间办公室门没有关，汤姆看到一排排椅子摞在桌子上。

“可能，”他说。“我是这么觉得。”

“我们得找个地方躲着，治一下你的腿。”

汤姆感激地点了点头。哈利把他的胳膊拉上肩膀，扶着他走下走廊。左转，然后右转，再右转，他们随机选了一间办公室。一进门，汤姆就瘫倒靠在紧闭的门上，腿向前伸着坐下。哈利蹲在他旁边，点亮他的魔杖，开始在背包里翻找。

“幸好我带着这个呢，”他说道，翻出了魔法急救手册。哗啦哗啦地开始翻页。

汤姆看着他翻到某页开始阅读。他不知道自己的箱子扔哪了——大概是在拿架子上的玻璃球的时候放在了哪，他琢磨着。它大概还在那，被遗弃在一片混乱中。

玻璃球……汤姆从口袋里把玻璃球掏了出来。玻璃球内的烟雾缭绕，看起来仿佛在发光一样。

哈利从书中抬起头。“你能让那个跟其他的一样说话吗？”

汤姆翻转着小球。他自己也在琢磨这件事。其他玻璃球在摔碎的时候才开始说话……但是汤姆并不想那么做。他从袖子里抽出魔杖，实验性地碰了碰玻璃球表面。

无事发生。但接下来烟雾旋转地更快了，球体中出现了一个小小的龙卷风，然后在它的中间……有一个女人的身影。

很小，只有几英寸高，白的发光，穿戴着一堆围巾珠链之类的东西。由于她那奇怪的圆眼镜，她的眼睛在她的脸上显得过分的大。但当她开口说话的时候，从她唇中回荡的声音意外的深厚有力。

拥有征服黑魔头能量的人走近了……

出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭……

生于第七个月月末……

黑魔头标记他为劲敌，但是他拥有黑魔头所不了解的能量……

一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来……

那个拥有征服黑魔头能量的人将于第七个月结束时出生……

伴随着最后几个音节，她在一片白烟中分崩离析了，只留下一片寂静。

哈利先开口了。

“那是特里劳妮教授！”

“谁？”

“我的预言课老师。她烂透了。但刚才那是什么？”他问道，冲玻璃球点了点头。

“一个预言，”汤姆说。当他看到摔碎的玻璃球里的一个个人形的时候就这么怀疑过，现在他的想法被证实了。

“将于第七个月结束时出生……”哈利沉吟道。“那是我，是不是？但是标记为劲敌？”

“可能是说你的伤疤？”汤姆说道，伸手撩开他的刘海。

哈利躲开他，不自禁地把刘海抚平。“不可能吧——伏地魔不是有意那么干的。”

预言都是些古怪，危险的事情。难以理解，而且很容易以一种预料不到又讽刺的方式实现。汤姆在他们去年学习占卜的时候还曾很兴奋。他一直好奇是不是有一个关于他的预言——会不会有哪位先知预言到他的功成名就。但这个……却又不是他所期待的。

“而且两个人不能都活着？我们都还活着不是吗？都还活着？这个要怎么解释？”

“没法解释。”

“对啊，”哈利表示同意。“这玩意肯定有问题。”

但他听着也不像是被说服了。预言中的一句话萦绕在他们之间。

一个必须死在另一个手上

哈利清了清嗓子，移开视线，继续忙着查书了。

“把那玩意放一边去。”他头都没抬地说，“我准备试试固定你的腿。骨头没法用愈合如初，太粗了，可惜替代的办法更难而且很疼。”

汤姆耸了耸肩，疼痛是他生活的一部分。忍忍，忘掉就好了。他把预言球放回口袋里，扶着墙站了起来。哈利把魔杖指向他的小腿处。

“骨髓固定！”

骨头咔嚓一声回到原位——汤姆没能忍住一声痛苦的哀叫了。但没过一会，谢天谢地，疼痛渐渐减轻了。他的腿仍然是骨折的状态，但现在至少在正常的位置上。汤姆长叹一声，把后脑勺靠在冰冷的墙面上。

哈利锤了一下他的肩膀以示歉意，然后继续专注于治疗。他开始慢慢挥动魔杖，在空中划着图案，然后一条像蛛丝一般细的金线从尖端流出，潜入了骨折的部位。

汤姆好奇地看着。哈利极度专注，尽管他没有经验，但他的动作自信且准确。虽然偶尔会停下来查书，但主要还是凭记忆施法的。

……汤姆需要做某些别的事情。为了不引起哈利注意，他把动作放慢，再次把手放进口袋，掏出一个小小的，金色的物品。他把那东西放在掌心，防止哈利看到。

那枚他曾从哈利手里拿到的加隆是艺术。一个完美的仿制品，几乎可以当作是真品。重量，大小，还有表面那只直立的狮子都复制地十分完美。唯一的缺陷是边缘那一串整齐的零。汤姆偷偷用魔杖轻点，把数字变成了：

13 15 13 00 00 00

MOM，魔法部

给凤凰社的求救信号。

要是让哈利看见，他一定会抗议的；哈利太过高尚，不懂追求自己的利益。但在伏地魔派出这么多食死徒的前提下，如果没有人来扰乱局势，他们根本没有机会逃脱。

幸运的是，哈利似乎什么都没注意到。汤姆把加隆收起来，继续等待。房间很安静，走廊也是。很明显食死徒还没搜到这一层来。

他很确定凤凰社会来——自从哈利上次发消息失败后，他们一定一直随身携带着自己的加隆。但等待却是个大问题。

哈利的誓约在午夜就结束了。

汤姆不清楚时间。他也不能冒险施法看时间，这样会提醒哈利这件事。他试着回想——他们进魔法部是晚上十点……找到神秘事务司的房间大概花了一个小时。他们在房间里搜查了多久？和食死徒对峙花了多久？哈利在治疗上又花了多长时间？

现在可能是晚上11点到凌晨1点的任意时刻。肾上腺素会让时间感变得奇怪，时而拉长，时而缩短，无法预料。他觉得他最好的机会是哈利或许不记得这事……他自己还没提过，所以或许他早忘了。

随着一圈又一圈的金色魔法，他腿上残留的痛感仿佛退潮一般消失了。终于，哈利魔杖上最后一丝金线落下，渐渐变暗了。男孩坐了回去，眨着眼，揉着他的后背。

“我觉得差不多了，”他自豪地静静地说。“试试动一下？”

汤姆实验性地动了动脚趾，抬起膝盖。周围的软组织感觉有点敏感，但刀扎一般的疼痛消失了。

哈利肯定是从他的表情中看出来了。他咧嘴笑着，然后站直，向汤姆伸出手。汤姆拉住他的手站了起来，靠在墙上，然后试着把重量放在他的腿上。

“感觉跟一条好腿一样，谢了。”

哈利低下头。但汤姆知道他对自己挺满意的。他应该感觉自豪——汤姆曾经逼迫帮他疗伤的拉文克劳们都没有做到过这么干净利落。哈利不是个理论学家，但到实践上总是能很快掌握。

这时一阵响动在走廊远处回响，从外面传了进来，他们都愣住了。脚步声，撞击声，还有一声喊叫。

又是一声撞击，一声叫喊。汤姆意识到是门被暴力砸开撞到墙面的声音。

“能听见他在说什么吗？”哈利低声问。

汤姆摇了摇头，在他摇头的当口声音突然变大了。闯入者肯定转了个拐角。

梆！

“ _现出原形！_ ”

这个咒语能让幻身咒下的巫师现形。很聪明。但仍然太不小心了——门撞击墙面的声音那么响，还那么密集；他们检查不是准备伏击也不准备藏起声音。不管是谁，他们都认为他们会躲起来，而不是跟他们打。

就算他们以为汤姆还是摔断了腿的状态，也太侮辱人了。

“你觉得会不会有好几个人？”哈利低声问。

“我不知道，”汤姆答道，同时把耳朵紧紧贴在门上。“我听不出来有别人。”

“我也不。”

又是一声撞击，声音更近了。他们大概还剩下不到一分钟。

“你对付开门的那个。要是走廊里还有别人，我来对付。”

哈利没回答，但他自信地站稳脚跟，把魔杖对准门。他的绿眸明亮而坚定——几乎可以说是急切了。

哈利就是这样，汤姆想着。他同样受肾上腺素，战斗的危险感驱使，他们两个都不是为了平静生活而生的。

汤姆 _想要_ 他。

他喜欢他的猎物强壮，有活力又聪明。越难于驯服，奖赏就越大。他想要哈利崇拜地向上看着他，想看着哈利决斗时候的大笑。

哈利跪在床上，衬衫揉成一团，下身赤裸，面色潮红，窘迫， _欲望_ ——

梆！

已经到旁边那扇门了。汤姆把视线从哈利身上挪开，调整好自己。在门外透出的光中有几道黑影闪烁。门把手迅速扭动了一下，然后门被暴力砸开了。

一个戴着面具的食死徒站在那。但汤姆还没等看清楚，也没听到哈利喊出的咒语，就有一道白光从他身边闪过，男人向后倒去，胳膊啪地一声贴在身上——是全身束缚咒。汤姆跃过他，冲进走廊——

——然后和一个水汪汪眼睛的矮个男人打了个照面。

“ _阿瓦达索命！_ ”

但令他惊讶的是，还没等他的咒语击中，食死徒就发出一声害怕的尖叫，开始缩小。绿光无害地在他头顶擦过。

“虫尾巴！”哈利大喊道，冲出了房间。

但他太晚了。阿尼马格斯的变形已经完成——一只棕色的老鼠沿着走廊迅速逃窜，从一侧窜到另一侧，在转角处消失了。

哈利奋起而追，汤姆甚至没来得及叫住他提醒连接的事。但他不一会就返回来，一脸阴郁地抿着嘴。

“跑掉了。在墙上找了个洞钻，该死。”

“我们得赶紧走，”汤姆下了决定。“他会告诉别人我们的位置。不过首先——”汤姆转向那个被石化的食死徒。“阿瓦达——”

哈利抓着他的领子把他推到墙上。

“你要干什么？”

汤姆显得很惊讶。“当然是干掉他。”

“他又动不了！”

“你想先解除咒语再说？”汤姆不觉得这是个好主意，不过只要哈利别烦他——

“没有必要的时候能不能别杀人！”

“有这个必要。万一咒语失效他追上来怎么办？”

“那就到时候再说。”

汤姆动了动，享受了一会哈利柔韧的身体贴着他的感觉。他也很喜欢哈利得抬起头才能和他对视的样子——他仰起的生气的脸庞特别迷人。可惜现在不是欣赏的时候。

“行吧，”他说。“你简直是个玻璃心。”

哈利翻了个白眼，但还是放开了汤姆。“行。”他说。“那就这么着了。接下来往哪走？”

汤姆含糊地指了指食死徒来的相反方向。“咱们试试那边。”

哈利冲回原来的房间去取他的背包，背上背包后出发了。汤姆停了停，目光转向那个仍躺在地上的食死徒。

他以前读到过，不能动的人是不能平放的。

" _翻江倒海_ ," 他低声念道，魔杖转向食死徒的喉咙。他的喉结动了动，眼睛在无望的恐惧中睁大了，但，当然了，他一声都发不出来。

汤姆把手指放在自己的唇上，转头去追赶哈利，装作一副沮丧的样子。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

要找到神秘事务司这一层的出口可不容易。这层的走廊设计简直是想气死来访者，死胡同，套圈式的走廊比比皆是。大多数办公室被施了魔法的胶带封着，有些则摆着警告标识。尽管如此，他们还是来到一扇朴素的黑门面前，和下一层的出口的样子差不多。

汤姆实验性地将其推开。令他惊讶的是，那扇门没有锁。

门外的空间看起来比神秘事务司明亮欢快地多。镶着木板的走廊被施了魔法的玻璃天花板照亮，而非蓝色火把。尽管时间已经很晚了，美丽的蓝色天空上漂浮着蓬松的白云。

“你觉得我们现在在哪一层？”哈利问道，门在他们身后关上了。

汤姆大踏步走向附近一扇门。“米里亚姆·梅利菲”他大声读道。“远东联络办公室。所有的国际事务相关都在第五层。如果是这样的话，门钥匙办公室应该在下一层。”

“好吧。”哈利环视四周，仿佛在期待在什么地方能蹦出个电梯来。汤姆叹了口气，拽了拽他的胳膊肘。

这一层很安静，但比起暗藏杀机的静谧来显得更令人安心。他们徘徊了几分钟，随后走廊向一个更大的，圆形的空间开放了。那多半是当作聚会场所用的；长椅在边上围着，墙上装饰着景物以及重要人物握手的画作。

“修学旅行，是不是？”

汤姆猛地转身，抬起了魔杖。但身后没有人。

“这呢，孩子！”

声音是从一副画像中传出来的，两个巫师一起坐在巴洛克式的天鹅绒沙发上。其中一个睡得很熟，脑袋靠在他的伙伴的肩膀上，但另一个体型较大的，穿着镶金背心的男人朝着他们欢快地微笑着。

“你们该不会是走丢了吧？”

汤姆和哈利交换了个眼神。“是，”汤姆考虑了一下，说道。他把魔杖放下，对画像做出他最令人信任的微笑。“我们在上一层跟班里其他人走失了，我们本来要去魔法交通司听魔法飞毯的讲座的，但是现在不知道要怎么去。”

“原来如此，原来如此，”画像里的男人大声说道，把他的朋友都吵醒了。他指着其中一扇出口。“那个走廊——左转然后有个楼梯可以下楼。别觉得害臊；这个地方简直是个迷宫。我刚来的时候花了好几个月才适应，那都是1741年的事了。”

汤姆礼貌地回礼微笑，然后转身就走。

“今天挺安静的，是不是？” 那个魁梧的男人说，把他的同伴推醒了。

“嗯？”

结果那个楼梯是个很狭窄陡峭的石阶。汤姆打头阵，举着魔杖，小心翼翼不发出声音。那些狭窄的石阶让他很不安——如果在这被伏击是很难反击的。让他欣慰的是，石阶最下并没有人潜伏着。

在两人无言的默契下，哈利没说话，和他一起走下阶梯。这一层不像楼上，气氛很凝重，有点类似暴风雨前的宁静。考虑了一会后，汤姆先给自己施了个幻身咒，然后哈利。为了防止意外之下分开，他们手拉着手出发了。

他们路过一扇又一扇门；飞路粉旅行办公室，施咒的麻瓜交通工具，幻影移行……但没有门钥匙。

正当汤姆开始感到恐慌的时候，走廊终于拧转着，把他们领到一个放满一排排桌子的开阔空间里，每张桌子上都摆着一个打字机。在前厅最远端能看到一对宽阔的双道门。门上的标识写着：

雷金纳德麦克米兰门钥匙库

Est. 1481

哈利捏了捏他的手。两人在两排桌子之间迅速移动，走得越来越快。他们透过双道门的玻璃看到好几打文件柜，汤姆很确定每一个里面都放着一个门钥匙。在此时，他顾不得目的地：法国，俄国，印度，巴西……任何地方，只要离这里远远的。

可是，正当他们跑到双道门和走廊之间的一半路途之时，一个慢悠悠的掌声响起了。

汤姆愣在当地。他的幻身咒应该毫无瑕疵才是；只有他们动起来的时候才会看到边缘的闪烁——

“别藏了——我们一到这就施了警报咒，你们刚踩过线。”

房间的阴暗角落中有人在动。之前那个女人走了出来，大踏步堵住了门。另一个食死徒从相反的角落走出来，从他们身后传来一阵沙沙的声音——第三个食死徒出现在出口处。他是唯一一个戴着面具的。

“你们还是现身比较好，”女人说道，她厚重的眼皮牢牢盯住他们所在的位置。

三只魔杖同时指向了他们。汤姆很不情愿地解除了咒语。

“这就对了，”女巫叹息着。“这就对了……很高兴看到你的脸……就和他说的一样……”

汤姆什么都没说。没带面具的那个食死徒看起来很眼熟；英俊，肩膀宽阔，有一头深棕色的头发。他冰冷的眼神牢牢盯在哈利身上，哈利不自在地僵住了。

哦，那就是之前被杀死的食死徒的兄弟——

那个女食死徒仍然喋喋不休。“他知道你们会来这，”她幸灾乐祸地说。“他知道你们会施幻身咒。黑魔王比你自己还要了解你，汤姆。”

一听到他的名字，汤姆的注意力立刻回到女食死徒地身上。难道她——

“是的……我知道你是个什么东西。黑魔王只信任他最忠实，最可靠的仆人——”她暂停了一下，鄙夷地看了一眼站在门边的食死徒“——还有卢修斯，我猜。你不过是个年代久远的魔法实验的产物，是他在16岁时候的伪劣复制品。”

她向前走去，在他们周围昂首阔步着，仿佛捕猎者在打量她被围困的猎物。

“有这样的潜力……这样天然，未驯化的才能。我认得出来……你骨架的结构，眼睛的形状。我们服侍黑魔王已经有数十年了；他不总是他现在的模样……”

汤姆打了个寒战。他觉得他和哈利在这三个食死徒面前的胜算很低。这三个人的架势——自信而不鲁莽。没有破绽，他们的魔杖很稳，眼神紧紧锁住他们的对手。对两个未成年人来说，要杀进门钥匙室实在太难太难了。

只能和他们讨价还价。这是他们唯一的机会。

“你知道我的名字，”他问道。“那么你叫什么？”

女食死徒咧嘴笑了，露出了所有的牙齿。汤姆感到很不舒服，觉得她知道他的把戏。但她还是愿意配合。

“看看我，多失礼啊！我是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，这位是我丈夫，罗道夫斯。”

虽然汤姆说不清楚，但她身上肯定有什么地方不对劲。她的动作总是一惊一乍的；时而动若脱兔，时而静若处子，关节总是朝着奇怪的角度扭转。笑容夸张，瞪大的双眼如铜铃一般，却又死盯着一处。

“汤姆，”她说道，慢慢品着他的名字。“这没那么难。黑魔王会找到你的用武之地的。只要你肯配合，向他求饶，他会宽恕你……”

“我有什么好宽恕的？”

“别耍我了！”她突然暴起，气氛立刻变了。“他当然不满意你。你都对他的敌人说了什么？哈利波特为什么还活着？”

“没准他觉得我面善，”哈利干巴巴地说。

贝拉特里克斯发出一声咆哮。她回过头，大步走向哈利。“你怎么敢，肮脏的混血种——”

“他自己也是个混血。他难道没告诉他最忠实，最可靠的仆人吗？”

汤姆退缩了一下。他赞赏哈利捡了他想说的地方吐槽，但他的方式很成问题。他推了推哈利身侧，但哈利无视他，很明显越说越起劲了。

“他没有？真的假的？我太惊讶了——我还以为他逮谁就说呢，他都跟我说了两次他那些生平小故事了——”

汤姆是因为当时他已经打算杀了哈利才告诉他的，并且认为哈利现在抖落出来非常不地道。“哈利，你能不能别说了？”

“简直没法让他闭嘴，真的。”

贝拉特里克斯气到了极点。她发出愤怒低沉的嘶声，举起了她的魔杖。杖尖不停发抖。

“你这可恶的小混蛋，”她啐道。“你怎么敢这么说他？ _钻心挖骨！_ ”

哈利准备好了。

“ _盔甲护身！_ ”

从他杖尖喷涌而出的屏障在力道下震碎了。虽然钻心咒的大部分效力都被缓冲掉，但剩下的威力足以让哈利踉跄了一下，发出疼痛的叫喊。汤姆睁大双眼——哈利的防御很好，这就说明钻心咒的威力要强得多——

“停下！”

这次是第三个食死徒——卢修斯。“不许用魔咒！你会把预言毁掉了，然后我们会是什么下场？”

“闭嘴，卢修斯。”贝拉特里克斯啐道，转身面对他。“谁问你了，嗯？”

“预言球，”罗道夫斯突然说，好像突然惊醒一般。他的眼神终于离开了哈利。“你们拿着它呢。”

汤姆面无表情，他空着的那只手伸进口袋，拿出了小球。贝拉特里克斯仿佛被光吸引的蛾子一般向前走去。汤姆的魔杖猛地转向她，但她似乎并不在意；她的眼睛牢牢盯住了他手上的小球。

“是的……就是那个。把它递过来。给我，好男孩。他可以十分仁慈，你知道，仁慈到你无法想象的地步。”

“仁慈到让你们在阿兹卡班烂了十四年，”哈利讥讽道。

她的注意力立刻回到哈利身上。“闭嘴，小杂种。大人们在这说话呢。谁要听你的？你有什么——”

“在阿兹卡班为他服刑是我们的荣耀，”罗道夫斯安静而尖锐地打断了她。“他一声令下，我可以回去再呆一千年。那地方是个大熔炉——它可以熔炼掉所有的软弱，留下来的都是最纯粹的东西。”

“现在我们回到他身边了，而他，赋予了我们其他人都没有的荣耀，”贝拉特里克斯叹息着说，把之前的怒火都抛到了脑后。她和她丈夫交换了一个公然又恶心的温柔眼神，她的手放在了自己的肚子上。“甚至还给了我们最渴望的东西。”

哦，汤姆懂了，脑子一片空白。

哈利花了一阵才明白过来。他反应过来的时候，下巴都惊掉了。

“啥？”他质问道，眼神在那只手，那对夫妇还有汤姆之间游离。

“哦你该不会——！”

“我跟这事一点关系都没有！又不是我。”汤姆抱怨道。

“是的，”贝拉特里克斯欣喜若狂地说。“是的，有一天晚上，我们的主人到我们家里来——”

卢修斯有针对性的咳了一声。“谢了，贝拉，但是那些肮脏的小细节我们已经听了无数遍了。咱们能不能回到正题上来？”

被打断后，贝拉特里克斯换上一副丑陋扭曲的怒容，然后——让汤姆惊奇的是——她的魔杖对准了那个食死徒。

“我发誓，卢西，你要不是西西的丈夫的话——”

“贝拉，”罗道夫斯提醒道，伸手按住她的胳膊。“贝拉，别现在……先处理他……”

哈利推了推汤姆。两人在瞬间交换了一个眼神。

“ _障碍_ ——”

“我可不会让你们来这套，谢谢！”

贝拉特里克斯的魔杖甩了过去，一串橘色火焰呼啸着擦过哈利的脸颊，他痛呼一声，手掩住了烧伤的部分。

她很快，汤姆茫然地想着。简直太快了。甚至比哈利还快，而哈利已经是汤姆对战过的最快的决斗手了。

“够了！”她咒骂道。“我听够你们的小谎言了，不许再拖了。把预言球给我。”

“一个门钥匙换预言球，”汤姆迅速地说。“你把它带给伏地魔，他有功夫的时候再来抓我就好。”

贝拉特里克斯粗鲁傲慢地仰头大笑起来。

“哦，”她回过神来的时候眼睛里还带着笑出来的泪花。“不然怎么样？我们要是硬抢的话你会怎么办呢，小东西？”

“没什么可交易的，”罗道夫斯强硬地说。

“是吗？”汤姆说道，把预言球高高举起。“我把它砸了的话怎么样？你们的主人到时候会说什么呢？”

沉默。

汤姆笑了，充斥着他并没有的自信。“现在，给我门钥匙——”

“你是个聪明的孩子，对吧，”贝拉特里克斯打断他说。“你当然是了。我敢打赌像你这么聪明又好奇的男孩拿到预言以来这一个小时之内肯定搞明白了怎么让它说话。”

冰冷的恐惧顺着汤姆的脖子向下渗透。贝拉特里克斯露出了一个大大的笑容。

“去吧，去砸了它，”她说。“我们会把你拽到主人面前，他会直接把这个秘密从你脑袋里扒出来。”

将军了。

汤姆和哈利举起魔杖，贝拉特里克斯和罗道夫斯也举起了他们的。汤姆知道没戏了，他们要在这功亏一篑简直太残酷了——门钥匙明明就在几码之外，锁在魔法增强的玻璃后面——

“ _蒂帕索！_ ”

咒语从他们身后飞过来。汤姆转身的时候刚好看到驱除咒击中了卢修斯。那个食死徒被咒语推倒在一排桌子上。

一群穿着斗篷但没戴面具的巫师从走廊冲了进来。一个斑驳白发但有一只乱转的，蓝色眼睛的老人，一个紫色头发的女巫——

是凤凰社。

汤姆把预言收回口袋里，抓住哈利的手。食死徒散开了，他们向前冲去，冲向那扇双道门。两只魔杖同时喷涌出防护魔咒的屏障。一对黄色闪电飞过他头顶，但汤姆早就不在意了。他猛地打开门钥匙库的大门——

“ _火怪召唤！_ ”

汤姆惊叫一声跳了回去，一道鬣狗形状的，血红的火焰冲过他们，一头扎进了最近的一个书架，立刻点着了它们。火焰嘶吼着，吐息着，火星四溅成翅膀燃烧着的小鸟。它们滑翔着掠过半空，落在椅子，桌子，堆满文件的柜子上，到处散播着火种。

这不是普通的火。这是魔鬼火焰。

汤姆转身看到贝拉特里克斯站在他们身后，举着她弯曲的魔杖，火焰的光把她的脸颊照得通红。她的魔杖向下劈砍，但还没等她施完咒语，魔杖就飞出她的手心。她立刻从袖子里抽出另一根来，愤怒地嘶吼着，转头面向碍她事的凤凰社成员。

简直乱成了一团。声响，人群，他们身后火焰的热度。“你这个疯婆子，”卢修斯挣扎着从桌子上起来的时候喊道，“你会把整个部里烧掉的！”到处都是飞来飞去的咒语，红色，金色，绿色——

哈利扯着他的手。“快点，汤姆，我们得赶紧动起来—— _盔甲护身！_ ”

他们打着滑冲出房间。魔鬼火焰的鸟儿们在他们头顶飞过，开始把火种播撒在主屋之外了。

_“钻心挖骨！”_

汤姆低头一躲。咒语擦过肩膀的时候皮肤一阵刺痛。是罗道夫斯——他堵住了他们的出路。

哈利停都没停。他一把抢过汤姆夹克的口袋，掏出预言球扔给了食死徒。

罗道夫斯睁大双眼，他笨拙地接住了小球，差点弄掉它，然后才抓住了它。

但此时，哈利和汤姆已经穿过他跑到走廊里了。他们穿过转角的时候一道嘶嘶作响的，没瞄准的蓝色咒语擦过他们头顶，把他们左边的一幅画弄坏了一大块。画里的人尖叫着逃跑，寻找遮蔽物去了。

“等等，”正当汤姆拽着他的时候，哈利说，“那不是穆迪吗，而且我好像看到卢平了！该死，他们怎么知道要来的？”

“我怎么知道，我们得赶紧去大厅，”汤姆答道。“飞路网没准还开着。”

“不！我们要回去帮忙！”

汤姆一脸惊讶。“他们是成年人了。他们用不着我们去捣乱。”

但哈利拽出他的手。“我要回去帮忙，”他固执地说。“把连接断掉。”

“不！到处都是咒语飞来飞去的！我连个魂器都没有，我才不干。”

哈利停了下来。脑袋歪向一边。

“现在几点了？”

汤姆又试着抓他的手。哈利甩开他，举起了魔杖。

“ _时间显现！_ ”

12:17

已经过了午夜了，汤姆绝望地意识到。当然了，哈利已经自由了。

他们沉默地站在那里良久，消化着这其中的含义。哈利转身面对他，扬起了眉毛。“断开连接，”他命令道。他的魔杖仍然高高聚着。看起来比一分钟以前有威慑力得多。

汤姆咬着嘴唇，眼神在哈利脸上游离。没什么好博弈的——他们可以打一架，汤姆可以把他击晕，拖着他走，但这会损失更多他们本来就没有的时间。

“就……帮帮我吧，好吗？”他说，声音里不禁露出恳求。“大厅就差两层楼了——只花几分钟。一旦找到壁炉，我就让你走。你可以冲回到这，完成你的自杀壮举。”

哈利考虑了一下。汤姆焦虑极了，重心在两脚之间转换。在走廊更深处还有声音，叫喊，咒语，还有一片不详的红色光晕。

“你是不是该说点什么？”

汤姆的下巴掉了下来。哈利居然还有胆子 _笑_ 。

“你不是在逗我吧！”

哈利耸了耸肩，什么都没说。

汤姆抓了抓头发，竭力忍住不掐死他。时间一分一秒过去。

“求你了，”他终于咬紧牙关，开了口。

哈利绽开一个大大的微笑，但当汤姆抓着他的手肘拉走他的时候没再反抗。他们一路小跑穿过走廊。幸好走廊都是空的。其他食死徒和凤凰社成员多半都散布在其他地方，正在搜索他们。魔鬼火焰能为他们争取点时间——毕竟破解咒并不容易，需要好几个有能力的巫师的配合。

又一个转角。金色的电梯就在他们眼前。汤姆随手按了个按钮，然后等着，在电梯笼嘎嘎作响的时候不耐烦地跺着脚。

他能听到脚步声，现在还很轻，但声音越来越大了。

“快点……快点……”汤姆催促道。

终于，电梯开门的铃声响起了。两个男孩冲了进去。正当电梯沉下地面的时候，人们——分不清是凤凰社还是食死徒——冲进了有电梯的前厅。然后电梯井没过他们，看不见了。

大厅空空如也。汤姆朝着壁炉径直而去，穿过金色的拱门，叮咚作响的喷泉，空荡荡的前台。当他们到离他们最近的壁炉那里时，汤姆长舒一口气。

但就当他握住撒飞路粉用的操作杆时，炉子中的火焰突然变绿了。

汤姆看着他自己的手。操作杆还没被拉动。

哈利抓住他的衬衫后背，把他拉到一边。不一会，汤姆明白为什么了。

在壁炉深处有人影在动，在炉火之中伸展开。很高，非常高，从头到脚一袭黑衣。在他的手里……有一只熟悉的，白色的魔杖。

伏地魔大驾光临了。


	13. 第二十章 条条大路通罗马3

仿佛是透过一面扭曲的镜子。罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇口中的骨骼结构，还有他的脸......他说的都是真的。如怪物般可怖，却依然能够辨识。  
只是他的力量.....  
这是一种具象化，如同空气里一股压力，或是酝酿中的风暴。头顶上方，海蓝色的穹顶暗下来，变成漆黑的夜幕。  
汤姆尝试幻影移形。他集中注意力在脑海里想着小屋的图景，窗户下方整洁空荡的小床正期待着自己和哈利的到来，而哈利的手仍紧紧抓着他的衬衫后背。  
无事发生。魔法部的防卫如同一堵密不透风的墙，壁炉空无一物且死气沉沉，魔法部办事入口远在天边，这唯一能帮到他们的地点正位于正厅里距离很远的一端。  
终于到了收网的时刻。  
汤姆咽了口唾沫，他嘴巴很干，大脑却在高速转动，思索着任何能提供给伏地魔的东西，有什么达成的交易。任何事，任何能让他待在这具来之不易的身体里的事。他不想一辈子困在容器里，那种无生命的、只会被藏到安全地方的容器。要是如此，和死亡又有什么区别。  
伏地魔观察着他，他的举止中显示出从容不迫的气度——有的是时间慢慢来。他的目光缓缓地在这对少年身上移动，将他们站立的姿态——彼此靠得很近、都用魔杖指着他——尽收眼底。  
然后，他的眼睛对上汤姆的。  
红得如同火中炙烤的煤炭，又似伤口里汩汩流出的动脉血。这般鲜艳的颜色，被惨白的面孔衬托得甚至更加夺目。此番对比下，他忽然感到一股充满诱惑的、几乎是引力一样的拉力。  
汤姆倒吸一口气，在寂静的室内异常清晰。他的脚渴望走近那另一部分的灵魂——主魂。  
不要，他坚决地告诉自己。握紧拳头，指甲嵌进掌心。  
伏地魔把头歪到一边，看起来很好奇。  
“过来。”他轻柔地命令。  
哈利把他的衬衫抓得更紧了，但这没有必要。汤姆咬牙，坚定自己的立场。  
“我知道你能感受到。”伏地魔说，“可你能抵抗。真奇怪，我对亲爱的纳吉尼的控制可大得多。”  
在他身后，哈利浑身颤抖。又或者颤抖的人是汤姆，而现在已难以分辨了。肾上腺素在身体里奔流，催促他快跑。  
伏地魔看出来了，他的嘴唇微微一动——看他们有没有逃跑的胆子。  
“十六岁......”汤姆一动不动，他柔和地开口，“我最年轻的魂器，我和永生的第一个纽带。最开始我完全不能相信......我假设我的日记本只保有一段记忆，一段往事......我认为它在密室里杀死了哈利·波特和帕金森家的女孩，完成一切以后就重新陷入沉睡。但我错了......你并不是一段记忆，对吗，汤姆？”  
听到自己的名字，汤姆抽动了一下，却依然一言不发。伏地魔微微一笑，又说了下去。  
“而到现在。”他说，“我越发感到不安。你很小心，汤姆，非常小心，但尽管如此，还是有不对劲的地方。我开始梦到一些奇怪的片段......”  
说到这里，他的目光滑向哈利。  
“......相当奇怪的梦。”  
哈利发出小小的、窒息一般的声音，松开了汤姆的衬衫。  
“还不少。”伏地魔干巴巴地说，“所以，我慢慢开始意识到这个可能性......去思考一个理论上活过来的魂器可能会做什么，可能会去哪里.....然后，一天晚上，我尝试幻影移形到以前度过夏天的无人小屋......”  
他懒洋洋地把玩着指间的魔杖。  
“但我没能做到。”  
他的话语落在空中。那根魔杖，汤姆的魔杖，十三英寸长，紫衫木，在指尖转了一圈又一圈，突然停住，杖尖指着他们。  
“你让我很失望，汤姆。你那时就应该回到我身边。”  
汤姆笑了，他的笑声中没有任何幽默。“那你会把我锁起来。”  
“我想我确实会这么做......”伏地魔若有所思，“那也只是为了你的安全。但你有其他选择，可以再三衡量以争取更好的交易。也许你不会被关在日记本里，而是一套舒适的房间；又或者，你最后还能有机会得到我的信任。但是不行......我知道，无论是何种形式的我，都不可能愿意被关在囚笼中。”  
他顿住了，开始移动。他没有走近，而只是围着两个人绕圈，像是一头狼绕着被逼到角落里 的猎物打转。汤姆也随之转身，让他停留在视野里。  
“不过，计划赶不上变化。你应该感到高兴，汤姆。我曾经四下周游，学习知识，在各处生活......我已经实现了我们最宏伟的梦想，还有更多......”  
“这不是计划！”  
“哦？”  
“我不是故意取得——”  
“意识？对，我想你说的没错。我承认，我从未——我们从未想过到底是什么东西跑进了日记本。我们猜想那就跟切下一根手指一样，先是一阵剧痛，接着这块被分离出来的、无意识的东西将被安全地藏好。”  
远处传来嗖嗖声。齿轮咬合的声音从正厅传来，盖过喷泉轻柔的流动声，汤姆跳了起来。伏地魔蓦然旋身，快速地螺旋状挥舞魔杖。  
走廊尽头的电梯齐齐爆炸，熔化的金属碎片四处乱飞。  
“这能挡住他们一阵子。”伏地魔说，声音里带着些许满意，好像刚才炸飞半个房间的人不是他似的，“没人能打断我们......无论是凤凰社，还是我的追随者。他们都有点过分激动了。”  
他的注意力仍放在电梯上，哈利从侧面捅了捅汤姆，但对方无需任何提示——  
“阿瓦达——”  
伏地魔压根就没转身，他的手腕漫不经心地一抖，两人脚下的地上立刻布满黑色石蛇。汤姆被迫中断咒语来跳开。  
“不听话。”伏地魔说，嘶嘶声里裹挟致命危险，“我对哈利不抱有任何期待，但是你，汤姆，你太让我失望了。和敌人私通，分享我的秘密，杀死我的仆从......你的背叛还没完没了了是吗？钻心剜骨！”  
汤姆连闪避的机会都没有。痛，那么剧烈，仿佛堕入无尽苦海。然而那海里的不是水，而是滚烫灼热的岩浆，从里到外灼烧着他，却不知为何不置他于死地。他四肢痉挛扭曲；哈利在喊叫；他躺在地上，但这和他承受的痛苦比起来不值一提——  
“盔甲护身！”  
解脱。汤姆大口大口喘着气，胸膛上下起伏，他的额头上湿淋淋的满是冷汗。哈利......哈利站在他前面，手指死死攥着魔杖，维持着盔甲咒。  
“哈利·波特。”伏地魔说，“难道你真的认为，你已经可以面对伏地魔大人了？”  
意料之中的，哈利毫不退缩。“这可不是第一次。”  
“狂妄的小子！你已经非常、非常幸运了哈利，非常幸运......也许邓布利多告诉了你兄弟魔杖的事情——没错，这我也知道——也许你以为这能保护你。但是你忽略了别的。”  
“哦是吗？”哈利胆量十足地呛他。  
伏地魔笑了，抬起双手：一个明显的欢迎进攻的姿势。  
哈利知道这肯定是个陷阱，但黑魔王耐心地等着。  
“除你——”  
伏地魔挥挥手；一个简单、快速的动作。他的魔法带着浑然的力量击中哈利，像是反手一个有力的耳光，哈利整个人被仰面击倒在地，魔杖脱手飞出，在地上滚了几下。  
“我有什么用魔杖的必要吗？”  
实力悬殊，汤姆绝望地想。伏地魔转向他，示意他站起来。汤姆谨慎地服从了，当伏地魔朝他靠近时，他紧绷起来，但仍一动不动。他还不想让自己逃跑后像个孩子一样颜面尽失地被拖回来。再说，他根本无路可走。  
伏地魔——他未来的自己——靠得越近，就越发显得狰狞可怖。他的皮肤是不自然的白色，比汤姆的还更苍白；没有鼻子，取之而代的是两道细细的缝；猫一样的竖瞳，而他的动作也和猫一样优雅，他的力量隐秘地涌动。  
伏地魔在他身前停住。他举起手——这个动作进行很缓慢——抓住汤姆的下巴，然后把他的脸扭来扭去，好奇地打量他。  
“我都快忘了我从前是这个模样呢。”  
他不后悔他的改变，声音里也没有丝毫渴望，只有些许遥远的怀念。毕竟，和力量比起来外貌又算什么呢？这只是一个小小的代价罢了。  
“你已经在收集我的魂器了。发现你的存在之后， 我检查了那些还能立刻找到的魂器。有些在沉睡中......但有些没有。而且并不是全部魂器都在原位......”  
他的声音越来越轻。汤姆心跳如擂鼓，因为他意识到伏地魔看到了松松垮垮挂在他脖子上的细绳。  
一个骤然粗暴的动作，他一把将其扯住，拉拽着细绳直到它崩断。汤姆为这短暂而尖锐的疼痛喘气——他能肯定到明天（假如还有明天的话）脖子上会留一道红痕——但伏地魔完全无视了他。他拎起断掉的那头，让戒指在眼前晃荡，缓缓旋转。  
“空的。”他沉思片刻，魔法部正厅的灯光于镶在戒指上锋利的石块上闪烁。“你已经把它吸收掉了。但即使如此，这么小一片灵魂是怎么待在身体里的？这应该不可能......”  
他顿住了，陷入无声的思考中。汤姆的魔杖还握在手里——寂静里时间慢慢过去，他的内心激烈斗争，权衡着可能性——  
“我在想......”伏地魔突然开口。他的眼睛慢慢地移向哈利，对方像是一只被车灯强光照住的鹿，一动不动。  
“最让我吃惊的，是当我得知哈利·波特还活着。我了解你，汤姆，了解你的自我保护意识。你不会把自己置于这种危险之下，无论......他会有什么好处。而且，哈利身上也有些奇怪的事......”  
他重新转回汤姆。一瞬间，他的眼睛已是猩红之海，深不可测。汤姆周边视野里一片模糊；房间在旋转；心脏在胸膛里疯狂地跳动——  
“给我看，汤姆。”

哈利躺在地上看着汤姆向前晃动。伏地魔在对他用摄魂取念，他意识到这点，心里恐惧与屈辱相交。他什么都要看到了。在密室里打的那架，小屋，他们干过的那些事......  
还有连结。  
哈利挪开视线。他需要他的魔杖。他用目光四下搜寻，看到它落在十英尺开外，心下一沉，可他还是朝那里爬去，突然一波晕眩感席卷全身，他不得不停下。差一点就能够到了，哈利努力伸出手去碰，抻紧了连结，一面祈祷着他曾经让汤姆教给自己的那点无杖魔法能突然生效，只要能让它在地上滚过来——  
笑声打破了死寂。哈利循声转去。  
看样子伏地魔已经事毕。他放开汤姆，对方弓起背胸膛上下起伏，两手撑着膝盖。  
“多么讽刺。”那高亢冷酷的声音说，“多么有趣的惊喜。但这都成立......蛇佬腔......梦境......真的，我早应该猜到这点。我会处理你的，哈利，但首先——”  
哈利只够发出一声警告的喊叫，汤姆猛地抬起头，及时偏身躲过那道从伏地魔魔杖里射出的咒语。他侧步躲开第二道咒，步履摇晃，然而第三道直接把他打翻在地。伏地魔做了个手势，他的魔杖脱手飞出。  
“速速禁锢！”  
又粗又黑的绳子缠住汤姆的脚踝，伏地魔握魔杖的手放下，注意力转移到哈利身上，男孩两手空空地站着，被连结的距离限制所束缚。  
伏地魔的嘴唇抽动，他知道了。  
他走近了，不慌不忙，怡然自得的样子。哈利厌恨地认出了男人脸上的表情：那代表着汤姆的虐待欲正在兴头上。他悠闲地一挥魔杖。  
哈利的脚离开地面。他惊恐地挣扎，拳打脚踢，却没有任何支撑物。他的身体往上浮了几英寸，刚好是脚不沾地的程度。  
伏地魔在他面前停下，触手可及。哈利保持着僵直状态，试图用意志力驱赶自己的恐慌，他现在的位置那么脆弱无力，令人痛苦。  
然而接着，伏地魔的眼神非常故意地下滑。他的目光在哈利的身体缓慢地游走；他的前胸，小腹，他的——  
哈利不止想让自己的脚重回地面了，他恨不得直接钻进地里，下沉下沉永远不出来。  
伏地魔的眼睛对上他的。他的嘴角扭出一丝笑意，带着全然的愉悦与享受和残酷的快感看着哈利又羞又窘地扭动。虽然他只是用刚才看到的记忆玩弄哈利，故意让他困窘难耐，但哈利的脸仍然因为这些暗示而通红一片。  
“很遗憾......”伏地魔说，“如果我们都站在厄里斯魔镜那会，甚至是去年在墓地里，我就意识到你是什么，你就能被保护起来了。我会为你找一个安全的地方，就像汤姆一样。但现在为时已晚......”  
屋子里的热意似乎以成倍的速度散去，哈利无法控制地打了个寒战。而当伏地魔接着开口，他的声音冷得像冰。  
“你再也不是魂器了。我的灵魂不再住在你的双眼之后......”  
他那长长的、苍白的手指碰到哈利的伤疤，两个人都感受不到任何疼痛：伏地魔被他偷来的血液所保护；而哈利则是因为去除了魂器身份。  
“现在只剩下一条脆弱的连结，而没有什么连结是斩不断的。”  
他猛得一挥手，哈利狠狠地摔回地上，而他没有时间恢复平衡，伏地魔已经扯住他的头发，拽着他走向汤姆。无杖魔法下，绿色的火焰在最近的壁炉里荧荧跃动。  
他要把他们带走！  
哈利在伏地魔的掌下挣扎，但对方抓着他的力度非常残忍粗暴，手指如同钢筋一般。泪眼模糊的视线里，他看见汤姆尽可能后拼命后退，却被缠住双腿的绳索阻碍。伏地魔拖着他穿过房间，把他越拽越近——  
“没错。”伏地魔嘶撕地说，哈利的恐惧更添一层，男人抓着他头发的手拧得更紧，残暴地把他向上拉到只有脚尖能及地。他能感到伏地魔靠近了说话时冰冷的呼吸。“如果你乖一点，哈利，也许你在我面前的时间会更短......也许我会很仁慈......”  
汤姆在高喊。哈利在伏地魔的桎梏下挣扎，整个世界在旋转，充斥着痛苦、行动和恐惧——  
烈火。  
哈利痛得喘气，抬起手臂保护自己的面部，在某一瞬间他疯狂地想是来自上层的厉火不知为何向下直奔正厅来了。他挣脱伏地魔的手，却惊讶地发现伏地魔任他逃开。黑魔王高耸的身影不受火焰的影响，狂怒布满他整张脸。  
“邓布利多！”  
他是对的。希望在哈利胸中鼓胀——正厅中央出现的火焰清晰地揭晓校长的身份，福克斯停在他的肩上。  
他一如既往地穿着紫色的袍子，白花花的长胡子塞在腰带里，半月圆眼镜架在长长的鼻子上，从头到尾无不符合故事书里的标准巫师形象。  
除了他的眼睛——哈利从未见过它们如此冷硬。  
“好久不见，汤姆。”  
他是对伏地魔说的，后者正癫狂地大笑。然而他的声音里没有一丝一毫的喜悦，恰恰相反，他身体紧绷，施咒的姿势已预备。  
“你老了，邓布利多。”他说，这时福克斯离开校长的肩膀，展翅飞向走廊。“我是知道，但是亲眼见到还是很不同。你变孱弱了吗？手指会颤抖吗？你有没有看见你近在眼前的死期？”  
“你所说的这一切。”邓布利多温和地说，掏出他那根长长的、造型奇特的魔杖，“虽然偶尔不太方便，但是老去没有什么可怕的，我已经准备好迎接死亡，但不是你。你的恐惧是你最大的弱点，汤姆。”  
他飞快地扫了一眼汤姆——哈利的汤姆——正坐在地上，和束缚他的绳索搏斗。  
“一个魂器。我第一次怀疑是去年你重获身体。但我从来没有想到你在校读书的时候就把自己切片了。”  
伏地魔没有回答他。他慢慢地朝邓布利多踱步，为恶战蓄势待发。  
邓布利多微微一笑，倾一倾头表示同意。  
他们开始决斗。  
哈利说不出是谁先发出第一个咒语。瓷砖从墙上纷纷剥落，生出翅膀与鸟喙，瓷质鸟群朝伏地魔俯冲蜂拥而来。但黑魔王一转魔杖变出一股风，龙卷风般将他包裹在里面，瓷鸟被崩开撞到墙上破碎，碎片四处飞溅。哈利躲闪开，接着奔向正厅另一边。  
哈利跑到他身边时汤姆还张着嘴旁观，被决斗的精彩吸引。哈利越过他，从几英尺的地上捡起汤姆的无花果木魔杖，然后跪下来用膝盖滑到汤姆旁边，魔杖压在那些束缚上。  
“切割咒。”汤姆指示道，终于把眼睛从决斗上移开，“瞄准点。”  
哈利自从森林里的伏击一事后就再也没有使用过这个咒语，他眨眨眼。他满手鲜血，血液粘稠厚重，诡异邪恶，红得惊人。  
他又眨了一下眼睛。  
它消失了。  
“喂！”汤姆说，粗鲁地在哈利面前挥手，“专心点！”  
哈利怒目而视，但还是挡开汤姆试图从他手里夺回魔杖的手。  
“四分五裂。”  
魔杖在他手中跃动，热烈地回应他，绳子断裂了。汤姆没有浪费一点时间，他站起来后就立刻行动起来，朝最近的壁炉狂奔。但不一会，他被迫卧倒，漆黑的火焰鞭子般从伏地魔的魔杖飞出，在头顶上方盘旋，而后飞向邓布利多，把他限制在里面。  
校长没有展现丝毫惊慌。他轻巧地举起自己的魔杖，好像是指向虚空中黑板上的某物，魔法泉涌般自那一点倾泻。淡紫色的咒语呼啸着刺破黑暗，迅猛地扩散开，伏地魔被迫猛一拉魔杖，在即将被命中前断开自己与魔咒的连接。  
惊心动魄。  
但他没有赞叹这场决斗的时间。电梯处传来巨响，哈利飞快转向声源。  
凤凰社成员和食死徒成功从伏地魔制造的废墟里强行开出一条路来。灰尘与碎石在长廊里飞扬，几个带着兜帽的黑袍身影浮现。哈利能听到喊叫声，看到无数红光绿光——  
汤姆抓住他的上臂，把他举起来往壁炉里塞。  
“不要！”哈利在嘈杂背景音里大喊，反抗汤姆的桎梏。他的脚后跟钉在地面上。“我才不会让你再绑架我一次！”  
汤姆发出挫败的嘶声，又试了一次，试图把魔杖从哈利手中夺走。哈利双手挥打，猛踢汤姆小腿。汤姆痛得大喊，手却一点没放松。  
“你还想去哪？”哈利逼问，“飞路网会被追踪，所有的门钥匙都被销毁了，伏地魔和邓布利多都了解你。而且你如果认为我会立第二个誓，那你可做梦吧。”  
汤姆似乎置若罔闻。他往前猛推，试图把哈利扑倒，对方及时地调整好魔杖角度——  
“弗利喷多！”  
魔杖在他手里挣扎，抗拒着对自己的主人下咒。但尽管这样施法的咒语很弱，其威力依旧足够把汤姆打翻在地。他重重地摔在地上，然后就地一滚，他大步跨回来时哈利尖叫着，整张脸因愤怒而扭曲。  
护盾给得很及时。一道昏迷咒的亮光斜斜擦过闪闪发光的圆形银盾，后面紧跟一道威力更强的咒语。伏地魔与邓布利多的战斗离他们愈来愈近，哈利在后退和保护汤姆之间犹豫不定——后者伴随更高风险。  
但他不能就这样把对方留在那里，暴露在毫无防备中。  
“再动一次歪脑筋试试。”他警告道，向前迈步，魔杖半是对准汤姆，半是指向战斗源。  
幸运的是，他们在一片混乱中没有引起注意。伏地魔与邓布利多的决斗仍在进行，围绕他们身边的空气充盈着魔力，他们制造出来的魔法屏障都不是食死徒或是凤凰社成员敢穿过的。数十位巫师们绕着屏障界限潜行，混乱的多方战斗开始了。哈利看到唐克斯和金斯莱；后者的额头有一道豁口，鲜血正不断从里面涌出，他正在和罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇决斗。贝拉特里克斯在狂笑，往各个方向投掷咒语，她的杀伤力简直敌友不分——  
还有小天狼星。  
哈利认出了教父，高喊一声。他的脸上满是战斗带来的愉悦，狂野不羁，双眸炯炯，魔杖射出一道又一道咒语。他用障碍咒炸飞了一个蒙面食死徒，接着矮身躲过后一道劈头而来的魔咒，这让他差点被杀戮咒命中。卢平在最后关头奋力把他从死亡边缘拉开。  
“放下魔杖！”  
哈利转身，然而这句话不是对他讲。疯眼汉穆迪站在那里，一条腿装着木质义肢，却站得很稳。汤姆举着两只手，身体后倾躲避那根直戳到他下巴底下的魔杖。  
“我连魔杖都没有呢——嘿！”  
哈利的鼻子底下飘来一股肉体烧焦的味道，他畏缩了一下，很显然穆迪的杖尖非常烫。汤姆往后靠得更远，怨忿地瞪着这个比他矮得多的男人。  
哈利不知道该说什么。这么多星期的同居生活从直觉上催促他帮助汤姆，但这是错误的——汤姆是他的敌人——  
“看在梅林的份上，别撤下护盾，男孩！”穆迪咆哮。  
哈利跳了起来，快速地把注意力转回战场，加固护盾。房屋中央的决斗越发白热化，邓布利多和伏地魔的魔杖射出更多咒语，快得超出想象。福克斯在两人周围扑闪，灵巧敏捷地在团团被变形的物体间穿梭，偶尔发出一声恍若金石的啼鸣。  
邓布利多稍占上风，哈利观战一会得出结论。伏地魔固然是个卓越出色的决斗家，但不知为何他似乎无法击穿邓布利多的防御。而面对凶猛纯粹的魔法力量，校长这边则以柔克刚，将其所受悉数奉还。  
突然，伏地魔挫败地喊了一声，放弃了。他中断自己与邓布利多的战斗，以一个流畅的动作对卢平施出一道咒语。哈利惊恐地看到它正好打在卢平后背中间。  
但这显然并非是致死的咒语，卢平弓起背，痛得尖叫，脸部和颈部突得爆出野兽的皮毛，他的手臂变长，双手蜷曲变为爪，几乎垂及地面。小天狼星疾步后退，看到他的朋友变成四足野兽低吼。  
伏地魔满意地达成转移注意力的目的，脚尖一转迅速旋身。  
啪！  
这简直震耳欲聋，像是一千倍玻璃破碎声。金色碎片在空中四散飞溅，仿佛空间自己扭曲断裂了。哈利双手捂着耳朵，而卢平现在完全转化成狼人形态，坐在后腿上，高声嚎叫。  
伏地魔消失了。他顶着反幻影移形咒走了，汤姆还在穆迪粗暴的控制下呢，此时张着嘴盯着黑魔王之前出现的位置。  
“这不可能。”他轻声说。  
啪！啪！啪！  
食死徒跟随他们的主人。金斯莱刚瞄准了正从被破坏的防卫咒里幻影移形逃走的罗道夫斯，又被迫把魔杖转向卢平，狼人被噪音震得双耳流血不止，狂怒地扑向他。  
“昏昏倒地！”  
第一道咒语来自邓布利多。一个接一个，其余凤凰社成员跟着他补上魔咒。卢平跃过第一波昏迷咒，但巫师人数远超过他。很快，他的四肢失去力气，轰然倒地。  
小天狼星跪在他旁边，探他的脉搏，接着大舒一口气。哈利看着邓布利多大步走向他，弯下腰对小天狼星问了几句话，然后比了一个细微的手势。  
指向哈利。  
小天狼星转过身，目光满载希望——接着落在他身上。  
当小天狼星一跃而起飞奔着穿过房间，哈利已经往他那里跑去，在连结的极限位置相遇。然后，谁都没有说话，小天狼星张开双臂给了他一个大大的熊抱，紧紧搂着他，好像永远不想放他离开。  
哈利把脸埋在小天狼星的肩膀里哭泣，喜悦像是小溪里的水流一样在心里冒泡，涤尽痛苦、不安与疲惫。他的四肢跟灌了铅似的沉重，而他真的十分、十分困倦，但是这都没有关系了，因为他和教父在一起，非常安全。  
“我以为你死了。”小天狼星一遍复一遍地说。哈利的喉咙堵得慌，他拍着教父的后背表示无声的回答。小天狼星沙哑地哽咽一声，把他拥得更紧了。  
其他人围拢过来，他能听见脚步声和说话声。  
“嗨哟，哈利！”唐克斯锤了一下他的肩膀说。哈利抬起脸，正好被韦斯莱先生揉乱头发。他好像站在很远的地方，感到自己嘴唇开合，听见自己连珠带炮地询问罗恩和赫敏的情况，询问这个夏天，诉说自己能见到大家安然无恙地出现在他眼前是有多快乐。  
终于，小天狼星松开怀抱。  
“你还好吗？”哈利快速地问，“你没受伤吧？”  
“怎么可能！我当然没事，小傻子。倒不如说是你——”他在哈利脑后摸索，看到指头上沾染干掉的血迹后皱起眉。  
“只是擦伤。”哈利清醒地说，“我摔倒了。”  
小天狼星又飞快的抱了他一下。越过他的肩膀，哈利看到邓布利多在对穆迪说话，旁边杵着一只相当闷闷不乐的汤姆。校长恰好往旁边一瞥，把哈利的目光捉了个正着。他拍了一下穆迪的肩膀，接着朝他们的方向走来。  
“我很抱歉，小天狼星，但我得借用哈利一点时间。”  
“就不能等会再说吗？”西里斯抗议。  
“不行。”邓布利多严肃地说，“我要把他和——另外那个男孩——带到霍格沃茨校长办公室里。之后他还要在医疗翼过夜，让庞弗雷夫人做个检查。明天上午我就把他送到格里莫广场。”  
尽管小天狼星脸上不太开心，但还是点头同意，他给了哈利的头发最后一次小心的抚摸。  
“你真是个好孩子。虽然之前我从来没告诉你。”  
哈利无声地抓住他的袖子，还在小小地抽鼻子。他的心脏在胸腔里膨胀，溢满各种情感。他已经很久很久没有见到小天狼星了，哈利非常想他。  
邓布利多轻轻地带他走向汤姆。  
哈利模模糊糊地意识到正厅里已经人影熙攘：整个大厅里的壁炉燃烧着绿色火焰，越来越多的人出现，大多都穿着睡衣，彼此低声又担忧地交谈。在某一处，照相机的闪光灯不停闪烁。  
那汤姆呢？  
不知为何，哈利从来没有在汤姆被抓住这个主意里得到一丝愉悦感。回想起来这简直是不敢置信的愚蠢，但他真的以为他们的计划能成功，唯一的风险就是汤姆试图绑架他第二次。既然木已成舟，他不知道还要期待什么了。  
邓布利多一挥魔杖激活最近的壁炉，接着转向穆迪。  
“我需要和福吉说话。”他说，“你带他们先走，西弗勒斯会在那里等着你。”  
“遵命，阿不思。”穆迪粗声粗气地回答，“抓紧我，波特。”  
说起来容易做起来难，因为穆迪正一手死掐着汤姆的上臂，一手始终用魔杖抵着汤姆脖颈。哈利笨拙地满手抓着他的袍子，三人迈入火焰里。


	14. 第二十一章 邓布利多的办公室

他面前是一片冰冷的绿色火焰，然后熟悉的圆形办公室出现在他们眼前。哈利跟着穆迪踏出了壁炉。

窗外天还黑着；可能是凌晨一两点左右。前任校长们在他们的金框画像中安详地睡着，屋里充满了安静的低语与鼾声。当他们进来的时候，有零零星星的几个醒了过来。当穆迪把正抗议着的汤姆推到一张巨大的，占据着大部分空间的爪形桌角办公桌前时，他们迷迷糊糊好奇地看着。

“他是谁？”

是斯内普的声音。哈利转过身去发现他正双臂交叉站在门口。他和哈利只是简短地对视了一下，然后迅速把视线挪到穆迪和汤姆身上，仿佛他失踪了几个月的最讨他厌的学生还不如一只逃跑的弗洛伯毛虫让他感兴趣。

“你也晚上好，斯内普。”穆迪说道，把汤姆推到桌前的其中一张木头椅子上。他靠近汤姆，上下拍打他的衣服搜索可能藏起来的武器。

“喂！”汤姆叫了出来，扭动着躲开他的手。“别拍了！你觉得你在碰哪？”穆迪靠得更近了，他们的脸只有几英寸远。

“时刻保持警惕！”他喊道。汤姆震惊地呆住了。

斯内普大踏步穿过办公室走向他们，黑色的袍子在他身后飘动。绿色的炉火把他的肤色衬得更加蜡黄，他的头发软塌塌地搭在脸侧。哈利迟缓地意识到，他可能从邓布利多出发去魔法部起就一直等在办公室里了；他作为间谍的身份不允许他参加任何一边的战争。

“这个男孩是谁？”斯内普又问道。他比头发斑白的前傲罗要高许多。而穆迪明显很满意地发现汤姆在裤子里什么都没藏，终于直起腰来。

“管好你自己的事吧，”穆迪生硬地说道，召唤了一条铁链，把汤姆锁在扶手椅上。

“是吗？”斯内普扬起一根眉毛。“那么你是觉得校长来的时候什么都不会告诉我了？”

“我保证你 _其中一个_ 主子会告诉你的，”穆迪压低声音说。他在斯内普回嘴之前转向哈利。“你还在那愣着干什么？过来坐下。”

哈利没打算抱怨。他穿过房间，充满感激地坐进邓布利多一张印花棉布的扶手椅上。

“邓布利多在哪，”斯内普冷冷地问。“难道他还在魔法部？”

穆迪哼了一声表示同意。然后他转过身，开始在壁炉前来回踱步。在一片剑拔弩张的沉默中，时间一分一秒过去。哈利在扶手椅中陷得更深了一些，小心翼翼地避开所有人的眼神。

扶手椅真的太舒服了。比小屋里的那张要舒服地多（自从被变成床垫以后就再也没摆脱过床垫的形状）。哈利几乎想脱掉鞋子，把腿蜷缩在身下，然后就在当时当地睡下。

不一会，又或者只是看起来是这样，壁炉又开始噼啪作响，壁龛中溅起了绿色的火星。哈利从瞌睡中惊醒，刚好看到邓布利多从火焰中走出来，福克斯栖息在他胳膊上。

“晚上好，”校长愉快地说。福克斯从他身上起飞，轻拍翅膀落在它的栖木上。“谢了，西弗勒斯，谢谢你等我；我非常感激。我本来想早点到，但是要说服福吉别当场逮捕小天狼星花了点时间。恐怕部里有点歇斯底里了。”

斯内普发出一声嘲讽的笑声，哈利认为那意思是他不在乎小天狼星会不会被逮捕。邓布利多对他微笑了一下，然后转向穆迪。

“卢平需要去圣芒戈，金斯莱也是——他腿上有一道伤，血止不住。我把福吉交给唐克斯了，不过我担心——她还要应付预言家日报的记者——一个人有点勉强。你愿不愿意——？”

“当然，”穆迪说，一瘸一拐地走向壁炉，假腿磕到石头地板的时候发出咣当咣当的声响。“你处理那个男孩没问题吧？”

“谢了，阿拉斯托，”邓布利多轻松地说。“我相信西弗勒斯和我还是能对付一个没有武器的未成年人的。”

穆迪被逗乐了一般哼了一声。他装模作样地对校长行了个脱帽礼，跨进了壁炉，在身前举着魔杖（他的魔杖不同寻常的粗，和麻瓜警察的警棍差不多），准备面对魔法部部长去了。

火焰再次变黄。邓布利多穿过房间，走向桌后他那张华丽的椅子，经过哈利的时候简短地按了一下他的肩膀。

“所以，”他一坐下，斯内普发问道。“发生了什么？”

邓布利多叹了口气，摘下了他半月形的眼镜。“请坐下，西弗勒斯。今晚真够漫长的，我觉得要一直抬着脖子对着你也太累了点。”

斯内普没有立刻行动起来，但很明显邓布利多在他们都坐下之前什么都不肯说。这一僵局维持了很长一段时间，直到斯内普终于肯放下尊严，从和哈利反方向的桌子那一边拉出一张扶手椅，仿佛一只秃鹫一般挂在椅子边上。他们四人整整齐齐安排在桌子周围；邓布利多和汤姆面对面分别在桌子长边对面，哈利和斯内普在桌子两端。这一幕让哈利想起了第十审判室；一个半圆的巫师面对着一个被绑在木头椅子上的囚犯的场景。

“在过去几个小时内发生了很多事情，”邓布利多仿佛中间没有停顿一样继续说道。“哈利，正如你所见，回到我们身边来了。有几个魔法部的司的一部分或者全部被肆虐的食死徒摧毁。最终，伏地魔本人现身于魔法部，先与哈利决斗，然后与我本人。他被超过半打魔法部官员目击，包括现任魔法部部长。他刚好在伏地魔幻影移行几秒钟之前到达现场。”

“我知道了，”斯内普说道，脸上波澜不惊。“那另一个男孩是谁？”

“我认为让他自己告诉你最为合适。我相信你身上还带着一管吐真剂？”

汤姆那里传来一声尖锐的吸气声。两位教授无视他。斯内普把手伸进袍子，掏出了一管清澈无色的药剂。

“我可不喝那个，”汤姆迅速说道。

“你不喝？”斯内普带着一点好奇心问道

事实上，很明显他们可以逼他喝下它。他在椅子上挣扎着，眼神对上哈利的，无声地恳求着他。

哈利耸了耸肩以示回应，一点也不同情他。夏天的时候汤姆逼着他喝过更让人不愉快的东西。吐真机至少无毒无害。

斯内普站起来时，袍子簌簌作响。他用拇指扳开小瓶的瓶盖。

“你希不希望喝的时候给你留点自尊？”

汤姆没有动。他一脸固执，哈利强烈认为他是在逼斯内普带着纯粹恶意用魔法把他的下巴掰开。

但之后他眼神闪烁，先看向邓布利多，然后哈利，大概是目击到了他的屈辱。他的嘴张开了一条小缝。

斯内普没错过这个机会。他如同闪电一般迅速抓住汤姆的下巴，逼他向后仰，把一整管药剂倒进他的喉咙。汤姆一阵慌乱想要吐出来，但在主动把药剂吐出来之前明智地停下了。

邓布利多扶了扶他歪着的鼻子上的眼镜。“你叫什么名字？”他问道。斯内普坐回了原位。

他的回答似乎是在他能考虑之前就喷涌出来的一样。

“汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。”

“我们是怎么认识的？”

这一次汤姆抵抗了。他用力攥住扶手，指关节发白，嘴巴扭曲着，仿佛在这能某种程度上封上他的回答一样。但他的话还是一个字一个字蹦出来了。

“你来伍氏孤儿院给我送霍格沃茨的信。”

“当你还小的时候，”邓布利多问道，指尖在脸前相碰。“有一位孤儿的兔子出了点意外。你对它做了什么？”

“那天是星期天。其他人都在教堂里。我偷偷溜进比利的宿舍，把那玩意从床底下勾引出来。我知道比利一回来就会看它，所以我把它带到二楼，在楼梯上面。然后在它脖子上系了个套索。我让绳子浮起来，一直向上，直到一端缠上屋椽。”他突然阳光明媚地冲着邓布利多一笑。“然后我就放手了。”

邓布利多波澜不惊地看着他。汤姆的唇弯成一个弧度。

“科尔夫人告诉过你吗？”他问道。“我可不明白她有什么好抱怨的；结局还是挺皆大欢喜的。厨子把它切开炖了一锅。‘没必要浪费这么好的肉，’她说的。除了比利所有人都吃了，美味极了。”

“谢谢你，汤姆，”邓布利多说。“很高兴看到药剂还是管用的。有经验的大脑封闭者可以抵抗吐真机，但是大脑封闭术从来不像摄神取念一样对你来说那么驾轻就熟。”

哈利不明白为什么他那么在意药剂。毕竟邓布利多自己也是摄神取念大师。他肯定把自己的困惑表现在脸上了，因为邓布利多对他微笑着说：

“当然了，你想问，为什么我不直截了当从汤姆的脑子里把信息都挖出来，是不是？”

“是的。”

“汤姆的脑子里，据我回忆，不是什么特别让人愉快的地方：我宁可少在里面花点时间。而且我相信，你应该听听他自己说的，而不是我二手转告给你。”他暂停了一下，然后对斯内普歪了歪脑袋。“我能看出来你也充满了困惑，西弗勒斯。很好，我们直接一点。汤姆，你是伏地魔的魂器，对吗？”

“是的。”

这对斯内普来说可是新闻。他在椅子上一下子坐直了，像贝拉一样眼睛盯着汤姆的脸看。哈利不知道他在看些什么。汤姆并不像伏地魔。很英俊，是的，有一双好看的深色眼睛，但只不过是个穿着旧式麻瓜衣服的，身材瘦长的青少年而已。他衬衫下端的一只纽扣配得不对，领子扯坏了，上面还沾着血。

值得一提的是，汤姆无视了对方的盯视。他坐得直直的，充满自信，仿佛是叫来校长办公室闲聊的级长一样。

“是的，”邓布利多说。“我也非常震惊，看到你站在那里，仿佛从过去的回忆里直接拉出来的一样。为了制造你的容器，你谋杀了谁，汤姆？”

“我父亲。”

“你父亲，”邓布利多重复道。“是的，我也觉得可能是这样。这对你自命不凡的个性来说一定很有吸引力，你需要为自己制造一个传说。我猜你在杀了你的父亲和祖父之后马上离开了里德尔府，去别的地方进行了仪式，是这样吗？”

“是的。”

“在仪式中发生了什么？”

“疼痛。非常剧烈的疼痛。似乎要一直持续下去，但然后什么东西被撕开了，我浮在了身体外面，我的另一半施了一个咒语，我被拉进了日记。后面的事情我都不记得了。”

邓布利多的眼睛里充满了兴趣。“日记？”他问。“真谦虚啊，汤姆。我必须承认，我以为会是更了不起的东西。”

汤姆愤怒地涨红了脸。“你什么意思，‘更了不起的东西’？”他问道。“我在找密室的时候一直在用那本日记！它代表的是我母亲遗产——是我是斯莱特林后裔的证明！”

哈利饶有兴趣地注意到他鼓起了胸膛。可能一直在梦想着有一天他能在邓布利多面前昭示自己继承来的荣耀。

“是的，是的，非常了不起，”邓布利多说，随手一挥打发了他。“我很高兴你提到了密室，汤姆，关于那个我还需要和你探讨探讨。但首先我们需要弄清你是怎么出现在那的。潘西·帕金森是怎么找到你的？”

“我不知道。我觉得我可能和我的另一半在一起了一段时间，然后是阿布拉萨克斯·马尔福。我不太记得了——在日记里面我是没有意识的，除非有人在里面写字，给我补充魔力。肯定有什么事情出错了，因为我最后掉到了霍格沃茨图书馆的失物招领箱里。潘西在3月左右，四处翻东西偷的时候发现了我。”

“我明白了。所以潘西拿了日记，开始在里面写东西。你在其中醒了过来，决定要操纵她，附在她身上，吸干了她的生命。你让她在墙上涂抹那些威胁的信息，然后打开了密室，指挥里面的怪物攻击其他学生。我猜你做这些，纯粹就是为了施虐，正如你第一次打开密室时那样。”

“我是有原因的！”汤姆抗议道。“我想把哈利波特勾引到密室里去，我好和他说话！”

“哦？那有必要攻击学生吗？哈利——请原谅我这么说，哈利——是那种总能把自己置于危险之处的人。你用不着搞这些也能把他带到密室里面去。”

汤姆没回答。哈利不由得对着他一脸愤懑的样子微笑了起来。他当然知道汤姆每一根纤维都恨透了邓布利多，常常私底下抱怨校长，从他穿着品味（太俗气惹眼）到他课堂上的不公正待遇（他在抓到汤姆折腾或者宰杀他要变形的小动物时会给他扣分），再到在课外盯他的梢。但当面目击到就非常有趣。尽管邓布利多藏得要更好一些，他对汤姆的不满之处很明显是相通的。这是两人之间最基本的性格上的冲突。

“五月六日发生了什么？”邓布利多问。

哈利在一边看着汤姆叙述他们在密室下那场打斗。当邓布利多就某一点逼问的时候，汤姆明显在不安地扭动。当他说到哈利用眼疾咒击中了蛇怪的时候，哈利又看到了邓布利多眼中那熟悉的闪烁。他在扶手椅中缩了缩，为那没说出口的赞赏感到不好意思。

但氛围又很快变沉重了。当汤姆以镇静的，兴味索然的声音叙述着潘西在密室中的死的时候，他感到很痛苦。

“我明天会通知她家里，”当汤姆说完的时候，邓布利多轻柔地说。“他们并没有报什么希望，但这个消息或许是个解脱。至少我可以告诉他们她走的时候毫无痛苦——”

“不，”斯内普打断道。“我来吧。我是她的学院长。”邓布利多点了点头表示同意。

哈利想着潘西，感到坐立不安。他在脑海中仍然能够清楚地回忆起她在魔药课上冷笑着，把头发塞到耳后，倾身和达芙妮·格林格拉斯说话的样子。

邓布利多清了清嗓子。“然后呢？发生了什么？”

“当密室坍塌的时候，我等在过道里，”汤姆说。“我以为哈利也死了，但静下来的时候，我意识到我听到有个人在动。我在黑暗中潜行得更近了一些，当他点亮魔杖的时候抓住了他。”

“你打算对哈利作什么？”

“当然是杀了他。”

“我知道，但你没有杀他，为什么？”

“因为我发现他是魂器。”

汤姆的话像是落进了一池寂静当中一样。在那之前窃窃私语的画像立刻安静了下来。

哈利没有抬头。他无法忍受看到知道这一消息后的邓布利多脸上的表情……或者斯内普的表情。他突然意识到所有人都会知道：韦斯莱太太，罗恩和赫敏，小天狼星。他们会怎么想他？他们会觉得很恶心吗？

邓布利多站了起来，挥舞魔杖从近旁的细长桌子上召唤了一个水晶圆酒瓶和玻璃杯。酒瓶倾倒了一次，两次，三次，很大方倒出了大量的温暖的琥珀色液体。两个杯子给了斯内普和哈利，邓布利多自己拿了第三杯。

“罗斯莫塔夫人最好的橡木桶酿蜂蜜酒，”他说。“喝了它，哈利。我发现这个能稳定神经。”

有一阵功夫哈利一脸空白看着杯子，然后拿起它，试着抿了一口。酒一路燃烧下去，但留下了一阵令人愉快的暖意和冲劲。

“我得道歉，哈利，”邓布利多说，坐回了他自己的椅子上。“我必须承认，我可能在今年早些时候就开始这么怀疑了，当你在梦里目击了亚瑟韦斯莱的攻击之后。你是从纳吉尼的眼中看到的；这很能说明问题；那表示你和伏地魔之间有比我想的还要紧密的联系。”

他暂停了一会，留下了给人思考的空间，然后继续说道。

“原谅我，我接下来的行动非常懦弱。我没有先试图去确认这一疑虑，它所代表的含义太过可怕。相反，我忽视了这一问题——包括你自身——忽视了好几个月。”

邓布利多声音渐低，饱含期待的看着哈利。但哈利不知道要说些什么。他都懂的。

他之前曾对邓布利多的无视感到很困惑，很受伤；他当然会这么觉得。但他身体里曾有一片伏地魔的灵魂在里面。邓布利多不想让他知道凤凰社的事也不想把他包括到计划当中简直太正常不过了。他抬起头，给了邓布利多一个试探性的微笑。

福克斯发出了一声微颤的啼鸣。邓布利多的眼睛可疑的明亮。哈利迅速看向一边，但没错过汤姆夸张的哈欠。

“那你打算什么时候把这些疑虑告诉我呢？”斯内普问道，声音毋庸置疑地冰冷。他的杯子就放在他面前，他碰都没碰。

邓布利多转向他，摊开双手。“如果我告诉你了你会做什么呢，西弗勒斯？我们能做些什么呢？”

“那现在告诉我又有什么用？”

“我相信情况已经变了。我非常怀疑哈利还是不是一个魂器……又或者，传统意义上的魂器。”

“什么意思？”

邓布利多没有直接回答，转向汤姆。

“你的故事讲到你们俩在密室的过道那里。你是怎么发现哈利是个魂器的？”

“我凑的足够近的时候能感觉到。”

“当你发现你的灵魂碎片在他体内时，你是怎么做的？”

“我把它取出来了，”汤姆说道。他英俊的脸上闪过一丝冷笑，哈利尴尬地意识到他在回想他用的方法。

“之后发生了什么？”

“之后它粘在我的灵魂上，正如我希望的那样，但它也还粘在哈利的灵魂上。”

“当在大厅里我让阿拉斯托用飞路粉带你走的时候，你的是这么对我说的。”

“我们不能离得太远，”哈利静静地说。“不能超过三十英尺。如果太远，我们都会晕过去。”

“我明白了。汤姆发现这点的时候，他决定带你一起走，把你当作他的一个魂器，是不是？”

“是。我们从过道里走，一直走到禁林。然后汤——我是说里德尔，把我随从显影到苏格兰他知道的一个小屋那里。”

“是这样吗？”邓布利多问。但哈利没有回答。他突然意识到他们正开始涉足这一故事中非常危险的部分。他不想让邓布利多和斯内普知道他和汤姆共渡一个夏天的事，但他看不出来要怎么避开这部分。

“苏格兰一个小木屋？”斯内普拖长了声音问。“怪不得你逃不出来，简直是个 _牢不可破的_ 地牢。”

哈利脸红了，但邓布利多在他回嘴之前举起一只手。“你是怎么控制哈利的，汤姆？”

“控制？”汤姆说，一脸狡猾地看着哈利。“是他 _同意_ 要帮我的。”

虽然严格来说是真的，但这是对整个情况的完完全全的误解。

“同意？”哈利发难道，把他的空杯子咣当一声放回桌子。“他 _胁迫_ 我发了一个誓！”

“我只是解释了一下如果你拒绝的话我逻辑上会做些什么，”汤姆轻松地说。

“你威胁我要把我关到手提箱里！”

“首先，那是我的在学校用的旅行箱，”汤姆翻了翻眼睛说，“不是手提箱——”

“有什么区别吗！”

“ _第二_ ，我会先给你下药的。”

哈利正准备争执，斯内普先说话了。

“我很抱歉打断一下这一……小小的家庭纠纷，”他说。“你是说你对未来的伏地魔发了一个带魔法效力的誓，波特？我必须要恭喜你。我可没想到你能比我已有的评价还要堕落，但你再一次让我感到惊喜。”

“我被绑架了！”哈利抗议道。斯内普怎么敢这么说？他当时又没在那！他不知道是什么状况——

“是吗？”斯内普打量着他。哈利突然意识到他和汤姆的穿着几乎一样，既没面黄肌瘦也没鼻青脸肿——除了他在神秘事务司受的伤以外——甚至还自在地和他的绑架者拌嘴，仿佛他们不是敌人而是朋友一样。“那可真够倒霉的。”

汤姆大笑了起来，眼睛里闪着恶毒的光。哈利认出那是他捣乱之前通常会出现的特征。

“事实上，哈利可以被说服做任何事情，”他说。“用他的手……用他的嘴……”

他的意思不能更明显了。哈利感到一阵明亮的红晕浮上脸颊，屈辱和背叛丑陋地混在了一起。甚至没有人问起这个。汤姆只是想要炫耀这件事，所以他一有机会马上就这么做了，尽管哈利一遍又一遍告诉他那些是私密的事！典型的，不考虑后果的， _自私的_ 行为。丝毫不考虑他做的事会给哈利带来什么后果。

汤姆连看都不看他。他冲着邓布利多十分自我满足地冷笑着，像一只把贵重物品从高架子上推下去的猫。

邓布利多波澜不惊地看着他。“我知道你有什么倾向，汤姆。我很不幸教了你足足七年。”斯内普盯着哈利，那表情仿佛哈利刚在他鞋上倒了一碗巴波块茎脓水。邓布利多大声提示斯内普说。“我强烈建议有关这一问题，无论是这间屋子之内或 _之外_ ，都不要再有任何讨论。汤姆里德尔在他这个年纪就很擅长操纵人，骗倒了不少比哈利年长有经验的男巫和女巫们。我还记得他非常喜欢给那些引起他注意的人造成精神创伤。哈利对被俘期间的任何事都不需要负责任。”

汤姆哼了一声。邓布利多转身面对他。

“我认为从你这里听得足够多了，汤姆，”他说，声音比在汤姆坦白之前要冷酷地多。“我们该结束这件事了。你打算做几个魂器？”

“六——六个，”汤姆说，显然没预料到这一突然的问题。

“六个，”邓布利多无比鄙视地重复道，“我也是这么觉得的。你去年对哈利说了这么一句话；你‘ _在永生的道路上比任何人走得都要远_ ’。你一定不满足于只自残这么一次；你在彻底毁了自己的灵魂之前都不会停歇的。”

“我是在让它变得更 _伟大_ ，”汤姆咕哝道。

“确实很伟大，事实上，它在未经你允许的情况下再一次分裂了，就在十五年前万圣节的命运之夜。哈利一定是那时成为了魂器——你杀死了莉莉波特，尝试谋杀她尚在襁褓中的儿子时撕裂了你剩余的灵魂。”

汤姆显得一点也不后悔。

邓布利多沉重地叹了口气。“我曾经试过，汤姆，”他说。“给了你一次又一次机会。但你在每一个道路分岔口上都选择了残忍，而非恻隐之心。行吧，我们不再说你的人格问题了——来说说你带哈利去的小木屋。它在哪里？”

在之后的半个小时里，邓布利多询问了汤姆夏天发生的事情。让哈利松了口气的是，他轻易地跳过了他们在小屋里日常生活的细节，只集中于他们搜寻其他魂器的事。他需要知道汤姆考虑寻找的所有地点，他碰过或者垂涎过的所有宝物，还有他们冈特小屋之旅和海边洞穴之旅。讯问进行之时，汤姆变得越来越紧张易怒，他被逼迫泄露越来越多的信息。他试着打断了几次，但邓布利多都说过了他。

哈利缩回自己的椅子里，避开斯内普的眼神。他左脚运动鞋的橡胶鞋底已经脱胶了，鞋带因为穿旧显得灰扑扑的，在断开的位置被重新系上。当他的注意力重新回到对话中去的时候，邓布利多正总结关于伏地魔今晚早些时候从汤姆那里抢走的戒指的一大串问题。

“你认为那个戒指整个是个魂器？还是说只有石头？”

“我都告诉你了，”汤姆从咬紧的牙缝中说。“我不知道。那重要吗？那玩意已经不是魂器了。”

邓布利多神秘地微笑着。“我觉得我就需要知道这么多了，汤姆。你还有什么问题吗，哈利？”

对谁提问：汤姆还是邓布利多——这一问题对哈利来说有些暧昧。汤姆眼睛瞪大了：吐真剂会逼他诚实回答任何问题。

对汤姆来说幸运的是，哈利现在没有精力应付他。于是他问了邓布利多一个一直困扰他的问题。

“你是怎么想到今晚来魔法部来的，先生？”

“怎么想到？”邓布利多扬起了眉毛重复道。他把手伸进口袋，掏出一个金光闪闪的加隆，从桌子上滑向哈利。“当然是格兰杰小姐这一奇妙的发明了。难道不是你发的消息吗？”

哈利拿起了加隆。他花了一阵功夫才理解那边缘上的数字已经不是一串零了。

是汤姆叫的凤凰社。哈利不知道是什么时候——哦不，等等，肯定是帮他治疗的时候，又或者在那之后。他背着哈利这么做的，因为他知道哈利一定会阻止他。

“这倒提醒我了，”邓布利多说。“他们在部里五楼发现一名死亡的食死徒。”

“什么？”哈利问。胃里有一阵下沉的感觉。

“据傲罗汇报，他是被全身束缚的状态下被自己的呕吐物噎死的。”

哈利在惊恐麻木的沉默中坐着。他又一次不小心杀了人。

“哈利，”邓布利多安静而坚定地说。“我认为那不是你的错。我猜呕吐咒也很可能做到这点。”

哈利花了一阵才明白他在说什么。然后他猛地转头。

汤姆没有否认。“告诉过你把他留在身后太蠢了。”

“我们说好的！”哈利喊道。食死徒都是坏人，哈利对选择跟从伏地魔的人没有除了厌恶以外的任何感情，但那个人可能是什么人的丈夫，什么人的父亲。被这样杀死，甚至不能动或求助——！哈利无法想象比这更可怕的事了。

“你太心软了！其他食死徒肯定会帮他解咒，然后他就会追上来。”

哈利把脑袋埋进手里。这已经是一个晚上的第三次背叛了：加隆，谋杀以及他暗示邓布利多和斯内普的那些事。但对汤姆生气一点用都没有：汤姆不会吸取教训。哈利应该生自己的气，他竟然会相信他，不好好看着他。

“我们说好的，”他没有抬头，只是安静地说。“关于你在不必要的时候仍然这样残忍的事。你就是能想出一打借口来，但你做出这种事的原因只是你 _喜欢_ 杀人，是不是？”

那是一个直接的问题。

“是啊，”汤姆毫不抱歉地说。哈利含混地发出了一声沮丧的声音。

“已经太晚了，”邓布利多打破了沉默。“我觉得我已经知道我需要知道的了。”

他的声调十分镇静。但他举止或者是话语中的什么似乎刺激了汤姆。汤姆从邓布利多看向斯内普，再看回来。但哈利几乎没注意到。他太累了—— _受够了_ ——他再也不想应付汤姆这些古怪的行为。

“还需要找很多魂器，”汤姆迅速说。“至少有四个。我靠近的时候能感觉到它们——告诉他们啊，哈利！”

“只是当你离得非常近的时候，”哈利咕哝道。“我们花了好久才找到那个戒指。”

“不！”汤姆抗议道。“不，没那么久——只花了几分钟——”

“你在挂坠盒上明明什么都没感觉到还逼我喝魔药。”

“你怎么还在絮叨这个？我好几亿年前就道歉了！”

他从来没到过歉，但哈利不打算追究这个。

“还有伏地魔可以看到我的梦。我可以给他设陷阱，就像他对我们做的那样！”

“很好，汤姆，非常有用，”邓布利多说。

汤姆在椅子上挣扎。“哈利，别——”

_“沉沉入睡。”_

邓布利多的魔杖尖端窜出一串白光，击中了汤姆的胸口。他在椅子中垂下头，合上了双眼。

“感谢采访，哈利。”

“我——哦对，是的，”哈利说，被这突然的，不熟悉的咒语吓了一跳。他看向汤姆，汤姆的胸口慢慢地起伏着。

“我知道你在这几个小时还有这几个月后一定累坏了，但我恐怕今晚还有一个任务要交给你。”

“呃，”哈利说。“好啊，当然了。”

邓布利多再一次把手伸进口袋，让哈利惊讶的是，他掏出了那根熟悉的冬青木魔杖。他将手柄冲着哈利，把魔杖递给了他。

哈利感激地接过了魔杖。当那温暖快乐的魔法在他指尖溢出时，他微笑了起来。“谢谢您，教授！不过我的任务是什么？”

“我相信，是时候让你来切断连接了。”

他不应该对这一任务感到惊讶。很明显连接是必须要断开的，而事实上，哈利早在几小时前就有准备了。即使如此，他仍然无法抑制一阵遗憾之情。和汤姆接吻时那美妙而可怕的感觉，另一片灵魂在他自己周围波动的感觉……

哈利不会再有这种体验了。他会花多久来忘掉它？几周？几年？他这一生？

但对邓布利多他什么都不能说。他不想要那种同情的眼神，也不想看到斯内普的鄙视，又或者是小心翼翼的解释——他的感情不是真的，那只不过是被汤姆俘虏后自然而然的结果。

“我不知道要怎么做，“他最后说道。

“我认为那没有关系，“邓布利多站起来，大部走向墙面上嵌着的书架，取回一本厚重的大部头。他翻开那本书，还没等哈利瞟一眼封面就平放在桌子上。”咒语有点复杂，但我认为你能应付。“

哈利快速浏览纸张——他不喜欢在别人盯着他看的时候读书。邓布利多是对的——确实很复杂，即使在他精神和身体上没有筋疲力尽的情况下也够他受的了。

“您不能做吗，先生？我不想把事情搞砸。“

“恐怕我不能，“邓布利多答道。”这个咒语只能在自己的灵魂上施行。“

“哦，“哈利说，眼神回到书本上。魔杖动作没什么，但那些紧紧排列着的中世纪的字母组成的咒语很难阅读。”这个魔咒具体是干什么的？“

邓布利多伸手把封面翻回来，在书是半合着的状态让哈利看清了标题。

_黑魔法揭秘_

“这个咒语是制作魂器的第一步。”他举起一只手，制止了哈利的抗议。“请相信我不会没有任何理由就让你使用它。它是用来在灵魂上制造切口的。接下来的谋杀会将灵魂沿着切口整齐撕开，减少对灵魂剩下的部分造成的伤害。我保证没有永久性损伤；如果仪式后半部分没有完成，切口会在几星期内愈合。”

“好吧，”哈利说。他仍然不敢保证他能自在地使用这样邪恶的咒语。“那么为什么不让我早点这么干呢？早在您认为我是魂器的时候？”

“好问题，哈利，非常尖锐。很不幸的是，那时它不会起效的。之所以现在才用它是因为汤姆已经把大部分魂器吸收走了。连接的部分很细，而且被拉长了，最重要的是，很容易辨认。我甚至用不着让灵魂可视化；只要对着汤姆的方向施法就可以奏效。”

“会疼吗？”哈利问道。房间里有一股奇怪的紧张感。斯内普很不寻常地保持沉默，深色的眼珠牢牢凝视着着两人之间的对话。

“你可能会感到一阵很深但稍纵即逝的疼痛。汤姆睡得很沉，什么都感觉不到。”

“好吧，”哈利放心了。他再次在脑海里过了一遍咒语，举起了魔杖。

汤姆没有动。他被击晕之前想说些什么。那些没说出来的话纠缠着哈利——谁知道他接下来要说什么？

“然后他会怎么样？他该不会被送到阿兹卡班吧？”

邓布利多没有立即回答。哈利转过头，正好看到他和斯内普正在交换眼神。

“不是阿兹卡班，不会的。”

哈利点点头，放下心来。不管他对汤姆是怎样的感情（在当时他的感情是一片无望地纠缠在一起的乱线，打了那么多结，他甚至找不到终点）他都不期待那样的命运降临到他身上。

 _但他们不可能放汤姆自由的，不是吗？_ 他脑袋里一个小声音说道。他至少杀了四个人——如果算上两个食死徒是六个。

“那他要去哪？他很危险。”

斯内普发出了一声不耐烦的声音。“别拖延了，波特。”

哈利坚定了立场。“我只是问问。你们准备让他留在霍格沃茨吗？”

邓布利多什么都没说。

哈利花了许久才尴尬地明白过来，然后他的胃下沉了。

他太 _蠢_ 了。

事实上，他们会怎么处置汤姆简直再明显不过了。如此明显，邓布利多甚至都没觉得需要提起它来。汤姆能给伏地魔续命。只要汤姆活着，伏地魔就不可战胜。

_就不可能被杀死。_

“哦，”他说。“哦是的。你们打算杀了他。”

这就是为什么邓布利多需要他切断连接。连接是在给汤姆续命。

邓布利多听到他的语气，缩了一下。“哈利，”他说。“哈利——”

“是啊，”哈利从椅子上站了起来，大步穿过房间，走向半圆的高高的窗户，从那里可以看到黑湖。

“他不是真实的，”邓布利多安静地说。“想想吧，哈利。那么一小缕灵魂怎么会有感情？他是一个回音，一个孤魂或是一个会动的画像。”

哈利心不在焉地点点头。一个鬼魂，一个会动的画像。没错。

唯一的问题是，哈利并没有—— _并不能_ ——这样认为。

他凝视着黑暗的场地。城堡的许多窗户中透出光芒，星星点点照着离得最近的区域。哈利勉强能分辨出魁地奇球场的柱子；在绀色的天空下衬出一片片的幽黑。

“你们打算怎么做？”他最后问道。

“西弗勒斯会熬制一份药剂。完全不会有痛苦。”

‘“然后呢？尸体会怎么样？”

“我们会安葬他。”

哈利回头面对他。校长的脸庞苍白而僵硬。他看起来仿佛在两分钟内老了十岁。但他蓝色的眼眸依然坚定。

哈利相信他。哈利不相信汤姆。汤姆谋杀了潘西。汤姆无视哈利的劝告杀了食死徒。汤姆杀了他自己的父亲和祖父母。汤姆会继续杀人。因为他喜欢杀戮。

哈利试着将所有思绪击中在所有汤姆做过的可怕的事情上。但他的回忆不停地飘走——汤姆自由而野性地大笑的时候。拉着哈利亲吻他的时候，一大清早把他叫醒就因为他想要的时候。像对待喜欢的宠物一样拍他的头发的时候。做早饭的时候。把哈利的麻瓜简装书偷走，在外面的阳光下阅读的时候。

死了，再也不会活着了。被搬到禁林里埋掉，连个墓碑都不会有。

邓布利多会告诉他坟墓在哪里吗？哈利会去给他献花吗？

他或许会献上盛开的雪白雏菊吧。

哈利回到桌前。他把魔杖放在桌面上，无言地摇头。

“懦弱，”斯内普嘲讽道。“你宁可拿你每一位朋友，在巫师界的每位巫师和魔法生物的生命冒险，就为了这个伏地魔的冒牌货？”

“西弗勒斯，别说了，”邓布利多说。

斯内普毫不听劝。“你难道以为如果你们情况转换，他就会手下留情吗？”他继续说。“不，如果是你被伏地魔抓住了，他一秒都不会犹豫，马上就会把你甩掉。其他人牺牲了那么多，你就是这样报答他们的吗？你甚至不用弄脏自己的手，只不过需要你做一个简单的，多愁善感的决定，然后 _离开_ 就行。”

哈利交叉他的胳膊，强硬地回瞪着斯内普。令他惊讶的是，他对自己的决定十分坚定。哈利不知道汤姆是不是有活下去的价值。但他不打算做杀他的其中一人。无论斯内普说什么，现在切断连接和要他的命没什么两样。

“够了，西弗勒斯，”邓布利多说。“你可以离开了。”

斯内普的脸变成一片丑陋的，斑斑点点的灰白色。有一瞬间他似乎想要争执，但他站了起来，严厉地瞪了哈利一眼，然后转身大踏步走出了房间，袍子卷起一阵旋风。

邓布利多揉了揉前额。“坐，哈利。”

哈利照做了。他麻木地看着校长又倒出了两杯蜜酒。

斯内普对他吼的时候还轻松一点。现在他走了，一阵复杂的情感在他心中油然而生：对他自己的愤怒，对汤姆的愤怒，担心邓布利多会对他失望，每个人都会对他失望——

“战争让我们都变成了恶魔。”

哈利向上看去。邓布利多眼角的皱纹中藏着些许同情，他想着。也许还有愧疚。“您真的要杀他吗？”他问。“他没有——好吧，他是很坏，但他和我一样不过是个未成年人。他连作为伏地魔的记忆都没有。”

“我知道。”

“只要汤姆还活着，伏地魔就死不了，”哈利说。“只要我还活着，汤姆就死不了。您会杀了我吗？”

“永远不会，”邓布利多安静而坚定地说。“永远不会，哈利。”

哈利无言地点了点头，突然多愁善感起来。

“在过去六个月，我一直在被某个想法折磨着——如果你像我怀疑的那样——这场战争只能以你的死告终。我反复斟酌我的计划，那些疯狂的事情，愚者之间的讨价还价，我几乎不报任何成功的希望，只想给你一线生机。我无法形容当我知道魂器已经从你体内完全抽走的时候的欢喜，那表示还有别的办法。在你和汤姆之间，我不需要犹豫，一定会选择你的生命。”

“我不能让您杀他，”哈利看着汤姆，说道。“我不喜欢他；我讨厌他对人们做的一切，但我不能坐视不管让他去死。”

“这就是命运的小小玩笑了，”邓布利多说，摇晃着酒杯中的金色液体，“一个人最大的力量正是他最大的弱点。你的恻悯之心和你拯救苍生的愿望正是你的不凡之处，正是你与伏地魔和汤姆之间的不同之处。汤姆已经走不了回头路了。他已经无可救药。”

哈利张开嘴——想说他也说不好。但邓布利多在他能开口说话前继续说道。

“没关系，哈利。我不是打算惩罚或者劝你重新想想。你的决定非常高尚。”

“您不生气吗？”

“当然不。“

哈利看着他的眼睛。邓布利多温和地对他微笑。

“您打算作什么？“哈利在一阵沉默后问。”我是说，既然您不打算杀我的话。“

“我不知道。正如汤姆所说，伏地魔有好几个魂器。有必要的话，这一决定可以推迟一下。直到他剩下的魂器也被摧毁为止。“

“一定要杀死伏地魔吗？不能把他关起来什么的吗？“

“我恐怕没有任何一个已知的监狱可以关得住伏地魔。我们目前在纽蒙迦德关得住盖勒特·格林德沃，但他的无杖魔法和伏地魔相比不值一提。”

哈利坐了一会，试着想其他替代方法。

“我还有其他事情想和你讨论，”在哈利保持沉默的时候，邓布利多轻柔地说。“特别是那个预言。不过我们还是改天吧。庞弗雷夫人在等着你。”

他站了起来。哈利愚蠢地眨着眼看了他一会，然后跟上了他，走之前还记得从桌子上拿走魔杖。邓布利多拿掉了绑着汤姆的锁链，用漂浮咒把他搬到壁炉。

医疗翼比起他们刚刚离开的温馨办公室显得明亮多了。庞弗雷夫人坐在病房末端的桌子后面，她一看到他们，就马上站起，赶忙奔了过来。

“阿不思！哦还有波特先生！”

只有一张床是整理过的，但再拉来一张也不是什么难事。邓布利多把汤姆抬到上面，庞弗雷夫人让哈利坐下，对着他流血的脑袋大惊小怪。

“我没法形容再见到你有多高兴！”她一边用魔杖给他治疗一边说。“把衬衫撩起来；我得看看有没有内出血——哦我的天！”

她被锁链叮叮当当的声音吸引了注意力，锁链正把汤姆的手腕绑在铁床框上。

“保险措施而已，波皮，”邓布利多兴高采烈地说，“这位是汤姆。刚给他下了强力的催眠咒，不过几个小时之内就会失效。我得在早上帮他安排别的事情，如果他醒了就通知我。”他转向哈利。“哈利，拜托你很抱歉，不过我能不能借用你的魔杖一会？我担心汤姆从你手上拿走魔杖的话会搞事。“

“没问题，“哈利说。他把自己的魔杖给回邓布利多，然后在口袋里四处翻找汤姆的魔杖。”我还有个背包，“他递魔杖的时候说。”可能在大厅里的时候丢了。汤姆有个旅行箱，可能还仍在神秘事务司呢。“

“我会帮你问问，“邓布利多说。”还有哈利，我早些时候可能说过了，我很高兴你回到我们身边。“

哈利虚弱地笑了笑。邓布利多再次拍了拍他的肩膀，然后离开了。“魔法部，”他走进火焰的时候喊道。

“好吧我可从来没，”庞弗雷夫人说，一直盯着他。她一定对那个突然在她地盘出现的陌生的，上学年纪的男孩很好奇，但让哈利大大松了口气的是，她并没有询问他。相反，她帮他治好了好几处瘀伤，擦伤还有烧伤，安静地聊着天气，她在爱丁堡拜访麦格教授的短暂旅程，还有五月时一个不小心把自己的鼻子变成红白蘑菇的女孩。她没指望哈利回话，所以他就坐在那，让那些语句慢慢流淌。

最后她处理完他后，转向了汤姆。

“整个夏天我一直让这个地方运转着，你知道，就在学校关闭了之后，”她在哈利在窗帘后换上一身医疗翼标准配置的白棉布睡衣的时候说。“为了那些被石化的受害者们——顺便，他们都治好了，斯普劳特的第一批曼德拉草在六月的时候成熟了——而且，还是为了凤凰社。

“你在凤凰社里？”哈利吓了一跳，问道，他从来没在格里莫广场见过她。

“当然了，亲爱的，但只是个辅助的角色。不过就算我这么说，治疗是非常特化的技能。有些伤口带到圣芒戈会引起怀疑的，特别是2月布罗德里克·博德在魔咒伤害科那件事之后，好吧，除非十分必要，邓布利多不想让任何人冒险。”

“嗯，对，”哈利在窗帘边退后一步，手里抓着自己汗津津，沾了血的衣服。“很合理。”

“我来处理这些，”庞弗雷夫人接过他手里松松的那团衣服。“已经早上三点了——你应该睡一会。我觉得你朋友在接下来8小时内都不会醒，不过他要是醒了，我在办公室后面的卧室里。需要的话就叫我。”

哈利点了点头，爬上汤姆旁边那张床。哈利注意到，他的瘀伤都治好了，还被换上了和哈利一样的睡衣。

庞弗雷夫人关上了她身后的门，灭了灯。哈利静静地躺在那，处在一个很想睡却又缺乏睡觉欲望的尴尬状态之间。哈利看向汤姆躺着的床，离他不过两英尺远。他刚好能透过薄薄的窗帘辨认出他的侧影。

他们两个今晚都差点死了。真正的死亡，永久的死亡。如果事情的发展有一点不一样；如果邓布利多就晚到了一会，哈利现在可能被锁在地牢里被伏地魔折磨。或者另一张床现在就是空的，现在睡在这张床上的人仍会在楼上，和斯内普和邓布利多呆在一起。哈利可能都不会意识到；可能在早上离开去格里莫广场，几天或者几星期后才会知道——那汤姆已经死去再也不会回来的消息。

他躺平睡觉的样子看起来很奇怪。汤姆一直都是侧身睡的。哈利从自己的床上溜下来，因为疲倦，他的动作缓慢又笨拙。他把汤姆翻倒一个更正常的姿势。他希望——真的很希望能爬进这张床，装作什么都没发生一样，再和他共渡一晚，仿佛他和汤姆回到小屋里一样。

他没有。他把眼镜放在床头柜上，面对汤姆躺回自己床上。尽管思绪混乱不堪，陷入那沉沉的，治愈的睡眠却没有花多少时间。


	15. 第二十二章 早晨以后

晨光从医疗翼清透的窗帘透进来，随着太阳的逐渐升高而愈发明亮，将假寐的金边画像照得熠熠生辉，描绘出药柜坚硬的线条和一长排床位。  
大多数都是空床，整理得干干净净，在新学年开始后静候学生光临。只有尽头的两张床上躺着人，其中一张上，一个黑发男孩沉沉入睡，身体蜷缩，一条腿伸直。  
另一个男孩醒着，他凝视着天花板，头枕在手臂上。天花板装饰得很华美，雕刻着漩涡线条与花檐，宛如结婚蛋糕上的糖霜。然而哈利无暇欣赏，迷失在思绪和对未来的担忧中。  
汤姆活着。  
活着，就在这里。  
他不该如此。汤姆应该远在千里之外的某地，而不是躺在隔壁床上睡觉，继续冲击哈利正常的生活轨道。  
之后会发生什么事呢？哈利试着想象汤姆和自己的朋友们见面；汤姆待在德思礼家；汤姆留在霍格沃茨。  
如果这意味着汤姆也会跟着来，邓布利多甚至会同意让他回到霍格沃茨吗？  
哈利重重叹气，蹬开毯子解放双腿。寂静得令人不安，他已经习惯了开学时的医疗翼，习惯了外面走廊学生叽叽喳喳的交谈声，习惯了上课铃，习惯了室外传来的欢笑，以及其他生病学生窸窣活动的声音。现在他能听到的只有禁林里鸟雀微弱的啼鸣，和头顶上方活动阶梯几近无声的摩擦声。  
还有汤姆，在动。  
哈利转过头，注视汤姆伸出一只手往前面的床垫摸索，当触及一团空气时他微微蹙眉。  
观看汤姆苏醒的过程很是意义非凡。也许只有在这一刻，他的情绪才会肆意地淌过那素来戒备的脸，他就是个普通的青少年，在度过紧张刺激的一夜后酣然入睡。  
“嗨。”等到他的眼睛终于完全睁开，哈利说。  
汤姆的目光立刻找到他，接着移开去打量周围的环境。  
“我们在医疗翼。”哈利告诉他。  
“看得出来。”汤姆说着坐直，却僵住了，锁链碰撞床架上的扶手叮当作响，“哦——”  
“邓布利多的手笔。”哈利补充道。  
汤姆的鼻子因厌恶皱成一团。  
他的表情惹得哈利小小地笑了一下。他也坐起来，双腿垂过床沿来回晃动，面对汤姆。  
“我还活着。”汤姆轻柔地说，几乎在自言自语，“我以为……”  
他的目光从哈利身上越过，将整个房间、床铺和锁链收于眼底。哈利心里一沉，意识到汤姆在搞清事情的发展，他那聪明伶俐的大脑正将所有割裂开的片段拼凑回一个该死的整体。  
“我在这里是因为我被打昏，但你为什么也在这里？”  
“什么意思？”  
“嗯，既然你没有受重伤，那你就没有待在这里的理由，除非……”  
“不知道庞弗雷夫人去哪了。”哈利刻意地说，一边四下张望，希望她能从一张床后面冒出来，然后把他于这场对话中拯救出来。  
可是太晚了。一个大大的、残酷的笑意已经在汤姆脸上绽开了。  
“噢，哈利。”  
“去你的。”  
汤姆的嘴咧得更大。“你没有切断连结，是不是？邓布利多让你切断，但你拒绝了。”他饱含占有欲地端详着哈利，就好像在看一件他十分中意收入囊中的物品。  
又或者，他已经得手了。  
“别想多了。”哈利飞快地说，“我可没有爱上你什么的。”  
“哦？所以你救了我的命？我想起邓布利多在击昏我前正打算动手呢。”  
“不是出于私人理由。”哈利恼火地咕哝，“我只是不喜欢杀人。不管是谁，我都会这么做。”  
但话放了出来，他却清楚这是句谎言。如果相同的窘境发生在夏天伊始，他完全可以切断连结。噢，虽然他不会喜欢这个主意，并且对此心怀愧疚，郁郁不乐，可这是战争，人们将纷纷死去。事实上，已经有人不断死在伏地魔手里，希望那都是他的敌人而非他的朋友。  
“你拒绝邓布利多以后，他说什么了？”汤姆沾沾自喜地问，“他生气了没？我赌他气坏了了……毕竟，你一直以来都是他听话的小英雄——”  
“他没生气。”哈利坚定地说，“但我很生气。你不应该把我们这个夏天干的事情告诉他们。这完全没有必要——你只是想看热闹。”  
“‘我们这个夏天干的事情’？”汤姆重复，“可爱的说辞。你怂到根本不敢说出口。”  
“你不准告诉别人，而且我再也不会让你强迫我了。”  
“‘强迫你’？我是这么做的？”  
“是的。”哈利咬牙切齿地说。他没有任何错，邓布利多是这么告诉他的。  
尽管如此，他脑袋里有一个小小的声音说无论这些事是如何起的头，这几个月里哈利一直欣然享受其带来的回报。他并不介意，譬方说快到晌午时互相慵懒地抚慰，或者在一场特别激烈的决斗后和汤姆蹭来蹭去。  
汤姆绽开一个假笑。“可怜无辜的小哈利。”他刺激他，“你一定过得非常痛苦。你躺下的时候脑子里想着霍格沃茨吗？我希望邓布利多能感激你的牺牲。”  
热意漫上哈利的脸颊。眼前浮现出去年伏地魔折磨食死徒以发泄怒气的画面，而如今汤姆如出一撤。他气恼又挫败，然后把情绪都发泄到唯一一个可以供他拿捏的对象上。  
但哈利不准备和他玩下去。  
“我认真的。”他说，“我很认真。你尽管试试，我就切断连结，绝不拦着邓布利多。”  
“我不信。”汤姆飞快地回嘴。  
“哦是吗？你知道为什么昨天晚上我没有切断连结吗？”  
“不知道。”汤姆说，“为什么？”  
哈利张开嘴，又一言不发地合上了。他不知道怎么给汤姆解释怜悯这个概念，还有友谊，承受苦难去帮助你关心的人，仅仅是出于他们需要援手。  
“我不知道。”他最后说道。这不算一个答案，但汤姆还是点点头。  
“我曾经看到过这种做法。”他若有所思，“我在孤儿院没干活的时候，爱丽丝·托里珍替我担责；阿布拉克萨斯告诉迪佩特对贝特尼·斯包特下咒的人是他，所以我不会有麻烦。”他迎着哈利的眼睛，“但我不理解你能从中获得些什么？”  
“显然是头痛。”  
汤姆嗤笑。  
他们坐着，陷入彼此相伴的奇异安静里。汤姆没有动作，所以哈利低头盯着自己的手。昨天晚上它们很脏，从那间颠倒房间坠落时擦伤了掌心，而现在它们很干净。  
他感到麻木。就好像他站在压力上冲浪而突然水势达到顶峰，把他整个拍下，冲刷到沙滩或是其他地方。在周围，他能看到他过去生活的残破旧影；他和朋友们的关系，和韦斯莱一家的情谊；学校，汤姆。过不久，他就得站起来从碎片里挑拣，抢救那些还能抢救的，然后在心底找一块合适之处妥善保存。  
但现在，他能坐在这张整洁舒适的床上，深呼吸——  
——有什么烧起来了吗？  
哈利抬起头，汤姆又在检查自己手腕上的镣铐了，他全神贯注地盯着它看。一缕细烟从金属锁扣上升起。  
“住手！”哈利嘶声说，从床上一跃而起扑到汤姆身上。他应该摇晃他妈？这会打断他正在施展的咒语吗？  
“我可不觉得。”汤姆说，“凭什么？”  
哈利挫败地喊了一声。“‘为什么’？企图逃跑有什么意义？你没有魔杖、没有钱，还无处可去！”  
“我们可以通过飞路网逃走。”汤姆轻松地说，“我赌肯定有飞路粉藏着。我们回到小屋去吧——我知道你喜欢那里。”  
“没门！如果你想要我离开这个城堡，你得用蛮力拖着我走！”  
汤姆这次 抬起头，他的眼神上下打量哈利全身，好像在估摸他有多重。  
“这可超出你的能力范围了！”  
办公室的门哗啦一声打开，哈利慌慌张张地趴爬回自己的床，又把毯子拉上膝盖，恰好庞弗雷夫人出现在视线里，推着一辆金属小推车。  
“你们都醒了，真是太好了。”她欢快地说，小车吱吱呀呀地在哈利床尾停下，最上一层摆着两个托盘，都盛满一套完整丰盛的早餐：培根、香肠、鸡蛋和豆子，一杯南瓜汁还有一大壶热气腾腾的茶。  
“早上好，庞弗雷夫人——哦，谢谢！”哈利说，接过一只托盘。  
“早上好，波特先生，还有……?”  
“里德尔。”汤姆说，露出深深的酒窝，“汤姆·里德尔。见到你很荣幸，庞弗雷夫人。感谢你对我的关心和照顾。”  
她回以一个微笑，显然被打动了。  
“可我不明白我在这里的原因。”汤姆接着道，“我最后的记忆是在魔法部，我不得不在那儿等了好几个钟头挑取一些资料文件。然后发生了争斗，很可怕的争斗，我被卷入其中。一道咒语击中我，醒来就在这张床上了，我不明白是怎么回事。”他语毕，又一次拉拽手铐。  
好一出精湛的表演。汤姆冷酷的神情消失不见，仿佛从未出现过，取而代之的是如此欣然、真挚又诚恳的态度，哈利几乎信了他的邪。  
“阿不思的安排。”庞弗雷夫人说，嘴唇抿成一条线，“他没有解释原因。我承认这是极为不合理的，我愿意帮你取下来……但他很快就会到，最好让他来处理。”  
汤姆的肩膀动情地沉下去。“我会有麻烦吗？”  
“我相信这只是个预防。”庞弗雷夫人说，“现在让我给你做个全身检查，接着你可以享用早餐。”  
汤姆点点头，他乖顺地坐好，任由庞弗雷夫人从围裙的口袋里掏出魔杖，对着他施下一连串咒语。他头顶上亮光闪动，接着混合为淡雅柔和的光晕，哈利模模糊糊地从赫敏古代铭文的课本里辨认出来。  
当庞弗雷夫人的注意力被手头工作分散时，哈利对汤姆翻白眼。  
汤姆无辜地冲他笑。  
“睡眠咒没有给你的健康带来任何影响。”庞弗雷夫人最后说，“还头晕吗？有感到混乱吗？”  
“都没有，夫人。”  
“你的腿是不是最近才愈合？”  
“哈利治好的”。汤姆说，“他很厉害。”  
她转向哈利，评估他，扬起眉毛。“他治好的，是吗？那可不在课程范围内。”  
“我从一本书里学到的。”哈利说。他喜欢庞弗雷夫人看他的方式，尽管这让他有点坐立不安。  
“你做得很出色。”她最后说，目光在他身上逡巡，哈利知道她正满心好奇。但是他没有多说，而庞弗雷夫人也没有询问。她只是在表格上写了几笔，然后把早餐托盘递给汤姆。哈利注意到食物已经切成一口大小的小块，很适合让惯用手拷在床架上的人食用。  
“虽然说是早餐，但现在已经快中午了。”她说，“你们两个都睡得很死，昨天晚上一定很激烈。”  
汤姆和哈利交换眼神。  
“是的。”哈利说，“太刺激了。”  
他们在令人舒适的寂静里用餐，食物很美味——霍格沃茨的伙食真是无可比拟。庞弗雷夫人在周围忙碌，把他们清洗好的衣服铺在各自床尾，又拉开窗帘让阳光照进来。当哈利吃完了（比汤姆快得多，对方还在挑挑拣拣），他从帘子后换下睡衣。  
他刚套上运动鞋，邓布利多就到了，穿过房间尽头的双扇门，出场方式一时非常隆重。  
“大家早上好。”他走到他们跟前，“我没有打扰到你们吧？”  
“完全没有。”庞弗雷夫人热情地说，转向他，从而错过汤姆脸上一闪而过的冷意，“他们正在吃早餐呢，稍等一会，我给你倒杯茶？”  
“多谢。”邓布利多说，走到哈利床尾，掏出魔杖。汤姆身体紧绷，但邓布利多只是挥挥手取消了镣铐，然后把魔杖收回袖子，对他们和蔼地微笑。  
哈利很努力地忍住不对汤姆的表情笑出声。  
接下来的五分钟，邓布利多啜饮着茶水，轻快礼貌地谈起多比在寄给他的一双袜子作生日礼物，以及他从麻瓜杂志学来的一份圣诞节新布丁食谱。要是哈利对校长了解得不这么充分，他肯定就会以为对方挑选这些话题纯粹是为了忽悠汤姆——这个斯莱特林对邓布利多怒目而视，把吃了一半的盘子推开。  
当汤姆也换回日常服装，邓布利多向庞弗雷夫人道别，沿着他来的路径把两人带出医疗翼。  
“我们还要去格里莫广场吗，先生？”他们走向学校入口大厅，哈利问。  
“是的。”邓布利多答道，“我想，你在好奇为什么我们不直接从医疗翼的飞路网走？”  
哈利点头。  
邓布利多微笑。“这是个很好的主意，但我们会因此错过外头美丽的风景。我得承认，整整十二个小时的美好时光我都花在从整个国家的壁炉里钻进又出来上了。我刚抖掉帽子上的炉灰，接着发现自己又得动身啦。”  
他们走过礼堂的右侧，光线透过高大的彩画玻璃点亮这个寂静空旷的地方。远远的尽头，格兰芬多的沙漏空空如也，而斯莱特林的则装满宝石，永远地凝固在即将获得学院杯的边缘。一只孤单的幽灵在走道间飘来飘去。  
邓布利多是对的，哈利思忖，城堡巨大的橡木大门在他们跟前徐徐开启。这是一个晴朗的夏日，天穹呈现长春花色，一碧万顷，几朵蓬松的白云点缀其间。远处，一只猫头鹰慵懒地在魁地奇场地上空盘旋，在温暖清新的空气里捕捉上升的热气流。  
他们继续迂回曲折地绕过城堡，踏上一条通往霍格莫德村的小路，几个世纪来它已经被学生踩踏得光滑平整。汤姆落在他们好几步开外，仿佛假装和他们不是一伙的。哈利对他阴郁的心情表示理解：邓布利多昨晚还打算杀了他，此时正大步走在前头，哼着不成调的小曲。  
在沉默快把他们淹死之前哈利开口。“教授，魔法部现在是什么情况？昨天晚上你回那里去了吗？”  
“是啊。”邓布利多说，“你可以想象。福吉煞费苦心地经营他的政治生涯，但若是他成功在这个位子上坐得更久，我会很惊讶的。”  
“他们准备逮捕卢修斯·马尔福吗？我们看到他了——”  
“他们试过。黎明前一队傲罗就被派往威尔特郡。不幸的是，他们发现自己无法定位马尔福庄园，这很不合常理，毕竟它占地六百多英亩。”邓布利多稍稍提高了音量，“显然伏地魔效仿了你的把戏，汤姆，他的一个追随者给庄园施加了赤胆忠心咒。”  
“哦。”哈利说，汤姆没有回答。他突然开始担心德拉科·马尔福。他会杀了我爸爸的，他这么说过，在撕开哈利背包的那天。伏地魔显然没有将他的威胁付诸实际，可现在就说不准了，在他吃下第二次失败后……  
至少食死徒得到了预言，也许这足够保下卢修斯·马尔福的命。伏地魔已经听过预言了吗，他有没有听见那些不详的声音——两个人不能都活着——？  
在哈利能发问之前，邓布利多让他们停下。  
“防护咒就在前面了。”他说，示意左右两边各有一块平整顽石装饰的小路，“我们得做点准备，才能穿过。”  
他掏出魔杖，迈向汤姆，对方奇迹般得一动不动。  
“很快就好。”邓布利多愉快地说，魔杖尖端抵在汤姆喉咙凹陷处，刚好在他上下滚动的喉结上方，然后用陌生的语言吟诵出一长段歌唱般的咒语。  
下一刻，似乎无事发生。汤姆恶意毕露地怒瞪邓布利多，而哈利不安地在后面踱步。接着，一条细若蛛丝的金线出现在汤姆脖子周围，往半空勾勒出一张精细错综的网格。它光芒大盛，哈利不得不抬起手臂挡在眼前，复又沉进皮肤下无影无踪。  
邓布利多收回魔杖，汤姆用手指触碰自己的脖子，迷惑不解。  
然后他僵住，脸上闪过震惊之色，而后集中注意力。  
什么也没发生。  
汤姆转向邓布利多。他脸上有一副凶蛮野悍的表情，怒火中烧。  
“你干了什么？”  
“别担心，汤姆。我只是禁锢了你的魔法——”  
“你怎么敢——！”  
“你还能做到这个吗？”哈利插嘴，他之前从未耳闻这事。那为什么魔法部的人不把这招用在阿兹卡班的囚徒上，从而免掉摄魂怪的待遇？  
“这非常、非常难。”邓布利多说，无视汤姆的怒气。“就算是我，同时压制住两个或三个优秀巫师的魔法也非常困难。需要相当高超的技巧和洞察力，必须根据目标对象的魔法加以精确调整，才能设下禁锢。很幸运，我当汤姆老师的时候就很熟悉他的魔法了。”  
“取下来！”汤姆命令。  
“你不会真以为我什么控制措施都不会做，就把你带出霍格沃茨吧？”邓布利多轻飘飘地说，面带微笑，好像汤姆讲了个特别有趣的笑话，“为什么？是什么阻止你再次带着哈利逃走？”  
汤姆似乎没有答案，当校长重新踏上小路朝防护咒覆盖的尽头走去，他默不作声地瞪着邓布利多的后背。哈利抱歉地耸肩，跟了上去。

  
邓布利多把他们幻影移形带到格里莫广场。这是哈利第一次被汤姆以外的人带着幻影移形，和他记忆中的一样不舒服。被旋转着塞进一根又长又紧的管子的感觉褪去后，微风轻拂，哈利步履摇晃，努力保持平衡。  
“我们在哪儿？”汤姆逼问。他受到的影响更小，一落地就甩开邓布利多的胳膊。  
哈利站直身子，他们身后有一座小公园，稍显宽敞的土地上栽种着几棵树木，还有两张木质长凳，一排对着街道的房屋立在公园前部。这明显是麻瓜的住宅区，并且很不错；马路两边停满庞大的、闪闪发光的车辆。哈利看到几辆宝马和保时捷；不远处一扇窗户开着，儿童卡通片的音乐从中传出。  
正对他们的房子显得尤为突兀，同邻近的建筑截然不同，它很高大，被烟熏黑的砖墙里嵌着几扇阴森的窗户。屋顶上有好几块瓦片缺失，小小的前院里蒲公英疯长。唯一的生命迹象则是从烟囱里袅袅升起的青烟。  
汤姆看不见，他的目光从十一号直接跳到十二号，眼前只有令人迷惑的平凡景象。  
“我们不能浪费时间。”邓布利多说，往两辆停着的车中间穿，等一个满脸雀斑的年轻人驾驶小型摩托车飞驰而过后，便健步如飞穿过街道走向十二号。哈利紧随其后，轻轻地拽了一下汤姆的手臂，对方像个近视眼一样左顾右盼，俨然一个九十岁高领的老头试图看清一块车牌号。  
三人到了通往前门的阶梯，邓布利多停下脚步，转向汤姆开口道。  
“凤凰社总部位于格里莫广场十二号。”  
汤姆的眼睛戏剧性瞪大了，哈利把微笑藏在袖子下。他知道汤姆眼里是什么光景——那座房屋挣扎着现出原形，挤压它的邻居们，为自己腾出空间。  
邓布利多没有理会蛇形状的门环，他打开门，把两人领进一成不变的昏暗走廊。  
房子里已经有很多人了，哈利想着，他紧贴对面的墙，才能勉强从过门后挂钩上挂着的十几件斗篷间穿过。透过墙壁，他隐约听见含糊的对话，还有马克杯碰撞的声音。  
“这里还有谁在？”他问。  
“稍等，哈利。”邓布利多扭过头说。他带着两人踏上走廊，穿过门来到无人使用的餐厅和通往二楼的华美楼梯。有这么一会，哈利以为他要一口气走到地下室的厨房，但接着校长停下来，推开一扇平平无奇的门，他们已经在房子最末的地方了。  
门后，显然曾经是一间书房；红木桌子布满尘埃，占据了房间的大半空间，还有一把木椅和鉄铸壁炉。从房间唯一的窗户向外望去，能看到整排住宅的后背和隔壁的街道，哈利视线所及，洗好的衣物成排挂在外面，许多窗户开启，几个孩子在一张小蹦床上玩耍。  
邓布利多打手势示意他们在外头等一会。他自己走到这个狭小的房间中央，把魔杖高举过头，以奇异的动作挥舞起来。  
魔法立竿见影。灰尘和污渍消失了，桌子自动后退靠在角落，随着一声响亮的爆破声，一张单人床立即出现，贴上一面墙。  
汤姆发出一个愤怒的声音。哈利凑近了看，便得知原因，床罩布满了数以百只小白兔的图案。  
“我想这是你这段时间待在这儿最合适的地方了，汤姆。”邓布利多愉快地说，又给整面窗户添了张微微发亮的屏障。“我会拜托莫莉用魔法把食物送到楼上，哦，还有——”一支羽毛笔架弹出所有的羽毛笔，而后蹦下桌，变大成一口雕饰华丽的金属夜壶。“只要几天就行，等我们想好其他对策。”  
汤姆气得脸色发白，但一言不发。他往邓布利多的方向走去，眼睛警惕的打量他手里的魔杖。  
校长带着安然的微笑走回走廊，温和地把门甩在汤姆脸上。他用相同的咒语锁好门——和之前的窗户一样，一道发亮的屏障转瞬即逝，木门依然朴素如初，但哈利对它的存在毫不怀疑。  
两人在外面干站了半晌，复杂矛盾的情绪在哈利心中肆虐：满意（谁让汤姆好几次都威胁要把他锁起来呢！），还有一种模糊的不适感，他不愿去仔细甄别。与他相反，邓布利多对紧闭的房门悦然一笑。  
“给我点时间。”哈利正要开口时他说道，“我必须承认，把汤姆·里德尔锁在一间小房间里让他没法伤害到任何人，是我怀揣已久的愿望，太有益于身心健康了。”  
哈利设法勾起一抹微笑，邓布利多又等了一会，再转向他。  
“我得去楼下啦——召开了一次凤凰社定期会议，在走之前你还有什么想问我的吗？”  
“你会告诉他们——”哈利试图开口，但他实在想不出如何用一种不那么羞愧的方式将问题完整地表达出来。  
幸运的是，邓布利多理解他的意思。  
“我不认为凤凰社需要知道你和汤姆关系的各种具体细节。”他若有所思，“我会简单地解释汤姆的情况，你被绑架的事件还有暑假的事。我还将告诉他们伏地魔的其他魂器——避而不宣没有意义；秘密已经泄露了。”  
“谢——谢谢。”哈利说，“还有那个——连结呢？”  
邓布利多从半月形的金边眼镜后面注视他。“我想，”他最后说，“我会对他们讲我无法切断连结，斯内普教授和我正在寻找另一种办法。毕竟，这也不算说谎。”  
他如获大赦。凤凰社不会知晓哈利干了什么——那些他曾经拒绝的事。  
他对着地板点头。  
“哦，我都快忘了。”邓布利多欢快地说，向下拍打他的袍子，下一刻他从一只小得令人难以置信的口袋里掏出哈利的红色帆布背包，像极了掏出长长一节手帕的麻瓜魔术师。  
哈利笑起来，从他手里接过它。  
“你的魔杖在里面。至于其他物品，你留在霍格沃茨的箱子已经送到你和罗恩·韦斯莱共用的房间去了。你的猫头鹰，海德薇，在陋居待了一个夏天—我猜她还在那儿。汤姆的箱子也到了，但我还得检查一遍里面的东西，其中相当一部分都是高危违禁品，我能肯定你不会对此感到惊讶。”  
这不是个问题，但哈利还是点点头。邓布利多轻拍他的肩膀，转过身从一路通往厨房的门离开了。门打开的时候送来交谈声，不再那么含糊不清。哈利认出韦斯莱夫人的声音，接着是西里斯在回答她。  
门合拢了，哈利站在走廊里，帆布包甩在肩上，他陷入了现在该做什么的完全茫然中。他本来想再次打开门，去听那些熟悉的嗓音，可是一想到被一屋子的人抓个正着，他就感到一种陌生的不自在。  
汤姆的房间很安静。哈利用指尖轻触木门，忖度着校长施咒时是否也加了一道静音咒在里面。哈利能肯定汤姆在踱步，他焦虑的时候经常这么干，在狭小的空间里来来回回，时不时踹一脚夜壶，试图打开窗户。几天就行，邓布利多是这么说的。  
“哈利！”  
这声音来自头顶，奇怪地介于喊叫和嘶声之间。哈利伸长脖颈，看到两个人正倾过上一层的栏杆，一个红头发，另一个棕发乱蓬蓬的。  
罗恩和赫敏。


	16. 第二十三章 缺席之时

哈利三步并作两步蹿上楼梯，他刚站稳脚跟，赫敏就伸出双臂搂住他。

“哈利。”她埋在他的肩膀说，声音很轻却满溢喜悦，“哦哈利！”

哈利的喉咙里塞了一个肿块，堵住他的话语，他用紧紧的拥抱取而代之，试图把心里的千言万语都浓缩进这一个肢体动作里。他模糊地察觉到她现在比他矮了，她的头发闻起来还是那股熟悉的香波味。

“你去哪了？”赫敏说，“我们——”

但哈利没有听到这句话的末尾，因为罗恩选择在这一刻响亮地啜泣起来。

哈利松开赫敏，转向他，一脸惊恐。豆大的泪珠从罗恩眼角源源不断地淌落，他的脸泪痕斑斑，看上去对自己的反应又羞又窘。

“罗恩？”赫敏问，“罗恩，你还好吗？”

“不好！”罗恩厉声说，一边狂怒地用袖子擦脸，“你才是应该在这哭鼻子的人！”

“我才是应该——啊？你在说什么呀？”

“你是女孩！”罗恩很愤慨，好像赫敏违反了他们之间某项庄严的协议，“还有不准笑我，你这混蛋！”

他后一句话是针对哈利，显然，这个男孩正试图把大笑藏住，而他干得相当蹩脚。没有比现在更安心的时候了——罗恩和赫敏就在这里，安然无恙，轻松快乐。

“别在这里，你会吵醒布莱克夫人的。”赫敏低声说，拽住哈利的手臂把他拉向楼梯，“男孩们，我发誓……”

他们跌跌撞撞地走上另一层，哈利在离平台几级阶梯前停住脚步，突然想起连结的事。他现在离汤姆多远？在小屋时还不算什么问题，但格里莫广场比小屋可大多了——

“怎么了？”赫敏问，注意到他的驻足，“你没有受伤吧？”

“我很好。”哈利说，小心地跨上最后几级。连结没有作任何拉拽的回应。

罗恩和哈利的卧室比汤姆的房间稍为宽敞，他就被关在距离两层楼的正下方。卧室里有一座衣柜、一只木箱，还有两张样式相同的床分别靠在明亮的窗边。一只体型硕大的姜黄色猫蜷缩在其中一张凌乱的床尾，警觉地睁开一只琥珀色的眼睛看着三个青少年走到室内，关上身后的门。

当哈利看到他的火弩箭斜靠在墙上，他的心脏狂跳起来。他把它抓在手里，摩挲那木头的纹理。它该重新抛光一次，扫帚尾部也需要修剪，但不管怎么说，它都在没有在乌姆里奇的办公室惨遭毒手。

“我猜你喜欢这样。”罗恩说，还没从羞窘的郁闷里走出。他一屁股坐在床上，赫敏把克鲁克山搂进怀里抱在胸前柔声哄它，“你最好别告诉弗雷德和乔治我……”

“我不会说的。”哈利保证。他把扫帚靠回墙边，然后在自己的床上坐下，面对罗恩。

“我不是有意要这么反应。”

“没事的。”

罗恩低声咕哝，又擦擦眼睛。哈利只是坐在那，如饥似渴地打量他两个最好的朋友。他们看起来都好极了，虽然不掩倦色，但都很健康，吃得很好，穿着麻瓜衣服，那是他们暑假期间的惯常打扮。

“我很想你们。”哈利轻声说，“非常非常想，我很抱歉——”

“想都别想。”赫敏说，“你道歉试试，没人能怪罪你。哈利，你回来，我真的太高兴了。你能想象我知道那些消息的心情吗？知道你还活着？”

哈利低头看自己的膝盖，用力眨眼睛。“我也很高兴。”他艰涩地说，“你们看起来真不错——”

“你也一样。”罗恩说，“日，你这个夏天长了整整三英寸。”

“你可别说了！”哈利说。罗恩几乎和汤姆一般高，也更为强壮。

“是啊。”罗恩赞同，“很疯狂，是不是？”

哈利点点头，他突然毫无理由地羞涩起来——罗恩和赫敏还是老样子，却又有所不同。或者说，只有哈利是变了的那个，和他从前抛在身后的人比起来脱节了。

幸运的是，赫敏似乎理解他。“昨天夜里很深的时候我们才发现。”她温柔地说，把他从发起谈话的压力下解救出来，“我们快上床睡觉了，加隆变得很烫。”

她放下克鲁克山，从挂在脖子上用细绳编织的小袋里取出金币。哈利拿过来，在手里翻看，欣赏它在日光下微微闪烁的金色。刻在上面的连续编号为13-15-13.，M-O-M。

“五月你发出第一条信息开始，我就一直戴着不离身。”赫敏说，“我都顾不及看，就跳起来跑去找小天狼星。但就在我跑到楼梯的时候，卢平从前门闯进来，高喊着罗恩借给邓布利多的加隆被激活了，他说你们在魔法部，所有人都必须直接出发。”

“他还把小天狼星的妈妈吵醒了，简直炸开了锅——”

“唐克斯本来待在客房——穿着睡裤披上外套就直往厨房的壁炉去了。”赫敏接着道，“卢平试图阻止小天狼星——如果他出现在魔法部引发一场虚惊，肯定会被逮捕的——”

“小天狼星差点就要咒他。”罗恩说着，翻了翻眼睛。

“但最终他们都跟着唐克斯跨进壁炉。卢平前脚刚进就把飞路网封了，不让我们跟去，所以我们设法把布莱克夫人的帘子给拉上后，在楼梯上等了个天荒地老。”

“午夜后小天狼星回来了，没受伤——”罗恩说。

“——噢哈利，他高兴坏了——”

“——他还说他们找到你了，你和邓布利多在一起很安全！妈妈在半小时左右出来叫我们睡觉，但我们还是继续在楼梯平台上等，用伸缩耳偷听——”

“我们没听到多少。”赫敏承认，“唯一剩下的那副已经差不多失效了，弗雷德和乔治不肯再给我们一副。”她顿了顿，坐在罗恩身边，她那双比汤姆浅得多的棕色眼眸打量着哈利。“说说你吧，哈利？你到哪里去了？我只知道那天早上你还跟我们一起上魔药课，到礼堂那段路都没有分开，接着你就人间蒸发了！我记得最后一件事就是你说你想打个小盹。”

哈利就这个问题思考了一会，翻来覆去地把玩手里的金加隆，五月遥远得仿佛是上辈子的事。

“我撒谎了。”他最后承认道，“我跟踪马尔福——”

赫敏呻吟。

“因为他整堂魔药课都表现得很怪异。我知道你不信，但他真的是那样。所以一等下课，我就去猫头鹰棚屋看他是不是寄信去了，他没有。可我在返回的时候撞见他在和潘西·帕金森吵架，他一发现我，就快步走掉了，但潘西留下来——她对我说，她知道一些关于那些袭击的内情，但只肯在哭泣的桃金娘的盥洗室里告诉我，所以我跟她走了。”

“你走进一间女盥洗室？”赫敏说着，扬起一边眉毛。

“她说没事的！”

“我不是有意——哈利，难道你不觉得有些不对劲吗？”

害，一回忆起来这些都相当明显，非常尴尬，不是吗？

“没有。”哈利平板地说，“进去前我都觉得一切正常。然后她动手了……嗯，她掏出魔杖把我逼退到盥洗池，用蛇佬腔说了什么后，我脚下的地板打开了。”

“你开玩笑吧！”罗恩难以置信地说，“潘西·帕金森是斯莱特林的继承人？”

“不。”哈利说，“潘西死了。”

赫敏倒吸一口气，哈利抢在两个人之前继续讲述，他想快点翻过这页。

“继承人不是她。你瞧，她一直在一本日记上写东西……”

哈利解释了魂器，又带他们过了一遍密室里发生的战斗、连结，以及接下去的夏天，把昨晚汤姆说给斯内普和邓布利多的话又删减了部分告诉两人。他尽可能做到客观，让他听起来和汤姆仿佛是一对关系疏远的室友，鲜少有对话。他还特地编造了小屋里的第二间卧室，供他睡觉，并且增加了一间浴室，两人可以分开洗澡。

他讲述完毕，一片沉默。赫敏坐在罗恩边上努力消化这些信息。

“所以和你一块来的那个男孩……”她最终说。

“你看到他了？”哈利问道，声音稍稍拔高。

“只看到头顶。他是那个魂器？里德尔？”

“等一等。”罗恩说，局促不安地交替看着两人，“幼儿版本的神秘人就在楼下？”

当哈利点头，他一蹦三尺高，狂乱地四下张望，好像怕汤姆穿过地板飞上来谋杀他。

“啊，确实如此，但他不太危险。”哈利说，接着因为这个显而易见的谎言而畏缩了。

“懂了。”罗恩尖声说，眼睛依旧盯着地毯，“懂了。”

“所以你整个夏天都和他待在一起？”赫敏无视罗恩滑稽的举动，问道，“感觉怎么样？”

“挺好。”哈利短促地说，“我是指，他其实挺……嗯……哎，他确实性格有点问题……”

“我确信。”赫敏警觉地说。

“他长得和神秘人像吗？”罗恩问。

“不太像——他有黑头发和棕眼睛，还有个鼻子。”非常漂亮的鼻子。“他很苍白，但不像伏地魔那么白。虽然他们的颧骨一模一样，而且个子几乎一样高。”

“哇哦。”罗恩屏息道。而赫敏给了他一个同情的表情。哈利有种不太舒服的感觉，她一定将他提及汤姆呈现出来的不情愿视为创伤的证据。

“和他一起生活一定很糟糕。”她说，满怀怜悯，“我很抱歉，哈利。”

“是的。”哈利说，“糟糕透顶。”

他们再找不出其他话题，一直趴在床下的克鲁克山蹭着哈利的腿，他俯身揉揉它的脑袋，很高兴自己能抓住这个分散注意力的机会。

“那时候你没去上魔咒课，我们以为你睡过头了。”罗恩最后说，“下课后我去格兰芬多塔楼叫醒你，但你不在那儿。”他止住话头，手指在膝盖上扭成结，“不知为何我有种非常不祥的预感。你的被子是叠好的，这怪极了。我想你会逃掉乌姆里奇教的黑魔法防御课，但你喜欢魔咒课。我直接跑下去，在上课前碰到麦格教授，然后把事情告诉她——她也觉得不对劲，所以允许我和赫敏翘掉变形术课找你。”

“我们先去查看有求必应屋。”赫敏说，“然后是离开学校的通道。但没有迹象表明你去过那里，没有脚印，什么也没有。教授们在晚餐时开始搜寻工作，接着他们正式报告你于几小时前失踪——我想我们都假设你被石化在某处。”

“第二天上午，福吉带着一大群傲罗大摇大摆地来了。”罗恩严肃地说，“但他们也找不着你，几天都是如此。最后，他在早餐时刻宣布今年霍格沃茨要提早放暑假。他说已经派猫头鹰通知家长了，我们应该回去收拾东西，午餐一结束就要搭乘霍格沃茨快线离开。”

“考试都取消了。”赫敏的声音压得很低，“O.W.L.s和N.E.W.T.s。我不知道它们有什么后续安排，但这太遗憾了——所有的复习准备，都付诸东流。”她停住，正了正自己的羊毛衫，接下去讲，“不是说我很在意这个，当然了——我很担心你——”

“你在意得不行。”罗恩喃喃道。

“嘿，这个后果很严重！连O.W.L.s都没有参加，我们该怎么着手应对N.E.W.T.s呢？”

“你在抱怨什么啊，你知道你已经全部复习好了——”

“没有！没有，我怎么不知道，罗恩，而且我也不会——”

“你们一个夏天都待在这里？”哈利插嘴，希望能借此掐灭争执的苗头，“我是说，在格里莫广场？”

“没有一直。”赫敏说，重新把注意力转向他，谢天谢地她选择放过，“我在国王十字站台给我父母打电话，询问我能不能在暑假正式开始前待在陋居。这是个好主意，因为意味着你第一次用加隆传递讯息时我就在现场。”

“赫敏直接解开了密码。”罗恩骄傲地说，“爸爸联系邓布利多，然后把我们带到这里召开紧急会议——他们让我们坐着听了。但是哈利？你发过来的信息并没有起到很大的帮助，当时不能直接说你的所在地吗？”

“我已经把誓约的事情告诉你们了。”哈利叹气，“况且就算我能说，它本来也没什么用，毕竟我也不知道我在哪，也许在苏格兰的某个岛屿上？”

“那你现在知道了吗？”赫敏好奇地问。

“斯凯尔。”汤姆提起过好多次。“显然面积很大，我们在其中偏远的角落。里德尔的藏身处甚至都没有自来水和电力——我们不得不用魔法解决。”

“我想起我的父母去那里度过蜜月。”赫敏若有所思，“他们说风景十分优美。”

哈利点头。那里的风景确实很美，特别是沿海一带，还有花园里太阳落在山头的光景。

罗恩清清嗓子。

“丽塔·斯基特写了一堆关于你的屁话。”

“罗恩！”赫敏大喊，转向他。

“什么？他早晚都要知道的，还不如让我们告诉他呢。”

“我以为她学会规矩做人了？”哈利不安地说。

“我们认为她和福吉达成某种协议。”赫敏说，“她被预言家日报重新聘用，大约在你失踪后的一周。”

“非常不乐观。”罗恩说，摇摇头，“我不确定你想不想知道细节——”

“你起的头！”

罗恩叹气。“好吧，直切要意就是，她试图把‘斯莱特林继承人’的头衔安到你头上，说你对潘西做了什么坏事，然后躲了起来。她不断扬言称你是个蛇佬腔——老天，甚至还有一篇关于谱系学的文章，她在里面写了一些相当——我是说真的——相当恶心的话诋毁你的母亲，她和嗯，神秘人——”

哈利的嘴张得老大。

“我懂，哥们，我懂。”罗恩说，同情地转转眼珠，“但是无论如何，好几天后，她在伦敦的公寓被人闯进去——洗劫一空。虽然没有黑魔标记，但凤凰社知道是那一方的手笔。”

“我猜伏——伏地魔也不喜欢那篇文章。”赫敏说，“他们没找到尸体，所以她可能及时逃走了。”

“在那之后。”罗恩继续说，“预言家日报下了定论，你和潘西都已经死亡，都被谋杀了。然后，突然之间，你就变成了把我们从伏地魔手里救下的圣人哈利。他们为你大撰讣告，老舔狗，印下戈德里克山谷堆积成山的鲜花照片。甚至还有大难不死的男孩纪念集——你且问问妈妈，她很可能藏着一本。”

“恶心到家。”赫敏一脸愤怒，“厚颜无耻的伪君子！他们将海格从阿兹卡班释放，连一句道歉也没有。”

“我等不及想看他们现在要怎么做了。”罗恩说，“他们不可能再一次翻脸，自从昨天晚上魔法部出事以后……”

“晨报上刊登了一些后续照片。”赫敏说，“当然不是伏地魔，但他们完美地拍到邓布利多和福吉谈话，还有你的后脑勺。哦哈利，他麻烦可大了——”

“福吉？邓布利多认为他要丢掉饭碗。”

“丢得好。”罗恩情真意切。

谈话渐入尾声，哈利看着自己的手指。有些话他逮到机会就必须说出来，那些让他极为恐慌的话。

“我跟你们说了。”他轻声开口，“我曾经是一个魂器——”

“实际上这合情合理。”赫敏说，“邓布利多对于你蛇佬腔能力的解释总是有点牵强，再加上去年你的梦境……嗯。”

“对。”罗恩耸耸肩，“反正它已经不在了。你和从前有不同的感觉吗？”

有一刻哈利说不出话——好像他的心在胸腔里膨胀开。他们看起来一点也不厌恶——也许这件事没他想象得那么糟？

“没——没有。”他最后说，“哦，其实——”他推开刘海向他们展示前额。“我的伤疤再也不疼了，和魂器一起消失了。”

“哇哦。”赫敏悄声说，向前倾，她的手指在伤疤上游移，“它再也不红了——你注意到了吗？它之前总是肿肿的，看上去很疼，仿佛是新伤未愈。现在基本看不出来了。”

哈利对其一直都有清晰的感觉，它变得浅了，成为皮肤上微微凸起的细线。

“最让我不可思议的是，灵魂是确实存在的。”赫敏说，“我是说，它是可以切割的实体？哈利，这太了不起了。”

“你没有在书里读到过？”哈利有点失望，他本来期望赫敏能够告诉他更多关于灵魂的知识。

“没有。”她摇摇头，“当然，我曾经见过它被顺道提起，但我那时以为是瞎编出来的，就像麻瓜所为一样。讲述幽灵鬼魂的书籍也有，可都语焉不详，令人失望。你切实存在的灵魂。哇哦，在神学里的含义——”

“我们能先把神学里的含义放一放吗，赫敏？当务之急，哈利，这是不是意味着你和楼下的那位绑在一起了？”

“对。我没法离他超过三十英尺——如果我尝试去楼上，我可能会昏倒。”

“那你要怎么去浴室？”

哈利难以置信地四下环顾。“我现在不是和你们在一起吗？”

“啊对。”罗恩说，涨红脸，“我想。难道邓布利多不能把你们分开吗？”

“不能。”哈利说，这不算是说谎。邓布利多需要哈利自己来施那个咒。

罗恩吹了记口哨。“真的惨。”

这个评价很温和了，哈利觉得。

而赫敏蹙起眉。“所以只要你活着，就不能杀死里德尔？”她问。

哈利点点头。

“而且要是里德尔还活着，伏地魔也不会死？”

“正确。”哈利承认，他不喜欢这个对话的发展。

“哦。”赫敏说，“哦不。”

“但我们依旧可以把他锁起来。”哈利飞快地说，“他们可以抓住伏地魔，然后把他关到阿兹卡班或者其他别的什么地方。”

赫敏沮丧地摇头。“哈利，你应该知道这没有用。伏地魔是永生不死的——可能会花上数十年，但他最终都能逃出来然后卷土重来。”

哈利低头，表情阴翳。赫敏像邓布利多一样飞速否决了他的主意，这太令他郁闷了。哈利认为这想法其实相当可行。

“邓布利多肯定会想出点办法的。”赫敏小声说，“一定有办法把你们两个分开。”

哈利半心半意地点头。他不太想去考虑连结的未来发展，去设想他当下的拒绝可能最终会导致凤凰社采取强迫措施。

“这是个双相影响吗？”罗恩问道，“不能被杀死？”

“显然我还没有测试过，但我想确实如此。”

“所以要是你现在就从窗户跳下去，你也死不了？”

哈利怀疑的看向窗户。“还没有那么高；我也许只会摔断两条腿。”

“算你狠，那你要是从这座房子顶上跳下去呢？”

“我已经说过我没法去更高的楼层了。”

罗恩发出恼火又挫败的声音。哈利露齿而笑，决定手下留情。

“我不觉得我会死，在里德尔还活着的时候。”

“棒呆了。”

“一点也不！”赫敏厉声说，“实际上，这对哈利来说极度危险！”

“是的我知道，但是——”

“你也不准拿这个开玩笑！”

“我才没有！”罗恩抗议，“我只是不像你一样悲观无望。承认吧，这酷毙了。”

“不，我——”

她被敲门声打断了。

“我赌是妈妈。”罗恩咕哝，“进来！”

但当门打开，出现的却是弗雷德和乔治·韦斯莱，两个人脸上都挂着大大的、分毫不差的笑容。

“哈利！见到你真高兴！”弗雷德说。

“过得不错吧？我们刚从邓布利多那儿听说你刺激的夏天。”

“我们两个都不能跑路到苏格兰甩掉所有世俗责任。你享受到假期了，这太好了。”

哈利虚弱的咧开嘴笑了。这个玩笑有亿点点戳中他。

门在两人身后合拢，乔治坐在哈利旁边，给他一件看似无害的口香糖，哈利表示拒绝。而弗雷德打开衣柜的门，对里头的衣服沉思。

“滚出去！”罗恩咕哝。

“就看一下下嘛，我可爱的罗纳德，我很惊讶你居然保留了那些睡衣。我们总是用这个嘲笑珀西，不过也许你对蜗牛拟人有更高的容忍度。”

“谢谢你们这回敲门了。”哈利说，“去年你们直接幻影移形到我们头上。”

乔治捂住心口祥装愤怒。“幻影移形？你伤害了我，哈利。我们现在是杰出的成熟巫师了，完全不会搞这么愚蠢的把戏。”

“他们鼓吹自己，是因为他们认为自己的商店开得很不错。”罗恩恼火地解释，“而他们到现在都还没有开业呢！”

“隆重的开业仪式在后天呢，小弟弟。”弗雷德说，把头伸回衣柜外，“真的，我们得去那里，制作存货清单，安排展览品——”

“不指望像你们这样的小屁孩能理解这些大人的无聊事的。”

“但我们能从繁忙的日程表里抽出时间参加凤凰社会议，现在我们已经是凤凰社的正式成员了。”

“还有谁来开会？”哈利问。

“哦，老样子。”乔治说，“德达洛·迪歌，疯眼汉穆迪，小天狼星，爸爸还有比尔。金斯莱也在——他今天早上出院了，但卢平还在圣芒戈。邓布利多说了你的事，你在忙什么之类，接着叫所有人闪边去——”

“虽然他用了更加礼貌的词——”

“——让你不会压力过大。妈妈让我们知会你随时都可以下楼吃午餐——只有汤和面包。”

哈利点头，他正想再把邓布利多说过的话问得具体点，可罗恩在他开口前跳起来。

“所以你听说楼下那个家伙了吗？”

“神秘人宝宝？”乔治问，“是啊，毛骨悚然。”

“嗜好是把自己切成小块到处晃。”乔治说，“里德尔，邓布利多这么称呼他。滑稽的名字……”

“他叫汤姆。”哈利主动道，“汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。”

“汤姆？”弗雷德问，发出一连串大笑，“你在逗我吧？”

“我没有！”

弗雷德兴高采烈。“黑魔王汤姆。”他惊叹，“有点东西。无怪乎他后来改名了，顶着汤姆这样的名字确实不能把恐惧渗透进魔法界的所有角落。”

罗恩的脸色有点发绿，但赫敏露齿而笑，哈利也是如此。这个名字挺搞笑，尽管要是之前他当面嘲笑，汤姆肯定会钻心剜骨他。他突然间意识到，自己有多痛苦难过，辜负自己的朋友又让他多忧虑不安。昨晚在邓布利多的办公室里，他是有多被逼至绝境之感。

那不是哈利。无论汤姆怎么说，他实际上不是那么羞涩的人，特别是在朋友身边。

乔治拍了他后背一掌。“接着说嘛，给我们讲个有趣的故事。我赌你迫不及防地想抱怨他了。”

有一会，哈利什么也想不出来，然后——

“有一次我不得不带他去麻瓜超市，因为我们没有食物了。”他吐露道，“他很不喜欢对讲机，显然四十年代它还没有出现——”


	17. 第二十四章 相同的你，不同的我

下午剩余的时光里，那五个青少年都待在楼上的卧室。罗恩和赫敏坐在床上，而哈利、弗雷德和乔治坐在另一张。随着聊天的进行，哈利觉得自己越来越能轻松地敞开心扉——就好像他逐渐回到和朋友们的同一频率上，听他们讲述他错过的所有玩笑话与故事。  
“——所以，房子的倾斜问题越来越严重了，我是说，虽然陋居总有点歪斜，但金妮的房间已经完全歪了七十度角，一点微风就能让它摇晃。妈妈一直叫爸爸去修，但他就嗯嗯啊啊了事，直到烟囱管帽从屋顶掉下来，差六英尺就砸中穆丽尔姨妈了。”  
“现在谁还住在那里？”在其他人的哈哈大笑中哈利问道。一想到陋居，一股急湍的怀旧感骤然击中了他——那摇摇欲坠的小屋是他所知道最为舒适温暖，也最像家的地方。“你们和珀西和好了吗？”  
乔治嗤笑。“门都没有。他依旧谁也不理，除了爸爸，唯一的那次说话机会还是在上班路上，他在电梯里对爸爸吹嘘自己呢。到现在，他的鼻子长得能顶到福吉的屁股——”  
“算啦，爸爸总是一肚子火气地回家。”弗雷德说，“所以我不认为有什么进展。暑假开始不久，查理在陋居待了几个星期——说是有一只威尔士绿龙离开了它的栖息地，正在布莱肯比斯肯捕猎麻瓜背包客呢。噢，别担心。”看见哈利一脸紧张，他继续说，“除了一些绵羊，没有人真的被吃掉。一逮到它，查理就回罗马尼亚去了，不过比尔还在家里，金妮也是。”  
“金妮大概要气疯了。”罗恩洋洋得意地说，“我们都来看你的时候，她得和芙蓉留守在家。”  
“芙蓉？芙蓉•德拉库尔？”  
“难道你还知道其他芙蓉吗？”乔治问，“当然是芙蓉•德拉库尔。”  
“她和比尔一起在古灵阁工作。”弗雷德说，充满暗示性地挤眉弄眼，“在后勤部门。”  
“真想不到收文件的是你。”乔治叹气，“这些是你的，韦斯莱先生…..”  
“总之，他们要结婚了吧？”  
“结婚？”哈利大喊，来回确认他们的表情，试图弄清是不是在开玩笑。  
“是啊，结婚。”弗雷德说得又慢又清晰，好像哈利的听觉有点小障碍似的。“结婚，就是一对互相爱慕的男人和女人，联合密谋把他们未来的婆婆逼疯——”  
“所以韦斯莱夫人不喜欢芙蓉？”  
“丁点儿也不。”乔治兴高采烈地说，“家里就是修罗场，不知道哪个人能扛住。当然啦，芙蓉根本毫无所觉——”  
“或许她是自尊心太强拒绝承认。”  
“这就是为什么我和赫敏整个夏天都来来回回。”罗恩说着，身体前倾，“在家，我们在妈妈和芙蓉之间反复横跳；在这儿，小天狼星就是只鬼飞球。”  
“小天狼星又怎么了？”哈利问，十分吃惊。  
罗恩停顿一下，和赫敏交换了一个警觉的眼神。  
“什么？”  
“哎，你知道他的。”赫敏温柔地说。  
“确实，喜怒无常的家伙。”  
赫敏对弗雷德怒目而视。“过头了！他真的一直有在努力，但是哈利，你的消失给他带来一段很艰难的日子。”  
“但我发了一条消息！我告诉你们我没事！”  
“对。”罗恩说，“我们很感激，哥们，可那是在五月，你已经好几个星期杳无音讯了。然后呢，七月又发生了那些事——”  
“七月？你是说预言家日报写的那些关于我的文章？”  
他的话带来一段长久的沉默。赫敏的手指僵在克鲁克山的皮毛里。  
“没错。”罗恩最后说，声音有点过响，“是的，那些玩意，肯定让他想起往事了。”  
哈利有种强烈的感觉，他们有事瞒着自己，谁也没有看他的眼睛，除了赫敏，她的眼神堪称恐惧。然而，在哈利能再次发问前，有人敲了下门。  
弗雷德一跃而起，打开门。  
“妈妈！”他说，显然松了老大一口气。“嗨，你好吗？”  
“哦你好弗雷德，我就知道你们全在这里。”韦斯莱夫人说。她是个矮墩墩的女巫，和她的孩子们一样满头红发。她的脸因为攀爬楼梯而涨得通红，一柄木勺子从围裙口袋探出，边上还插着她的魔杖。“我是说过你们随时都可以下楼吃饭，但我马上要准备晚餐了，我希望汤锅能从炉架上空出来。”  
“当然！”罗恩说，“我饿死了，完全忘记午饭这回事。”  
哈利也点点头。韦斯莱夫人瞥见他的动作，微微一笑，眼角皱了起来，伸出胳膊。哈利笨拙地站起来，立刻就被拉入一个拥抱。  
“哦，哈利亲爱的，见到你太好了！我发誓，这个夏天你长了整整三英寸，和罗恩一样。但你还是这么骨瘦如柴！”  
“您总是这么说。”哈利露齿而笑。  
“男孩子。”她埋怨道，“你们都长得跟豆竿似的又长又瘦。来吧，所有人，我们——”  
“我们恐怕得告退了，抱歉妈妈。”乔治说，重新套上他那件亮紫色的夹克，三个W字母用金线绣在左胸。“我们得去忙店里的事，你和爸爸会来参加开业活动吗？”  
“噢，这么快了吗！”韦斯莱夫人问，从口袋里掏出木勺子，对哈利衬衫袖子上的一个破洞挥舞，“恢复如初！”  
无事发生。韦斯莱夫人满脸通红，把勺子换回魔杖，又施展了一遍咒语。  
“是的。”乔治说，听起来气恼极了，“在星期三。一周前我们就告诉过你。”  
“哦。”韦斯莱夫人心不在焉地说，“我想我忘记写在日记本上了，毕竟，我和亚瑟都不知道还能不能顺利举行呢。”  
“哦，妙极了。”弗雷德咕哝。  
韦斯莱夫人眯起眼睛。“不准用这种态度跟我说话，小伙子！那是在冒极大的风险！”  
“我们也能去吗？”罗恩飞快地问，“我到现在都没有机会见识下他们的店铺呢！”  
韦斯莱夫人思索着，然后从自己衬衫领口掏出一本破破烂烂的小笔记本，她一口气翻到最后几页。  
“我想，我们可以让你们在那停留一个小时左右。”她说，“但必须是下午——亚瑟没下班，而我不想一个人带你们这群孩子去对角巷。我估计金妮也想去，你呢，赫敏？”  
“哦太好了，带上我！”赫敏说。  
韦斯莱夫人的目光转向哈利，她的微笑变成满怀同情的蹙眉。哈利理解那些未道出口的话——他们没可能让哈利拖着一只汤姆跑去对角巷玩耍。  
“我知道。”他快速地说，“没关系——我才刚回来，我想留在这儿。”  
韦斯莱夫人怜爱地拍拍他的肩。“谢谢你，哈利。好啦，我得下楼开炉灶了，别在房间里窝太久。”  
她离开后，所有人都听着老旧楼梯吱吱呀呀的声音。  
“整个夏天她都百般暗示对我们开店的不赞同。”当弗雷德确定他的母亲已经走到听不见他们谈话的位置，悄声说，“她认为我们得低调点，做一些更明智的选择。”  
“别一次性把钱都花光了！”乔治说，捏着嗓子模仿韦斯莱夫人，一点也不像，“你们就不能先去其他店应聘呢？从底层员工做起！”  
“我们挣到利润的时候，她就会改变想法的。”弗雷德愤愤地说。  
他们互相点头，接着齐齐看向哈利。  
“不管怎么说，能再次见到你真的很高兴。”乔治说，对他脱下不存在的帽子致意，“开业活动结束后我们就回来吃晚饭——我会给你带一大袋商品的。”  
“我们还能再要几个伸缩耳吗？”罗恩强烈要求。  
“唉呀，不行。”  
“天晓得你们这群家伙要拿伸缩耳搞什么事。”弗雷德说，“还想偷听凤凰社会议，对不对？”  
“还不是你教的！”  
“听起来一点也不像我们的作风，对吧乔治？”  
乔治严肃地摇摇头，接着，继他们的母亲后，这对双胞胎跨过门槛，啪得一声幻影移形了。  
“混蛋。”罗恩用喜爱的口吻说。

三人组终于走下楼，厨房里弥漫着好闻的味道。它位于格里莫广场底层，室内装修比楼上的其他房间都要朴素许多。可以推测的是，布莱克家族曾经有仆人和家养小精灵负责他们的伙食，厨房的角落堆放着一对老旧的扶手，室内还有一座巨大的中央壁炉。  
让哈利备感宽慰的是，当下厨房里只有三个人。韦斯莱夫人用一柄长勺往三只碗里舀汤，水槽里有好几只马克杯在肥皂温水里清洗自己。还有两打的杯子放在沥水板上晾干，而凤凰社的成员显然来过这里，又离开了。另外两个人是韦斯莱先生与小天狼星，他们坐在一张长长的木制餐桌尽头处，两只脑袋凑得很近，正在交谈。  
“——嗯，为什么不呢。”韦斯莱先生说，“毕竟，谁也没有比你更具备资格了。文书工作应该没什么问题，只等——”  
他看见三人组，便止住话头。小天狼星也抬起头，整个人立刻阳光起来。哈利露齿而笑，莫名想起见到人类主人的狗狗。  
“妙极了！”韦斯莱先生说，“你好，哈利，见到你太高兴了。”他站起身和哈利握手，“过来，坐，坐。”  
哈利依言坐在小天狼星边上的空长凳上。赫敏和罗恩也在桌边落座。  
“你们刚才在说什么？”  
“文书工作。”小天狼星生硬地说，单手把哈利搂进一个短短的拥抱，“没什么好担心的，目前我还处于非正式软禁中，等待魔法部的审讯。”  
“审讯？”哈利问，想起自己在威森加摩前的那场听讯，“你是不会去的，对吧？”  
“阿不思胸有成竹。”韦斯莱先生疲惫地说，他的眼睛下挂着两个黑眼圈，魔法部的袍子也沾着貌似咖啡的褐渍，“而且小天狼星若是想要翻案，他就必须去。”  
“我是依据《食死徒法案》被捕入狱的。”小天狼星说，“他们没有足够的证据召开一场像样的审讯，只凭一根手指和几个麻瓜目击者——我们都知道这些是多轻易就能得到。”  
“我能帮上忙吗？”哈利飞快地问，“我在魔法部看见虫尾巴了——我能作证他干了什么！”  
“很多人都看到他了；这就是为什么阿不思那么肯定这是个好主意。”韦斯莱先生说，边在罗恩和赫敏好奇的眼皮下迅速推开厚厚一叠会议结束后留下的文件资料。“他是食死徒里最后一个幻影移形走的人。”  
“彼得总是很迟缓。”小天狼星轻蔑地说，“我们六年级就教了的幻影移形，他等做上食死徒才学会，当时的老师说他是神经质。”  
他们被韦斯莱夫人打断了。她在哈利面前的桌上放下一碗汤，发出沉闷的响声，还有一杯热气腾腾的茶。  
“谢谢！”哈利说着，和罗恩、赫敏一起从出现在桌子中央的长面包撕下几块。  
韦斯莱夫人对他微笑，然后拍了拍她丈夫的肩膀。  
“去睡个小觉吧，亚瑟，你半夜就起来了。”  
韦斯莱先生伸了个懒腰。“你知道，莫莉，我正想这么做呢。小天狼星，你不介意我借用楼上的房间吧？”  
“当然不。”小天狼星说，满不在乎，“哪间都行。”  
韦斯莱先生点头，站起身吻吻他妻子的脸颊，步履沉重地走上楼去。  
哈利抿了一口汤——那是鸡汤，浓郁美味，富含油脂。他曾经从书上读到过鸡汤能给人带来满足感，不知道韦斯莱夫人是否出于这个理由选择烹饪鸡汤。  
事实上，他的这一整天似乎有点过于顺利了。莫非都是邓布利多的主意，先把哈利重新融入朋友那里，接着是弗雷德与乔治，以及他最熟悉的几个成年人？哈利的脚在瓷砖地面上蹭来蹭去，他不想被这么无微不至地呵护……一想到这些都可能被证实，他感到更烦躁了。  
“我想今年你就要上幻影移形课了。”小天狼星怅然开口。  
“应该。”哈利说。这个问题把他心情搞得更糟糕——他不确定自己保持着跟汤姆黏在一起状态，还能不能得到返校上学的许可，而他也压根不愿细思。小天狼星一定察觉到他突如其来的阴郁情绪，但万幸一字未提，而是转向赫敏。  
“你的猫今天早上带回来一只死老鼠，你知道吗？”  
“不会吧！”赫敏抬起头问，“哦，我以为他已经不再这么做了！”  
小天狼星挠挠下巴。“我猜有可能是克利切。”他说，“后来他就一直干这种事。”  
“克利切在哪？”哈利问，突然间兴致盎然。自从到了这，他还没看见这只家养小精灵。  
“他在附近。”小天狼星阴郁地说，“大概藏在楼上的厕所——房子里人一多，他就躲到那儿去。”  
哈利点点头，料理台边，韦斯莱夫人正往第四个碗里盛满汤，有一瞬哈利以为那是给小天狼星的，但她接着就把碗放在一只装了一片面包的托盘上，而后一挥魔杖，托盘就消失不见。哈利吃了一惊，这才意识到是送给汤姆。  
“麻烦您了。”他轻声说。  
“谢谢你，哈利。”  
“这个夏天您都在这里做饭吗？”  
“有时候吧。”韦斯莱夫人心不在焉地说，一袋土豆从食品柜漂浮出来，她让它们在水槽上方自动削皮。  
“她不相信我能给这群孩子提供营养的伙食。”小天狼星干巴巴地说。  
韦斯莱夫人转向他，双手叉腰。“小天狼星，我不在这里的时候你就靠速食面度日，我都一清二楚哩！我在垃圾桶里找到了包装袋。”  
“我会做饭！”  
“我们自己就能解决吃饭问题。”罗恩咕哝。但哈利忍不住注意到对方早早喝光了汤，正用最后一块面包把碗底残留的汤水刮干净。韦斯莱夫人狐疑地哼道，转身投入到烹饪里。  
“我们找过你。”过了好几分钟，小天狼星低沉的声音响起。他的脸上平添了新皱纹，袍子和韦斯莱先生一样凌乱狼狈。  
“我知道。”  
“我们突袭了众多食死徒的住宅，以及那些我们知道是伏地魔支持者的住所。我们找了很多，但都没有你。”  
“没关系。”哈利又说了一遍，“很抱歉让你这么担心我。”  
小天狼星大笑，哈利觉得他的笑声听起来有点难过。“我是你的教父，我当然会担心你。”  
哈利看着那双灰眼睛，试探性地露出一个小小的笑容，小天狼星回以微笑。这一刻，他们确认了两人之间的情谊刹那间归回原位。  
哈利低下头，对自己流露出的丰沛情绪无所适从，他总是这样的吗？又或者，和汤姆在一起生活的日子让他变得更加谨慎？  
“所以，在除去为我黯然神伤的时间里，你还有什么事可做呢？”他问，竭力想开启一段谈话。  
小天狼星发出狗吠似的大笑。  
“小坏蛋。”他用喜爱地口吻说，“大多数时候我都在修摩托车，我从海格那里拿了回来，用巴克比克交换——顺带一提，他现在叫蔫翼了。目前我还没有骑它的机会，但也许过不了多久我就会试试。”  
“它放在哪？”  
“就在我的房间——把它弄上四层楼真是太艰难了。我想这超出了你的极限距离？”  
“是啊，我的可动范围是三十英尺。”哈利说，朝汤姆所在房间的方向点头示意。  
“邓布利多也差不多这么说。”小天狼星细细思索，“你感觉怎么样？”  
哈利知道这个问题代表了小天狼星所有的疑惑，他故意在椅子上摆出放松的姿势，再次对上小天狼星的眼睛。  
“没什么大不了的。”他说，“我是指，虽然我没法出门散步，但你不也是一样吗。”  
“说出来大概会吓到你。”小天狼星说，勾起一抹狡黠的笑容，“我会变成大脚板，罗恩和赫敏一直都带我出去遛弯。”  
“真的吗？”  
“他喜欢追公园里的鸽子。”罗恩含糊地说，努力咽下面包，“这个见鬼的疯子——上回他看见一只猫，差点把我的胳膊拽脱臼。”  
“表演狗的天性是很重要的。”小天狼星郑重其事，“我老早就在观察其他狗，学习它们的行为——”  
“我希望你没有。”赫敏说，头一刻也没有从那本带下来的书里抬起过，“有些举止真的挺让人嫌弃的。”  
“对啦小天狼星。”罗恩插嘴道，“你跟哈利说过那只水箱里的格林迪洛吗？”  
“一只格林迪洛？”哈利问，脑内浮现出黒湖里那只曾经试图把他淹死的滑溜溜的小只生物，“怎么回事？它怎么进去的？”  
“不知道。”罗恩高兴地说，“因为赫敏从排水口里看到有触手伸出来，我们才发现的。爸爸想往供水系统里倒盐，把它冲出来，可是海格一粒盐也没有。小天狼星不得不极力劝阻他亲自爬上阁楼。”  
“没有冒犯的意思，但我对椽子能否承受住他的体重十分怀疑。”小天狼星说。  
“所以，到最后，卢平爬上去，并用一只麻瓜捕捞网把它捉住。你真应该亲眼见证他下来的时候——那东西通体雪白，尖叫嘶鸣得像只猫狸子！”  
哈利满怀感激地对罗恩点头，示意他继续说。这一天剩余的时光都以这种形式度过，他们聚拢在厨房餐桌旁，交换着故事。过了一会，罗恩从楼上取来一叠卡片，然后这四个人——哈利、罗恩、赫敏和小天狼星——玩起了噼啪爆炸牌，韦斯莱夫人在边上旁观，偶尔动手清理掉变出来的煤灰。  
晚餐过后，哈利的倦意来得很快。这不只是由于前一天晚上欠下的睡眠——他相当渴望能一个人待着，获得点私人空间。  
幸运的是，罗恩注意到他的哈欠。  
“你想早点睡觉吗？”他问，“我没意见——昨天晚上我也几乎没睡。”  
他们对其他人道晚安，上楼回到共享的卧室。正如邓布利多所保证的那样，哈利的箱子塞在床底。他把它拖出来，打开，接着欣喜地发现自己的隐形衣被整齐地叠好，放在其他衣服和课本的顶部。  
况且，能够换上干净合身的睡衣，而不是汤姆那些老旧的二手货，实在是太棒了。哈利把睡衣套过脑袋，钻进被窝，罗恩关掉灯。  
哈利躺在黑暗中，耳边罗恩的呼吸渐渐平稳。在两人之间，那扇小小的窗户吱吱呀呀地打开了，他能听见远处交通来往的声音，偶尔传来几句汽笛和猫头鹰的鸣叫，都在城市的夜晚十分寻常。  
尽管哈利很疲倦，但他似乎迟迟无法入睡。他躺的这张床不知为何有点不对劲，太大也太冷，这颇为荒唐，毕竟现在是八月中旬。  
也许他已经太习惯和汤姆同床共枕了。小屋的床很窄小——想要找一个避开肌肤相贴的睡姿，简直是天方夜谭。而且无论他们入睡前是怎样，汤姆在熟睡时总会不可避免地蜷缩起来。哈利不止一次地琢磨，对方的这种习惯也许是受童年影响——只存在他内心无意识的部分里，他渴望与人类接触，却得不到满足。  
对他的思念是如此荒唐。  
哈利用力拍打枕头，然后，满腹挫败地把它从脑袋底下抽出推挤在墙上。他转过身，伴随年代久远的弹簧床垫发出的咯吱声，重新背靠枕头躺回去，用胳膊搂住自己，还原惯常的睡姿。  
那些他没有睡觉的夜晚，都是占据了扶手椅度过的吗？虽然很不舒服，但这是事实，虽然不是发自内心，但他这么做了。  
室外，时钟敲响了零点。  
哈利想知道汤姆能不能也听见这钟声。他把意念集中在连结上，试图从另一端感应些什么。嗨，他尽可能用力地想，在脑内将连结描绘成一根线，把心音传递出去。你好吗？  
有一瞬，哈利认为自己能感受到什么在颤动，一阵睡意惺忪的困惑。但它很快消失不见，宛如青烟般飘远。

  
哈利一定不知不觉睡着了，因为当他醒来时太阳才刚跃过地平线。罗恩的床空空荡荡，这很奇怪，毕竟罗恩通常起得比他晚。但这种程度的神秘不足以让他清醒，所以哈利翻过身，滑回黑甜梦乡。  
他在梦境里飘进飘出，仿佛打水漂的石头，而再次醒来，已经完全是上午了。  
他慢悠悠下楼找东西吃，发现厨房里已经大有人在。小天狼星站在炉子前，身体前倾用小锅煎蛋和培根；金斯莱坐在壁炉边最近的位置，正在读一份预言家日报，他面前摆放着一盘吐司。  
“早上好。”哈利滑进他身侧的座位，他说道。  
“你没事了吗？”哈利问，“我听说你在魔法部受伤了。”  
“不算很严重。”这个高个傲罗说，卷起绣着花纹的衣袖，露出一道长长的、扭曲的伤疤。  
“他们没法治愈这个吗？”  
“他们给了我一点药膏。”金斯莱不信任地说。他喝了一大口，把茶水饮尽，然后把报纸推向哈利。“给，拿着。我得走了，小天狼星，我晚点联系你。”  
小天狼星朝他扬扬小铲刀，傲罗消失在壁炉里。哈利拿起报纸，看向封面。

威森加摩提出进行魔法部长大选！  
继对现任魔法部长康奈利•福吉一边倒的失望投票后，威森加摩提出了填补这一职位的提名人选。赌注经纪人目前的最爱分别是傲罗办公室主任，鲁夫斯•斯克林杰，以及现在被称为的第一次巫师战争后，挑起公诉大梁的妮蔻查•皮埃斯。  
“进程的速度很快。”威森加摩前秘书长伯蒂•麦库尔里奇昨晚在他诺福克的家中接受我们的资深记者采访时表示，“很遗憾，他们没能成功说服邓布利多作为首席魔法师回来——这将为选举进程增添更多合理性。我真心希望艾米莉亚•伯恩斯知道自己在做什么。”  
我们都知道，阿不思•邓布利多重新恢复霍格沃茨校长一职，身兼国际巫师联合会主席。数月来，他一直遭到魔法部一方的嘲弄。而魔法部在饱受指责的福吉先生的指示下肆无忌惮地对兢兢业业、无所指摘的预言家日报社散布恶毒谎言与谣言。[详见P.3]

这篇文章下是九张咧嘴笑的面孔。有几个面带微笑朝哈利招手，而另一些则更倾向于避开他的视线，几乎要沉入边框里。福吉位于右边角落底部，他摩挲这后颈，看起来很是低眉顺眼。   
“福吉出局了吗？”  
“技术上来讲他还没有。”小天狼星说，越过哈利的肩膀阅读这页报纸，“他也是候选者之意，但所有人都知道他油尽灯枯。”  
“谁都有投票的权利吗？”  
“不，只有威森加摩。”  
然而在哈利有时间提出其他问题前，壁炉的火再次蹿起，韦斯莱先生的脑袋冒了出来。  
“啊，哈利！我就希望你在这。”说着，他身体的其余部分也跟着浮出壁炉。他甚至都没停下摘掉头上的尖帽，就把公文包放在桌上，从其深处掏出一个无比巨大且老式的相机。  
“笑一笑！”  
哈利半分笑意都没有，可韦斯莱先生似乎并不介意。他摁下红色按钮，闪光灯亮得能照亮这个房间每处角落的蜘蛛网。照相机一阵吱嘎呻吟，终于从一大团令人担忧的黑烟中吐出一张相片。韦斯莱先生把它举高对着天花板的灯，往左右挥舞以便甩干墨迹。  
“这是在干嘛？”哈利问道。他不喜欢照相，特别是在上午这么早的时候，他还穿着睡衣呢。  
“预言家日报。”韦斯莱先生兴高采烈地说，“在魔法部没人能好好拍到你，他们就开始抱怨。这儿——”他让照片滑过桌子，好让哈利看见。  
照片里的自己在亮光下眨眼，一脸惊魂未定。  
在他能抗议前，韦斯莱先生就迅速把它收回去，丢进公文包。他从金斯莱不用的盘子里抓取一块抹了黄油的吐司，然后以相同的动作走回壁炉。  
“魔法部！”  
小天狼星给了哈利一个理解的眼神，为他添了一盘煎蛋。

  
如果说格里莫广场是凤凰社总部，那么地下室的厨房则是指挥中枢。人们持续不断地从这里的壁炉走进走出，或者从前门在楼梯上上下下。韦斯莱先生离开后几分钟，一个陌生男人留下一堆纸质文件和装满玻璃球的粗袋子，小天狼星轻挥一下魔杖把它们统统变没。哈利快吃完早餐的时候，罗恩和赫敏终于出现了。  
“哦嗨哈利，你睡得好吗？”赫敏问。  
“好极了。”哈利撒谎道。  
蒙顿格斯在一个小时后到达，他一见着哈利，就把他那打了补丁的帽子脱下来抓在胸前，一遍又一遍地道歉，一只眼睛盯着小天狼星。当他把一只蠕动不止的麻袋堆在后门边的地板上，罗恩倾过身。  
“这老家伙大前天晚上传到了一座麻瓜壁炉里，就像我们那时候接你去看魁地奇世界杯时一样。”他悄声说，“你真应该听听回来后妈妈是怎么痛斥他的——她才不信这是场意外；她认为他是故意的，为了逃避和食死徒作战。”  
“你瞧，在麻瓜界，首相每五年大选一次！我不明白为什么魔法界就没有一套差不多的系统。”  
“我想，魔法使伪造投票变得太容易了。”小天狼星回答，“你该怎么检测所有人，确保他们没有被夺魂咒或者混淆咒控制呢？何况，这里有各种各样我压根就不想选的白痴——”  
“但这很要紧！”  
“等米勒娃到了，你为什么不问问她？她是个混血，我相信她知道得比我多——”  
“等等。”罗恩插嘴，“等等，麦格教授要来这里？”  
“是的。”小天狼星说着，看了一眼怀表，“她随时都会到。”  
罗恩点点头，然后攥住哈利的手臂。“快来，我们去楼上。”  
“为什么？我挺喜欢麦格教授的。”  
“在她给布置我们一堆厚得能砸死弗洛伯毛虫的暑假作业前，我也喜欢。她说这是为了弥补在学校缺掉的一个月，可所有人都知道我们之后总要准备O.W.L.s！也许只要她没看见你，就不会记得也给你布置作业了。”  
“哈利又不能躲她一辈子。”赫敏说，抱起双臂，“再者，也没有你说的那么糟；我觉得关于施拉安格法律的论述题特别有意思。”  
哈利做了个鬼脸。“还有论述题的吗？”  
“非常非常枯燥的论述题。顺便谁是施拉安格？”  
“罗恩，你到底看过一眼没有？”  
“足够知道它很无聊了！快点哈利，让我们离开这。”  
他们爬上楼往入口走廊去，门在两人身后合拢，将赫敏和小天狼星重新开始的对话隔绝在内。汤姆的房间就在他们右边，毫无声息。  
在哈利意识到后，罗恩也注意到了他们的位置。他朝汤姆房间的门连退几步。  
“他出不来的。”哈利被逗乐了。  
“我造，我造。”罗恩喃喃道，“但只是想想就能让我心惊肉跳。”  
哈利不可置否，目光落在华丽精美的黄铜把手上。它是这么近，充满诱惑，而哈利蓦得就被一股虚妄荒诞的渴望击中，他想打开门去见汤姆，和他一起坐在床上，跟他讲讲罗恩、赫敏和小天狼星，还有回到这里的感觉。  
“我们就……上楼去客厅吧。”罗恩说，缓缓挪远，哈利叹气跟上他。  
客厅就在上一层，俯瞰着街道。房间装饰得很美，和哈利最后一次看到的模样发生天翻地覆的变化。厚重的紫罗兰窗帘不见了，取之而代的是轻薄的棉纱，墙壁也漆成了浅米色。地毯和大多数暗色木制家具也都被搬走了。  
唯一的旧物是展示布莱克家族树的挂毯（它得以幸存的理由大概要归结于对小天狼星母亲施展的永久性粘着咒的测试），以及五只靠墙一字排开的黑色垃圾袋。哈利弯腰检查其中一只：里面装了各种书籍和生锈的餐具。  
“这些都要扔掉吗？”  
“妈妈想丢掉所有黑魔法相关的书；这就是所有小天狼星不想要的东西。”罗恩用拇指和食指尖捏起距离最近的塑料袋，“你之前有见过这玩意吗？赫敏从她父母的房子拿来一整卷。它的材质很薄——看它还能延展得老长呢。”  
“酷。”哈利说，他没有回答的心思。“都是什么时候的事？这里看起来太不一样。”  
“跟你说了，妈妈命令我们忙个不停。她似乎认为如果我们有太多空闲时间，就会去惹麻烦。别看她现在很温和，只要你等着，一两天内她就会再次挥起鞭子了。”  
“我不介意干点活。”哈利说，怀着欣赏的心情四下环顾，甚至连壁炉都被擦得干干净净。“我还挺有兴趣的。”  
“要是一天干活六小时，你就会介意了。”罗恩咕哝。他慢悠悠地走到客厅中央，“你回来真是太好了，哥们。你不在，一切都不对劲。”  
哈利露齿一笑。“你不会再哭一次，是不是？”  
罗恩发出愤怒的声音，一把抓住他的胳膊试图揉乱他的头发。哈利挣扎着甩开他的手，轻易地躲开罗恩往他身侧袭来的第一记戳弄，这个动作却几乎让他被咖啡桌绊倒。罗恩抓住他注意力分散的时机，猛地一推。他们扭打了几分钟，然后松开对方，大笑着。  
“你总是这么混蛋吗？”两人仰面倒回沙发，沙发垫歪斜着垂落，罗恩问道，呼吸粗重。  
“你总是这么柔弱吗？”  
罗恩笑得更大声，伸出一条胳膊垂在沙发后。短暂的时间里，他们只是坐着，享受互相陪伴的安静。  
“你看起来不错。”罗恩最后说，“一开始你简直像只幽灵。”  
“你注意到了？”哈利问。  
“当然啊。”  
哈利思考了一会。  
“我感觉很怪。”他最终说道，“一切如旧，可又完全不同。我猜我只是太习惯和里德尔说话了。”  
“所以你经常和他说话？”  
“什么，说话吗？是的，此外其他可做的事也很少。”  
“确实。”  
哈利叹了口气。“他其实是个不错的同伴，如果他不特意表现得很吓人。”  
“也许吧。”罗恩怀疑地说。  
哈利点点头，更多的是对自己。高大的窗户外，天色阴沉。一个老妇人正小心翼翼地沿着在小路上步行，身后拉着一辆圆点购物车。哈利的思绪飘向汤姆，这几天他常常如此；他生气吗？害怕吗？  
还有，最重要的是，他们准备把他放出来吗？


	18. 第二十五章 灵魂

房间正好六步长，三步宽。窗子打不开，门也打不开。小小的壁炉里什么都没有；汤姆仔仔细细用手摸过，然后在地毯上擦了擦自己乌黑的手指。

他环视四周，琢磨着自己还有什么选项。要是门那里出不去，那他还可以试试墙壁和地板。这类老房子总会在水泥下边藏点什么机关，比如掩藏起来的活动门，松散的水泥，缺失的砖头等等。汤姆抚过门旁边的那扇墙面，时不时敲一敲，看看哪里可能是空的。不一会他找到某个可疑的位置，他转向书桌，抓起木椅的椅背，狠狠地向地板砸去。重复几次后，椅子终于咔的一声，分家了。

汤姆笑了笑。弄出声音来无所谓——邓布利多肯定给房间施静音咒了。房间里安静地不自然；汤姆听不到任何声音，无论是从走廊还是楼上或楼下的房间里。那扇窗，尽管又老还合不上，只允许夏日的暖风通过而已。

他弯下腰，从椅子的残骸中捡起一条腿。上好的雕花桃花心木，木头裂开的那侧十分尖锐。

汤姆回到墙边，剥开发霉的墙纸，一路凿到能看到砖块为止。

并没有什么出口。汤姆把椅子腿扔到一边，非常失望。

这会他很难不垂头丧气。沮丧像沸腾的潮水一般将他淹没。他想踹门，砸窗户，喊哈利回来。但是他已经在邓布利多一离开房间的一瞬间这么干过了。

汤姆深深吸了口气，想把绝望压下去，将注意力集中在他的愤怒上，让它转化成更有建设性的东西。他生气的时候总会干蠢事。汤姆想起伏地魔冷酷的自我控制力。想要控制别人首先要控制自己。

接下来挖地板好了，汤姆决定道。他看了看四周，然后在房间一角蹲下，把华丽的地毯拉到一边。地毯之下是发黑的地板。它们紧紧地咬合在一起，被铁钉固定住；他得找比椅子腿更结实的东西才能把它们撬开。

汤姆站起来，回到书桌前，试了试抽屉。最上一个抽屉被锁住了。汤姆拉扯了一分钟也没有拉开，于是放弃了。在第二个抽屉里，他找到封蜡，几封发黄的有关银行账户和投资的信，还有一把黄铜开信刀。汤姆用开信刀在地板上试了试，小心撬开其中一块木板，然后它旁边的那块。这活计又难又花时间，他搞完的时候整个手掌都变红了。

在地板和托梁的空间中是攒了几百年的煤灰和瓦砾。汤姆把它们都扫到一边，直到他能看到下面房间灰色的石膏封顶为止。

汤姆咧嘴一笑，挪到他挖的洞的边缘上去，充满胜利感地想象着他自己跳到下面的房间找到哈利，然后拉着他冲出前门的景象。即使真正逃脱的概率微乎其微，最起码他试过了。他抬起膝盖，对准洞口，然后用尽全力狠狠跺上封顶。

咚

一股冲击力顺着他的腿反射回来。汤姆倒在地毯上，捂住自己的膝盖。石膏封顶在他撞击的一瞬间闪过一阵电流般的蓝色光芒；那里被封上了某种类型的魔法结界。

“该死！”

汤姆一拳锤在地毯上，气得浑身发抖。邓布利多早预料到了。他在那躺了很久，幻想着能对他的老教授施加的一切酷刑。用开信刀像挖地板一眼把他的眼睛挖出来。把尖锐的椅子腿捅进他的喉咙翻搅他的内脏。他也生起伏地魔的气来——另一个他有足足五十年的时间杀死邓布利多，他为什么不动手呢？

汤姆回想起他目击的那场决斗。流逝的岁月似乎只是让邓布利多变强了。尽管汤姆在霍格沃茨期间并没有见过他决斗。

他翻了个身，吐出胸中的恶气。天花板很高。格鲁吉亚还不是维多利亚风的。汤姆回想着房子正面的样子，以及它所坐落的豪华的街道。他小时候在这类地方晃悠过。他去过下院，还有唐宁街，感慨那里住着的人们的富足。他们的马路牙子都那么干净，没有乞丐也没有流浪猫。汤姆喜欢流浪猫。他喜欢把它们抱起来，搂在胸前，在它们嚎叫的时候抚慰它们。有时候他还会放它们自由。

在屋里太无聊了。汤姆后仰着脑袋，直到他能看到窗外倒着飘过的云朵。他在这呆了多久了？感觉时间仿佛过了好几个小时，但是从太阳的角度来看，又似乎还没到黄昏。

他们要什么时候才会过来找他呢？如果他们来了会发生什么？ _等过一阵子，我们想好怎么处理的时候再说_ ，邓布利多这么说过。怎么处理？要是他们找到不需要通过哈利来断开链接的其他方式呢？

汤姆试着召唤自己的魔法，像是他在去霍格莫德的路上，幻影移形的时候，或者他到前门的时候，以及走廊里的时候那样。那是他紧张时的条件反射。

但他什么都触不到。

汤姆讨厌这样。那感觉糟透了，如果失去四肢一定也是这样的感觉吧。他之前从未意识到他有多依赖于魔法的力量，过去他会用魔法开门，打开窗帘，召唤物体，甚至抬东西的时候也会想办法让它们轻盈些。现在他尝试着召唤他的力量的时候，他只能感到一层隔阂，一个环绕着他常前往的彼方的一个完整的圆。汤姆皱着眉头，试着穿过那层隔膜。

最后他感到头痛欲裂的时候，他终于承认失败了。汤姆呻吟着，揉着他的太阳穴，感觉自己悲惨透顶。他意识到自己还躺在地毯上，于是站了起来，不情不愿地把地板踢回原位。

房间里也没有书。汤姆翻检着书桌上的小摆设——一只玻璃金字塔里封存的蜘蛛，一个空空的，重金属制成的墨水瓶，一枚古老的银币（他顺到了自己的口袋里）——然后他坐在变出来的那张床上，双眼无神地望着窗外。

下午晚些时候，他的晚饭出现在房间里。汤姆吃过饭后，试着往便壶里扔东西。便壶很明显被施了魔法，任何被扔进去的东西都会消失。他把桌子上剩下的摆设都扔进去了，还有和他的饭菜一起来的刀叉，然后他灵机一动，想试试那套侮辱他的被罩。结果并没有成功——那玩意缩在便壶底部，固执地拒绝消失。

当外面的光逐渐暗淡的时候。屋里的煤气灯也熄灭了。汤姆躺在现在光秃秃的羽绒被上，想着哈利。

他一点都不喜欢邓布利多和哈利谈话时的样子——哈利对老教授的溢出的崇拜和喜爱之情简直令人恶心。他也不愿意想哈利现在可能在干什么。他现在是不是在和他的朋友和教父在一起开着玩笑，就好像汤姆两个晚上之前没干过他一样？

这个想法汤姆玩味了很久，在脑子里一遍又一遍地回想着。哈利红着脸的样子，害羞而挑衅的样子，当汤姆触碰他的时候他的目光越过肩头的样子。他里面那么紧，那么热。还有他强忍着他那些无助的小声音的样子。

哈利喜欢被他干，还因此而自我厌恶。

汤姆一只手向下摸索着，伸到裤子下面，抚慰着自己。要是哈利在他身边的话，他会把他弄起来。哈利会发牢骚，但是他太困了又没法反抗，于是汤姆把他摆成自己喜欢的姿势，然后在他的大腿之间磨蹭自己的欲望。

他也喜欢哈利清醒的时候。清醒而愤怒并且反抗他的时候。汤姆喜欢和他干一架，和喜欢和他干一炮的程度差不多。

他的欲望在他手里抽动起来。汤姆在牙缝间发出嘶声，手指收紧了，紧得他发疼，他想再营造出在哈利身体里面的感觉。他想知道哈利是不是也在想他，不管他在哪。他自慰的时候会想着汤姆吗？哈利知道自己有多喜欢被干吗？因为他确实喜欢，他喜欢过，就像汤姆知道他会喜欢一样——

突如其来的高潮让他吃了一惊。汤姆在掌心之间射了出来，他喘着粗气，胸口上下起伏，身子也热了起来。他在床笠上擦了擦手，吹开粘在额头上汗湿的刘海。头发开始长长了，他该剪头了。

哈利救了他的命。他救过他几次了？汤姆还记得林子里那次，还有哈利杀掉的那个食死徒。他还记得他醒来发现哈利沾满别人的鲜血时那原始的快乐。

他脑中有什么想法闪过。汤姆皱了皱眉头，琢磨着那到底是什么。

好奇心。强烈的好奇心。每次他以为自己已经琢磨透哈利的时候，他总是会变，干点什么他预料不到的事。没人能让他兴味盎然如此之久。

现在哈利基本就是他的生命线了。汤姆必须把他留在身边，让他成为真正的他的人，不仅仅是勉勉强强让他活着而已，哈利得基于自己的意愿，成为他真正的盟友。

他得让哈利爱上他。

汤姆一想到这，大声呻吟了起来，把枕头拍到脸上。现在装痴情已经太晚了。哈利太了解汤姆了。

汤姆明白覆水难收，但一想到自己是怎么在洞穴里逼着哈利喝药剂的时候还是一阵恼火。他明明已经把哈利握在手心里了，但是又自己毁了这个机会，因为那时候哈利的感情对他来说没什么用。

不，要是汤姆诱惑他，哈利马上就会怀疑的。

他应该像平时一样，汤姆决定道。哈利大概也不会帮着他逃跑，但是汤姆觉得哈利既然这么决定了，也不会就这么断开链接让他自生自灭。哈利是很果断的。

但是这也是有时效性的。

汤姆咬住下唇。要是凤凰社还没找到其他魂器，汤姆无关紧要……要是凤凰社找到了，还毁了它们，那么汤姆的地位就岌岌可危。

到那时候，他们为了杀汤姆连哈利都会杀。就算邓布利多自己不动手，其他人会动手的。那会就成为了必要的恶。汤姆必须要趁那发生之前逃走。

到那时候，他会带着哈利一起逃。

到那时就没有再计划的必要了——汤姆必须要抓住一切机会。还好，他一向擅长于此。

天已经黑透了。汤姆把羽绒被拽到身上。哈利就在三十尺以内，但他就和在月亮另一面没什么两样。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

两天后，他们终于来找他了。汤姆正盘着腿坐在床上，读着一封一个混血店员写给阿克图勒斯布莱克的情书。那还是他早上用开信刀把最上一个抽屉撬开的时候找到的。要是汤姆还能把这玩意显摆给奥赖恩就好了。

门那里传来一阵声响。汤姆吓了一跳，那是他自从被关起来以后听到的第一声从门外传来的声音。不一会，门被打开了，邓布利多耸立在门外；一脸枯槁，表情严肃。

这一幕残忍地提醒了汤姆他们第一次见面时的样子，那个时候邓布利多去孤儿院，来到他的房间给他送信，他那会正在床上看书。或许邓布利多也有了类似的想法；他的蓝眼睛里闪烁着什么，下巴一沉。他们的过去沉重地横在他们之间，流逝的岁月仅仅加深了他们之间的敌意而已。

一阵衣料磨蹭的声音打破了沉默。哈利正站在邓布利多身后，抻着脖子想看看汤姆。他的小动作似乎将邓布利多从他们之间的回忆中惊醒了过来。

“下午好，汤姆。”

汤姆没有回话。

邓布利多点点头，当他回答了。“我们准备去霍格沃茨聊聊连接的事，”他说，示意汤姆站起来。“要是你愿意的话。”

他们没有多说。邓布利多领他们下楼，来到空荡的地下室厨房，然后通过炉火直接去了霍格沃茨大厅。

大厅里亮堂堂的。施了魔法的天花板上空是晴朗的蓝天。有两个人正站在台上等他们；审讯他的那名丑教授，以及一名穿着深绿色长炮的高个灰发女人。

那个女人走过来和他们打招呼。

“波特先生，”她说，唇上弯起小小的，严肃的微笑。“昨天没见到你很遗憾。”

“您好，麦格教授，”哈利说，脚蹭着地。

汤姆几乎说不出话来。“米尼？”他问。“你是米尼麦格？”

她一脸厌恶地看着他。汤姆不在乎。她看起来一点都不像汤姆认识的那个五年级级长了。米尼麦格那会扎着马尾辫，老是窜来窜去地到处多管闲事。他感觉上次见到她仅仅是几个月前的事而已，那会他正跟阿布拉萨克斯和罗西尔一起登上霍格沃茨列车。她隔着站台对他怒目而视；汤姆大大地微笑着向她招手，然后转过头和罗西尔开了个玩笑，罗西尔大笑了起来。

“里德尔，”她说。她的声音冷冰冰的，他罩着拉菲的那会就这样了，拉菲曾经当着她的面把一个二年级学生推下移动楼梯。

“哈利告诉我你在这教变形术？”汤姆看了看四周，问道。“我一直以为你想进魔法部来着。”

她什么都没说。汤姆笑了笑。

“我猜没人可以像我一样追寻自己的梦想。”

有那么令人愉快的一小会，汤姆以为她要咒他了。她的手要去够她的魔杖，魔杖很明显藏在袍子右侧的口袋里。然后她换上一副厌恶的表情，下了很大的决心才转过身去和邓布利多说话。

“我和斯内普教授想和您先聊聊，阿不思。”

“我以为我们昨天已经讨论过所有选择了，”邓布利多疲倦地说。“除非你们昨晚又有新主意。”

那个鹰钩鼻的教授——斯内普——和麦格交换了个眼神。邓布利多叹了口气，挥手让男孩们去长桌那边坐下，自己登上讲台，开始和他们对话。

哈利和汤姆走到拉文克劳长桌一端，面对面坐着，近到足够偷听。讲台上的辩论安静但十分激烈——斯内普往汤姆的方向指指点点了不止一次。

“所以，你最近怎么样？”哈利问。

汤姆嘘了他一声。邓布利多说过他们要讨论连接的事……他不喜欢他的口气。要是他们想出断开链接的办法该怎么办？

“汤姆？嘿——”哈利把手在汤姆脸前挥舞。

“我在听他们说话呢。”

“我知道。我在跟你捣乱。你什么都做不了。”

汤姆转向他。“你都知道些什么？我们为什么来这？”

哈利耸耸肩。

“来接你之前邓布利多和我聊过。他说就是来看看链接。”

“要怎么看？他说过要断开连接没有？”

“没有——要是他这么计划的话我觉得他会事先告诉我的。”

“你觉得他会事先告诉你？不是吧？就好像他提醒你你有可能是个魂器一样？”

哈利瞪他。

“他又不确定。而且告诉我又没有用，他什么都做不了。”

“你就给他找借口吧。真的，你明明也觉得事先知道就好了。”

哈利摇摇头，不打算再深究下去。“我看见你把自己的窝给拆了，”他说。

“不然我能干嘛？”汤姆发着牢骚。“又没别的我能干的。”

哈利哼了一声。

“怎么了？”

“哦，我就是在想，被关起来的感觉肯定糟透了。哪也去不了，什么都干不成，我简直没法想象那是什么感觉啊。”

哈利嘴角挂着一丝狡黠的微笑。汤姆皱着眉头。

“我可从来没让你用便壶上厕所。”

“哦没错，对，你可温和多了。”

尽管被黑色镜框挡着，哈利的眼眸仍然明亮而挑衅。他穿着的那件灰色衬衫有点过于宽大——领子敞开着，露出一片锁骨。

那不应该看起来那么诱人的。

“你睡得怎么样？”汤姆问。“你看起来一脸疲惫。”

“还行。”

这次是汤姆狐疑地哼了一声。“你在楼上的房间吗？”

“对——比你高两层，跟罗恩住一屋。”

所以哈利的朋友们也在房子里。汤姆一脸不高兴——他也猜了个大概，但是并不喜欢这一猜测被证实。

哈利看到了他的表情。

“你该不会是嫉妒了吧？”他难以置信地问。“我有朋友，你知道的。”

“当然不是，”汤姆嘲讽地说。

“赫敏也在这。弗雷德和乔治韦斯莱有时候也过来——他们是罗恩的哥哥。”

“我真的不关心。”

“你准备欺负他们，是不是？”哈利叹了口气，把下巴放在掌心上。

汤姆扬起眉毛。

“我有这个机会吗？邓布利多说过会让我出去吗？”

“你现在挺人畜无害的。”

汤姆想起他被屏蔽的魔法，表情难看了起来。他转身面对讲台，斯内普正在说话，激烈地打着手势。

“——我不明白你为什么都不允许我们试一下！用夺魂咒——”

“你知道用夺魂咒来强制人们做对自己致命的事是很难的——特别要考虑到里德尔自保本能。”

“那就用在波特身上！”

“夺魂咒对哈利不起作用。”

斯内普震怒起来。“你是在逃避，阿不思，”他嘶声说。“就在几天前，你自己说的——里德尔不过是一个影子，一段记忆——”

“我已经说过不会起作用的。我今天叫你们过来是寻找其他可能性——我们需要知道他们两个之间的链接有多紧密。我不抱什么希望，不过如果汤姆的灵魂没有我想的那么破碎，又或者链接很脆弱，把他们硬拽开没准就能断开它。”

把他们拽开！汤姆感到一阵凝重的恐惧，仿佛沥青流过他的血管。他需要他的魔杖，但他连它在哪里都不知道。哈利是最后拿着它的，但邓布利多肯定从他那把魔杖拿走了——

“来吧 汤姆，咱们聊点别的。”

汤姆无视了他。他想撼动将他和魔法隔绝的那道壁垒，但又害怕邓布利多可能会察觉得到。毕竟，他才是维持咒语的那个——

“他们会给我教父一个复审的机会。”

汤姆没什么反应。哈利叹了口气。

“弗雷德和乔治的店今天开张了——就这会，实际上。大家出发后十分钟邓布利多就来了。”

“——我觉得看一下就够了，”邓布利多说。他走到教师席，拉下一块布，下面是他收藏的一个纺锤形的银器。“应该一下子就能看出来——”

“所以，听说你要当爸爸了。”

能吸引汤姆注意力的事只有那么几件，这是其中之一。汤姆转身面向哈利，这个假新闻把他吓坏了。

“我不是！我没有！”

“你不是？”哈利说，因为汤姆终于肯理他洋洋得意。“贝拉特里克斯可是说得真真儿的。”

“那不算——是他造的孽，不是我！我都没参与比较好玩的那部分。”

哈利皱了皱鼻子。“好玩的那部分？她都那么老了，而且，你知道——”他做了个手势。“——还疯疯癫癫的。”

“他也年纪大了，要是你没注意到的话。”

“你觉得它会长得像你吗？”

“不会，多半又小又皱。”

“你知道我在说什么。”哈利说，撑着下巴。“我猜它最好还是长得像你。想象一下要是它一生出来就没有鼻子……”

“那不是我的孩子，”汤姆重复了一遍。“就比如我的双胞胎兄弟有孩子了一样，硬说的话我是它叔叔。“

“未成年爸爸汤姆里德尔，”哈利着迷地说，完全无视汤姆。“谁能想得到呢——啊”

汤姆在桌子底下狠狠地踢了他一脚。哈利弯下腰揉他的小腿，小声抱怨着。汤姆也恼火极了。当哈利在汤姆的手心里的时候他的反抗要可爱得多。

“你变了，”他抱怨道。

“不然呢？你用得着踢我踢得这么狠吗？”

“用得着。”

他们安静了一小会。正当汤姆准备继续偷听教授们对话的时候，哈利开口说。

“你从连接上感觉到什么没有？”

这个问题很有意思。哈利没有打算和汤姆对视——他好像突然对桌面更感兴趣。

“没有，”汤姆慢慢地说。“有时候你走到边缘的时候会扯动一下。怎么了，有什么事吗？”

“没什么。”

汤姆扬起一根眉毛。“你在试着从连接感知我吗？”

“我没有……好吧，我有那么一点点……我们到了之后第一天晚上我试过。”

“我什么都没感觉到。”

哈利的肩膀不可察觉地耷拉下来。“哦，”他说。“我以为我是从你那边感觉到什么的。大概是幻觉吧。”

“这个想法很有意思，”汤姆揉着下巴说。“或许我们之间可以交流——毕竟伏地魔就是这么给我托梦的。”

“我就是这个意思！”

“我猜他的摄神取念要比你强得多。”

“嗯。”

他们陷入了沉默。

“大概也没什么必要实验，”哈利开口说。“毕竟，还只是暂时的而已。”他一定是看见汤姆脸上的表情，连忙说道。“我不是说要帮助他们断开连接，但是我不想下辈子就这么跟你绑定了。你也不想，是不是？”

汤姆想了想，然后挪了挪，用自己的脚尖碰了碰哈利的小腿肚。哈利僵住了，以为他又要踢。但汤姆只是用脚磨蹭着哈利的小腿内侧，缓慢而性感，欣赏着哈利的脸颊慢慢蹿红的样子，他的肌肉紧绷了起来。那股力量，令人着迷——

“哈利，汤姆，你们两个到讲台上来一下好吗？”邓布利多在六英尺之外大声喊。

他们两个吓了一跳。很显然，对话结束了；麦格和斯内普在教师席上坐下。他们一脸难看的表情给了汤姆稍许安慰——看起来他们没能和邓布利多交涉成功。

哈利和汤姆站了起来，从边上的楼梯爬上讲台。邓布利多让他们面对面站着，然后从桌子上取了一个银器。那玩意有点像小孩的气球——一个足球差不多大的玻璃球，下面吊着一条线。线的下端吊着水平的银色横杆，在空中准确地平衡着。邓布利多将其放在他们中间胸口那么高的空中，然后放了手，汤姆满心期待着那玩意能掉在地上摔碎，他失望地看着球体在空中漂浮着，横杆在空中摇晃起来。

“那是什么？”哈利问。“是做什么用的？”

邓布利多对他微笑。“这个，哈利，是我好多年前在阿塞拜疆共和国收藏的一个小玩意。这原本是一个老巫师的东西，他被国际巫师联合会追捕了很久，久得他们已经忘了他了。我保守他的秘密，作为回报，他给了我这个。”

他轻轻推横杆，直到那玩意像一根长矛一样指着他们，然后他扭转着玻璃球，让它在空中旋转起来。它没有减速，反而越转越快，球体内部的气体开始发亮，发出白炽的光芒。

“它可以显示灵魂，”邓布利多轻柔地说。“通常来说，它能显示的范围很小，不过我花了一早上时间调试它，希望能在你们两个身上都起作用。”

他说的没错。汤姆左边有一道仿佛眼角的尘埃一般的阴影。他把一缕黑发拨到一边，却又从另一侧又看到了它。

“不错，”邓布利多说。“确实起作用了。”

那些幽魂变得越来越浓重，直到突然之间，有什么东西在汤姆身边的空气之中突然沉淀下来。那东西仿佛午夜最漆黑的夜空一般，像浓烟一样包裹着他。汤姆不由自主抽了口气，转身，想弄清楚那玩意的形状。

那是他的灵魂。

丝丝缕缕的幽魂，还有它曾被切开的被撕裂的边缘。到处都是。它们之间有一个接点，有一片灵魂虚弱地拽着其他碎片，在漆黑的丝缕之间联系着。他看不太清；那仿佛是一件破烂的斗篷，无形无迹，变换无踪。

“是的，”邓布利多语气沉重地说。“这就是你对自己的灵魂的暴行。”

但汤姆不在乎。他伸出一只手去触摸，当手指穿过它时大笑了起来。他什么也感觉不到，但他的灵魂绕着那一点快乐地打着旋，然后绕着他旋转起来，越来越快，越来越快。汤姆笑着看向哈利，想和他分享这一趣事。

然后他惊讶地停了下来。

哈利在燃烧。

红与金的火焰包裹着他整个身体，无害地舔过他的腿，他的胸膛和脸庞。火焰轻柔而温和，仿佛小屋壁炉里的炉火，又仿佛护着旅人温暖的篝火一般。那是他的灵魂，和汤姆不同的是，他的灵魂是完整的，正如他出生时那样。

哈利迎上汤姆的目光，带着活力，惊喜和快乐，大笑了起来。

汤姆站在那里，呆住了。他从来没觉得哈利有多好看；他脸长得还行但是没什么特征，他的眼睛可以说是他身上最好看的地方，却还被眼镜遮住了。

但是在此时此刻，美丽是唯一能描述他的词汇。

然后在他们之间，有一束灵魂。

汤姆几乎没认出来。在它和他相接之处，那束灵魂像他的胳膊一样粗，一束浓重的黑色浓烟穿过空间。一串类似的火焰则从哈利身上旋出，和他的在空中相接，两者紧密交织在一起，汤姆几乎无法分辨他们的灵魂在哪里开始，又在哪里结束。

邓布利多走上前，表情严肃地低头看着连接。汤姆松了口气；不需要他们再说什么——从校长脸上的表情能看得出来，他已经预料到了——不可能的，他今天没法将他们分开。

哈利仍然看着汤姆。

“像是风暴，”他轻柔地说。“你的看起来像是风暴。像风一样。”


	19. 第二十六章 怀柔

斯内普送他们回到了格里莫广场。厨房还是空的。罗恩和赫敏还在店里，而小天狼星大概在楼上折腾自己的事情。

他们三个默默地爬上楼梯来到一楼。哈利的意识还是一片混乱，满脑子都是他在大厅里见到的景象。

汤姆在一片黑色风暴中心的景象。他撕裂的灵魂绕着他旋转，越来越快，越来越快，几乎要分崩离析，却又在漩涡之间紧紧相连。那样黑暗，残酷，邪恶，却又无可否认地憨嬉淋漓。

他也并不清楚自己的灵魂的构造。温暖，仿佛金库里的加隆一样金光闪闪，在火光下闪着红色的光。它们围绕着他跃动着，回应着他的情感。大概在此刻也是如此，只不过他看不到它们。

斯内普在汤姆屋外停下了。哈利几乎撞到他身上去，但还好没有，他后退了一步。斯内普面无表情看了他一眼，打开了汤姆的房门。

“邓布利多……还有他无与伦比的智慧……允许里德尔在学期开始前的几周里在这栋房子里自由行动。”

哈利和汤姆惊讶地看着对方。

“在学期开始之前？”哈利重复道。“我们可以回霍格沃茨？”

“这件事还没有决定。我当然已经劝过邓布利多了，你应该为你的顽固不化付出代价，波特，更别提里德尔了。”

他面向汤姆。

“而且这也是有条件的。”

“哦？”汤姆看起来并没有特别感兴趣。事实上，他正打量着走廊，好像盼着斯内普赶紧走一样。

“你不许离开这栋房子。不许尝试打破禁锢你魔法的结界。不许使用飞路网。不许给黑魔王或者其他任何组织传信。不许和波特上床。”

哈利想要抗议，斯内普居然大声说出来，简直太可怕了。斯内普袍子一挥，转身面对他。

“还有你，波特，你也不许和里德尔上床。”

“我没有打算要——”

“是吗，”斯内普打断他。“我知道邓布利多还想为你开脱。不过我可太了解年轻人了：我每天都有幸和你们这些小畜生打交道。总是想偷几管迷情剂，该学习的时候调情……”他停了停，紧盯着哈利“……还在桌子底下摸来摸去。”

哈利低头看他磨损的鞋子。

“不许反驳，”斯内普说着，抽出了魔杖，然后一片寂静。“所以别侮辱我，波特，别跟你很无辜似的。”

他指着他们身后那扇开着的门。

“里德尔睡这里。波特住楼上的房间。不遵守规定说不定会把你锁起来。明白了吗？”

斯内普说这番话的时候，汤姆的表情都没变过。

“别想着要跑，别干哈利，”他拖长声音说。“你可以走了吗？”

斯内普的表情难看地扭曲了起来。他一转身，沿着走廊走向前门。门终于在他身后关上了，哈利长舒一口气。他觉得累极了，现在才下午，他已经筋疲力尽。

和他相反，汤姆看起来很精神。他抻着脖子往楼上看，然后走到前门，摇了摇把手。把手转不动，汤姆看起来也没有不高兴。

“我猜这就是奥赖恩和卢克莱修的房子了，”他若有所思地说，打量着挂满衣服的大衣架，巨怪脚形状的雨伞架还有一排家养小精灵脑袋。

“谁？”

“奥赖恩和卢克莱修布莱克。他们是我斯莱特林的同学。”

“这是我教父小天狼星的房子。”

“哦，”汤姆说。他把脑袋伸进废弃的起居室。“他是奥赖恩的儿子吗？品味倒是挺像的。”

“他一直在阿兹卡班。”

“你好像跟我提过。”汤姆在大衣之间摸摸索索。哈利意识到他正在翻兜的时候，叹了口气。

“嘿，别摸了——”他抓住他的袖子。“你以前来过这吗？你看着好像认出这地方来一样。”

“没来过……我知道奥赖恩住伦敦，不过他总是找借口不让我假期的时候来拜访。他不告诉我为什么，不过我猜要是他把像我这种人给请到最为尊贵古老的布莱克家的话，他父母得心肌梗塞吧。”

“你这种人？”

“混血，”汤姆毫不在乎地说。他挣脱开哈利，越过他上了楼梯。“我想洗个澡。这应该有浴室吧？”

是有个浴室，就在楼上两层，浴室里面有个巨大的，独立的陶瓷浴盆。他们爬上楼——过程相当缓慢，因为汤姆总能找点借口在路过的房间里探一探脑袋——然后再关上并锁上门。还好没见到小天狼星的影子；他大概没听到他们回来了。

哈利坐在合上的马桶盖上，看着汤姆摆弄水龙头，觉得这大概有点像在家里放了一只猎豹一样。看着汤姆在这熟悉的环境中到处晃荡总觉得哪里不对劲。

邓布利多做事从来都不是没有原因的。他肯定是因为知道除非哈利自己断开连接，否则连接是永久性的，这才放汤姆出来。

哈利不知道汤姆有没有在外面呆着还能不惹麻烦的自制力。

考虑到汤姆在两分钟之内就打算违反两条规定，大概是没有了。

“你怎么不说话，”汤姆说。他拧上除了杏仁味泡沫什么都不出的水龙头，打开了远端的另一个水龙头。这次出的是冒着热气的清水。

“我在想事情。”

“这可挺新鲜。”

哈利往汤姆的方向扔了一卷手纸。汤姆懒得躲；卷纸打在他肩膀上，摊开了。

“总是这么暴力，”他叹了口气。

“你还有脸说！”

汤姆坐在浴缸边缘，等着水放满。

“行吧，那你说说，你刚才在想什么？”

“你打算在这伤人吗？”

汤姆耸耸肩。“我没有魔法，你觉得我能干嘛？偷把小刀半夜割人的喉咙？”

哈利还没想得这么具体，他有点被汤姆吓到了。汤姆肯定是看到了他脸上的表情。

“你是不是真以为我会干这么没有效率的蠢事？”

“是。”

汤姆皱起眉头。“那你就错了。你要是不信我的话，起码信我会自保吧。我再清楚不过了，我要是伤了你的朋友，你肯定会让邓布利多杀了我。”

浴缸放满了水。汤姆解开衬衫，脱下裤子和内裤。把它们叠放在椅背上。他爬进浴缸的时候，哈利也没有避嫌；他早就习惯了。

“嗯，”汤姆背靠着浴缸边缘，感叹着。“感觉真不错。小屋旁边的小溪还可以，但还是比不上热水。”

他在水里静静地享受了好一会，然后脑袋一歪，看着哈利。

“要不要进来？浴缸够两个人用的。”

哈利冷哼一声。“谢谢，不用了。”

“那就自便吧。”

哈利坐着。对面墙上有一幅蝴蝶落在桃子上的画。开始他以为是麻瓜的作品，结果蝴蝶拍了拍翅膀，飞了起来。

起码级长浴室咯咯笑的美人鱼要合适得多。哈利对汤姆如是说，汤姆睁开一只眼。

“你在那干什么？你又不是级长……你偷偷溜进去的吗？”

“有人告诉过我密码。”

汤姆坐了起来。“男的？”

听到汤姆充满占有欲的语气，哈利扬起一根眉毛。

“是，没错。你会比较希望是女的咯？”

“哼。”

“不是那样的；我那会以为我只喜欢女孩，”哈利说。虽然这是实话，但他也不知道到底是怎么回事。他一直避开没有去想这件事，因为如果汤姆离开的话，这事并不重要。但既然他留下了……“什么时候……你是从什么时候开始……”

“开始喜欢男孩？”汤姆问，他坐了回去，背靠着浴缸壁，看着水蒸气螺旋上升。“一直都是。就像知道我一直都喜欢女孩子一样。反正也没什么区别，是不是？”

哈利看着目光所及之处的汤姆的身体。他又瘦，又高，平胸……

“呃……”

“只是性而已，哈利。唯一的区别是你可以在公共场合聊女孩子。”他的手指抚过浴缸边缘，然后若有所思看了眼哈利。“今晚要来我房间吗？”

哈利就知道他会问。

“我已经说了我们不要再那样了。”

“那就只睡觉，”汤姆纠正说。“你自己睡的时候睡不好。过来和我一起睡。”

“我有时候睡不好而已。”

汤姆笑了笑。“你在撒谎，哈利。”

哈利后脑靠上墙壁。“你想再被锁起来吗？你听到斯内普说的了。要是我被抓到偷偷溜到你房间——”

“那就别被抓到，”汤姆说，就好像哈利提了个什么愚蠢的建议一样。

哈利有这么想过。太诱人了，而且汤姆也知道。所以他才在他面前提出来，就好像尖利的鱼钩上的鱼饵一样。

“你不会想碰我？”

“那床没多大。”

“你知道我在说什么。”

汤姆大大地咧嘴笑了笑。

“看吧，我就知道，”哈利咕哝着。“谢了，我不去。”

“啊，你真没劲。行吧，我不碰你。”

“真的？”

“你同意之前我不会试着要干你的。”

哈利怀疑地看着他。汤姆一脸无辜地冲着他微笑。

“我不相信你。”

汤姆大笑了起来。

他们之间没再说话。汤姆慢慢地享受他的热水澡，但是哈利也不介意等着，差点靠着水槽睡着。他听到楼下前门关上的声音时一下子坐了起来——穿着靴子来回走动的声音，说话声——

罗恩和赫敏回来了。

哈利立刻意识到，要是他们发现汤姆洗澡的时候他呆在浴室里可太奇怪了，他一下子恐慌起来。太，太不正常，太可疑了。

“赶紧出来，”他对汤姆说，然后走到门边，把耳朵贴在门上。他还没听到有谁上了楼，但是这只是时间问题而已；他们只有几分钟时间……

“为什么？”汤姆问。

“因为我朋友们回来了。”

“哦？那挺不错的。”

“赶紧出来。”

汤姆悲惨地叹了口气，站了起来。他踏出浴缸，成股的水流淌下他的胸膛和双腿。

哈利把一条毛巾扔到他脑袋上。“我去外面等。”

“随便，”汤姆说着，把毛巾围上脖子，开始慢慢地擦拭身体。

当哈利开门的时候，外面还没有人。他钻出浴室，迅速关上门，靠墙站着，松了口气。从潮湿的浴室里出来后的空气干燥清爽。

过了一分钟左右，他听出来罗恩和赫敏的脚步声。他们似乎还很兴奋；两个人都咧嘴笑着，脸颊红扑扑的，怀里抱着一堆艳丽的紫色包裹。

“哦，你在这呢！哈利，我们在楼下找你来着。”

“嗨，赫敏。”

“店里棒极了！”罗恩说。“特别大，他们还有各种分区——”

“确实很厉害，”赫敏承认说。“弗雷德和乔治的发明比之前给我们看到种类可多多了，而且还不都是那种没用的玩意——他们还卖防护帽——带着保护咒的帽子。看，我买了一顶——”她从其中一个袋子里掏出一定亮蓝色的女巫帽，展示给哈利看。

“哇，那太酷了，”哈利没有真的在看。“嘿，听我说——”

罗恩走上前，往他怀里塞了好几个包裹。“这些都是弗雷德和乔治给你的。”

“哦，谢了，”哈利被分散了注意力。他感觉有什么东西好像在某一个包裹最下面乱动，好几个色彩艳丽的圆筒探出了头。“等等，这些都是烟火吗？”

“当然了！乔治说别在屋里点。”

“对——对，不过，罗恩，等等，我得——”

“我不懂他干嘛也卖那些，”赫敏皱着眉头说。“你应该看看有多少霍格沃茨学生在店里——我们作为级长要更难做了——”

这时浴室的门开了，汤姆走了出来。他要么是没怎么好好擦干自己；要么是想显得他有多想出来说话（他很明显一直在偷听）。他的头发是湿乎乎的一坨，甚至还在忙着扣自己衬衫底下的扣子。

赫敏话说到一半愣住了。罗恩看着像条鱼；他的嘴一张一合，眼珠爆了出来。他往后退了一步，不巧踏空了楼梯。他的胳膊在空中乱挥，直到哈利反应过来，走上前抓住了他。

“呃，”哈利打破了沉默。“邓布利多早些时候来过。我猜没人跟你们说过。”

赫敏摇了好一会的头。

更愁人的是，汤姆微笑了起来。

“你们二位一定是罗恩韦斯莱和赫敏格兰杰了，”他说，走上前一步和他们打招呼。“终于见到你们很高兴，哈利一直在聊你们的事。”

他没有要握手的意思，这样或许更好，哈利很确定没人会跟他握手的。

“你是——”

“汤姆里德尔。”

他说得相当轻松，连姿势也相当自在。面带微笑，双臂微张，浑身散发着自信和优雅，就好像他是哈利邀请来喝下午茶的朋友一样。

赫敏无视他，转向了哈利。

“他怎么出来了？”

“我刚说了。邓布利多——”

“但是，为什么？”

“我不知道，”哈利恼火地说。又不是他放汤姆出来的。“我猜大概怕韦斯莱夫人给他送饭不方便吧。”

“但是邓布利多就不认为……他不觉得……”

“我觉得我们一定能和谐相处的，”汤姆说着，靠向哈利，把手搭在他肩膀上。“恐怕以后都要这么安排了。”

“不！”

汤姆转向罗恩。

“我听说你是非常出色的守门员，”他说。“巫师棋也下得非常好。哪天我们一定要来一局……不过我得提醒你，我下得不是特别好——”

“别跟他搭话！”赫敏大喊出声，抓住罗恩的胳膊。“也别跟我搭话，特别是别跟哈利！”

“很抱歉，”汤姆说，礼貌地吃了一惊。“为什么呢？”

“为什么？为什么？你是个怪物！”

汤姆叹了口气。

“我听过伏地魔的事了，”他说，罗恩听到名字尖叫了一声，他扬起一根眉毛。“不过，说真的，我不能因为自己未来五十年做的事情负责啊。你是讲道理的人，你明白的。没人知道自己以后会变成什么样——我可能和他完全不一样。”

“我在说的是你已经干过的那些事！你把蛇怪—— _一个蛇怪_ ——在全是未成年人的城堡里放出来了。你还绑架了我最好的朋友，鬼知道你都对他干了什么！他都不肯谈起那些事！”

“嘿！”哈利抗议了起来。他绝对有谈起过，只不过对一两件事避而不谈而已，因为首先——都是私事，其次——和赫敏无关。

“关于在密室里发生的事，我很抱歉，”汤姆一脸和解地说。“我的确不应该这么做。但是，你知道，这里面有点误解——”

“误解？”赫敏暴怒了。“有什么好无解的？蛇怪是XXXXX级别的危险生物！你很清楚你都在做什么。”

汤姆面无表情地盯着她看了很久。然后他的态度变了。他把手放进口袋里，歪着脑袋，接下来他说话时，语气中带着些许威胁。

“不，”他轻柔地说。“确实是误解。你看，我那时候以为我是不会被抓到的。”

赫敏退后了一步。

哈利叹了口气。他现在习惯汤姆随性的小情绪了，但还是记得最开始的时候有多惊悚。

“不过我现在知道了，”汤姆继续说。“我们最好还是审时度势。要是你不喜欢我，或许你可以离我远点？不如回家找你可亲可爱的麻瓜父母如何？”

“不许这么说我的父母！”赫敏嘶声说。“你不了解他们。他们人很好，非常善良而且一直在贡献社会！”

“当然了。哈利提到过他们是牙医。多……有意思。”

赫敏转向哈利，一脸被背叛的表情。

“夏天很长的，好吧？”哈利举起双手大喊。“聊天时偶然提到的。”

赫敏瞪着他，然后瞪着汤姆，然后转身下楼。

“走吧，罗恩，哈利，我得下楼等晚饭。”

“我要留在这，”汤姆毫无必要地说。他眼睛盯着哈利和罗恩的房间的门。

哈利看着他，然后看着他的朋友们的背影，咒骂了一声。他冲下楼梯，在下一层楼追上罗恩和赫敏。

“等等，赫敏，我不能留他一个人。”

“我简直不敢相信邓布利多让他出来了！太不负责任——”

“那你指望他干嘛？把里德尔锁进阿兹卡班？我们俩现在可是绑定的；他们得把我给塞进隔壁牢房才行。”

“他就不能呆在自己屋里吗？”

“我不知道，”哈利坚定地说。他已经有点厌烦这番对话了。“你要是想无视他，无所谓。但是我不能；要是没人跟他说话，他就开始自己找乐子了。”他开始上楼，无视赫敏的抗议。

毫不意外的是，汤姆正在哈利的房间里。哈利之前被塞在床底的旅行箱现在正大开着放在房间中间的地板上。汤姆在一边站着，手里拿着他的隐形衣。

“这玩意不错，”他说着，将隐形衣盖在自己胳膊上，看着它消失。“我猜这么大的斗篷走路的时候可能会绊脚，不过隐形还是比幻身咒要好得多，而且大概不会失效。咒语能穿过它吗？”

“能。”

“你从哪弄来的？”

“我父亲的遗物。”哈利叉着胳膊倚着门框。“你打算惹事，是不是？”

“我现在表现得很好。”

“我可不这么觉得。”

“你的朋友们看起来人不错，”汤姆说。“韦斯莱作为格兰芬多有点怯，不过我喜欢那个女的。”

“求你别在她面前这么说。”

“我会这么干吗？”

“会。”

汤姆叠起斗篷，放在一边。他蹲了下来，开始检查哈利的其他所有物，他捡起一本标准咒语大全，开始批判性地阅读里面的内容。

哈利坐在他身后的床上。现在和汤姆的对话有多轻松自然，他就有多烦恼。他正在被两个极端撕扯着；他应该成为的角色——哈利，格兰芬多找球手，DA领导者，赫敏和罗恩的好朋友——以及哈利，汤姆的室友兼俘虏。现在他自由了，应该由他来决定规则，但他仍然被旧规则牵着鼻子走，好像威利狼沿着悬崖边缘跑一样。

“我觉得这年代的课程不怎么样，”汤姆评论说。“导航咒哪去了？你不能只学‘指我咒’，是不是？还有不同种类的防御咒呢？”

“不知道。你最好还是放下书，给自己找几件衣服穿，”哈利冲箱子点点头说。“你的东西还在邓布利多那。”

汤姆一脸怀疑地看着他。

“我可不觉得这里面有什么我能穿着合身。”

哈利翻了个白眼。汤姆是很高，但是也很瘦。哈利的大多数衣服没准还凑合。

“你可以把纤上的裤脚放下来，”他说。“我知道你会缝缝补补。”

“你有针吗？”

哈利摇摇头。汤姆耸了耸肩，接着翻他的箱子了。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

那天的晚饭气氛十分尴尬。弗雷德和乔治，还有韦斯莱夫妇，金妮和小天狼星都在。罗恩和赫敏肯定警告过他们了，因为当汤姆和哈利溜进厨房的时候，屋里一片死寂。

“你们好，”汤姆说。

没人回应，但是他看起来也不在乎。哈利在餐桌边坐下，然后立刻就后悔了，因为汤姆马上坐到他身边，还离他特别近。

“你干什么呢？”哈利嘶声问。

“坐着呢。你在干什么？”

这顿饭又是韦斯莱夫人做的。她给他们端过来香肠和从大锅里盛的烤四季豆，餐桌上再次响起了有点浮夸的谈话。很明显大家对他们的状况不再多加询问了。

“开张怎么样？”哈利问坐在对面的弗雷德和乔治。这会他并不是非常好奇这件事，只不过聊聊天总比闷头吃饭要好。

“还行——棒极了，其实，”弗雷德说着，眼睛没离开过汤姆。

“我们开门的时候队都排到大街上了，”乔治说。“也不是很长，不过挺可观的，特别要考虑到最近的状况。”

“快开学的时候你就等着看吧，会被买爆的。”

“你们经营的是什么商品？”汤姆问。

弗雷德顿了顿，哈利看得出来他有点犹豫。他没什么理由喜欢汤姆，但他起码是个新观众，不像别人，听他们说了起码五次了。

“玩笑商店，”他开口说。“主要还比较大众——假魔杖还有爆炸坩埚之类的。我们也有点自己专利的生产线，比如吃了能让你看起来病到可以翘课的糖果。”

“很聪明，”汤姆说，借着听他们说话的由子往哈利身边又凑了凑。“世界真是变了，是不是？我们那会还没有笑话商店，只有住在杂货店楼上的老头摆的小摊。”

“你是从四十年代来的，对吗？”金妮打断了他们的对话，凑过来想好好看看汤姆。日光照射下她的脸上起了雀斑，红色的长发编成了辫子。“你打过魁地奇吗？”

“没有，我骑扫帚的技术不行，”汤姆高兴地说。“我有个朋友曾经是击球手。他一场比赛打下来的球员数破过学校记录。”

“太有意思了，”金妮说。“什么时候——”

“金妮，”韦斯莱夫人坚决地说。她和韦斯莱先生，罗恩和赫敏一起坐在桌子另一端。“金妮，我得跟你聊聊……聊聊书单的事——”

“不，才不是，我的书单甚至还没到呢，”金妮迅速说，然后接着回头面向汤姆和哈利。“所以你是什么时候决定要杀——”

“金妮！”

“干什么？我在说话呢！”

“我跟你说了别说了！”

“这不公平，”金妮抱怨道。“罗恩和赫敏就能跟他说话！为什么我不——”

在争吵全面爆发之前，哈利转过头去。汤姆接着和双胞胎说话。

“——我二年级的时候，我们在望远镜的目镜上涂鞋油，以及类似的恶作剧。”

“这个好！”弗雷德兴奋了起来。乔治赶紧戳了戳他的肋骨。“噢疼——我是说，还行，我猜。”

“哈利跟我说宾斯还在教课？我们那会跟他处得可好了：有一次我的同学带了一个小铃铛，他在上面施了魔咒，让它听起来像下课铃一样。上课十分钟他说自己要上厕所，溜出了教室，然后在门外摇铃。宾斯就会停下讲课然后说——”汤姆把声音放低“—— _已经到时间了_ ？我们会说， _哦是的，教授，美好的时光总是过得飞快_ 。屡试不爽啊，直到有一天福丁布拉斯教授在走廊里抓到罗西尔，拽着他的耳朵去找迪佩特。”

弗雷德对着乔治扬起一根眉毛。

小天狼星笑出声，但笑声里一点被逗乐的意思都没有。

“啊对，太有意思了。我们那会也搞这些乐子……不过快到毕业的时候就没这么好玩了，那会人人自危，要么死了，要么出国了，又或者投靠了另一边。扫兴极了。”

哈利想起罗恩和赫敏告诉他的小天狼星的事，特别是考虑到哈利失踪那会他有多难。他有足够的理由痛恨汤姆。

但值得称道的是，汤姆看起来一点也不害怕，他既不怕小天狼星，也不担心他现在的处境。他现在或许是被关在一栋所有人都想要他死的房子里，但从他的外表来看一点都看不出来。

“你一定就是哈利的教父了，”他礼貌地说。“我大概认识你的父亲。”

“那可一点都不奇怪。他也是个讨厌的自大狂。”

“哦，”汤姆马上换了个角度切入。“哈利总是聊起你，你知道。他说每当他需要长辈意见的时候总会来找你。”

“他这么说的？”小天狼星有点惊讶。他看向哈利，哈利脸红了。事实上，他大概没有对汤姆说过一模一样的话，虽然这话确实不假。

“没错，”汤姆叹了口气，又往哈利的盘子里添了一堆西兰花。哈利一脸尴尬，想把他推走。“——不，别抱怨，你从来都不好好吃蔬菜。”然后他对小天狼星说。“您是位阿尼马格斯？我之前从来没见过……听说这类魔法很不好学。变形的时候痛苦吗？您学的时候花的时间长吗？”

小天狼星看起来不知所措；被汤姆连珠带炮的提问以及狡猾的彩虹屁组合拳缴了械。渐渐地，他开始回答汤姆的问题，汤姆带着一脸崇拜和浓厚的兴趣连连点头。

哈利叹着气，戳着自己的食物，把多出来的蔬菜拨到盘子一边。

晚饭后，韦斯莱先生带着金妮通过飞路网回了陋居。韦斯莱夫人正准备收拾桌子的时候，汤姆跳起来拦住了她。

“让我来，”他说，从她手里接过脏盘子。“我打赌您今天一定累极了。”

她抗议了一会，但还是没拦住汤姆把脏盘子放进水槽，开始放水。哈利随意地靠着柜子站着，监视着汤姆。

“做家务总让人心情平静，”汤姆说。“我在孤儿院那会，比起洗衣服我还是更喜欢刷碗。”

“孤儿院？”韦斯莱夫人问，她严肃的表情一点点缓和了。

汤姆看了她一会，然后害羞地移开目光。

“我猜您一定不知道……他肯定谁都没告诉过，”他说。“我母亲死后，我的麻瓜父亲抛弃了我，所以我是在孤儿院长大的。”

韦斯莱夫人一脸深情地望着他，然后从钩子上取下一块茶巾，开始擦拭汤姆放在沥水架上的陶器。

“我一点都不知道，”她轻柔地说。

哈利听见一声低低的口哨，他转过头看到乔治。

“厉害，”他低声说，汤姆和韦斯莱夫人都听不到。“这招搞定我妈太好使了。她就吃悲惨身世这套。要是搞定了妈，你根本不需要我爸。”

哈利点点头。他们带着病态的好奇心，看着汤姆怎么靠美化她的凄惨童年回忆迅速打动韦斯莱夫人。

“——当然了，其他孩子们从来都不喜欢我。他们立刻就能看出来我不一样，我意外施展出来的魔法让事情更糟了——”

“你之前没提过他有多迷人。”

“他有吗？”哈利努力让自己的表情和语气不带任何感情。“我都没注意到。”

安静了好一会。哈利看向乔治。

“你当然注意不到了。”

“你是什么意思？”

乔治没有回答。“我要是有像他那样的棕色大眼睛就好了，”他说。“我杀人都没人抓我。”

哈利阴沉地点点头。

“不过，我猜他已经杀过人了。多少个了？”

哈利算了算。汤姆的父亲和祖父母，他第一次打开密室时杀死的谁，林子里那个食死徒，还有魔法部的那个。

“六个。”

乔治砸了咂舌头。

“早熟的小杀人犯。”

“我在魔法部见过他——那个我，”汤姆安静地说，他的声音还是一路传到哈利那里。“他那么可怕……像童话书里的怪物一样。我不明白到底是哪里出了问题。我喜欢麻瓜出身的人们……我自己就是个混血！我想要做的只是环游世界，学习更多魔法而已。”

他停了下来，咬紧牙关，低头看着水槽。

“但我知道那都是我。而且……我甚至都不惊讶。我有时候会如此愤怒，我几乎无法控制自己。我只是……我只是希望我能成为更好的人，希望我有双亲……有一位母亲，可以教会我对与错……”

汤姆简直像是抹水泥一样——不，不只是这样——他几乎是出去雇了个矿工，把自己的谎言直直地钻进韦斯莱夫人的脑子里。

然后她居然还信了。

“哦，可怜的孩子，”她说。哈利震惊地看到她眼角渗出泪水。“你还是个孩子，没人怪你，当然了——过来——”

她自发把他拉进了自己的怀抱。汤姆吓了一跳——他的手一直泡在水里，还湿乎乎地，带着肥皂泡——但他还是站着没动，让她环着自己。

他们抱了好长时间，久得在桌子边的所有人都注意到了。罗恩的嘴恐惧地大张着，然后，在他身边，弗雷德缓缓地鼓起了掌。

而汤姆费了好大劲才忍住越过韦斯莱夫人的头顶给哈利一个得意洋洋的微笑的冲动。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

到睡觉时间之前，哈利一直盯着汤姆对着所有人甜言蜜语，感到精疲力尽。赫敏呆在楼下，小天狼星在自己房间里，其他韦斯莱们则在陋居。罗恩关灯上床，面向着哈利。

“他看起来挺正常的。”

“你现在敢说话了，”哈利咕哝着。

“得了吧哈利，你知道我们的人都是怎么看他的。他可是神秘人！”罗恩拍了拍自己的枕头。“天啊，他就在楼下，我们还怎么安心睡觉？起码得把他锁起来吧。”

哈利耸耸肩。他到目前为止应对得还行。而且尽管紧张，罗恩还是一沾枕头不到十分钟就睡着了。哈利则躺着，十分清醒，他听着罗恩的呼吸渐渐平静。

他和罗恩一样，烦恼同一件事，但理由却完全不一样。

_他就在楼下。他们起码得把他锁起来吧。_

哈利把被子拉到下巴，仿佛这样就能阻止他做什么坏事一样。他闭上双眼，试着入睡……太蠢了，从来都没有起作用过……

他能在眼皮后面看到汤姆。他说话的时候歪着脑袋的样子，他今天那该死的耀眼的样子，还有他的一脸无畏的样子……

一个人会有可能中另一个人的毒吗？他们今天也聊了几次天，公开的也有，私下的也有。但是不够。汤姆仿佛他脑中隐隐发痒的一处，他想挠却够不到，夜深人静之时，那处瘙痒却越来越引他注意了。

哈利坐了起来，双腿放了下来，脚底踩上地毯。罗恩抽了抽鼻子，但并没有醒来。

_太可悲了。_

并非出于意识，但他的双脚还是自己行动了起来。他溜到自己的行李箱一边，行李箱刚好在窗帘中透过的光下隐约可见，他一个一个地打开箱扣。他的隐形衣就在最上面；是汤姆放的。哈利把它拉起来，盖在头上，幽灵一般静静地溜到门口。

走廊之中是一片黑暗。哈利轻轻地关上他身后的门，下了楼梯，他打乱脚步，这样楼梯的吱呀声就听起来不像是有人在下楼。向下，向下，向下，他路过赫敏的房间，路过客厅，路过小天狼星母亲的画像，他的期待感随着每一步一点点高涨。

汤姆没准睡着了，他满怀希望地想。哈利只要开门，溜上他的床就行，用不着跟他对峙，不会出什么事，也不会有什么麻烦。

但事不随他愿。汤姆的房间的门缝中透出一线光。哈利盯着看了好久，他心脏跳得飞快，他举起一只手轻轻敲了敲木门。

一阵安静，然后是纸张的沙沙声，书本合上的声音，安静的脚步声。门开了，哈利眨着眼。

汤姆站在那，对着空空的走廊皱着眉头。他穿的不是睡衣，裤子也还是哈利借给他那条抽带裤子，裤腰低低地挂在胯上。

哈利把隐形衣从头上扯下来，在胸前团成一团。

“哦，”汤姆说。“当然了，你怎么现在才来？进来。”

他后退了一步，正好能让哈利有空进来。

哈利犹豫了一下。在他屋外，汤姆表现得好极了，整整一天中都散发着他虚假的正直光芒，在厨房里装作爱刷盘子的居家好男孩。

进了他的房间，就不一样了……

汤姆意识到哈利内心的挣扎，嘴角一歪。他回到桌子边，开始整理堆积的书本，装做兴味索然的样子。

哈利趁汤姆转身的时候跨过门槛。汤姆的床边有盏装饰着珠子和碎骨的新灯。多半是他连着书一起，从房子哪里顺过来的。哈利希望他别是翻了起居室的垃圾袋。

门在他身后轻轻关上了。汤姆听到声音后暂停了一下，但没有转身。

房间里的气氛紧绷了起来，仿佛暴风雨前的宁静。他们在浴室的时候也独处过，但那不一样。汤姆是夜晚狩猎的生物。

他慢慢转身，看着哈利。他面无表情，但目光中充满饥渴。

“我们什么都不做，”哈利立刻说。

“当然不。”

在狭小的空间中，他们之间的距离不会超过四英尺；一个两人都不能逾越的距离。

“你要是敢试试，我就喊人。把所有人都喊醒。”

汤姆充满好奇地把脑袋往旁边一歪。

“哦？那你要怎么解释你为什么在这呢？”

问题很礼貌，哈利却无法回答。

汤姆慢慢地，小心翼翼地走向他，仿佛驯兽师面对一只危险的动物一般。哈利举起一只手阻止他，汤姆在咫尺之间停住，哈利能感到他胸膛之间的热气。以及他身上的杏仁香味。

他们已经有好几天没有亲近了。有意思的是，这一念头要比这件事本身要暧昧的多。

“我会揍你，”哈利说，仰着头和汤姆对视。在昏暗的灯光下，汤姆的双眼漆黑，宛如他破碎的灵魂。

汤姆笑了。

“这是你想要的吗，哈利？你想伤到我吗？”

_是的。_

哈利咽了口唾液。“我是过来睡觉的，我们之间说好的。要么接受要么滚。”

汤姆脸色一沉；他想扑上前，把他推到墙上，挤进他的双腿之间。他从未深深藏起过他残忍的本性。

哈利等待着，几乎不敢呼吸。

但接着汤姆的气势缓和了起来。“随你便吧，”他后退了一步说。

哈利眨了眨眼，浑身还充满了紧张感；汤姆的突然撤退实在是太虎头蛇尾了。

汤姆笑着上了床，退到墙根，有意地给哈利留了点地方。

哈利盯着床垫空着的地方看了好久。或许这又是另一类危险也说不定；一个温柔的诱惑。一个带着诱饵的陷阱。

但是，他最终还是越靠越近。他把眼睛放在汤姆的书上，然后上了床。他想起他到了小屋的第二个夜晚，那天他第一次上他的床。哈利那会也很紧张，有理由的紧张。

他静静地等待着。这又是个什么阴谋吗？要是汤姆想强迫他，哈利会反抗的。

但汤姆只是起来关了灯。他躺回床上，一只胳膊搂着哈利，蹭过来靠着他的后背。

“我不在乎你这么别扭，”他轻轻地说。“我也想你了。我还是比较喜欢你在这。”

“你可真烦人，是不是？”哈利说，心跳漏了一拍。

汤姆朝着他的脖子哼了一声，胳膊收紧了。

真暖和啊。

汤姆的身体紧贴着他的后背的感觉，他们赤裸的双腿在被单之下交缠的感觉。舒服极了。哈利感到他紧张了好几天的身体正在放松。他闭上了双眼。

就在这种状态下——漆黑的房间，沉睡的边缘——哈利突然清晰地意识到一件事。

邓布利多说过愿望可能是件危险的事。当他看着厄里斯魔镜中父母的笑脸时，他尚未意识到。

但他现在知道了。

他所期许的不是他切切实实的家人。他不认识他们其中任何一个，他不记得他的父母或者祖父母，他的其他表亲或者叔叔们。他以一种抽象的方式爱着他们，但实际上，他想要的是他们所代表的东西——是无论发生什么都会关心他，接受他的人们。

哈利最深，最迫切的愿望是 _被需要_ 。

汤姆知道这一点。他清楚哈利不可能轻易放弃他们之间的联系，温情与友情。特别是在他可以无偿提供这些东西的时候。

汤姆是在操纵他，正如他操纵其他人一样。

而最糟的是，哈利甚至都不在乎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我太喜欢这章汤从只言片语就迅速掌握所有人的特征和弱点（虽然哈利以前也可能和他说过），然后一个一个击破。这一章的汤真的是该死得耀眼。


End file.
